Southern Hospitality
by BannaLuver
Summary: Anna's work brings her to the Lonestar State. Will she find more then just southern hospitality?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ **Hello everyone! This is my very first attempt at writing fanfiction. I already know I want to really develop this idea of mine, and I have several chapters already in the works. This is a Modern A/U fic and throughout the story song lyrics and internal thoughts will be in italics. This first chapter is just trying to set up the story. I promise the next chapters will be longer. So, lets get the adventure started. :) P.S. Sorry for any mistakes or errors!**

 _ **Disclaimer:** Downton Abbey and all it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Julian Fellowes.  
_

* * *

Lockhart, Texas isn't the biggest town in Texas. In fact, there isn't much of anything in Lockhart, but that is now where Anna finds herself. She isn't sure why the company she works for would pick Austin, Texas of all places to open its newest location, but she couldn't complain. DownAbbey, Inc. is an innovation firm specializing in electronic advancements, and in the past few years the company had been expanding internationally. Anna has been with them since she left university, and although she has been dedicated to DownAbbey Inc., she still doesn't feel she has the most glamorous of jobs. It really wasn't her passion but for now she was succeeding and it paid her bills. At the main headquarters in London, Anna had been a human resource assistant. This move to America gave her the opportunity to become human resource director over the southeast region. This was exactly what she needed. A completely different environment and atmosphere from what she had been used to for almost 32 years. Yes, a welcomed breath of fresh air that was what she had now.

Most of her stuff was already unpacked in the little house she decided to rent from a kind lady named Mrs. Lane who lives in Lockhart. Mrs. Lane had an advertisement in Lockhart's local newspaper, _The Lockhart Gazette_ , and once she set up the appointment to look at the place it seemed to fit her needs perfectly. The house is a one level, ranch style home with bright white shudders and a sizable back garden. It also has 2 bedrooms, one and a half baths, and a nice eat in kitchen. "This _little_ house is much bigger than the flat I've been used to", she said to herself. She grabbed a few picture frames and began walking across the hall to put them along a table she had put in the living room. She smiled at each one as she placed them, but lingered a little longer on the last frame. She grasped the frame a little tighter and lightly kissed it. _I hope you both are proud of what I've become._ With a sad smile, she gently placed that frame with the others. Walking back into the hall, Anna grabbed an old crocheted blanket from the bottom of one of the few boxes she had left. The blanket was a mixture of pastel colors and held special memories that Anna wasn't ready to forget about. She lifted the blanket to her chest and hugged it softly before folding it and placing it on the back of the armchair in the living room. She decided to head into the kitchen to see what else may need to be organized when she heard her phone buzzing on the counter. Looking down at the screen it read **Stan Brogan**. She picked up the phone and tapped the green button to answer.

"Hello, Mr. Brogan."

"Hello, Anna. How are you settling in?"

"Everything is going well Mr. Brogan. I can't wait to get started."

"That's great Anna! That is great! Now I know you are eager to get to work but please take this first week to get to know the area. I know you chose to stay in Lockhart instead of Austin since it's slower paced."

"Yes, I was ready to get out of city life for a while. Thank you so much for the opportunity, and for allowing me some time before I start."

"Not a problem Anna. All of us back here in London are expecting big things out of Texas!" he boasted with a belly laugh.

Optimistically she replied, "We'll try our very best sir!"

"I know you will. Let me know if you need anything at all. Bye Anna!"

"Goodbye Mr. Brogan."

After hanging up, Anna slid her phone into her back pocket and decided that Mr. Brogan was right about getting to know the place. She didn't know anything at all really other than where her house was and the petrol station _gas station_ was just outside of town. She was determined to make the best of things and make this place her new home. She walked over to the coat rack by the front door and put on her light blue hoodie. She patted her front pockets to make sure she had her keys. She realized she left her purse and keys on the kitchen table and went to grab them. Keys and purse in hand, she leaves the house, gets in her car, and ventures out into the nice March day.

* * *

Rummaging through his closet, John considered himself a simple; no muss no fuss kind of guy. His wardrobe consisted of mainly flannel shirts, jeans, boots, cowboy hats, and items he wore while working. He decided on a red and black checkered shirt, pair of Levi's, and his go to worn, brown leather hat and boots. While tucking his shirt into his Levi's, he decided to go the extra mile today and wear one of his belt buckles. It just gave the outfit a little extra touch without making it complicated. He walked over to his dresser and looked in the mirror. He grimaced as he took in his reflection. Years of past mistakes and sleepless nights had taken its toll, but he didn't want to dwell on those today. Reaching for his comb, he combed his hair just enough so if he took his hat off it would look half way decent. Once satisfied, he slapped on some cologne, placed his hat on his head, and was all set. He climbed down the stairs in his older farmhouse and strode into his large country kitchen. He still had some coffee in the coffee pot from earlier and decided to drink the rest of it before heading out. He opened the corner cabinet and took down a mug. After filling the mug, he brought the lukewarm liquid to his lips, took a sip and sighed. He had had a lot on his mind this morning, and had a few things to do in town. He finished his coffee and picked up his phone. He had been worrying over his mother more this morning than he normally would. Her diabetes had been making her eye site worse as of late, and she had taken a bad fall a couple of days before. He really needed to go visit her after his errands today.

Noticing he didn't have any missed calls or messages, he slid the phone into the front pocket of his jeans and walked over to the hook on the wall by the front door. He took a set of keys from the hook and opened his front door. He stood there for a minute taking in the fresh spring air and appreciating the warmth the sun was offering. He took a deep breath in and out and closed the front door behind him. He strode down his gravel driveway about halfway to reach an old oak tree with a tire swing hanging from it. He glanced at the swing wondering who the last person to swing on it was. The farmhouse had been a foreclosure that John was able to afford after he had been employed a while with Grantham Farms. It wasn't in complete disrepair, so he bought it and overtime fixed it up as he could afford. Shifting his glance from the swing, he walked to the other side of the tree where his truck was parked. The truck was an older model black Chevy pickup. John was proud of the truck and kept it looking nice. Climbing into the cab of the truck, John closes the door, puts the keys in the ignition, and revs the engine when it starts up. He puts the truck into drive and heads into town.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I went ahead and posted this chapter because I already had it lined up. I'm going to attempt to post new chapters weekly.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything. _

* * *

"Bollocks!" Anna said through gritted teeth. Of course she would get a flat tire on her first day trying to figure out the area. At least she was able to get the car off the road before the tire had completely fell off the rim. She took a moment to come to her senses and pulled her phone from her back pocket to call someone for help. She scrolled through her contact list as it dawned on her that no one on that contact list could help her. She was in Texas. She didn't know anyone here. If she were still in London, she would have more than likely called her friend Jane or her auntie Paula. This wasn't an option now of course. She locked her phone and placed it down on the passenger side seat. She looked around outside the window to see if she saw anyone around that may be able to assist her. "No one", she sighed. She decided not to let this bring her day down any more than it already had. Anna took her keys out of the ignition and popped the trunk of the car. She slowly opened the car door and proceeded to the back of it after she closed the door back. She stopped when she saw her back left tire was completely flat. Her eyebrows furrowed as she inspected the situation, and made up her mind that she was just going to change the tire herself. The wind was beginning to pick up and some dust was flying around her. She coughed as the dust spun around, and was thankful it didn't last every long. _I guess I'll have to get used to that._ The weather in London was much different than it was here, which she thought was a positive change since it was so rainy in London. Recovered from the mini dust storm, she reached into her trunk and looked for the items she would need to finish her task.

* * *

" _I keep a close watch on this heart of mine, I keep my eyes wide open all the time, I keep the ends out for the tie that binds, Because you're mine, I walk the line."_

John liked to have the radio up a little louder than needed and the windows down when he drove into town.

" _I find it very, very easy to be true,_ _I find myself alone when each day is through. Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you Because you're mine, I walk the line_."

He had his left arm propped up on the window sill of the door. The wind was blowing a lock of hair that didn't want to be kept in the confines of his hat, and he was lightly humming as the song continued to play over the truck speakers. He was approaching a bend in the road that was about a mile or so outside of town when he noticed something up ahead. He squinted his eyes to try to make out what it was, and slowed down to try to get a better look. Inching ever closer, he noticed a silver Ford Fiesta on the side of the road with what looked like a flat back tire. It appeared a lady was looking around in the trunk and was trying to pull the spare tire from the confines of the inside of the trunk. Observing her struggle, he noticed she was a short, slender woman. Her shiny blonde hair was blowing from the wind that had picked up, and she looked determined to get her tire fixed. He tired placing her in his mind and realized she must not be from around here because he hadn't seen her before. He wondered if she may need help changing the tire. Would she want help? After a brief thought, he knew it was the gentlemanly thing to do to pull over and inquire. He slowed the truck down to a crawl and merged over to the right side of the road. She must have heard him approach as he put the truck into park and turned off the engine because she turned around to see who pulled up behind her. John froze when he met her eyes. He wasn't anywhere near being right next to her, but it didn't matter. He could see that her eyes were a bright blue even from the cab of his truck. She gave a small smile and half way turned back to attempt to continue with the tire. John felt a small smirk on his own face and continued to stare intently. _Get a hold of yourself Bates._ He broke himself from his thoughts and opened the truck door. He descended from the truck, closed the door and walked toward the fair haired lady. He noticed she was wearing a casual light blue hoodie, jeans, and a pair of some kind of flat canvas shoes. _No boots, she is definitely not from this part of town._ He didn't approach her all the way. He kept some distance between him and her and stopped to take a breath.

"Howdy." He said as he touched the brim of his hat and tipped it.

"Hello." She said as she turned to face him fully.

She looked at him properly then. He looked ever the rustic cowboy type with his brown leather cowboy hat, flannel shirt and jeans. Her eyes zoned in for only a second on his belt buckle before she looked back up. She noticed his soft hazel eyes that seemed to have a shadow behind them yet a piercing light at the same time. He was older. He could be fifteen years or so older than she was and tall. Very tall compared to her. _What is the phrase they say in the south? A tall drink of water? Yes, he is definitely that._ Shaken from her thoughts she heard him ask, "Having some car trouble?" He asked in a calm and strong voice.

Anna fidgeted with her fingers a little before she answered. "Actually yes, as you can see my back left tire decided to go out on me. I was going to change it on my own, and well I seem to be having trouble getting the tire out. But don't worry I'll get it out and get myself going soon."

John smiled to himself and liked that she seemed to be independent. Was that an English accent he heard?

He answered back, "I could be of some assistance if you would like some help with that."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly accept. You've probably other things you need to get done today."

 _Yep. That is an English accent for sure._

"I do have a few errands in town, but I'm in no hurry. I would be more than happy to give you a hand." He said with a small smile.

Anna felt herself giving in after that smile she was just given. She thought a smile looked good on him. It was a boyish sort of grin that made him appear younger than he was. She realized was taking too long to reply. "Well, only if you are sure."

"I am." He said.

Anna could only nod in response as she backed away from the trunk so he could get to the tire. She brought her arms up to wrap around her body and stood simply staring at him. He strode over leisurely to the trunk of her car and looked at the spare tire. He leaned over the tire inside the trunk and Anna's cheeks flushed crimson as she gazed at his back side in those tight jeans as he leaned over her car. _What is wrong with you? This man is being kind enough to help you and you're checking him out. You don't even know him!_ Anna immediately shifted her eyes and stared at her feet instead. A few seconds later she heard "There's the problem". She looked back up and he turned his head and said, "There's a bolt holding the tire down. That's why it was hard for you to get it out". Anna brought her right hand up to her forehead as if to say duh! And he just smirked as he unscrewed the bolt holding the tire. He freed the tire and placed it on the ground next to the flat one, then retrieved her jack and tire iron. With those on the ground, John rolled up his shirt sleeves so he wouldn't get his shirt completely dirty. This afforded Anna the view of his strong forearms and noticed how they flexed as he jacked up the car. Anna's heart rate quickened as she watched him. He must have had a lot of practice changing tires because he was doing so with ease. It would have taken her twice as long to accomplish this. Before she knew it he released the jack and the spare tire was now in place. He put the flat tire and the other items back in her trunk and closed it.

He turned to her and said, "You'll want to get that to the garage soon. Spare tires aren't meant to be driven on for long."

She shifted her weight from foot to foot and replied, "Thank you for your help Mr..."

"Bates. John Bates."

"Thank you Mr. Bates for your kindness. I'm Anna Smith." She said as she extended her hand.

John took her hand in his. His hand completely swallowed hers but it felt perfect in his grasp.

He let go of her hand. "No need to thank me Mrs. Smith I was glad to help. May I ask where you were headed?"

Anna could still feel the warmth on her hand from his touch as she said, "It's Miss Smith, and I was going exploring actually until my car decided it didn't want to."

They both chuckled at that and he proceeded, "That's what you get for driving a Ford."

A confused look on Anna's face said she didn't understand what that had to do with it.

"I'm only kidding. Most people are Chevy lovers around here and take gabs at Ford for being less superior."

Anna's face relaxed, "Oh I see." Playfully, she looked at his black Chevy truck.

"Are you sure it's _most people_ that are Chevy lovers or is it you?"She said with just a hint of cheek.

John gave her another half smile. "You caught me."

"So exploring," he continued, "I'm guessing you aren't from around here then?" Although he already knew that, but was still curious.

"No. I'm from London if you hadn't already figured that out," They both gave little smiles as she continued, "I'm new to the area and well America all together really. Anyways, I won't keep you any longer. Thank you again Mr. Bates."

John brought his hand up to his hat and tipped it as Anna made her way to the driver's side door.

"Have fun exploring and the local garage will be on your left if you keep going straight through." He stated before he retreated to his own vehicle.

Anna nodded her head in appreciation and got into her car. She took a moment before turning it on.

 _Why would a blok.. guy... like that want anything to do with an English girl like me?_

The sound of his engine broke her from her thoughts. Glancing out her window, she saw him give a small wave as he drove off. She gave a small wave in return. After she could no longer see his truck in the distance, Anna gave a small sigh and drove into town.

* * *

Anna found herself parked in front of the local store. It was like a small grocery store with also a few different items here and there for purchase. She decided to walk around the little business area instead of driving so she could take it all in. She studied the shops and businesses as she came upon them. There was a post office, bank, a small clothing store, and the garage Mr. Bates had mentioned on this part of the street. She would need to stop by the garage before she went back home. A drug store came into view and she stepped inside, but it seemed to be more than just a drug store. To the right there was a long counter with bright red and chrome stools for what appeared to be a lunch counter. To the right side of the counter, there were a few table and chairs, a jukebox, and above the counter was a neon sign that read **Patmores**.

"Hey there!" Anna heard someone call as she tried to figure out if someone was speaking to her. A girl with mousy brown hair approached her with a big smile. "You can take a seat at the counter if you're planning on having lunch with us today."

"I might just have a drink if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Not at all. We're not that busy as you can see."

Anna glanced around and found only one other person sitting at the counter. She took a seat towards the other end of the counter, and made herself comfortable on one of the bright red and chrome stools and flipped through the menu. The girl went behind the counter and leaned over to ask what she'd like to have. Anna told her she'd just like some tea, and she went to get her drink. Anna pulled out her phone while she waited and scrolled aimlessly through Facebook not looking at anything in particular. The girl came back and sat a large glass down in front of her. Anna stared at it a moment and then looked up at the girl noticing her name badge said Daisy.

"Umm thank you Daisy" She said hesitantly.

"You're very welcome!"

As Daisy walked away, Anna looked back at the glass in front of her. This was definitely not the tea she had been expecting. She was used to hot tea with milk and sugar. This tea was in a tall cold glass filled with ice. She decided to give the iced tea a try. She brought the tea to her lips and took a small sip. She swallowed and let out a small cough and placed the drink back down. _If this tea were any sweeter I'd be drinking straight syrup!_ She let out a sigh and took in her surroundings some more. She could see an older woman in the kitchen area spouting off commands to Daisy. She was hoping the woman's bark was worse than her bite and assumed that she may be Mrs. Patmore. She looked back over to the right and focused in on the jukebox. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen one of those and thought it nice that this community still had a little place like this. She looked back at the drink and circled her fingertip along the rim. Her thoughts drifted back to earlier. There was just something about Mr. Bates she couldn't get out of her thoughts. He had been so kind and polite. Most men would have seen that as an opportunity to try to take advantage. After lingering a few minutes longer, Anna laid down the cash for the drink she had barely touched and made her way out to see what else this little town had to offer.

* * *

"It took you longer to make your way over here today. Did you have more errands than usual?" Sharon Bates asked her son.

If there was one thing Sharon Bates loved it would be her Johnny. He was her only child, and although he had wondered off the path, as she liked to call it, once or twice, she knew her Johnny was a good man with a good heart.

He knew as soon as he revealed what caused him to be later than usual his momma would be throwing questions at him. He put up his usual stoic wall and replied, "I did have some errands yes, but before that I helped a lady change a flat tire."

"So, you saved a damsel in distress?"

"No, I saw a car on the side of the road and it happened to be a lady with a flat tire and offered to help."

"I see. Does this mystery lady have a name?"

"Her name is Anna, but she's new around here and had things she needed to do so don't read anything more into it momma."

"All I want is my boy to be happy and content." She answered with a smile. "You deserve at least that after all your years of misery with _her_." His momma would never mention Vera's name unless she absolutely had to. She despised her for how she treated her son and at the very end she took him for almost everything he had. She was glad that that chapter of his life was over now, and she wanted John to find a nice girl who could see him for who he really was. John brushed his momma's last comment off and decided to change the subject.

"Have you eaten well today?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Johnny, I'm not an invalid yet. I can still cook and feed myself."

John glanced around his momma's kitchen to see if there may be anything that may cause her to fall or hurt herself. He noticed a knife laying blade up near the sink and a dish towel in the floor near the stove. He walked into the kitchen to quickly put those items out of harms way and asked her another question.

"How are your eyes? Are you still seeing okay?" Her eye site was slowly but surely getting worse but he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I told you I'm fine. I wish you would quit fussing over me."

Knowing that would be the answer he was given, he didn't want to push her for now. He would have to increase his visits to make sure she was indeed alright. He owed his momma so much for always being there for him even when he wasn't always a good son. Regrets about decisions he made in his past still haunted him, and he was willing to help his momma in any way he could to atone for those sins. It was the least he could do.

The evening went by quickly and John made his goodbyes to his momma. As he drove home, his thoughts drifted to Anna and he was trying to figure out why a girl from London had ended up in Lockhart of all places. He smiled to himself as he thought about her bright blue eyes and pretty smile. He pulled himself from those thoughts and sighed. He probably wouldn't see her again. She probably wasn't living in Lockhart. She was maybe just passing through to another county. Even if he did see her again she wouldn't want anything to do with him once she knew about his past. John pulled into his gravel drive and parked by the old oak tree. Sleep would be hard to come by that night.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone to took the time to read this and review. I hope you stay along for the ride. :)**

 **Song Lyrics By Johnny Cash- I Walk the Line.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So this story is really developing and coming to me quickly. I pretty much know where it's headed. The ideas keep coming, so I thought I needed to go ahead and get this chapter out there, and if I post as I complete chapters it's all the better for those following! There isn't any Banna here, but the next chapter most certainly will have Banna!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: same as 1-3.**_

* * *

The week flew by and before she knew it she was standing outside DownAbbey, Inc. The building seemed to shoot straight up into the sky and appeared to be shiny due to the sun's rays hitting off all the windows. It was a brand new construction specifically built to Mr. Brogan's specifications. With her work bag in one hand and her to go coffee in the other, Anna entered DownAbbey, Inc. She was greeted by a receptionist named Ethel. Anna politely returned the greeting and Ethel went back to filling her nails. She stood in front of a row of elevators and pushed the up arrow button on one of them. The doors opened and once inside she pressed the button with the number 7 on it and waited for the elevator to ascend. She took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes as the strong warm liquid coated her throat. The elevator dinged, and she opened her eyes as the doors opened. This floor was an open layout filled with desks, filling cabinets, and equipment. She made her way towards the back of the room to a door that read **Human Resource Director**. She shifted her coffee to her other hand and opened the door to her office. It wasn't lavish her office, but she did have a rather large space and had decorated it nicely with things of her personal taste. She sat her work bag and coffee down on her desk and turned on her laptop. She was taking off her cardigan when she heard a knock on the door frame. Gwen, her secretary, was standing there with a grin on her face.

"Good morning, Anna. Is there anything I can get you this morning?"

Anna had made a few acquaintances since she had been in Texas, but she didn't have any friends. She felt that Gwen may be just the kind of friend she needed.

"No thank you, Gwen. What have we got lined up today?" She replied with a grin of her own.

"You have 3 candidates coming in today to interview for the new IT team. The first one should arrive at 9:30. After lunch, you have a webinar regarding recruitment techniques and I-9 updates."

Anna never really saw herself ending up in human resources. When she was growing up she always wanted to work with animals, but when she lost her parents at the age of fourteen in a tragic train accident she went to live with her auntie Paula. Her auntie persuaded her to go to university to work towards a business degree, and she listened to her auntie's advice. She did end up with a bachelor degree in business, and when she applied for DownAbbey, Inc. they asked if she ever thought about HR. She saw it as a way to get her foot in the door and started as an HR generalist with the company. That was ten years ago. She never had a problem with the department she ended up making her career. She got to interact with many different individuals, even if it was mainly through interview form, and it made her feel good when she got to hire someone or reward them for their job performance. Of course there were down sides to the job, she didn't particularly care for the fact she was responsible for reprimands or terminations but that was just simply part of it. So, she just stuck with it. Kind of like that phrase "If it isn't broke why fix it". If she could truly do anything though she would go back to the dream of working with animals, but for now this would have to do.

Her first full work day at the Austin location seemed to go by quickly. The clock on her wall read 4:59. She gathered her things and stepped out of her office and closed the door. She made her way over to Gwen's desk and asked, "Have any big plans for the rest of your evening?"

Gwen spoke as she was preparing to leave, "Big plans? If you consider sitting at home with take out food and a bottle of wine binge watching a British show on Netflix big plans then yes."

Anna let out between a sigh and a laugh. "That's bigger plans than I have I can promise you that."

"Well, if you haven't anything else to do you are more than welcome to come to my place that is if you don't mind us watching British TV. I don't want to assume just because you're British that you would like it."

Anna gave an easy smile, "Well, I do fancy Yorkshire Place. I think the story line is just lovely."

Gwen gave her an unsure look, "Fancy?"

"Oh, yes fancy as in like. I like Yorkshire Place." She replied.

"That is great because Yorkshire Place is the show I've been obsessing over! I live about ten minutes outside Lockhart. I know you live there so my place should be on your way home. Want to just follow me to my apartment?"

"That sounds great Gwen. Thank you."

About 30 minutes later, they arrived at Gwen's place. It was a nice 2 bedroom apartment. It had a cozy feel to it that Anna appreciated. They had Chinese takeout containers spread out on the kitchen counter tops and Gwen got down two wine glasses. After piling their plates and filling their glasses, they made their way into the living room and sat down on the couch. Gwen picked up the remote and switched on Netflix "So, how far are you into the show?"

"I have seen season one."

"Okay, I'm only half way through season two so we'll just start with season two and go from there."

"Sounds good." Anna replied as she took a sip of her drink.

After they consumed most of the food and a bottle of wine drunk between them Anna said," Oh my gosh. Aren't Don and Hannah just the sweetest? I'd die to have a love like that."

"They are pretty cute, but I'm more of an upstairs fan."

Anna gave Gwen a look of mock offense. "Gwen! How could you?"

They both broke out into a fit of giggles at Anna's words.

"Okay. Okay. I'll be a downstairs fan when you're around." Gwen decided to change topics, "So, next Saturday evening in Lockhart there is going to be a line dance at a place called Patmores. I was thinking about going but I don't want to go alone. Would you like to go with me?"

"At Patmores? I've been there once while getting to know my surroundings, but I don't know. I've never line danced before." Her cheeks had a faint blush from admitting this.

"Oh don't worry about that Anna! The dances are all really repetitive and the steps are easy once you get the hang of it." Gwen answered brightly.

"Well if you're sure I won't make a fool of myself then I'll join you."

"Yayyy! I know you won't! It'll be fun wait and see!"

* * *

"Hey! I thought we were picking apricots today!" Robert Crawley took off his white ten gallon hat and wiped his brow as he looked at a couple crates of honeydew sitting in the loading area.

"We are but a few of these honeydews were about to get too ripe, so I told the guys to go ahead." John spoke calmly.

"Alright then sorry to barge in like that. How is everything Bates?"

"Going well. We'll continue with the orchard this morning, and this afternoon we'll make sure all the dairy deliveries are ready for the morning."

Robert clapped John on the shoulder. "Wonderful! The orders have been steady for a long while now. It's good to see things operating well."

Robert and John had been friends since they were teenagers. They had both been interested in learning to ride horses and bulls. Both had been good at picking up the skill of trick riding and how to maneuver on the bulls, but John had been a natural at it. Robert on the other hand had a history of family wealth, and when he realized he wasn't going to make the grade to become a professional bull rider he decided to open a dairy and orchard farm called Grantham Farms. John came to work at Grantham Farms eight years ago after a horrible bull riding accident. His right knee was shattered from the accident and forced him to retire from riding. It took John a few years with multiple surgeries and physical therapy for him to be able to walk without assistance. Robert had immediately offered him a job with his farm as soon as he heard he had to retire, but John wouldn't hear of it until he could walk on his own. Now, John was the supervisor over all of Grantham Farms.

Robert put his large white hat back on his head to leave but turned suddenly and asked, "I almost forgot to ask. How is your momma?"

John brought his hand up to scrape across the stubble on his chin. "I'm afraid her eye site is getting worse. I've increased my visits to make sure she's okay."

"I'm sorry to hear it brother. Please let me know if Cora and I can help you in any way." He said with empathy in his eyes.

"I will thanks Rob." John replied with a slight nod.

The farm had over a hundred head of cattle to be milked twice a day and, the orchard had a vast number of fruits the most popular being apples, apricots, honeydew, watermelon, peaches, and the number one favorite in the area strawberries. This meant long days on the farm usually six to six shifts. The weekends were his to do what he wished though, and he was thankful for that. They gave him time to relax and spend extra time with his momma. They had milk deliveries three to four days a week to various cities and counties in Texas and sometimes even orders out of state. On occasion, John would have to make some of the deliveries himself if the order load was higher than normal or if an employee was out. The fruit orders weren't as regular since different fruits came into season at different times, but John had a good crew of guys and the farm had been moving smoothly for a while now.

"Hey boss man!" John turned to look at the person who just called him boss man and saw Tom Branson approaching him.

"Hello, Tom."

"We've got the trucks loaded up. All the deliveries should go out as scheduled."

"Great work, Tom. I appreciate it."

Tom gave a nod accepting the compliment then continued.

"I wanted to see if you were planning on going to Patmore's next Saturday night. I think most of the guys here are going. Mrs. Patmore is clearing out the other half of the drug store so we can have a line dance." Tom said with a huge grin.

"That really isn't my thing, Tom. I think I will pass this time." He shifted his eyes to look at anything other than Tom.

"Oh come on boss man. You could use a little fun every now and then."

John furrowed his brows and looked back at Tom. "I have fun."

"Sure you do." Tom hesitated before continuing, "I was thinking about asking Sybil to go with me."

"Sybil? You mean Robert's daughter?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah her. What do you think?" Tom asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"I think Sybil is lovely girl. I've known her since she was born."

"She is quite a girl isn't she. I hope she says yes, and I want to see you there too boss man. Thanks for lending an ear."

John watched Tom walk away toward the cattle barn and breathed a loud sigh as he said aloud to himself, "I'd just end up leaning against the jukebox being everyone's DJ for the evening."

He didn't wanna think about it any longer, so he grabbed his clipboard and headed out to the orchard.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing. Your reviews make my day. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** Same as 1-4._

* * *

" _You gotta know it, It's electric, Boogie woogie, woogie_!"

John had his left side pressed up against the jukebox as the sound of "The Electric Slide" filled the air. Several people had turned up to Patmores and although it wasn't the biggest place to hold a line dance once the other half was cleared out it was a nice sized room. John still didn't know why he had decided to come. He wasn't much for dancing, especially after his accident, but here he was now in the corner by the jukebox watching the others. The lunch counter and all the tables were packed with people eating and drinking. This must be making Mrs. Patmore a killing he thought. He glanced over to the other side of the room and noticed Tom and indeed Sybil was there with him. They did look pretty good together and they were both good kids even if Tom was a little over the top at times. Robert would probably kill Tom if he knew he was courting Sybil. John chuckled to himself at the thought of an irate Rob. Just then Tom spotted him and giving a big wave he yelled, "Good to see you boss man!" John twitched a smile and gave a wave in return. A slow song took over then and John stood up a little straighter.

" _I see the questions in your eyes, I know what's weighing on your mind, But you can be sure I know my part_."

He put his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the wall when he saw the door open. A lady with what looked like ginger hair entered first and made her way towards the far end of the lunch counter, and then _she_ entered. Anna. She had been on his mind since that Saturday three weeks ago. She looked gorgeous in her teal blue and white checkered shirt. Her skinny jeans were tucked into a pair of brown leather boots with light blue trim embroidered on the side. _Those must be new_. And her hair was in a loose braid down her back. His heart rate quickened as he watched her walk in the same direction as the ginger haired lady. They began talking near the counter, and were laughing at something one of them had said to the other. Her smile was lighting up the whole room. It made her look more radiant if that was even possible. She crossed her arms in front of her chest as the other lady ordered them something from the counter. _She must be living here or at least close by here._ They got their drinks and continued to stand near the back for a while caught up in their own little world. He broke his gaze from the ladies realizing he probably looked like some kind of stalker lurking in the corner.

 _"I swear, By the moon and stars in the sky I'll be there, I swear."_

He looked down at his feet and shifted his weight from foot to foot as the slow song began to fade out. He looked back up when the song ended and Anna and her friend made their way to the makeshift dance floor and got in line with the others.

 _"Out in the country past the city limits sign, Well there's a honky tonk near the county line."_

Anna was trying her best to keep up with the dance steps to the song, but she wasn't letting the fact she didn't quite know them yet slow her down.

 _"Yeah, heel, toe, docie doe come on baby let's go boot scootin, Whoa Cadillac black jack, baby meet me outback we're gonna boogie, Oh get down, turn around go to town boot scootin' boogie."_

John's heart swelled with pride as he watched her master the steps. She seemed so sure of herself and able to get outside her comfort zone. _I highly doubt many English people are doing line dances_. She looked like one of the locals now and it suited her. He wondered how a person could seem so carefree and full of life. Anna began to turn in a circle and when she came back around she looked his way. He pushed himself off the wall and stood a little taller. He cleared his throat though he wasn't sure why. Anna furrowed her brow only for a moment as she continued the dance. She looked away and then looked back at him. She looked down to make sure she was still doing the right steps and then she looked back up with the biggest grin he had seen on her yet. She offered a small wave in his direction, and continued on with the dance without looking his way again.

His mind began to wonder. Was she waving at him? Did she mistake him for someone else? If she did notice him it wouldn't matter a girl like that was way too good for him. Before he could continue with his self-depreciating thoughts the song had ended and Anna and her friend were headed in his direction. He took his hands out of his pockets still not sure what he should do with them as they hanged by his sides. As they got closer, Anna spoke first.

"Mr. Bates?" She asked with a shy smile.

Drumming up courage from somewhere, he replied. "Miss Smith good to see you again."

Anna looked at her side to Gwen and introduced the two.

"Mr. Bates I'd like for you to meet my friend Gwen Dawson. Gwen this is Mr. Bates."

John reached out to shake Gwen's hand. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Dawson, and please you can both call me John."

"Nice to meet you too John. You must be the Mr. Bates that saved Anna from taking 4 hours to change her own tire."

Anna quickly turned to her friend and gave her a look.

John chuckled. "I didn't save Miss Smith. I simply offered to help on my way into town."

"Yeah very funny Gwen," Anna retorted, "So what brings you here tonight Mr. Bates? Do you enjoy line dancing?"

"A few of the guys I work with were coming tonight, and they insisted I tag along."

Gwen quickly interrupted as the sound of "Ain't Goin' Down till The Sun Comes Up" came over the jukebox speakers. "Anna you absolutely gotta learn this one. Come on!"

Gwen took Anna by the hand and drug her back to the dance floor. A half smile crept onto John's face as he took in the scene before him. The crowd was doing the Tush Push. This dance was more difficult than the previous one she learned, and she was doing her best to watch Gwen.

 _"Ain't going down 'til the sun comes up, Ain't givin' in 'til they get enough, Going 'round the world in a pickup truck, Ain't goin' down 'til the sun comes up."_

A table opened up and John decided to have a seat. He stretched his long legs out in front of him, and lifted his hat to sweep his hand through his hair before placing the hat back. This song ended quicker than he was expecting. He glanced out to the dance floor and found that a gentleman had asked Gwen to dance. He noticed Anna decided to head back to the counter to collect her drink and stood there admiring the others while she sipped her drink.

John fought with himself on whether he should ask her to dance. He wasn't a dancer, but a girl like Anna didn't deserve to be in the corner watching the others either. He made up his mind to ask her and was making his way to stand up when another guy approached Anna. John stopped his movements and watched as he saw him speaking to her and then Anna nodded her head. He offered his hand and she took it as they made their way to the floor to dance. John leaned back in the chair and looked at the guy a little closer. He was younger, in better shape, and seemed to be charming. He looked down at his feet and began brooding. _That is the type of guy Anna should be with. She deserves a guy that can give her everything she's ever wanted, and not a guy that comes with baggage and a past_. After a moment, he saw someone moving quite fast out of the corner of his eye. He looked to his side and briefly saw Anna open the door and step outside. The song wasn't over. _Why did she go outside?_

As if he didn't have control over his own legs, he got up and proceeded to walk outside. He looked to his left and then his right when he noticed Anna sitting on a bench a few feet away. She had her arms wrapped around her middle with her head down. Tears were trickling down her face. He slowly approached her, "Anna?"

She jumped a little at the sound of his voice and looked over to him. "Oh Mr. Bates, you gave me a fright. I didn't know anyone else was out here."

He took a few steps closer and replied. "I happened to notice you came outside. Is everything alright?"

Anna put her hands over her eyes. "It's just... that guy that asked me to dance. The only reason he asked was because he had other intentions."

John then sat beside Anna on the bench and said softly, "Anna, what do you mean by other intentions?"

"He assumed just because I accepted his offer to dance that I'd want to go back to his place as well. Then called me a horrid name when I declined," she said, choking back a sob.

John couldn't believe the nerve of that guy. Well, actually he could. He had unfortunately met several guys like that on the riding circuit. He wanted to get up from there right then and go punch his teeth to the back of his skull. Making sure Anna was okay was more important though, so he took a deep breath and replied, "Anna, please look at me." Anna took her hands away from her face and looked at John. His hazel eyes were shifting from green to brown, and she got lost in them for a moment before he continued.

"Please don't let a guy like that upset you. He isn't worth it."

"I know," she said, calming herself down as she wiped under her eyes.

"Not all guys are like him. You deserve much better than that," he told her with conviction.

"I know you wouldn't treat me like that," she said bluntly.

John gave her a small half smile. "Do you? And how do you know that?"

"I don't have to know everything about you to know you are a good person, Mr. Bates." Anna locked her gaze with his.

It could have been 5 seconds, 5 minutes, or 5 hours until one of the spoke again. Neither was really sure.

"Anna, if you knew everything about me it would change your opinion of me." He looked down at his hands, breaking the spell.

"I shouldn't care what it is I found out about you. It wouldn't alter my opinion one bit."

John gave a sad smile. "But it would. It most certainly would."

He took in a breath and changed the subject. "Does Gwen know you're out here?"

She shook her head. "No. She's probably still in there dancing the night away with I believe he introduced himself as Gary."

He looked at her again. "Well, we can't have that. May I offer you a dance Miss Smith?"

Anna gave him a small smile and nodded her head yes. He offered his hand as he stood up and led them both back into the drug store.

"Anna! Where did you go? Are you okay?" Gwen asked as soon as she saw her.

She laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine Gwen but thank you. Get back to Gary and have some more fun."

"Only if you are sure..."

"I am."

At that, Gwen smiled and made her way back to Gary.

 _"Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start."_

"This is a good one." Anna said as she placed her hands on John's broad shoulders.

John put his hands on either side of her waist as he replied, "You know this song? I didn't picture you as someone who knew George Strait."

She chuckled. "Everyone knows George Strait."

"I stand corrected," he stated with mock seriousness.

They swayed in companionable silence for a moment letting the lyrics of the song wash over them.

 _"You will always be the miracle, that makes my life complete, and as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet."_

Anna was the first to break the silence. "I take it you are a Johnny Cash fan."

"I am actually. How did you guess that?"

"I heard you playing his music in your truck when you came to my rescue," she said with a little smile.

"Aren't we the observant one Miss Smith," he said in a soft, velvety tone that sent a shiver down her spine.

She only replied with a smile and took a moment to look at him properly. He looked so very handsome in his solid maroon button down shirt, dark blue jeans, and the brown leather cowboy hat he was wearing the first time she saw him. He was also wearing a belt buckle like he had the last time but this one looked different. She glanced at it. Fort Worth Bull Riding Champion 2000. She was intrigued but didn't ask any questions. _I'll just have to save that question for later._

She got a little bolder and leaned her head on his shoulder. His arms naturally wrapped around her waist as she closed her eyes and took in his scent. His cologne was intoxicating as it mixed with his scent. She breathed in deep and wondered why she felt so comfortable with a man she'd only met twice now. It didn't feel like that though. It felt like she'd known him a lifetime.

John held his arms firmly around her waist. He was trying to stay focused on not doing anything to upset her, but he knew he wouldn't. It was hard to stay focused when she was invading all his senses. The feel of her being this close sent a warmth through him he was unfamiliar with. She smelled of sunshine, lilacs, and springtime. He couldn't remember the last time he smelled anything better.

"Thank you for the dance, Mr. Bates." She said as she broke contact with him. She suddenly felt much colder.

"It was my pleasure. Are you staying much longer?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I was thinking about leaving and just walking home. I'm sure Gwen will want to stay until she gets kicked out." Anna chuckled at the thought.

"Do you live far from here?"

"No, I'm just a couple miles outside the town here. So, the walk shouldn't be that bad."

"I could give you a ride home if you like," he said pleasantly.

"I can't keep taking advantage of your kindness Mr. Bates."

"You could never take advantage. I insist."

"I'll just need to go tell Gwen that I'm leaving then." It was more of a question then a statement.

He nodded and she went off to tell Gwen she was leaving and had a ride home.

* * *

They rode in silence on the way other than Anna giving directions to her home. The silence wasn't awkward though. It was a nice ride to the outskirts. They pulled into her driveway, and she turned to thank him again for the ride home. He insisted on walking her to her front door. Something about a gentleman always walks a lady to their door. As they walked to the door Anna didn't really want the night to be over quite yet. It was only 9 o'clock, which was hardly late for a Saturday night. When they reached the doorstep she asked, "Would you like to come in? I could make us some tea or coffee?" She asked shyly.

"If I had to guess I bet you make an excellent cup of tea," he said with a smirk.

"And you would have guessed right," she replied quickly. The front door unlocked, she stepped inside and shut the door after John stepped inside as well. John took off his hat and held it to his chest. That's when Anna got a look at his hair for the first time. He had dark hair that was a little mussed up from wearing his hat and he was graying just a bit at the temples. It looked thick and luscious and all she wanted to do was run her hands through it.

She broke herself from staring and said, "Is it a southern thing?"

"Is what a southern thing?" He looked confused.

"Taking off your hat in certain places."

"Oh that," he chuckled, "It is the proper thing to take off one's hat when inside someone's home."

"But you can wear it inside other places." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes, pretty much any place but someone else's home and church."

At that, Anna turned and walked towards her kitchen to turn on the kettle.

"Are you a religious man Mr. Bates?"

"I grew up in church, but I find my faith isn't exactly on par with the church," he replied, trying to not sound like a heathen.

"How about you?" He continued.

"I do believe God has a plan for us all. I feel he's there to help us," she said causally.

"The tea will be ready in just a minute. Why don't you go ahead and take a seat in the living room," she said as she brought two mugs down from the cabinet.

John did as he was told and wondered into Anna's living room. Her decorations were simple but homey. She used a lot of neutral colors which matched his taste as well. He came upon a small table with a few picture frames on it. One was a picture of Anna with another woman who seemed to be around the same age as her. Another was a picture of Anna with an older woman, and the one in the front looked to be a picture of a young Anna with a man and woman. He assumed those to be her parents.

"Find anything interesting?" He jumped at hearing her voice.

"Now who's the one giving who a fright?" He smirked.

With a laugh she said, "Sorry about that. Here is the tea you requested."

John gently laid his hat down on the armchair next to him and gratefully accepted the steaming cup. He nodded his thanks and took a sip.

"You know I've not had a lot of experience with hot tea, but this tastes magnificent."

"You flatter me Mr. Bates." She turned to look at the pictures he was looking at. "This is pretty much my life in a nutshell. Well my old life, I came here to start a new one." She made her way to the couch and sat down. John continued to look a moment longer then joined her, keeping a respectable distance between the two of them.

"That is something I've been meaning to ask since I met you." He took a longer sip of his tea.

"And what exactly have you wanted to ask?" She inquired curiously.

"How you ended up here of all places. What brought you to Lockhart?"

Anna told him about her work and how coming here was a promotion for her, but also a chance to create a new life. She went on to tell him she chose Lockhart instead of Austin because she lived in the city almost her whole life and was looking for something slower paced.

"So you've always lived in London then?" He said, putting his empty mug on the coffee table.

"Actually no, I was born and raised in Yorkshire, which is more like the country, but when I was fourteen I had to move to London."

"Did you bring family with you or are they still back in London?" He asked.

"My auntie Paula is back in London. That's a picture of us there." She pointed to one of the frames on the table. "My friend Jane is in that one there. We've known each other since we've been children, and the last one is my parents and me. I lost my parents in a train accident when I was fourteen. That's why I had to move to London. I was an only child, so my auntie brought me to London. She is all the family I have left." She offered with a sad smile.

"Anna, I'm sorry." He said with all the empathy he had. That was why the picture was of Anna when she was younger.

"It's alright. It did take me a long time to come to terms with losing both my parents as a teenager, but my auntie took me in and finished raising me."

She proceeded. "Enough about me. Have you always lived here?"

John told her he was born and raised in the next county over where his momma was still living. He also explained his family situation on how his dad left him and his momma when he was about six years old and never heard from him again. He also felt comfortable enough to share his momma's current health problems.

"Oh my, is she going to be alright?" She asked with sincere concern.

"I would like to hope so but the truth is I don't know. I may have to move her into my home just so I know she's safe."

"Well she's very fortunate to have a son who cares so much about her." She gave his forearm a gentle squeeze then put her hand back in her lap. John felt a jolt of electricity run through his arm at the contact.

"It's the least I can do after all she's put up with," he replied with sad eyes.

Anna gave him an uneasy smile and decided not to push him for answers about that remark and instead asked him about his work. He talked about Grantham Farms and the ins and outs of the job, and after talking about a few other simple topics he made a move to stand up from the couch.

"Well Miss Smith, thank you for your hospitality and a wonderful cup of tea. I think I better get a move on before I out stay my welcome."

Anna stood up as well, "Don't be silly. I was the one who invited you in."

John walked across the room to grab his hat and turned back to speak to her again.

"Might I call on you again sometime Miss Smith?"

 _My my he is quite the southern gentleman_. Without answering, Anna walked away into another room. _Way to go Bates._ Before he could continue punishing himself Anna bounded back into the room and took his hat from him. She placed something in the hat and handed it back to him. He looked into the hat and saw a folded up piece of paper. He gave her one of his half smiles that seemed to be reserved for her eyes only and he made his way to her front door.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Mr. Bates."

"Believe me Anna the pleasure was all mine," he said in a low voice.

He opened the door and let himself out. Anna stood in the doorway as she watched him take the piece of paper out of the hat and put it into his right front pocket. Once he was inside the truck and backed out onto the road, he gave a small wave and she returned it almost immediately. Once he was out of sight, Anna closed her front door.

* * *

 **Next time Anna will find out a lot more about John.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please review if you'd like. They are appreciated. :)**

 **Lyrics By: Marcia Griffith- Electric Slide, John Michael Montgomery - I Swear, Brooks & Dunn- Boot Scootin' Boogie, Garth Brooks- Ain't goin' down till the sun comes up, George Strait- I Cross My Heart**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello there! Here is another chapter, and we start moving the story line along a little more here. I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Same as 1-5._

* * *

The rain was hitting hard against the window in Anna's office. The spring season was bringing in several harsh thunderstorms and this one was no exception. A clap of thunder rang out making her lose focus on the email she was trying to write. She got up from her desk and walked to the window. What a dreary Wednesday afternoon this was. She could barely make out what was in front of her the rain was pouring so hard. She crossed her arms in front of her chest with a sigh. She wondered what he was doing right now. It had been over two weeks since the last time she saw him. Thoughts still lingered to the one dance they had shared. He had contacted her since that time though. They shared a couple of phone calls which lasted well over a normal phone conversation and several text messages. She was slowly starting to set into a routine not that it was a complicated one. She would of course work through the week and when Friday or Saturday nights rolled around one was usually reserved for Gwen. Saturday day she would clean and organize her house and run errands if need be. Sundays were her lazy days to get caught up on reading or TV shows or whatever else she may want to do. Her phone buzzed once and she turned to see the screen lit up. She walked back to her desk and picked up the phone. Missed message. She swiped the screen and opened the message app. It was from John.

 **Hello. I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time. J**

 **Hi. You haven't. The storm is keeping me from focusing anyways. A**

 **Same here. May I call you? J**

Her heart rate quickened as she typed her reply.

 **Of course. A**

She stood there willing the phone to ring, and wasn't kept waiting very long. She slid her thumb across the screen to answer.

"Hello, Mr. Bates."

"Hello, Anna," he replied in a louder voice than he usually used.

"Where are you?" She asked while trying to keep her amusement out of her voice.

"I'm in one of the storage barns and the tin roof can make quite a sound when it rains hard. Anyways, I was calling to let you know I finally got my momma to agree to move in with me."

"Did you now? Well I haven't had the honor of meeting her yet, but I bet that was quite an achievement."

"You have no idea," he said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"You will have to let me know if I can help with moving her in. I need to return some of your kindness after all."

"You don't owe me anything Anna, but I was curious to see if you were available Saturday?"

A grin spread across her face, "I have no plans for Saturday."

"I was planning on rearranging a couple rooms at my house. I could make some lunch for both of us if you're interested in coming over?" He asked in a more quite voice.

"I think that sounds lovely. Would eleven be okay? I hate to wake up early on the weekends unless absolutely necessary."

John chuckled, "Eleven would be fine. I'll text you my address later. Thank you Anna."

"Any time. See you Saturday."

She hung up the call and placed her phone back onto the desk. She grabbed her mug and opened her office door to go make herself some tea. She came up to Gwen's desk, and Gwen stopped her to chat.

"So, anything new?" Gwen asked with one eyebrow raised.

"No, not really. Why do you ask?" She replied uneasily.

"Well you just came out of your office with the biggest smile on your face so something must have happened."

"Oh, Mr. Bates mother is moving in with him so he called to see if I'd help him out Saturday."

"You like him don't you?" Gwen asked straight out.

"What? Gwen he's a friend who has asked me to help move his mother in. It's the least I can do after he helped me."

Gwen just stared at her and crossed her arms in front of her waiting for Anna to cave.

"Okay so he's sweet and good looking. There's nothing wrong with that," Anna replied defiantly.

"No there's not. I hope you and your _friend_ have a lovely time." And with that, Gwen walked away to make copies.

* * *

Anna groaned as her alarm clock went off. She slung her arm up and hit the snooze. _Five_ _more minutes._

At 9:05 the alarm sounded again. She squinted her eyes open to see the time displayed on the screen. She rubbed her hands languidly over her eyes when it dawned on her it was Saturday. She took her hands away from her eyes, pulled the covers away from her, and flung herself out of bed. She had less than two hours to be at his house and she still needed to get showered and dressed. Dressed. She hadn't decided what to wear. She tried not to panic and made her way into the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower. She proceeded to undress and stepped in. The water was hot and steam was overtaking the room. The water felt good against her skin as she let the warm streams engulf her. She picked up her favorite honey almond shampoo and lathered her hair. She knew today was going to be a good day, and had been looking forward to helping him out. She felt lucky to have made some new friends since she came to Lockhart. It had been a big change for her to come here , but the longer she was here the more this felt like home. She finished her shower and dried herself off then wrapped herself in the towel. She strode back into her bedroom and over to the closet to decide to what to wear. It couldn't be anything fancy since they would be working. She peered through a rack of clothes and decided on something simple. Hair and light makeup were done not much longer after that and she was ready to go. She walked down the hallway, grabbed her purse, and went out the door.

The directions he gave her were pretty simple. She continued along the road where his house should be located and a long gravel driveway came into view. She slowed down and noticed the gray mailbox said **BATES** on the side of it. _Well this must be it._ She turned right and started up the drive. She glanced up ahead to the right and noticed his truck parked beside a large oak tree. She looked back at the driveway in front of her and saw John on the front porch. His house was an older style two-story farmhouse with a white wrap around deck. She noticed him leaning against the porch railing as he watched her come up the drive. He had on a blue and green plaid shirt, faded blue jeans, and black boots. She noticed he wasn't wearing his hat. It was like seeing him not fully dressed and the thought of it made her blush. She broke herself from her thoughts when she about rammed her car into the oak tree. She pressed hard on the brakes and came to a stop right in front of it. _He's going to thing I'm insane!_ She quickly put the car in park and took a little longer to gather her keys and purse so she wouldn't look so flustered. She exited the car and walked the rest of the way up the drive. John stood up straight as she got closer. She looked stunning in a simple white t-shirt tucked into a pair of boot cut jeans and a pair of hot pink tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail that was swinging hypnotically from side to side.

"That Ford giving you problems again Miss Smith?" He asked teasingly.

"No Mr. Bates, it is working just fine," she said with mock indignation.

"Please come in." He waved his hand to the front door.

He opened the door for her and touched the small of her back to lead her inside. Anna's breath hitched at the contact. Once inside he offered to hang her purse by the front door and they walked into his kitchen. He already had a spread on the counters.

"I wasn't sure what you may like so I made a few different things," he said shyly.

There was a caprese salad, some kind of quiche, finger sandwiches, and a fruit salad. Anna stood there with her mouth hung open. John watched as she stood there looking at the food and began getting a little nervous. Maybe it was too much. Maybe she didn't like any of this. He needed to know.

"Is this okay? I didn't make anything too heavy since we'd be working."

She answered, "It's more than okay. You made all of this?"

"I did. I've learned a thing or two about cooking over the years."

"You are full of surprises aren't you," she said.

"I don't know about that but please dig in. May I get you something to drink?"

"A glass of water would be great," she replied with a smile.

He grabbed a pitcher of water from the refrigerator and poured both of them a glass. Anna put at least one of everything on her plate which put a smile on John's face. He filled his own plate, and they sat together at the table in the kitchen.

"Care to play a little game?" Anna asked out of no where.

He took a sip of water. "What kind of game?"

"Well, here I am enjoying lunch with you, and I don't know the important stuff," she said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

John froze for a second. Did she already know? Had someone told her? He let out a deep breath and proceeded with caution.

"I will tell you anything you'd like to know Anna."

"What's your favorite color?" She began.

John instantly relaxed. "This is the important stuff?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Of course it is."

"My favorite color is navy blue." After he answered he took a bite of food.

"Mine is pink if you couldn't tell by my trainers," She said, looking down at them. "Your turn to ask."

"Alright, what's your all time favorite dessert?"

"Oooo... good question." She thought about it for a moment. "If I can only pick one it would be chocolate raspberry cheesecake. And you?"

"Chocolate chip cookies."

Anna looked him in the face,"Really? Chocolate chip cookies?"

"I'm a man of simple tastes, and they are addictive you can't eat just one," he said, taking another bite.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, Favorite album?"

"Rattle and Hum," he answered without a second thought.

"Rattle and Hum the U2 album?" She asked in disbelief.

"Mhm."

Anna laughed. "Oh my God you're a closet rocker."

He gave a look a look of mock offense. "Just because I listen to country most the time doesn't mean I'm a closet rocker. I keep my music tastes out in the open thank you. Now what about you?"

"Jagged Little Pill."

"Well, now I at least know I have better taste in music."

She gave him a playful slap on the arm, "Hey! Alanis Morissette writes great songs."

He rubbed his arm pretending to be injured. "We'll agree to disagree on that one."

"If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go?"

"It was my turn to ask a question, but I'll go ahead and answer. I think I would like to visit Europe one day. I like history and culture," he answered honestly.

"Well it is definitely full of that no matter what European country you go to," she replied brightly. "I think it'd be nice to go to the European countries I didn't have the chance to visit."

She continued, "What's your middle name?"

He leaned back in his chair. "So much for the whole going back an forth thing. It's Phillip."

"Mine's May."

"Anna May Smith, That has a wonderful ring to it."

John hadn't felt this content for as long as he could remember. There was just an easiness when it came to talking with Anna like he could tell her anything. He knew he would have to tell her before he got in too deep. He knew he was already falling for her. It didn't matter they had only known each other a little over a month, but she needed to know about his past. It would be much easier to break things now if she decided it was too much to handle. They finished with lunch and Anna took both plates over to the sink to begin cleaning up. John protested when he saw her starting to clean.

"Please Mr. Bates, I insist on cleaning up since you made all this wonderful food," she said firmly.

"Well, I insist on helping you dry, and if we are to be friends I also insist you call me John," he said, taking the dish towel in hand.

"And is that what we are friends?" She asked, looking over her left shoulder.

"I would like to think we are yes."

"Glad to hear it Mr... John," she said with a giggle. John looked at her with soft eyes as she giggled. His name sounded like heaven coming from her, and he always wanted to hear his name coming from her lips. With all the cleaning done and food put away, they made their way out of the kitchen. They stepped into the living room.

"This is a beautiful home," she commented while gazing around the room.

"I bought it as a foreclosure a few years back and fixed it up."

She turned to face him with a half smile. "There you go again surprising me."

He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "It is so surprising I can fix things?"

She walked closer and said a little flirtatiously, "No but it is surprising that one man could have so many talents."

John's cheeks flushed red then he changed the subject.

"So, some of momma's things are already stacked in boxes along there. I thought we could start in the room she'll be taking down the hall. I think it'd be better if she didn't have to climb the stairs."

"Sounds great lead the way."

John walked down the hall and went inside the first door to the right. Anna followed right behind him and walked in. She was unprepared at the sight before her. The room was full of rodeo memorabilia. There was a trophy case to the right along the wall full of trophies. She looked at the wall next to that and saw a dresser with an assortment of belt buckles lining the top. Up on the wall were a few pictures of John on the back of a bull. A lasso and a pair of spurs were along the next. Anna felt a stirring inside of her at the thought of him handling that lasso while wearing those. It was truly overwhelming, and Anna found she no longer needed to ask about his belt buckle from that night at Patmores. She basked for a moment in all the items in the room and was broken from her thoughts when he spoke, "So as you can tell, I'm a former basketball player."

They both laughed out loud at his comment. "You were a professional bull rider? How come you never told me?" She asked.

He shrugged. "It's not something I do anymore."

"What made you give it up?" She asked sincerely.

"That is a long story," he replied as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

"Well I do have all day, but I won't make you talk about something you don't want to." Her eyes told him she was telling the truth.

"No Anna, I feel you should know. There are things you do need to know," he replied with sadness in his voice.

"Alright." She said, looking at him cautiously.

He led Anna back into the living room, and they sat on the couch. His hands were beginning to feel clammy and his throat was going dry. This isn't something he talked about. He had tried so hard to keep his past behind him to keep it from haunting him. She was now expecting him to tell her. _You can't back out now. She deserves to know._ He took a deep breath and let it out slowly looking over to her. She sat next to him with a calm expression on her face as she waited for him to begin.

"Anna, I know you think I'm a good person, but there are things you must know." He continued to look at her and she nodded for him to continue.

"I have been married before. Vera and I got married at a very young age for all the wrong reasons. She liked the fact that I was considered a rodeo star and could give her the frame and wealth she craved. Our marriage wasn't built on love and trust. It was more of a power struggle, and how much we could take from the other. We brought out the worst in each other, and as time went on it just got worse." he paused to look at her expression. All he saw was understanding but Anna asked,"Is she still around here?"

"No, she moved out of state of a few years ago, but I couldn't tell you where she is now." Anna nodded her head.

He continued, "I was doing well on the rodeo circuit, and things were going fine until a competition in 2004 in Dallas. I was already mounted on the bull and they opened the gate and something went wrong and the grip I was holding came loose. I fell to the ground and the bull tore into my right knee. The rodeo clowns tried to get the bull away from me but it was too late. The bull had already shattered my knee. I went through several surgeries and physical therapy to get to the point to be able to walk without assistance. That is why I had to retire."

Anna put her hand over his. "But that's."

He interrupted her," There's more Anna."

She stopped talking and he continued, "After my accident my marriage took an even bigger turn if that's even possible. Vera was enraged that I could no longer ride which meant we couldn't live the lifestyle she was used to. She blamed me for the accident saying I wanted to see her suffer. Which is a funny thing to say when I was the one technically suffering. The pain got so intense that the only thing that took the edge off was alcohol. It seemed the more I drank the less pain I was in and the less I had to deal with Vera." He felt disgusted as he spoke those words. Anna increased her grip on his hand.

"She drank heavily as well and the more she drank the nastier she got. She didn't encourage me to go to physical therapy. The only reason I went was because my friend Robert would come by, pick me up, and take me. He made sure I went to all my appointments."

Anna interrupted him for just a moment. "So she never took you or went with you?" She asked incredulously.

"No she didn't." He answered back without a second thought. "She felt I deserved what I was getting, and maybe I did. Maybe I did ruin her life, but it finally came to the point where I knew I had to get out. By the end of our marriage, I had a serious drinking problem. I was an alcoholic. I still consider myself a recovering alcoholic. That is what you needed to know Anna."

She didn't speak at first. She just looked at him with care and sincerity. A single tear escaped from his eyes. She reached up and wiped away the tear with the pad of her thumb. He began to flail his hand out of nervousness. "I understand if this is overwhelming and if you feel we can no longer be friends. I won't be offended."

She kept her hand on his cheek and spoke, "John. I am not overwhelmed. I am grateful that you shared this with me. Do you remember what I said to you before?"

He nodded his head. "Yes you said it wouldn't matter what you found out but Anna..."

"No buts John it is true. I don't care about who you used to be. I care about who you are now." It was the complete truth.

"I just don't want you to be dragged down with my burdens." He grimaced.

"Friends carry each others burdens. Your burdens are my burdens, and I'm not being dragged down. You are a good person whether or not you think it is true," she said in the most loving way she knew how.

He let out a shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Thank you, Anna," he said with a sad smile.

She reached over then and hugged John. His arms went tight and low around her waist as she put her arms around his shoulders. They broke apart much too early for Anna's liking, but understood he just told her a lot that he likely didn't share with anyone else. He cleared his throat before he spoke, "I hope I haven't ruined the day."

"Nope you haven't and we still have some rearranging to do Mr. Bates," she said with a grin. John gave her a small smile back and they went off to get back to work.

They worked well together as they took everything out of John's trophy room, as Anna called it, and took his momma's things into the emptied room. He insisted on just packing up his rodeo stuff and putting it in storage, but Anna wouldn't hear of it. So, they moved his memorabilia upstairs into a spare bedroom that didn't really have any other purpose. He was organizing a few things in the room when Anna held up the spurs and lasso. "You'll definitely have to wear these one day and show me how to use this."

"And why would an English girl need to learn to use a lasso?"

She giggled. "If I continue living here I won't be considered an English girl will I?"

"Well, in that case I shall have to teach you one day."

They finally got his things cleaned and organized and it looked just as great in the new room. Anna felt so proud of him and his accomplishments. He truly was a man of many talents, and she wished she was only half as talented as he was. As for his momma's room they got the stuff out of the boxes and sat it to one side of the room. The furniture was still to be brought over but some of the guys from work where going to help him with that. Anna glanced at a clock on the wall it read 4:00.

"I better make my way home. I don't want to out stay my welcome."

John heard his words coming back to him. "You could never out stay your welcome," he said with all the truth he could muster.

She made her way into the living room and to the front door where she grabbed her purse from the hook. She slipped the strap over her head and came to rest on her right hip. He stood close to her as he spoke. "Thank you again for everything. I couldn't have done it without you."

She felt like his words had a double meaning.

"You are welcome but I highly doubt that," she said as she fidgeted with her fingers.

She looked up to see him softly gazing at her. She got lost in his eyes as they slightly darkened. Anna slowly lifted herself up on her tip toes and carefully placed a hand on his chest as John lowered his head. They both closed their eyes right before their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. He broke the kiss as his guilt tried to take over. "I'm sorry, Anna. I.."

She didn't allow him to continue to apologize as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him a little more intensely. She unwrapped her arms from around his neck and brought her feet back to the ground.

"Have a good evening, Mr. Bates," she said as she opened his front door and made her way onto the porch. He was left speechless by her reaction to their kiss. His lips were still tingling from the sensation of her lips on his. He finally came back to his senses and went out to the porch himself. Anna was already headed towards her car when he replied, "Drive careful in that Ford, Miss Smith." Anna looked over her left shoulder and flashed him her award winning smile. John felt a grin spread across his own face. He stood on the front porch until she had made her way back onto the road. The rest of his evening would be productive indeed.

* * *

 _ **So, so much more to come! Stay tuned!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** Same 1-6._

* * *

"He asked me to come to dinner at his house tonight," Anna told Gwen as they were eating lunch in the office break room.

"Who wants you come to dinner at his house tonight?" asked Ethel from reception.

Anna and Gwen looked at Ethel as she sat down with her lunch at their table.

"You know John. The guy Anna's been hanging out with," Gwen answered for Anna. "Are you going to go?"

"It's just... his mother is moved in his place now, and I haven't met her yet," Anna said as she picked at her salad.

"So, it must be pretty serious if you're going to meet his mother," Ethel said untactful.

"I wouldn't say we're serious, but I believe there is more than friendship between us."

Gwen turned her head to look at Anna. "Well, I think John seemed like a nice guy, so his mother is bound to be nice too. I think you should go."

Anna offered a small smile. "You think?"

"Yeah you seem awfully happy when you're talking to him on the phone or texting him, so it'd just be another chance for you to see him again," Gwen said then she took a bite of her food.

"I wish I could find me a nice guy. I'd go to dinner at his place without thinking twice about it," Ethel blurted out.

Gwen and Anna both rolled their eyes before Anna spoke, "I'm going to reply with a yes then. I just hope I make a good impression."

"Anna, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. It will be fine, and if not there is a half gallon of mint chocolate chip in my freezer," Gwen offered with a smile.

"Thanks, Gwen," Anna replied as she stabbed a tomato.

After finishing lunch and getting caught up on important celebrity gossip, Anna headed back into her office. A couple hours earlier John sent her a text to ask her if she'd like to come to dinner at his place. He apologized for the short notice and explained his mother wanted to meet her. She felt bad for having not replied to him yet, and truth be told she was somewhat nervous. It had been a long time since she had been introduced to someone's parents. Business school didn't allow her a lot of time to have a relationship and once she started working right after it didn't help matters. Sure she had had a couple relationships but none of them ever got to the point of being anything serious. Plus, in those relationships the guys ended up being jerks, but that was now in the past. She grabbed her phone and opened the message app and sent her reply.

 **Yes I am free tonight. Dinner sounds lovely. What time? A**

She laid her phone back down not expecting a message right back and began looking over time cards in the company system when her message tone went off. She smiled and reached for her phone a little too eagerly.

 **Wonderful. As you know I work until 6. Would 7:30 be okay? J**

 **Sounds perfect. Can I bring anything? A**

 **Not a thing. I've got it covered. See you tonight J**

 **Yes you will :) A**

Anna got lost in her thoughts for a few moments while staring at the screen. She knew she needed to get back to work so she could leave on time. She despised when she had to stay late. It wasn't often but when she had to she really had no way out of it. She placed her phone down again and went back to approving time cards.

A few hours later and she was wrapping her work up on time. This would give her time to go home first and change. Her house was only a forty minute drive from her work and John's place was less than ten from hers. She headed out of her office and gave Gwen a small wave. Gwen gave her a wink back. Anna chuckled and continued to the elevators. Once on the main floor, she made her way to the company parking area and got in the car to make her way home. The traffic was a little heavy coming out of Austin so she decided to take an exit to let it die down some. She came upon a small flower shop and an idea popped into her head. She pulled over to the shop and went inside. Not too much longer she came out of the shop with purchase in hand, and got herself back on the interstate.

It was a couple of days away from being May and she could already feel the Texas summer heat creeping in. She knew the summers here in Texas would be nothing like the ones back in London. She would most likely need to invest in several bottles of sunscreen so her pale skin wouldn't stay a bright pink all summer long. This particular evening was warm so she picked a knee length navy blue dress from her closet. It had wide straps and was cut straight across at the top. She didn't want to come across as anything but modest. She also chose a pair of white flat strappy sandals and a set of sapphire stud earrings. She touched up her hair and makeup then grabbed her things to head out.

"Johnny, she'll be here any minute. How's it coming along?" Sharon called out from the living room.

"It's almost done momma," he called out from the kitchen.

John wasted no time in getting home. He had to make sure his momma had everything she needed, have dinner done, and then change. He put everything he made on warm and flew up the stairs. Looking through his shirts, he put on a hunter green button down and decided the dirty khaki pants he had worked in just wouldn't do. He grabbed a pair of dark brown trousers from a hanger and put those on while tucking in his shirt. He slipped his boots on and made his way to the bathroom. He put a little product through his hair to tame it from wearing his hat all day and dabbed on some cologne. He heard the doorbell ring as he sat the cologne back on its shelf and made his way downstairs. He strode down the hall and opened the front door. Anna was standing there with a small bouquet of wild flowers and a beaming smile. The sight of her in that dark blue dress left him breathless. He didn't know why a beautiful young woman like Anna would want to continue spending time with him, but he was thankful to whatever spiritual being that she did. Finally he spoke, "Hello, Miss Smith. Please do come in."

He waved towards the inside and Anna stepped through. "Hello, Mr. Bates."

"And what are these?" He asked, looking at the flowers.

"I had a little time to kill before coming over and I thought your mother might appreciate them." She continued her next words in a whisper. "To be honest I'm rather nervous about meeting her." She blushed a little at her confession.

John gave her a kind smile. "That is very kind of you, and please don't worry I know she's going to love you."

Anna gave him a nervous nod and a small smile.

"You look lovely this evening if you don't mind me saying so."

She responded immediately, "You don't look so bad yourself. I think this is the first time I've not seen you in jeans."

"Yeah they are what I usually wear, but I can let loose from time to time."

Anna chuckled.

"Can you now?" She responded playfully.

He decided his momma was probably coming up with all kinds of reasons why they were taking so long so he proceeded, "I think we better get you introduced before she thinks we got lost." Anna tightened her grip a little on the flowers and followed John into the living room. "Momma I would like to introduce Miss Anna Smith, Anna this is my momma Sharon Bates."

Sharon got up from the armchair she was sitting in and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you Anna dear. John has spoken a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you as well Mrs. Bates," she said as she shook her hand.

"Oh please call me Sharon. Hearing Mrs. Bates makes me feel like an old woman." She laughed.

"Anna brought you some lovely wild flowers momma," John said with a wink towards Anna.

"Well isn't that just the kindest thing."

"It isn't much but I always like to see a bit of color around the house," Anna said as she handed Sharon the flowers.

"Thank you dear and I agree this place needed a little color," she said as she took the flowers.

John gave a look of offense.

"Now don't look all offended Johnny, this place is in need of a woman's touch," she said as she made her way into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.

"Well it's seems to be going okay so far," Anna whispered.

"You're doing great. Shall we eat now?"

Anna nodded slightly and they made their way into the kitchen.

"Oh my, it smells wonderful in here," Anna said, taking in all the wonderful aromas.

"I hope you like Italian. I made chicken parmesan," John said as he took a salad and bread sticks through to the dining room.

"I love it. It looks wonderful."

"Johnny has always been good in the kitchen. Whenever I would teach him a recipe he took to it like a duck to water." Sharon said as she finished with the flowers and carried them through to the dining room.

Anna decided to be helpful so she grabbed the glasses that were set out, placed them on the table, and then set the rest of the table.

Sharon sat at the head of the table and Anna to the right side. John carried in the chicken and noodles and sat down to the left of his momma. They filled up their plates and water glasses and Sharon offered to bless the food. They chatted about anything and everything through dinner. Sharon asked Anna a few questions about her family and her work. Anna asked about them always living in Texas. Sharon gave a few stories about John when he was a boy much to his dislike. Sharon seemed like a very kind woman with a strong independence. She thought it must be hard on her having to leave her home to come live with John and the fact she was indeed going blind. Anna could see several of John's features in his mother. Sharon was shorter, stouter, and her hair was now white, but her eyes had that soft kindness that John's had. She could tell they were close by the way they interacted with each other. It was nice to see a son and mother who loved each other as much as they did. Once dinner was finished Anna made her way to the kitchen with their plates and began cleaning up. John followed her with some more dishes after he told his momma to go sit in the living room. He didn't try to argue with her about doing the dishes this time. He simply took the drying towel and began doing his part. They made a good team tackling the task. Their fingers would brush up against one another's intermittently and he would occasionally brush her side as he put dishes away. Once they finished, they went through to the living room and Sharon stood up as they entered.

"I'm sorry to cut the evening short, but I believe it's time for me to lie down."

"Are you feeling okay? I can come help you..." John said in a concerned tone before getting cut off.

"Johnny I'm fine. Just tired is all and I can still get my own self to bed," she said before she turned to Anna.

"It was a pleasure meeting you dear please do come around more often." And with that Sharon left the room with a smile on her face.

Anna turned to look at John with a "so you think I did okay?" face. John stepped closer with a smile and nodded.

"We could sit and watch something on TV for a bit unless you need to go," he offered.

"I can stay for a little while," she said back.

They made their way to the couch and John turned on the TV. There wasn't really anything interesting on for a Wednesday night but he came across a movie playing on one of the stations and left it there. He had one arm along the back of the couch as she sat on the cushion next to him. After watching the movie a few minutes longer, Anna relaxed a little more and leaned into John's side.

His heart rate sped up at the feel of her body against his and all he could think about was kissing her. He looked at Anna out of the corner of his eye and saw a strand of hair had fallen almost into her eye. Without thinking about it, he moved the stray hair behind her ear. She smiled and lifted her head to look at him. What she saw took her breath away. It was love, adoration, and trust. She saw his eyes darken and then felt his silky lips come into contact with hers. It was full of so much emotion it made Anna close her eyes. It was gentle and a little hesitant at first but grew in confidence as she brought one hand up to his shoulder. She kissed him back just as much as he was kissing her. She moved both her hands to the back of his neck afraid she might float away if she didn't anchor herself down. John wrapped his arms around her waist as she continued to press herself more firmly against him. He swiped his tongue ever so gently along her bottom lip and she immediately opened her mouth, granting him access. He was finally able to taste her as their tongues danced together in a beautiful rhythm. He had never tasted anything as heavenly as she was fully invading every corner of his mouth. They broke the kiss to catch their breath. John slowly opened his eyes to see her swollen lips and her eyes looking at him as if he were the only man in existence. He felt a small pang of guilt as he looked at her. They hadn't decided to be more than friends. Sure they had kissed once before but that didn't necessarily mean she wanted to be anything more.

He had to know. He had to know that she wanted this too so he attempted to speak. "Anna".

She looked at him with her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Anna I..."

"Mr. Bates are you okay?" She asked, unwrapping her arms and sitting them in her lap.

"It's just..." He stammered, placing his own hands in his lap.

"You can tell me anything you know." She looked at him with complete adoration.

"I know and I just wanted to know if you ever thought about us as more then friends," he said in a hurry before he could turn back. He would normally never be the one to take such a step, but he couldn't help it when it came to her.

Anna took his hands in hers as she replied, "Only ever since you offered to dance with me."

John looked at her with a shocked look on his face. "Really?" He couldn't quite believe it yet.

"Really." Anna gave him a slow languid kiss just to make her point. John broke the kiss first and with their foreheads still pressed together he asked, "So, this means I may court you then Miss Smith?"

"Yes, Mr. Bates I thought you'd never ask."

John felt his heart may burst open. She returned his feelings and it was the greatest feeling in the world. A grin spread across his face and he noticed one came across her face too. He brought her in for a deep passionate kiss. A kiss he hoped conveyed everything he wanted to say but couldn't find the words. They shared a few more quick kisses before Anna spoke, "I better let you get some rest 5AM comes early."

John didn't really care what time it was or how early 5AM would come, but he knew he didn't want to push things too fast either.

"Thank you coming to dinner. I'm sure my momma will be gushing over you for a week." They both chuckled.

"I should be the one to thank you. You've cooked for me twice now. I'm going to end up spoiled, and your mother is lovely. I could drop by to keep her company from time to time after work," she said in a sweet voice.

"Having you spoilt wouldn't be such a bad thing, and I think momma would love the company. I don't want you to feel obligated to do that though."

"I don't feel obligated at all and plus if I come after work eventually you'd be home too." She gave him a sly smile.

"So there was an ulterior motive to the visit," he replied in a husky voice.

"Guess you'll have to find out," she responded flirtatiously.

Anna stood up and made her way to the front door with John right behind her. Before she made her way out John asked, "Would you happen to have plans Saturday Miss Smith?"

"I do now. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking I could take you on a proper date. Dinner movie that kind of thing. Only if you'd like to of course."

Anna thought it was endearing how he always made sure the ball was in her court.

"I would love to," she answered him with a bright smile.

"I'll call you tomorrow to go over details?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

Anna leaned up and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek before placing one fully on his lips. John gave her a smirk that made her knees feel like jelly as he opened the door. Anna stepped outside and made her way to her car, but not before looking back over her shoulder giving him a smile and a wave. John returned both and released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. She made her way onto the road and out of sight. He walked back inside, ran a hand over his chin, and grazed his lips with his fingers. His dreams would be much sweeter that night.

* * *

 **It couldn't just be any old ordinary dinner movie date right? Well, we'll see.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. It encourages me to continue. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sorry you had to be on delivery on short notice like that brother," Robert said as he entered the loading area.

"It wasn't a problem. It was just a couple of counties over, and I don't mind pitching in when delivery orders are high," John replied as he finished up the delivery paperwork on his clipboard.

"Well thanks anyways. I appreciate it. So, any plans for tomorrow? Cora and I were thinking of having a few people come to the house if you'd like to come over."

"I do have plans for tomorrow actually."

Robert raised one eyebrow, "Oh really."

"Yes, really," John replied a little irritably.

"These plans wouldn't happen to be with the female persuasion would it?" Robert asked pointedly.

"If you really must know it does. I'm taking Anna out tomorrow night," he said proudly.

"Hmm. Anna. As in the Anna who had the flat tire Anna."

"Yes that Anna," John said as he brought the clipboard under his arm.

"You'll have to introduce us sometime since I am your best friend and all," Robert said in all seriousness.

"Don't worry Rob. Just because I'm seeing Anna doesn't mean I won't make time for you," John said as he patted Robert's shoulder.

"Good to know. Anyways have a good time. I've got a contract meeting to get to." And with that, Robert left the loading area.

John made his way out to the orchard to check on the crew picking for their latest orders. The orchard was massive and could be quite a walk to some of the sections. The crew was working on watermelons. Strawberries would soon be ready and John made a mental note to bring something up with Anna later. It didn't take him long to get to the area they were working in and he heard, "Hey boss man! Already back?"

"Yes, Tom." He didn't even have to look to know who called him that.

"Good run?" Tom asked.

"It wasn't bad. Just a few stops a couple counties over."

"Thanks for chipping in John. We've been swamped with these," Joe said, pointing to rows of watermelons.

Joseph Molesley had been with Grantham Farms ever since it opened. He was part of the management team, but John was still considered his supervisor. He was about the same age and a little awkward, but he had a great work ethic. Joe was married to a lady named Phyllis. He considered them both nice people.

"No problem Joe. Are most of these ready to go?"

"It looks like over half are almost ripe so we're picking those and by the time they get where they're going they'll be ripe. I think it was twenty crates that needed to be loaded up before we leave today," Joe said as he wiped his hands on a rag.

"It looks like William is supposed to get them delivered tomorrow," John said as he looked at the delivery schedule.

"Yeah it's William, and he already knows where he's headed," Joe replied.

"Thanks Joe. You guys holler for me over the radio if you need me. I'll be in the dairy." With that, John made his way to the other side of Grantham Farms.

* * *

"Yes, Mr. Brogan. I sent over all the reports for last month." Anna had the work phone in one hand and typing with the other.

"They should all be in your email... Maybe check the junk mail?"

"Great Mr. Brogan. Thank you, you as well"

As Anna hung up the phone Gwen came through the door.

"You busy?" Gwen asked.

"I could use a distraction for a bit what's up?" Anna replied as she leaned back in her chair.

"You told me you had plans with John tomorrow," Gwen said like Anna should know exactly what she was talking about.

"Yeaahhhhh?" Anna gave her an unsure look.

"You never gave me any details. Are you two a thing now?" Gwen asked with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Well in answer to your first statement he's taking me to dinner and a movie, and the second thing..." Anna held it out on propose to make Gwen wait.

Gwen stood staring in anticipation, "Wellllllll?"

"He asked if he could court me," Anna said, bursting with happiness.

"Oh my God! I wish I could meet a guy nice enough to ask to court me."

"What about Gary?"

"It didn't work out. He couldn't keep up with me."

They both giggled at her answer.

"Anyways, I'm so happy for you Anna. He's a southern gentleman if I ever saw one."

"He is really great. I can't wait for tomorrow, and speaking of plans we need a girls night soon," Anna declared.

"We most definitely do! Let's try to plan something soon. Maybe go dancing again."

"Sounds great Gwen."

"Alright, I'll let you get back to work." She made her way back out of Anna's office.

* * *

Saturday arrived and Anna was more than excited. Had she ever been this excited about a date before and not only the date had she ever been this excited to spend time with any other person? She knew they had only been dating technically for four days, but her feelings for him came well before that. She was standing in her bedroom daydreaming about his handsome features when she realized what time it was. She finished getting dressed and for a finishing touch sprayed on some lilac scented body spray. She went back down the hall and into the living room to make sure she had everything she needed when the doorbell rang. She instantly blushed at the thought of him being behind the door. She took a deep breath and walked over to answer it. When she opened it, John was standing there with a single white Gerber Daisy and the half smile she loved seeing on his face. He looked gorgeous in his black button down shirt tucked into a pair of black pants with a black belt. He was also sporting black boots and a felt black cowboy hat. Anna's mouth about hit the floor when she realized he resembled Johnny Cash, wearing all black. Anna felt a stirring in the pit of her stomach at the site.

John broke her from her staring. "Evenin' Miss Smith," he said as he tipped his hat.

 _Oh my God, I'm going to pass out right here!_

All she could get out was, "Hi."

"Are you ready to go?"

She nodded her reply.

"This is for you." He handed her the Gerber Daisy.

"Thank you. I love daises." She smelled the flower and smiled.

She turned for just a second and grabbed her purse. She locked the door and they walked to his truck. He came around the passengers side and opened the door. He offered his hand to help her up into the truck. Once settled, he closed the door and made his way around and inside the cab. Anna placed her flower in her lap as he started up the engine. She had ridden in his truck once before but that was before they were together. Now his truck seemed way sexier.

As he pulled onto the road Anna spoke,"So you never told me where we're going."

"I thought we'd go the next county over and eat at this nice Mexican place over there. I hope you like Mexican food." He glanced over to her.

"Oh I do. I never got to eat it a lot in the past. So, I enjoy it."

"Great. They have the best fajitas in all of Texas," he said convincingly.

Anna chuckled. "I may just have to try them then."

They rode in silence for a bit and John took that time to look at her out of the corner of his eye. Her hair was half up half down and lightly curled on the ends. She had on a coral pink halter top dress that came right above her knees. John's pulse rate quickened when he looked down to see she had on a pair of white high heels. He had yet to see her in a pair. They made her legs look like they go on for miles. He gripped the stirring wheel a little tighter to gain some control as Anna reached over to turn on the radio.

 _"You'll be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady."_

"Ohhh Blake Shelton." Anna cooed

John turned to her and asked teasingly, "Have a thing for older guys?"

She looked at him pointedly, "Mr. Bates age is but a number."

"How could I not agree with a wise lady such as yourself?"

"I'm not a lady and I don't pretend to be Mr. Bates."

"You are a lady to me, and I never knew a finer one." He glanced over sincerely.

They continued to their destination with Anna singing to whatever song came on the radio.

Dinner went incredibly well. They both ordered the fajitas. John got steak and Anna got chicken but they ended up sharing so they could try both. The conversation flowed easily as it usually did between them. They didn't stay to order dessert because they had a movie to get to, so John paid the bill and they loaded back up into the truck. A few minutes later, he pulled down a road and a small kiosk came into view. He rolled down his window, paid the lady, and continued on past the kiosk. Anna's eyes widened as she noticed a huge movie screen out in the middle of a field. She turned to look at John and said enthusiastically, "When you said we were going to a movie. I never would have thought a drive-in!"

"Have you never been?"

"No I haven't!" Anna beamed as she took in her surroundings.

John smiled as he watched her. She was so excited to be here and it made him happy that he could put a smile like that on her face. She deserved so much more than a date to the drive-in but you couldn't tell it from her reaction. She was practically on the edge of her seat with excitement.

John parked the truck towards the left side of the screen when he asked, "Want to go visit the concession stand?"

"Yes!" She placed her flower on the dash and hopped out of the truck.

John chuckled and got out of the truck himself. Coming around, Anna took his hand in hers and they made their way to the stand. He decided on some popcorn and a coke and she laid down her items on the counter as well. He smiled at the items she picked. "Skittles and M&Ms... Someone has a sweet tooth," he said with a smirk.

"Now don't be jealous I'm more than willing to share, and you can never have too many sweets," she said with a wink.

They made their purchase, got back into the truck, and put the speakers up on the sides of the half way rolled down windows. All the outside lights went out and "His Girl Friday" came up on the screen.

"It's classic movie night. Have you seen this before?" He asked while he grabbed some popcorn.

"I haven't but I have seen other movies Cary Grant was in. He is brilliant," she said as she opened the skittles.

"This is one of his best in my opinion. I think you'll like it."

The movie had been playing for a while as they shared her sweets. She slid herself over so she was sitting next to him and he put his arm around her shoulder. They were trying to focus on the film but the realization of how close they were to one another was slowly taking over. She gently placed her left hand on his thigh and he lowered his arm down to her waist. She ever so softly started drawing lazy circles on his leg but to John it felt like his skin was on fire from her touch.

John leaned his head down a little to look at her. Anna was still watching the film but she was well aware of his staring. She allowed him a little longer to gaze at her then she turned to look at him as well. His face was half lit up half shadowed from the movie screen and his eyes shone darker in the moonlight. John looked deep into her eyes, seeking permission. She bit at her lower lip and that was all the permission he needed. He took the hand that wasn't behind her back and gently raised her chin with his index finger. He placed his lips on hers and it immediately took his breath.

Each time he kissed her it felt like the first time. Anna whimpered a little when he began placing kiss after kiss on her lips. She brought her hand up to the back of his neck and played with the hair at the base of it. She parted her mouth slightly and John took this as the signal to deepen the kiss. She reached her other hand up, took his hat from his head, and tossed it on the seat behind her. She ran her hand through his already messy hair and she thought she heard him groan as she did so. They broke away only for air and Anna pulled herself onto John's lap with her legs lying across the seat. He firmly placed his hands on her hips as he gave her a deep languid kiss. She ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders and back down again.

She knew no one had ever kissed her like this before. No one made her feel as she was feeling right now. He made her tingle all over with an unquenchable desire. John broke the kiss and began placing hot open mouthed kisses along her neck. His breath was hot against her ear as he whispered," You are so beautiful Anna. There has never been anyone more beautiful than you." She crashed her lips back against his in a blistering kiss as he ran his hand down to her thigh. He gently moved his hand up and down the length of her thigh as she pressed kisses along his chin and jawline. John knew they would have to stop. He didn't want to go any further yet especially in a public place so he started to slow them down. They shared a few more soft gentle kisses and shifted Anna back to her seat next to him.

She curled up close to him, handed him his hat back and whispered, "If this is what it's like to come to the drive-in, I think I'd like to come more often." He laughed and gave a smile that made his eyes crinkle. "I'll keep that in mind Miss Smith."

When the movie had finished, John drove Anna back to her place. While they sat in her driveway, he remembered what he wanted to mention to her.

"So, I wanted to bring something up to see if maybe you'd be interested in going."

"Well now I'm intrigued. What may that be?" She asked curiously.

"Every year in Lockhart on the last Saturday in May there is a strawberry festival, and I was wondering if you'd like to be my date."

"The last Saturday in May? What day is that?" She asked, looking like she was trying to figure something out.

"I believe it's the 28th but we don't have to go if you don't want," He said, trying to back track.

"No no, I'd love to go. I've never been to one and the 28th is my birthday so it'll make it extra fun," she replied with a smile.

"Anna I didn't know that if you'd rather do something else I understand. I'm sure Gwen will want to do something with you too."

"I am most certain that I want to go and I can do something with Gwen the next day," she said cheerfully.

"Well, only if you're sure," he said hesitantly.

"I am."

"Okay then we'll plan on going. I should probably get back to check on momma and make sure she got into bed alright. Let me walk you to your door."

At the doorstep Anna spoke first, "Thank you for tonight. I absolutely loved it."

"Thank you for joining me and for sharing your sweets."

She laughed. "I don't share sweets with just anyone you know."

"Then I am flattered to be one of the few," he said as he placed his hands on her waist. He gave her a long goodnight kiss then released his hold on her.

"Goodnight Mr. Bates," she said just above a whisper.

"Goodnight Miss Smith."

"Please text me when you get home else I'll worry," she said seriously.

"I will," he said as he slowly backed away and got into his truck. Anna closed her door when he was no longer in sight. She leaned against the door for a minute and sighed happily. She went into the kitchen and placed her daisy into a small vase after filling it with water. Making her way down the hall to her room, she put her purse on the dresser, the vase on her nightstand, and threw her phone on the bed. She went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas, and was brushing her teeth when her message tone went off. Toothbrush still in mouth, she went to grab her phone.

 **Made it home safely. Everything is fine. Sleep well Anna.**

She immediately replied.

 **Sweet dreams John.**

She laid her phone on her nightstand and finished preparing for bed. She threw back the covers, crawled into bed, and covered herself. She laid there a few moments staring at the daisy while smiling, and couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun. She turned off the lamp, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Next time Anna will make a surprise visit, and make a few new friends too.**

 **Thank you for staying along :)**

 **Song Lyrics By: Blake Shelton- Honey Bee.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:** Same 1-8._

* * *

It was the Thursday after their first official date, and it was close to the time for Anna to go home. She had been going back and forth in her mind about whether or not to drop by John's to keep Sharon company until he got home. He told her it wouldn't be a problem if she did drop by when she had the time, and Sharon did say to come around more often. She was sure John must have mentioned to her that they were dating but did he? Would it be awkward for her to just show up? She knew it wouldn't be and the thought of surprising John with her being there made her smile. Maybe she could bring dinner so he wouldn't have to cook anything or wait for dinner to be done. Yes, that would be a good idea.

She left the building and got into the car. She made her way to the Chinese place her and Gwen stopped at a couple months back and ordered their dinner. After she retrieved the food, she made her way to John's place. She pulled up to her usual spot in front of the oak tree and made her way to the front porch. She rang the doorbell and waited. It took Sharon a while to finally answer the door. Anna felt a small pang of sadness for Sharon as she waited for the door to open. When the door opened, Anna made sure to announce herself just in case she couldn't see well enough to recognize her.

"Hello, Sharon. Its Anna. How are you?" She asked pleasantly.

"Hello, Anna. I haven't forgotten you yet dear. It's good to see you please come in."

Anna stepped inside and told her she had brought dinner.

"Oh, Johnny will be grateful for that. You can place everything in the kitchen."

She did as she was told and asked, "Can I make you some coffee or tea?"

"Tea would be lovely. You know Johnny never kept tea bags in the house until just recently. He said you make the best cup of tea and he's been drinking it more than coffee lately."

"Well, I only make a good cup because I'm English." She chuckled.

"Let me just go into the living room to get my glasses dear," Sharon said as she made her way into the other room.

Anna took the kettle, filled it up, and placed it back on the stove. She was getting two mugs out of the cabinet when she heard Sharon saying things under her breath. Anna sat the mugs down and walked into the living room. It looked like she couldn't find her glasses.

"Sharon can I help?" She asked politely.

"I just thought I laid them right here," she said, pointing to the table next to the armchair.

Anna came into the room even further and looked around. She spotted a pair of glasses sitting on the mantel. She picked them up and said," Are these the ones you're looking for?"

Sharon came closer to Anna and squinted her eyes, "Oh yes, there they are. Thank you Anna dear. Now let's go have a cup of your wonderful tea and have a chat."

Anna poured the tea and asked Sharon how she took hers. She said John made theirs just the way she makes hers which made Anna smile. She sat down both cups and took her seat next to Sharon.

"So, how was your day?" Sharon asked.

"It was a good day. My schedule wasn't as hectic as it can be sometimes."

"I bet you can get busy with all the responsibilities you have."

"I can, but that's just what comes along with the job. I knew I'd have more responsibilities when I moved here. Enough about me, how are you doing today?"

"I've had an alright day. I'm feeling good so that counts for something."

"It most certainly does, and I'm glad to hear it. Did John record that new program I was telling you about?"

"He did, and you were right it is good. After seeing the first one, I was hooked," Sharon replied with a chuckle.

Anna smiled and replied, "I'm glad you tired it. I like it as well."

They both sipped on their tea for a moment then Sharon spoke again.

"So, Johnny told me about the two of you."

Anna stiffened a little at the turn of conversation.

Sharon noticed and continued, "I think it is wonderful. I know you're a nice girl Anna. I can tell when a girl is going to treat my son right."

Anna relaxed a little, "Thank you. I hope I can be half as good to him as he is to me."

"Believe me my dear you are. I haven't seen my son this happy in a very long time. He came home whistling the other day, and I thought I'd fall right out of my seat from hearing it."

They both laughed out loud at the thought.

"You two have any plans coming up?" Sharon asked out of curiosity.

"Well, he did ask me to go to the strawberry festival at the end of the month."

"Oh yes, you will love it. Of course everything is strawberries but it is a nice festival."

Suddenly, they heard the front door open then close, and John peeked his head into the kitchen.

"Hello," John said in a surprised tone, "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

He still had his work uniform on. It was a navy blue polo shirt with the Grantham Farms logo on one side with a baseball cap to match. His khaki pants still had some dirt remnants on them and he had a pair of steel toe work boots on. Anna could see a little puff of chest chair poking out the top of his work shirt. She suddenly felt a whole lot warmer.

Anna made her way across the room as she said," It was supposed to be a surprise."

"And a nice one too," John said as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hello momma. I see you've had company."

He went over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes I have. We've had a nice chat while waiting for you to get home."

John turned and looked at the kitchen counter. "What's all this?"

"I thought I'd bring dinner that way you wouldn't have to cook anything tonight."

"That was very thoughtful of you."

"All I did was pick it up. It's no big deal," she said with a shrug.

"No you took the time to get it and I appreciate it," he said sincerely.

"Why don't you run upstairs and wash your hands before we eat Johnny."

"Yes ma'am." John replied then left the room.

Anna set the table and placed the cartons of food there as well. She was just sitting down as John returned.

He sat down and said, "This looks great. I'm starving."

"Have a lot of orders today?" Anna asked while putting some orange chicken on her plate.

"Yes we did. We had so many watermelon orders it was all hands on deck in the orchard. That's why my clothes look the way they do." He pointed to his pants.

"You work yourself too hard Johnny. You should let the younger guys do the picking," his momma said.

"I can manage," John said simply.

"Of course you can," Anna replied with a small smile.

"Oh I'm glad that you're here Anna. I was going to call you tonight anyways and ask you. My friend Robert and his wife Cora are having a barbecue tomorrow night and they invited all of us to come. Would you both like to go tomorrow?"

"Not me Johnny. I'd rather stay home and watch my shows," Sharon said quickly.

"As you wish momma, and what about you Anna would you like to go?"

"Yes, it sounds like fun and I haven't had the chance to meet Robert yet."

"Great. I'll pick you up around 6:45 so we can get there by 7."

They continued their meal and chatted about everything and nothing. After putting everything away, Anna made her goodbyes to Sharon and John and made her way home.

* * *

The next evening John picked up Anna and they made their way to the Crawleys. John slowed down the truck and turned onto a long driveway. After they drove for a bit the house came into view, if you really wanted to call it that. It looked more like an estate. Anna's mouth hung open as she took it all in.

"I know it all looks overwhelming but Rob and Cora are down to earth people. Don't let the house intimidate you," he said as he put the truck in park. He got out of the truck and opened Anna's door. He placed his hand to the small of her back as they walked to the front door. John rang the doorbell and a moment later a woman with dark brown hair opened the door.

"John! It's so great to see you!" She said, giving John a hug. "And this must be Anna."

"It is. Anna this is Cora Crawley and Cora this is Anna Smith."

"It is so nice to meet you Anna," Cora said while giving Anna a hug as well.

"It's nice to meet you as well Cora," Anna replied politely.

"Please come on in Robert is out back working the grill with the guys and the girls are in the kitchen helping me finish."

Anna and John stepped inside, and Anna was looking around with wide eyes as she took in the grand entrance to the home. They walked a little more and the living room was bigger than her whole place.

John whispered to Anna, "Will you be alright in the kitchen for a few moments?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go head outside." John gave Anna's hand a gentle squeeze and then made his way outside.

Anna entered the kitchen and was being watched as she did by three other girls. Cora quickly introduced them all. "Anna I would like you to meet my daughters Mary, Edith, and Sybil. Girls this is Anna Smith, John's girlfriend."

Sybil was the first to speak, "Hi Anna. So nice to meet you."

"Thank you Sybil you too."

"Hello, Anna." Mary offered.

"Hello, Mary." Anna politely said back.

"Hi Anna. We're glad you and John could come," said Edith.

"Hello, Edith. Thank you for inviting us."

"No need to thank us, John is like one of the family and now you are too," Cora replied.

"Anna I love your shoes. Everyone around here just wears mundane cowboy boots all the time," Mary said as she looked at Anna's canvas flats.

"Thank you Mary. They are just so comfortable and go with just about everything."

"John mentioned you're from London. How are you liking it here?" Cora asked as she added some hamburger topping to a plate.

"It is definitely a culture shock, but I like it. Everyone here has been friendly so far. I just hope I'm fitting in."

"I'm sure it is different here, but believe me once you get used to it it's a nice area to live in," Cora replied.

"So where's Anna?" Robert said as he flipped a hamburger.

"She's in the kitchen with the girls."

"So you throw her to the wolves straight away huh?"

John gave Robert a pointed look, "Rob those wolves are your wife and daughters."

Giving a look of complete seriousness, Robert replied, "Yes, I know."

"She is still feeling a little disconnected living here, so I thought the more friends she has the better," John offered.

"Well who better to make her feel at home than the Crawleys," Robert said arrogantly.

John rolled his eyes.

"Hey Boss Man!"

John and Robert turned to see Tom and Matthew walking their way. John offered Tom a wave.

"Does he always call you that?" Robert asked.

John inwardly laughed, "Pretty much."

"I still can't believe I didn't know Tom and Sybil were courting. I mean how did I miss that?" Robert said as he turned the hot dogs.

"I don't know but he seems like a nice guy. He's a good worker at the farm at least." John offered.

"Well, he better be a good worker if he's dating my daughter."

Tom and Matthew approached them as Matthew spoke, "Hello, John. It's been a while."

"Hello, Matthew. How is married life?"

"It's going quite well," Matthew responded.

After Matthew responded, they spotted the ladies coming outside and Tom and Matthew made their way over.

"Is that her?" Robert said, pointing his spatula over at Anna.

John nodded and smiled.

"Holy hell, brother. She's hot," Robert blurted out.

John frowned at Robert," Rob keep your voice down but you're right she is isn't she."

"I didn't think you still had it in you." Robert had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Thanks a lot for the encouragement brother," John said with an annoyed look.

"Only I mean you are one lucky son of a bitch to have a girl like that," Robert said bluntly.

"Don't I know it," John said, reflecting on all of Anna's amazing qualities.

He saw Anna making her way over and he offered her a smile. Once she was at the grill area John said," Rob I'd like for you to meet Anna Smith. Anna this is my best friend Robert Crawley."

Robert put his spatula down and offered Anna his hand. "How do you do Anna. John has told me lots of things about you."

"Good things I hope and nice to meet you Robert."

"There would be nothing else for me to tell," John replied sweetly.

"The food is about done. I'll bring it over in a minute if you two would like to find a seat," Robert said as he started pulling food off the grill.

Anna got the opportunity to get to know the Crawley family as everyone was eating. She knew of course they owned the company a John worked for and Robert talked about their old training days for the rodeo. She learned that Mary and Matthew were newlyweds and that Edith was single and working at the _Lockhart Gazette_.

She now knew Sybil was the youngest and was dating Tom Branson who also worked at Grantham Farms. They also asked her questions in return and Anna answered each one the best she could. Edith had asked how they met not having heard the story and John took the reins and told her it was fate that had brought them together. Anna smiled widely at that. Yes, fate had indeed brought them together. The evening flew by and before long John and Anna were saying their goodbyes. John was right about the Crawleys. Their house was beautiful and overwhelming, but they really were easy people to get along with. Anna was thankful to have gained more friends that night.

As they drove John asked, "It's only a quarter till nine would you like to come over for a bit?"

"Yes I would, if you don't mind having to drive me home."

"Not at all."

They reached John's place and went inside. When they came into the living room Anna saw Sharon was watching that new show they had discussed yesterday.

"I've not seen this one are you far into it?" Anna asked as she sat on the couch.

"Only about ten minutes, would you like for me to start it over?" Sharon asked.

"Would you? I would love to watch it."

"Johnny, can you start it over. It'll take me too long to see which button to push."

John chuckled and did as he was told. He took a seat next to Anna as the show started over.

"What show is this?" John asked as he relaxed a little more.

"Shhhh!" Sharon said as it began.

John looked at the both of them and their eyes were glued to the screen. He inwardly laughed at the site.

After a few minutes had passed, Anna said, "Oh, I knew that was coming."

"I knew it too. Can you believe it?" Sharon said back.

John thought it was sweet how they were interacting. He had no idea what was going on in the show, so he was watching them instead.

"Oh, he couldn't keep this mouth shut if his life depended on it," Sharon said as she swatted a hand towards the screen.

"I mean she asked him not to say anything, and he just told the worst person he could tell," Anna replied back.

"That is going to come back to bite him," Sharon said.

After the show was over, Sharon said, "Of course they always leave it open like that so you'll watch the next one."

"The next one better give us some answers," Anna replied.

"Oh, Anna since you're here. I have found that recipe you've asked me for. It's laying on my dresser."

"When did you ask for a recipe?" John asked.

"When I called your mother at work today," Anna replied casually.

"You talk to Anna more then you talk to me," he said as he looked at his momma.

"Now, you know that's not true. Just don't forget to get it Anna."

"I won't, and thanks for looking for it."

"What kind of recipe?" John asked, feeling left out.

"It's nothing," Anna replied.

"Oh, I see you're ganging up on me now," John said with a look.

Anna laughed. "No, nothing like that. I better get home, so you both can get some rest. I'll just go get the recipe."

Anna left the room, and then John stood up.

"I'll be taking Anna home, and then I'll be back."

Anna came back into the room.

"All set," she said with a smile, "Oh and Sharon I can come over Monday and you can show me how to make that one dish we discussed."

"Wonderful, I look forward to seeing you then. Bye Anna dear. Sleep well," Sharon said.

"Bye Sharon. You as well."

John took Anna home and when he returned he saw his momma had already went to bed. He looked at her room to check on her and the light was out. Checking the doors, he climbed his way up to his room. He was about to lie down for the night when his message tone went off. He picked up the phone and noticed it was from Anna.

 **Sweet Dreams x A**

He replied.

 **Sweet Dreams Anna x J**

He laid the phone back down, and would indeed have sweet dreams that night.

* * *

 **Up next Anna's birthday ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: The last section is M. If you decide to skip, you won't miss any plot.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Same 1-9._

* * *

The day of the festival had arrived, and it was a beautiful, sunny May day. When Anna had woken up, she treated herself to a cup of tea with an extra sugar in it. It was her birthday after all. She could live a little. She already had herself dressed in a collared light denim dress with a thin brown belt around her waist. She chose to wear the boots she bought for the night she went line dancing and a pair of simple pearl earrings. She kept her hair down, applied a small amount of makeup, and now she was just waiting to be picked up.

A few minutes later, she heard a knock at her door. She practically skipped her way to the door to answer it. She opened the door and John was standing there with the biggest bouquet of white, yellow, and pink daises she had ever seen.

"Happy Birthday, Anna," John said with a grin.

"Oh my goodness! These are beautiful John!" Anna said as she took the flowers.

She closed her eyes as she breathed them in for a moment and said, "Let me just put these in some water and then we'll go."

They both walked back into her house, and she got to work on getting a vase and filling it when her phone rang.

She put the flowers on her kitchen table and grabbed her phone. The screen read **Auntie Paula.**

She swiped her thumb across the screen to answer it, "Hello auntie Paula." She gave John an apologetic look.

He waved off the look and took a seat at the table.

"Thank you, auntie Paula." Anna placed the phone between her shoulder and ear as she arranged the flowers in the vase.

"No, I'm not working on my birthday and its Saturday." John chuckled as Anna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, remember I told you John was taking me to a festival today." His ears perked up at this and he glanced at her.

"I know we will. Thank you for calling auntie Paula. Love you too," Anna said and then hung up her phone.

"Sorry about that. I knew if I didn't pick up she would just try to call me the rest of the day," Anna said exasperatedly.

John stood up as he said," It's okay. I understand. So... You told your aunt about me?"

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" Anna asked with a laugh in her voice.

"I don't know. I just don't see myself as something to write home about," John said with a sad smile.

Anna marched herself over to John, placed her hands in his and spoke, "Now you listen to me John Bates. If there was ever a man to write home about it would most certainly be you. I won't hear you talk about yourself that way anymore please," she said somewhat sternly.

"I wouldn't want to contradict you, especially on your birthday," he said, relenting.

"Good. Now let's get out of here and enjoy this beautiful day!"

* * *

They arrived at the festival and others were already enjoying all it had to offer. Anna had her hand in the crook of John's arm as they began to walk around. There were row after row of booths set up with people selling pretty much anything and everything you could think of that could be made with strawberries. Some of the booths had homemade items resembling strawberries, and a few offered information about how to grow your own. There was a strawberry dessert raffle on the other side and she asked John, "So, for the raffle all you have to do is buy a ticket and place it in here to try to win one?"

"Yes, would you like to try to win?" he offered kindly.

"All these desserts look delicious. Wouldn't it be great if we did win?" she asked while staring at the long table filled with different strawberry desserts.

"Yes it would, so we shall buy a ticket."

They walked over to the lady handing out tickets and bought one. They kept one half and the other half went into a big glass bowl. They continued exploring and came into the area that had a few rides. There was a spiny ride in the shape of strawberries, a few rides for kids, and some bumper cars painted up to look like strawberries.

She looked at the bumper cars. With a smirk on her face, she looked up at John.

"Anna please tell me you don't want to ride that." He was pointing at the cars with both eyebrows raised.

"What if I said I did?" Anna asked coyly.

"Anna, you know I can't deny you anything but are you sure?" he asked with an uneasy look.

"Come on Mr. Bates. Afraid I'll bump into you?" she asked with a delicious grin.

"Let's go," he said, leading her by the hand to the ride.

Getting off the ride, John was holding his lower back, "I'm getting too old for rides like that."

"I beg to differ," Anna said brightly.

"I'm just going to go to the loo real quick. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later and Anna made her way back outside. She noticed John had wondered over to a tented area where a gentleman was showing the crowd how to make strawberry preserves. She stood there a moment and stared at John. He was wearing a green and white checkered shirt and his usual brown hat and boots, and although she couldn't see it from the angle he was standing in he was wearing one of his belt buckles. Anna almost swooned on spot thinking about it. She finally made her way over and gently put one arm around his back as she came to stand beside him. He offered her a smile upon her return, and he reciprocated her action by putting an arm around her shoulders.

"They'll be doing the raffle any time now," he said.

"Oh good! Have you learned anything on how to make preserves?"

"I've been coming to this festival for years. Believe me if I don't know by now then I will never know." They both chuckled at his words and heard the announcement for the dessert raffle. They walked back over to the table of desserts and took out their ticket. Several numbers were called out and Anna continued staring wide eyed at theirs in hopes it would be picked. Finally she heard, "ticket number 0231."

"That's us!" Anna looked at John with the most beautiful smile.

He smiled back. "Go pick us out one. It's your birthday after all."

Anna handed over the ticket and looked through the desserts still on the table. She decided on a big strawberry pie with whipped cream on top. She picked it up and carried it back over to John.

"Strawberry pie. A wonderful choice Miss Smith," he said as he looked at the pie.

"It looked too delicious to resist," she said with a grin etched across her face.

"Well now that we have our dessert. I think it's time for the next part of your birthday."

Anna looked at him with an intrigued look on her face. "There's more?"

"We're only getting started."

He put his hand on her lower back and led her back to the truck as Anna held onto the pie. Once at the truck, John opened the driver's side door and leaned the seat forward. Digging around behind the seat, he pulled out a cooler, a blanket, and a large square box wrapped in strawberry wrapping paper. He closed the door and turned to look at Anna.

"How does a birthday picnic sound to you?"

Anna was smiling so big she thought her face was going to break in two. "That sounds absolutely wonderful!"

John took the items in hand and he led them to a secluded area away from the festival. There they found a few trees and laid down the blanket in front of one. John opened the cooler and pulled out some sandwiches and fruit and a couple bottles of lemonade. They ate what was laid out and John brought out his pocket knife to cut into the pie. He offered Anna the first slice then took one of his own and leaned back against the tree. Anna moved to sit in between John's legs with her back to his front. The sun was setting in the distance as Anna took a bite of her pie.

"Wow, this is really good," Anna said, while chewing.

John hummed his reply and then suddenly dolloped some whipped cream onto her nose.

"Hey!" She laughed.

"It was so good. I lost control of my limbs." He acted shocked at his own actions.

"Oh really?" she asked, cocking one eyebrow, and then returned the favor by plopping some next to his mouth. She busted out laughing at the sight of him with whipped cream on his face. John stared at her and laughed at his own self then began gazing into her eyes. She looked so adorable with whipped cream on her nose. Before he could do anything else, Anna turned her upper body and gently kissed him. He tasted of strawberries, whipped cream, and the tang of the lemonade they had. She brought her hand up to the back of his neck to pull him closer to her. John sat his pie down and placed his arm around her middle as he deepened the kiss. Her lips tasted way better than the pie he just had, and he couldn't get enough of her. She was the one to break the kiss and in a breathy voice said, "Thank you Mr. Bates."

"For what?" he replied just as breathless.

"For giving me the best birthday I've ever had," she said as sincerely as she could.

"Well it's not quite over yet. You still have your gift to open."

Anna took a napkin and wiped their faces and glanced at the box wrapped in strawberry paper.

"I just figured the paper would match our outing today." He shrugged.

Anna smiled at him and reached for the box. "You already got me flowers. You didn't have to go through the trouble of getting anything else."

"It was no trouble. Go ahead open it."

Anna unwrapped the box and lifted the lid. She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a cowboy hat flipped upside down and there was a small wrapped gift lying in the hat. She lifted the small wrapped gift and placed it on the blanket and took out the hat. It was brown like John's but around the band it had beautiful light blue stitching around it. Anna had never seen such delicate stitching on a hat like that before. "Oh, John. This is the most beautiful hat I have ever seen." Tears were beginning to build in the back of her eyes.

"Try it on." He encouraged.

She took the hat and softly placed it on her head. She adjusted it just a little to make sure it would stay on and turned back to John. His breath hitched as she turned her head. The stitching made her eyes look even bluer and he was sure he had never seen anything more stunning.

"How does it look?"

"It looks perfect. I got the blue trim to match your boots."

"Looks like I'm a proper Texan now," she said, running her hand along the brim.

"You sure are. Now open your other gift," he said as he nodded toward the gift.

She picked up the small square box and opened it. Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes went wide.

"John is this?" She had to wait a second to continue so she wouldn't cry.

"Yes sweetie. That's a key to my home," he said with a soft smile and continued, "I'm so very grateful that you stop by to see my momma on occasion and I wanted you to be able to come by anytime without having to knock."

Anna took the key out of the box. It was on a small strawberry key chain, and she grinned from ear to ear upon seeing it. She closed the key up in her hand and launched herself at him. She kissed him fully and with complete emotion. She broke the kiss, leaned back on her haunches, and placed her hands on his shoulders. A tear escaped her eyes as she looked him in the eyes and said, "I love you."

John reached up and softly wiped away her tear, "I love you too sweetie so much."

Anna loved hearing that term of endearment. No one had ever called her sweetie and she never wanted anyone to call her that other than him. They shared a few more kisses and lingering touches and then John spoke, "Its getting dark. We may wanna pack up." She agreed and they worked together to clean up their picnic. Once done, they got back to the truck and put the items back inside. They hopped in the cab and made their way to Anna's place.

* * *

They were standing at her doorstep when she asked, "Do you have to go home or can you stay a while?"

"I told momma I'd be late. She'll be fine until the morning."

"Then please do come in Mr. Bates," she whispered.

Anna closed the door as soon as John walked in and then pushed him up against the door. Her lips were on his before he could even ask what was going on. She could feel John wrapping his arms around her waist as she started to unbutton his shirt buttons.

John broke the kiss. "Anna, are you sure about this?" He had to know before he continued.

"Yes," she said as the last button came unbuttoned.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do," he said, trying to calm his breath.

Anna was sliding his over shirt down his arms as she spoke, "Well, what I want to do is you and it's still my birthday."

She let his shirt fall to the floor as he replied, "Then whatever the birthday girl wants the birthday girl gets."

She giggled as she grabbed hold of his belt buckle with both hands and walked them backwards down the hall to her bedroom. Once inside, John closed the door behind them. She took off her hat and tossed it onto the chair in the corner of the room. He felt his arousal growing as she wildly shook her hair and he also tossed his hat onto the chair. She sauntered back over to him and began to kiss him hungrily.

He put both his hands in her hair and ran his long fingers through her silky locks. She tugged his undershirt free from his pants and he stepped back just a moment to pull his shirt over his head. She roamed her fingers through the generous amount of hair she found there. He placed his hands firmly on her hips and pulled her flush against him as he kissed her passionately. She could feel the hotness of his length pressed against her with the mixture of the coolness from the belt buckle and she felt herself throb with the contact.

John broke the kiss and looked at the buttons on the front of her dress before asking, "May I?" She only nodded her consent and then started placing open mouthed kisses on his neck. He went to work on the buttons and the last one came undone. She stepped back from him with a wicked smile. He could only stand there and watch as she slowly slipped the dress from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

His mouth hanged open and he felt himself grow harder as he stood staring at her. She had on matching black lace underwear and looked incredibly gorgeous standing there in just her underwear and boots. She slipped her boots off next and made her way back to him. She brought her hands up to his hair and pulled him down for another round of intense kissing.

She slid her hands down his body and ran her hand up and down his hardened length through his jeans. He groaned and she placed her hands on his belt buckle, "You're still overdressed for my liking Mr. Bates." She unhooked his belt and slowly pulled the belt from his jeans. She tossed the belt to the floor, unbuttoned his jeans, and slowly pulled his zipper down.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her as his jeans fell to the ground. He quickly slipped his boots off and removed his jeans the rest of the way. She took him by the hand and led him to the bed. "Sit up against the headboard," she murmured.

Her wish was his command as he got on the bed and sat against the headboard. She climbed up next and put both legs on either side of his thighs, straddling him. She leaned in and kissed him along his jawline as his hands found their way back to her hips. She went from his jawline to his neck then his chest kissing him as she anchored her hands on his broad shoulders.

John couldn't help himself and a small moan escaped from him. The moan spurred Anna on so she leaned back and reached behind her back to unhook her bra. She achieved her goal and slowly slid the straps of the bra down and threw the bra onto the floor. "My God, Anna," was all he could say as he stared at her breasts. He decided it was time to take charge and he reached his hands up to cup her. She lolled her head back at the sensation his hands were giving.

He began to massage one as he rolled her nipple with his index finger and thumb on the other. She whimpered as he took one of her nipples in his mouth allowing his tongue to lightly flick over it as he massaged the other one. He then gave the same attention to her other breast. Her desire was rapidly building as he thoroughly explored her body.

He brought his lips to the valley of her breasts and moved his way upward to her neck kissing every inch of skin on his way there. His hands went to the top of her panties and he played with the elastic. She lifted herself up, removed the panties, and brought herself right back down into the straddle position.

He gazed at her fully naked form and knew she was some kind of goddess. Her body was flawless and her milky skin was like silk to the touch. He ran his hand along her inner thighs seeking permission to continue. She gave a small nod and he gently slipped one hand over her center as he brought his other hand to firmly hold her backside.

He had barely touched her but could already feel how ready she was. She moaned and placed her hands behind her to rest on his thighs as he squeezed her backside. He slid his hand over her again and she bit her lower lip to keep from yelling out. "You don't have to keep quite Anna. It's only the two of us," he said as he separated her folds and dipped a finger inside. She tightened her grip on his thighs, "Oh John." He started moving his finger in small slow circles before he added another one.

She let out a groan as he slid both fingers inside her and gently pulled back out before pushing them back in. He was trying hard not to focus on his own ever increasing desire as he took in the erotic display before him. He almost felt overwhelmed that she was willing to give herself to him which such openness.

He pulled his fingers out and made his way to the sweet bundle of nerves that was begging to be touched. He rubbed in circles and her breath began to get shallower. He knew she was getting close as her thighs clenched tighter around his. He picked up his pace and held her backside even firmer to keep her in place. She threw her head back and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration as she was rapidly approaching her end.

She took a few short breaths in a row and let out a high pitched,"John!"as she came undone. Wave after wave of pleasure completely took over her body. It had never felt like that before. No one had pleasured her to this level and she knew she could never go without it again.

Coming down from her high, she brought herself forward and fell onto his chest. "Bloody hell," she murmured into his chest as she tried her best to catch her breath. He gave a breathy laugh as she lifted her face to look at him. He had the smuggest look on his face and she wiped that smug look off by placing a searing kiss on his lips.

He then rolled them on the bed so he was hovering above her. Their gazes locked as he ran his hand from her thigh to just the underside of her breast then back down again. She started gliding her tongue up his neck and took his earlobe in her mouth as she tugged on the waistband of his boxers. He lifted his hips and freed himself from the confines of the fabric.

He rolled himself onto his side and she rolled on her side to face him. She locked her gaze with his as she cupped him. He hissed at the contact unable to keep his eyes open and she took this as her cue to continue. "Look at me John." As he reopened his eyes to look at her, she wrapped her hand fully around his length and stroked him from root to tip. His eyes were dark and lustful as she continued to run her hand along his rigidness. He let out a deep groan and felt himself about to lose control.

"Anna please..." He pleaded in almost a whisper. She knew exactly what he was begging for, so she stopped and laid on her back. He lifted himself back over her resting his weight on his arms as she placed her legs on either side of his hips. He settled in between her legs and aligned them.

He looked into her eyes and said, "I love you." She brushed her hand along the hair at his temple and sweetly replied, "I love you too, John." At that, he shifted his hips forward and joined them for the first time. They both gasped at the sensation of being so intimately connected and he stilled his movements to allow her a moment to adjust.

Gazes still locked, she slowly began rolling her hips. He knew this was the signal and began to move. He started off slowly and gently not wanting to hurt her in anyway, and increased his rhythm a bit when she placed her hands onto his shoulders. She pressed her feet into his backside to take him deeper and she leaned up to whisper into his ear, "That's right Mr. Bates. Make me yours." His eyes screwed shut at her words. "Christ, Anna."

He quickened his pace even more and she was meeting him thrust for thrust. She could already feel her desire building once more as she laid open mouthed kisses along his neck and shoulder. She tightened her grip on his shoulders as his thrusts became harder and deeper. She buried her face into his neck as she was rapidly reaching her climax. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. It had been a long time since he'd been with anyone.

"Anna," he grunted as his thrusts came faster and more erratic. At his use of her name, he felt her clench around him. She fell back onto the mattress and yelled out in ecstasy. He stilled his movements as he watched the pleasure wash over her. She looked absolutely beautiful at that moment and he knew that imagine would be burned into his memory.

She finally came back to earth and dug her feet into his backside signaling him to continue. He started moving again and with one, two, three, four deep thrusts he was over the edge. A deep groan came from him as he emptied himself inside of her. He collapsed on top on her and she wrapped her arms around him finding his body weight on her absolutely delicious. He attempted to get off her but she held onto him tighter not wanting to break their connection yet. After a moment, his weight was becoming too much and she released the grip. He broke their connection and rolled over onto his back and brought her with him into his embrace. He panted as he said, "That was..."

"Amazing." She completed his sentence for him.

"There isn't a word to describe what that was," he said as she brought her hand to lie across his chest.

"You just keep adding to your long list of talents," she said seductively.

"Do I?" he asked as he turned his head to look at her.

"Yes, Mr. Bates. You most certainly do," she replied and then gave him a languid kiss.

Sometime later, she lifted her head up to look at the clock on the bedside table. 12:30.

She looked down at John. "Please stay with me tonight."

"Like I said before what birthday girl wants birthday girl gets."

"But it's technically not my birthday anymore," she said and poked her bottom lip out.

"I can't resist you even when it's not your birthday."

She grinned and reached over to turn off the lamp on the table. She reached down and pulled the covers over both of them. He turned on his side and pulled her in close to him with her back up against his chest. He placed a protective arm around her middle as he felt sleep overtake him.

Anna sighed sleepily as she said, "Goodnight, John."

"Goodnight, Anna."

* * *

 **Well, looks like things have been going so smoothly...**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: The last section is a total self indulgence on my part.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** same 1-10. _

* * *

John blinked his eyes open and yawned. He began to stretch when he realized Anna's arm was around his middle with his back to her front. He smiled to himself as he heard her gently snoring. He looked at the clock on the table. 6:50. He really hated to wake Anna, but he would need to leave soon to check on his mother. He carefully turned himself around to her face. She stirred just a little from his movement and he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Anna," he said softly. Nothing. He tried again a little louder this time, "Anna." She groaned this time and pulled the covers over her head. John chuckled and shook his head. He propped himself up on his elbow and pulled the covers back down, "Sweetie please wake up."

"You're breaking my weekend rule." Anna grumbled, keeping her eyes closed.

He knew exactly which rule he was breaking, "I know it's before nine, but I need to go so I can make sure she's alright."

Anna slowly fluttered her eyes open. The first thing she saw was John's sleepy face. His hair looked like a mad man's and Anna thought he couldn't look any cuter than he did right then. She brought her hand up to stifle a yawn and then asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Better than I have in a very long time actually. And you?"

Anna raised herself up bringing the sheet with her, "Wonderfully." She gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Do you still have plans with Gwen today?"

"No, she had a family issue come up so we've postponed."

"Well, I have some errands to do in town today. How about you join me and we can grab lunch and take a walk?"

"That sounds nice. I'll be at your place at eleven?"

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Arriving at John's, Anna stepped onto his front porch and pulled out her key. She put the key into the lock and unlocked the door. She stepped inside and shut the door. John peeked his head out of the kitchen. "Hey, you. First time using your key I see," John said with a grin.

Anna blushed a little, "Yes, I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Why would I mind? That's why I gave it to you," he said coming into the hall.

"I just don't want you to think I'd take advantage."

"You could never do such a thing," he said, pulling her in for a quick kiss. "I'm almost finished here and then we'll get going."

He walked back into the kitchen and Anna made her way into the living room. Sharon was sitting in the armchair watching what looked like one of the soap operas John recorded for her. She went all the way into the room and said," Hi Sharon. How are you today?"

Sharon looked over at Anna with a soft smile," Hello Anna dear. I'm doing quite well. I was just watching one of my shows but now that you're here I'd rather chat with you," she said as she tried reading the small buttons on the remote. She was having trouble seeing how to pause the show, so Anna walked towards her. "May I help you with that?" Anna asked politely.

"You better dear. By the time I find out which button to press the show will be over."

Anna gave a small smile, took the remote, and paused the show. She laid the remote on the table next to the armchair and walked over to sit on the couch.

"So Anna first of all happy belated birthday since I wasn't able to see you yesterday," Sharon said apologetically.

"Thank you Sharon," Anna replied.

"And secondly I want you to head to my bedroom and get your gift from my dresser."

Anna wasn't expecting that to be the next thing she said, so she said back, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes, I did. Now, please go and get it," Sharon said with a sure voice.

In the next moment, Anna got up from the couch and made her way down the hall. She opened the door to Sharon's room and stepped inside. Walking over to the dresser, she saw a long, slender white box with a bright pink ribbon tied in a bow around it. Anna delicately touched the ribbon before picking up the box and walked back out of Sharon's room. Closing the door, she walked down the hall and back into the living room. She sat back down on the couch as Sharon spoke, "Good you found it. Go ahead then and open it."

Anna took one end of the ribbon and pulled it until the ribbon came loose. She laid the ribbon down beside her on the couch and lifted the lid. Anna sat there mouth agape as she looked at a single teardrop pearl hanging from a white gold chain. She slowly looked up, "Oh Sharon."

"It was my mother's. My father bought that for her on their tenth wedding anniversary, and I want you to have it."

Anna looked back down at the necklace and ever so lightly she touched the teardrop pearl.

"Sharon I couldn't possibly accept this. This is a family heirloom."

"You can accept and you will. You've been so very kind to me and my son, Anna. It would mean a lot to me if you take it," Sharon said sincerely.

Anna sat the box down on the couch next to her and made her way over to Sharon.

Giving her a hug, she said, "Thank you Sharon. I will treasure it always."

Sharon held Anna tight in her embrace, "I know you will dear."

John had tears in the backs of his eyes as he took in the scene before him. He had watched the whole thing. Maybe he should have announced he was there but he couldn't bear to interrupt the moment. This was the kind of relationship his momma had always wanted with the woman his son loved. She never had a relationship with Vera, not like this anyway. He was thankful they got along well and was grateful Anna cared about the both of them. He briefly wiped his eyes and cleared his throat as he stepped into the living room.

"What did I miss?" John asked nonchalantly.

Anna turned to look at him and she briskly walked to the couch and picked up the box.

"Your mother gave me my birthday present," she said with a smile as she showed him the necklace in the box.

"Now that is a special birthday gift," John said as he eyed the necklace.

"It is ever so lovely," Anna's English accent got more pronounced when she got excited.

"Would you like for me to put it on you?" John offered.

Anna nodded her reply as John walked over and took the necklace out of the box. He undone the clasp as Anna lifted her hair and he clasped it around her neck. She let her hair back down and turned to look at them both.

"How does it look?" She beamed.

Sharon put her glasses on so she could see somewhat better and seeing the necklace upon Anna made her smile.

"It looks beautiful dear."

"It's stunning just like you," John answered simply.

"Charmer." Anna teased.

"I think we better head out. You can go on out to the truck. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay. Thank you again Sharon. I love it."

"You're welcome now have a good time."

Anna made her way outside as John spoke to his mother, "I didn't know you were going to give her grandma's necklace. You never gave Vera anything like that."

"That's because I knew she wouldn't appreciate it and would probably sell it the first chance she got. I know that Anna will pass it down."

"Pass it down to whom?" John asked confused.

"I better go and lie down for my midday nap. Please remember to pick up my face cream while you're in town," she said as she walked down the hall.

John shrugged to himself, walked over to take his keys from the hook on the wall, and left the house.

* * *

After eating at a small cafe in town, they decided to go for a walk. At the end of the business area, there was a nice sized park. Walking hand in hand, they strolled through the park talking about what they had going on the rest of the week and about her new necklace when they were approached by a man.

"Well if it isn't John Bates," the man said with a charming smile.

"Hello, Mr. Green," John said curtly.

"And who is this pretty young thing?" He asked, looking at Anna.

Anna shot the man a look as John replied, "This would be my girlfriend, Anna." John continued by hesitantly introducing the two. "Anna this is Alex Green. Green this is Anna Smith."

Green extended his hand toward Anna, "Nice to meet you Anna." She reluctantly shook his hand, "Same to you Mr. Green." His hand felt oily and when they broke the handshake all Anna wanted to do was wipe her hand on her pants.

"It doesn't sound like you're from around here Anna," Green said as he looked at her.

"No, I'm not."

"From the UK I take it? I've heard it's a beautiful area of the world," he replied.

"I am, and yes it is."

"Have you been here very long?" Green asked as he continued to pry.

John stepped in, "Long enough."

"It's awful funny that a washed up ex-rodeo star could end up with a girl like you," he said never taking his eyes off Anna.

Anna immediately came to his defense, "And who are you to judge people like that? You don't know him at all."

"Oh, a fighter I like that. You never told her about me John?" He asked with a smirk.

John looked over at Anna, "Mr. Green was on the same rodeo circuit. We were in several competitions together."

"That was until he became Hop Along Bates," Green replied with a laugh.

Anna's face turned blood red as she snapped back, "How dare you! Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

John squeezed her hand, "Anna."

"Got the little lady fightin' for you now." It was a statement not a question.

"Green I suggest you leave Anna out of it. I really don't think there is any more to say. Now if you'll please excuse us we'll get on with our day."

John started to lead them on down the park path as Green yelled back to them, "Have a lovely evening. Hope to see you soon Anna."

Anna turned around, gave him a face like thunder, and then turned back around.

They continued walking until Green was out of sight, and then Anna stopped them again.

"What was that about?"

John ran a hand over the back of his neck before speaking.

"Green has had a grudge against me for years. When we were competing, he was just a young guy and would get upset when an older rider like me would beat him. It seemed that no matter what rodeo we were at I would always end up with a better time than him, and he still hasn't gotten over it."

She furrowed her brow, "Well that seems childish to me. You can't help you're a better rider. Did people really call you by that name?"

He took a deep breath and released it slowly, "Some did yes but that was a long time ago. Maybe he's right though about the washed up part. I'm a professional trick and bull rider and now I'm working as a glorified farm hand."

Anna placed both her hands on either side of his face and bored her gaze into his, "You are the most kind, caring, selfless, and handsome man I have ever met in my whole life. You are in no way washed up, and you are amazing at what you do now. I am so proud of you, and I love you with all my heart. Don't ever let anything that comes out of his foolish mouth let you doubt yourself."

In the next moment, she pulled him in for a hug. Her hands swept soothingly up and down his back.

John laid his head on her shoulder and whispered, "I love you too sweetie."

They stayed like that for a couple minutes before she broke their embrace.

"Now, let's not let that creep ruin the rest of our day. Those errands won't run themselves," she said as she rubbed his forearms.

He nodded his reply, and they headed back.

* * *

At the local store Anna found a rounder with funny shaped sunglasses.

"John! You have to try one of these on." Anna giggled, looking down the aisle he was in.

He approached her and looked at the sunglasses, "You want me to wear these?" He pointed to the glasses.

"Yeah!" She said as she took a pair of cupcake shaped glasses and put them on.

John laughed out loud, "Those are definitely fitting."

Anna picked up a pair of shamrock ones and handed them to him, "Go on. Put them on."

John slipped the sunglasses onto his face then turned his head and gave her a pout face.

Anna burst into a fit of giggles. "Those are amazing. Definitely your color."

"Oh! Just a sec." Anna pulled out her cell phone. "We have to have a selfie of this."

They posed for the picture as she took it. That was going to be her new lock screen photo.

They put the sunglasses back and basked in the domesticity of shopping together. Making their purchases, John double checked to make sure he had the face cream his mother specifically requested, and then they left. They loaded up the truck and made their way down the road.

* * *

 **If you're into the theme of this story, you will not want to miss the next chapter ;)**

 **Thank you for R &R! **


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:** Thank you to all the wonderful readers who find this story worthwhile! The faves ,follows, and reviews are greatly appreciated. This is the longest chapter yet, and I must say it's been my favorite to write so far for this story. Let's find out what Banna gets up to this chapter shall we? M Rated towards the end. Happy reading!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Same 1-11._

* * *

Anna closed her front door and dragged herself down the hall to her room. She threw her purse on the bed and then collapsed on it herself.

 _What a week_.

She was incredibly thankful for the next two days off. The amount of interviews, paperwork, and emails from Mr. Brogan over the week had made her exhausted. The company was growing rapidly which meant more and more work for Anna. Sure she had people that worked with her in her department, but at the end of the day the brunt of the work laid with her. She was starting to kick her shoes off when she heard her phone buzz. She reached over and took the phone from her purse. It was a text from John. She swiped her phone and opened the message app.

 **Did you make it home?  
**

She immediately replied.

 **Yes, finally. What an exhausting day.  
**

 **Would a surprise help to cheer you up?  
**

What kind of question was that? Of course it would if it meant being with him.

 **Yes it would. What kind of surprise?  
**

 **If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Just come to the house tomorrow at 6.  
**

Now she was even more curious.

 **How will I know what to wear?  
**

 **We will be outside. That is all you're getting out of me. Back to work, Love you.  
**

 **Love you too.  
**

She laid her phone back on the bed and got up. She lazily gathered her pajamas and changed into them. She brought her hair up into a messy bun, and walked toward the kitchen. Turning on the kettle to make some tea, she heated up some leftovers while she waited. Once it was done, she walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She placed her food and mug on the coffee table and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels while sipping on her tea. There wasn't anything good on for a Friday night, so she just kept it on a TV movie while she ate. After finishing her dinner, she began to nod off. The daunting week finally catching up with her. Too tired to even walk to her bedroom, she reached over to the armchair and grabbed the pastel crochet blanket. She turned off the TV, and drifted off to sleep on the couch.

* * *

The next evening Anna arrived at John's. She pulled her car into her usual spot and noticed his truck wasn't there. Had she read the text right? She picked up her phone and looked back through the texts. She had read it right, so she got out of the car and walked up the driveway. When she reached the front door she noticed a note taped to it.

 _ **Go around back and keep walking towards your right, and don't go inside asking momma for details. She won't give you any. xox**_

He knew her too well. She went back down the stairs of the porch and rounded the house to the back yard. She had never asked how big his property was and never really thought to ask. The path through the property was mostly clear, and it was a nice walk. Coming to a patch of trees, she saw another note.

 _ **Keep going.**_

The suspense was building now, and she was already feeling excited without even knowing what she was going to find. A few minutes later she found another one.

 ** _Almost there._  
**

She sped up her pace as her adrenaline started pumping. She walked a few more minutes until a small stable came into view. Since when did he have a stable? He never mentioned it before. Anna stopped on a dime as she saw John brushing a white and brown horse. She was still out of his line of sight as she watched him carefully run the brush down the side of the beautiful horse. He was dressed casually in a white long sleeve button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She could tell he didn't have an under shirt on as the top of his chest came into her line of vision. He was wearing the Levi's that hugged his backside just right and his brown hat and boots. She could stand there and watch him all day but the need to be closer to him was greater. She started walking towards the stable at a slow pace.

"Alright girl your coat is nice and smooth now," John said as he finished brushing the horse. He put the brush back inside the stable and when he walked back out that's when he saw her walking towards him. She looked like a vision in her light blue and white plaid shirt, and her skinny jeans were tucked into her brown boots. Momentarily transfixed by the way her hat looked on her, he was sure he was going to wake up any moment and this would just be a dream. He would never know what he had done to capture her attention.

"Hey stranger," she said with a coy smile.

"Yes, six days without seeing you is far too long. Hello to you too. You look beautiful."

"You're looking rather handsome yourself," she stepped closer to him, "You never mentioned you had a stable."

He cocked his head to one side, "I don't like to show my hand fully Miss Smith."

She answered back playfully, "Is that so? And who might this be?"

"This is Bonnie, and that young man over there is Clyde."

Anna looked over to see a stunning large black horse with a long mane. The stable itself was in excellent condition. It was most likely a way for him to keep a part of his former self in the present, working with the horses.

"Well hello Bonnie," Anna said as she petted the horse.

Bonnie blew air out her nose in reply and they both chuckled.

"I thought we could take a quick ride if you like," he offered as he patted Bonnie's side.

"I haven't ridden in ages."

"You'll be great. Let me get them saddled up and we'll go."

John saddled Bonnie first, and then brought out Clyde and fixed him up too.

"Now, Bonnie can get jealous since she thinks she's my girl, so I'll ride her and you'll ride Clyde."

Anna looked up at the tall, muscular creature with a nervous face, "Are you sure?"

"He's as gentle as a lamb. Trust me."

He helped Anna mount up on Clyde, and when she was settled on top he mounted himself on Bonnie. He took hold of his reins and clicked his tongue and Bonnie started walking. Anna followed suit with Clyde and both horses were in motion. They rode along for a bit before she said, "I had no idea you owned all this property. How big is it?"

"I own forty acres," he answered casually.

Anna turned her head. "Forty acres?" she asked incredulously.

John chuckled, "Remember I told you I bought this as a foreclosure. The land came with it."

"You will never cease to surprise me John Bates."

"Glad to hear it," he replied with a grin.

Continuing on for several minutes, they came upon a small pond and made their way to circle around it.

"Are there any fish in there?" she asked, making sure she didn't guide Clyde into the soggy ground around it.

"Not that I know of. I've tried fishing in it a couple of times. Never caught anything."

"I've went fishing a handful of times. I'll have to try out the pond sometime."

"So you're saying I'm a terrible fisherman," John said teasingly.

"No... Maybe," she said with a smirk.

"You'll pay for that Miss Smith," he said with a wink.

"This was a nice surprise. Thank you for sharing Clyde with me."

"I can tell he has a crush on you already," he said with his brows raised.

She chuckled at his words before saying, "I've always wanted to work with animals you know."

"You never told me that. Why haven't you?"

"After I went to live with auntie Paula, she encouraged me to go to business school instead. She thought it would give me more opportunities, and I guess she was right. Working with DownAbbey opened the door for me to come here."

"And are you happy doing what you do?" He asked sincerely.

"It's a great job, and I do really well at it. I have no room to complain. Maybe one day I could do something with animals, but for now I'm content," she answered honestly.

They made it back to the stable and John situated the horses back in their stalls. Anna was hanging up the last saddle as John spoke, "Time for the next surprise."

Anna's eyes lit up. "What do you mean?"

"Let's get in the truck and we'll find out."

Getting in the truck, John drove out a few more acres until they were in a big open field. He parked the truck and they hopped out. Anna closed the truck door and when she did she saw a fire pit with a metal grating standing over it to her right. John reached into the bed of the truck and grabbed some firewood and matches he had tucked away in the corner. He brought the wood and matches over to the pit and started up a fire, and then went back to the truck and grabbed a cooler, sitting in down near the pit.

"Have you ever had hobo sacks?" He asked as he opened the cooler, and then looked at her.

Anna looked at him like he was growing two extra heads. "Hobo sacks?"

John took that as a no and pulled out two aluminum foil sacks and opened one.

"You fill a piece of aluminum foil with whatever you may like. I chose chicken, veggies, and potatoes. You season it and fold the aluminum foil up to make a sack." He closed the sack back up and placed both of them on the metal grating above the fire. "We'll let them cook over the fire and while we wait..." He placed the lid back on the cooler, and rounded the truck to the driver's side, opening the door. Anna's vision was blocked from seeing what he was doing. He closed the door and Anna heard a faint clicking sound as he was coming back around. He had his lasso in his hands and still not knowing where that sound was coming from she looked down. She stopped breathing when she saw he had the spurs on. She really wasn't sure if her mouth was hanging open because she was frozen to the spot she was standing. Anna still hadn't moved or said a word as he came to stand in front of her. "I believe someone I know had a request that I wear these and show them how to use this," he said in his sexy, growling tone as he lifted the lasso slightly. Finally remembering how to form words, she replied, "Yes, I believe they did." A knot had formed in her throat and she swallowed hard.

"Then allow me to show you Miss Smith."

She nodded and followed him away from the fire. He had set up a couple hay bales and placed them standing vertical.

"Now you want to have the rope looped like this," he was fixing the rope as he spoke.

"Then make sure the small loop is tied off on the end so the large one will stay adjustable. Once we've got that you want to have the length of the rope coiled up in your other hand." He got himself into position. Anna was trying her best to pay attention to his instructions, but all her senses were pulling her to focus on the sight of the spurs instead.

"You'll bring the loop up over your head but a little to the side and rotate your wrist in a circle to get it spinning." He brought the rope up and started spinning it over his head. "You have control over how big the loop gets by keeping your hand on the knot or letting it loose." He let the loop get a little bigger. "Then you'll flick your wrist and aim towards your target then let go."

He spun it around a couple more times then let go. The rope went around the hay bale and he pulled the rope tight to secure the rope on the bale.

"Then you'll pull the rope like I did there when it gets around the target to secure it."

"Now let's have you try."

Anna fidgeted and shifted her weight from foot to foot, thinking she wouldn't be able to do it. He made it look easy.

He gathered the rope and walked back over. As he did she gave him a nervous look.

"I'll help you get it set up and spin it."

This made her feel some better about it.

He stood behind her and placed the coiled part of the rope in her left hand and put the part with the loop in her right.

"See where the rope adjusts."

"Yes." She managed to reply.

Putting his hand on hers, he instructed, "Now we'll bring it up and spin it together."

He grabbed her hand fully and brought both their arms up as the rope started to spin. He let her get the feel of it for a few spins before speaking.

"Do you feel how your wrist is rotating?" He asked.

She nodded, but was feeling a lot more than just that at the moment.

"Now on the count of three we're gonna bring it around and release it."

"1...2...3!" They let go of the rope and it went flying down onto the hay bale.

"Pull!" They both pulled and secured the rope.

"Look at that!" John said with a smile that could break his face in two.

Anna stared at the hay bale in complete shock. "That was only because you were helping me."

"Nonsense you're a natural," he said as he brought his hands to her hips from behind.

"I think I'd rather see you work that rope than me learning Mr. Bates," she said a tad seductively.

He kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, "I do have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Anna thought she was going to melt into the grass right then and there.

"I bet you do."

John released his grip and went to gather up the rope. Anna went to one of the hay bales and pushed it horizontal to sit on it; standing would be a hard task at the moment.

He walked back over to where they were previously standing and gave her a wink. _Yep, sitting was a good idea._ He began spinning the rope around and Anna's heart rate quicken. He brought the rope straight above his head, slung it down around his body and flung it back up in the air. This was like a private rodeo show just for her and she was loving every second of it, and the spurs made him look even more manly, if that was even possible.

He spun the rope down and was spinning it near the ground as he stepped in the loop and out then he whipped the loop from side to side stepping through it as he did. He really was very good. If he was still lassoing like this after his accident, she could only imagine how good he was before it happened. He did a few more tricks before coming to a stop. She clapped her hands as she stood up and she walked towards him. He tipped his hat with a half smile.

"That was some fine lassoing Mr. Bates," she said as she settled her arms around his middle.

"It's been a long time since I've handled a rope, but it doesn't take long to get back on the saddle."

She reached up, kissed him, and then he said, "I better check on the food." He handed her the rope and walked back over to where the fire was. Rope in hand, she had an idea. Handling the rope like he showed her, she followed quietly behind him. He leaned over and opened a foil pack to see if everything looked cooked then slowly stood back up. As soon as he was beginning to stand, Anna began spinning the rope. He stood up straight and that's when she released the rope. It went down and around him, and she pulled the rope tight to secure her target. She held on tight to the rope and he said, "Someone is a fast learner."

She only giggled.

"You can let me go now," he said with his arms held tight against his sides from the rope.

"And why would I want to do that?" She was trying so hard not to start laughing.

"Anna," he said firmly.

"Yes?" Her resolve wouldn't hold out much longer. She began pulling the rope which was bringing him closer to her.

"I've secured my target, and now I'm ready for my reward," she said the latter in a flirty tone.

"You naughty girl."

She couldn't take it anymore and began to burst into a fit of giggles while still pulling him closer.

"Oh, you think this is funny do you? Just wait until I get out of this rope."

She giggled even more and finally pulled him completely to her.

Still holding the rope tightly, she lifted herself up on her tip toes and kissed him fully. His lips began to move confidently with hers. She completely forgot about the rope and dropped it out of her hands as she brought her hands to the back of his neck. He broke their kiss before either could deepen it.

"Seems you've dropped your rope Miss Smith," he said with a wide grin.

Her eyes widened and she could see a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"John..." she said as she backed up.

He was moving in on her as she turned to run. He grabbed her just in time and started tickling her sides.

In between laughs, she tried to get him to stop, "John! Please stop!"

He stopped when she asked him to, and they were both laughing at how hard she was laughing.

"Fairs fair," John said in a sing song voice.

"Now before I was rendered helpless," he said with a smile. "I was going to tell you the food was almost done, but it's probably done now."

"Wonderful, I'm famished," she replied.

John grabbed a blanket from the truck and laid it down by the fire. He carefully removed both the hobo sacks and sat them on the grass to cool down. The sun was almost completely gone when he pulled out a couple sodas, forks and napkins from the cooler. After the food had cooled some, he sat one by Anna and one by him. They opened them up and began eating from the foil pack.

"This tastes delicious," Anna said after a few bites.

"We used to make these all the time when I was a kid. I loved it when we made them." He took a drink of his soda.

"I can see why. It has a great flavor."

They continued eating as the sky grew darker, and after they had finished he took a large bottle of water out of the cooler to put the fire out.

"I was hoping to catch the meteor shower if you still want to stay," he said, hoping she would want to.

"There's a meteor shower tonight?"

"There is, and it should begin pretty soon."

He walked to the back of the truck and lowered the tailgate. Anna joined him and in the moonlight she saw several comforters, blankets, quilts, and pillows. How she had not noticed them there before now she didn't know.

"You're a smooth operator Mr. Bates."

He smirked. "I only brought them in case you may have wanted to watch the shower and it's more comfortable to lay on these."

"You do this often? Come out here at night?"

"I do from time to time. It helps me clear my head or think about things without distraction."

He took off the spurs, placed them back into the cab, and then climbed into the back of the truck. Spreading out all the comforters and blankets, he placed the pillows on the far end and placed the quilts to the side. He went back to the tailgate and offered his hand to help pull her up. Once they were in the bed of the truck, they took off their hats, laid down on the blankets, and put their heads on the pillows. Anna took the quilts and pulled them over the both of them, snuggling in close to him.

Looking up into the night sky, Anna said, "The sky is so clear tonight, but it seems to be like this most of the time."

"We do have good weather most of the year. It's just the heat that can get to you if you're not used to it. I take it most days weren't the greatest for weather back home?"

"No, the weather in England is nothing like it is here. The sky is rarely this clear, and it's dizzily a lot of the time."

A beat of silence passed between them.

"John?" She spoke quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm fitting in here? In America I mean."

He turned his head to look at her, "Of course I do."

"I just don't want people to think I don't belong here."

He turned on his side to look at her better.

"No one thinks you don't belong here. Everyone loves you and I love you more than anything," he said as he brushed her cheek with his hand.

Anna smiled softly, "And I love you."

The meteor shower began across the sky.

"Oh! It's starting!" Anna said enthusiastically.

They tangled their limbs together as they watched the meteors fall. It was so quiet and peaceful, and the shimmer of the sky was breathtaking. Nature could always provide the most sincere form of beauty.

John shifted his gaze to watch Anna as she took in the night sky. It was like the shower was reflecting off of her, illuminating her in the dark.

"It is so beautiful," Anna said in a whisper.

Without taking his eyes off of her, he replied, "Yes. Yes, it is."

Anna turned her head and gave him a loving smile. She gave him a kiss and pulled him tighter into her embrace.

The atmosphere shifted between them, and the meteor shower was now the last thing on either of their minds. It was nice being out in the night air with no one around but the two of them. He had been out in this field many times by himself but being here with her was no comparison. She hooked her leg over his hip and circled her arm around his middle. No words were needed between them to know what the other was thinking. He brought his hand up to run through her hair. She held onto him tighter as her lips pressed firmly against his. He loved being with her like this. Sure they had only made love one other time, but the skin to skin contact had felt... John broke the kiss and gave her a horrified look. _Shit._

Anna thought something was seriously wrong. "John? John are you okay?"

"Anna... last time we..." He felt embarrassed and guilty about what he was trying to say.

"If you don't want to we don't..." She thought he didn't want to take things further.

"God no, please don't think that. Yes, I want to it's just I'm sorry Anna," he stammered.

"Please just tell me John." Now she was getting nervous.

"The last time we were together I didn't use anything." There he said it and felt even worse having to say it.

"You mean...protection?" she asked cautiously.

He nodded, "Anna..."

She stopped him from speaking by putting her fingertips to his mouth. "I'm on the pill John."

"You are? I didn't think..."

"The pill is good for other things too besides birth control," she said as she gave a small smile. "And before you ask no I haven't been with anyone other than you in over a year."

"I wasn't even thinking that Anna," he said, feeling embarrassed.

"Even if you weren't, I still wanted you to know. Now Mr. Bates may we continue or do I need to secure my target again?" she asked with a smirk.

"You are quite the temptress you know that?"

"Yes, I know." She gave him a saucy wink.

He crushed his lips back onto hers as he was undoing her shirt buttons. He only unbuttoned them half way down not wanting to be completely undressed. They were still outside after all. He deepened the kiss as she unbuttoned all his shirt buttons and untucked it from his pants to let the shirt hang open.

She slid her hands up his broad chest and reveled in the feel of his chest hair against her palms. As she fully explored the expanse of his upper body, she ran her tongue along the roof of his mouth. He moaned loudly into her mouth as their tongues danced with each other. He broke their kiss and slowly guided a hand down the front of her body until his fingers were slowly pulling down her zipper.

His arousal was already pressing tightly against his jeans as she removed her boots and wiggled out of her underwear and jeans. She laid back down and he began kissing the tops of her breasts. The feeling was indescribable to her, and she loved the combination of his lips and big strong hands on her body. She groaned into his mouth as he slid his hand up over her center. Dipping his fingers inside, she was already slick with desire.

He moved his lips to her neck placing kisses up to her ear and back down as her hips bucked from his change in rhythm. He thought it amazing how her body reacted from a few touches from him. She panted in his ear as he continued to devour her neck. "Faster John." He became even more rigid at her command and he picked up the pace rubbing over her sweet bundle of nerves over and over again. She gripped his shirt as her breathing became even more erratic, and his name fell from her lips.

In the next moment she came undone, she looked like she was trying to yell out but no words would come out as she rode out her orgasm. John stopped his ministrations and gave her a minute to come back to earth. She gave him a wide smile when she did and pushed him onto his back. "Your turn," she said as she was working his jeans off.

She pulled his jeans down to his ankles and then pulled his boxers down as well. She straddled his calves and reached to take him in her hand. She stroked him once, twice and then began to lean her body over. "Anna, you don't have to do that," he said as he realized what she was about to do. She didn't even acknowledge his statement as she took him fully in her mouth. "Fuck!" he cried out as she took him. She chuckled at his language and he felt the vibrations against him. He clutched onto the blankets to try to keep some form of control. She slid her tongue up his shaft and around his tip as a small bud of moisture gathered there. She ran her tongue over it and took him fully again. "Anna you have no idea. Ahh.. how amazing that feels," he choked out.

She started using her hand in combination with her mouth. He knew he wouldn't last much longer if they continued on like this so he spoke, "Anna, I won't last if we keep going. I need you now." She sucked on him hard on the way back up and released him with a seductive grin. With a growl, he flipped them over and he sank himself into her. Both released an appreciative groan as he filled her completely. This time he went straight to work already moving at a steady pace. He held Anna's hands over her head with his own as he drove himself over and over again into her.

That's the only thing she focused on in that moment. The feel of him entering and exiting her repeatedly. He was everywhere at once, his body completely covering hers, his words sweetly caressing her ear as he claimed her. Anna felt as though she may float away with the amount of intense pleasure he was giving her, so she tighten her grip on his hands.

"Oh, John," she said as her body began to tense, heading towards her end, "John, oh God, John."

"Mm.. sweetie," he whispered ruggedly into her ear.

She lost control in the next moment. Her body shook with an intensity she had not experienced with anyone other than him.

She released her grip on his hands when she came back down from her peak and noticed he had stopped his movements.

"Do continue Mr. Bates," she breathed.

An involuntary groan escaped him as he set his pace, and she gripped tightly onto his muscular back. His breathing became more labored and his thrusts more erratic. The next moment, he furrowed his brow and let out a low groan. His body collapsed onto hers and his breath was hot against her neck. She brought a hand to back his of his neck to keep him there for a moment longer, lingering in the feel of them still being connected. Once his breathing calmed down, he lifted himself up, breaking their connection, and laid down on the blankets facing her.

Anna spoke first, "So, I've never done that in the back of a truck before."

They both broke out into a fit of giggles.

"I haven't either."

She was making lazy circles on his chest when she replied, "I figured you brought all the girls out here."

He turned his head to look her straight in the eyes, "There hasn't been any other girls."

"It's okay you don't have to explain yourself."

"You explained yourself and now it's my turn. I have been with very few women since my divorce which was four years ago, and me and my so-called ex-wife hadn't been intimate for years before then. I didn't bring any of them back to my home or out here. I have honestly never shared with anyone what I share when I'm making love with you, and I know I won't ever again."

Anna's eyes began to fill with tears. She was so so thankful for this man.

"Please don't cry sweetie," he said as he wiped under her eyes.

"They're happy tears. I promise. I feel exactly the same when I'm with you John."

They shared a few more sweet tender kisses when Anna started to shiver.

"You're cold. Of course your cold we're outside at night." John reached for Anna's clothes and handed them to her. He then reached down to his ankles and redressed himself.

Both of them fully dressed again, he lifted the quilts to cover them and snuggled himself in next to Anna.

"I think watching meteor showers is now one of my favorite things to do," she said with a happy sigh.

John just smiled and gave a breathy laugh.

"I rather like it out here with only the two of us. Thank you for sharing your secret place."

"It's no longer just mine, and I will share anything I have with you."

They were quiet for a moment, listening as the crickets played their nightly song, then Anna spoke.

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Can we sleep out here or do you need to go back to the house?" She asked with her eyes closed.

"She'll be okay tonight she knows where we are."

"Okay." She nuzzled into John's neck as sleep began to overtake her.

He listened as her breathing evened out, and as he curled a protective arm around her middle, he whispered, "I love you."

He closed his eyes and let out a deep contented breath. They both drifted off to sleep under the star filled sky.

* * *

 _ **Next Time: John gets a few surprises.** _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:** Same 1-12._

* * *

John woke up when the sun broke over the horizon. He let out a deep breath and felt hair flutter back down, tickling his face. He opened his eyes and saw the back of Anna's head. He still had his arm around her waist as he let out a yawn. He gently lifted his arm and patted his pockets to find his phone. _You left it at the house._ He knew he would need to get back and he also knew he would more than likely be breaking Anna's rule again. He inwardly laughed a little about it. He leaned over and lightly moved her hair away from her neck and gently placed a kiss there. She stirred just the tiniest bit. He placed another one with a little more pressure. She let out a small groan at that. He smiled and then said, "Good morning."

She mumbled, "It can't be morning yet."

He kissed her cheek and raised himself up, "It is a beautiful morning."

She groaned louder at his words.

He stood up and jumped off the tailgate.

Anna came to life a little more. "Where are you going?"

He tucked his shirt back into his jeans and replied, "I'm going to gather the rest of our stuff then take us back to the house."

Anna sat herself up and watched him as he collected their things. He put the stuff into the cab of the truck and then reached over the side of the truck to grab his hat. Putting the hat on he said, "Now you can just stay right there and I'll drive us back." He lifted the tailgate back up and opened the drivers side door.

"John. You can't be serious," she said as she threw the quilt back.

Closing the door and rolling down the window he called out, "Oh, but I am. It'll be fun."

He started the engine and revved it a little.

"John!" Anna tried to yell over the sound of the engine and was looking for something to hold on to.

He pretended not to hear as he put the truck into drive.

Anna held on to the side of the truck for dear life as the truck went into motion. He started driving slowly and then increased his speed.

Looking through the rear view mirror, he could see her smiling and loosening up as the speed picked up. Her hair was blowing like crazy when she yelled out, "Faster!"

 _That's my girl_. He laid down on the accelerator. Anna threw her hands up in the air and was laughing carefree. It almost seemed like time stood still as he glanced at her through the mirror. He always wanted her to be that full of life and not have a worry in the world. He let off the accelerator to slow down easily. Seeing the house in the distance now, he applied his foot to the brakes gently. The truck slowed to a crawl as he parked the truck next to the oak tree.

He opened the door and stepped out of the truck.

"Well, I'm definitely awake now," Anna said as she started smoothing her hair down.

"I told you it'd be fun," he said, dropping the tailgate back down.

"I don't prefer to wake up like that every day, but yes it was quite thrilling," Anna said, throwing him a smirk.

John started taking stuff up to the porch as Anna made sure she looked presentable before going inside. Placing her hat back on her head, she jumped out of the bed of the truck. She walked over to her car and looked to see if he was watching her. He was inside the house so she opened the door and took a key out of her purse. She put the key into her pocket and closed her car door. Back at the truck, she grabbed the few remaining things and walked back to the house. Once inside, she laid the stuff in the hall and closed the front door.

"Did you take your medicine this morning?" She heard John say to his mother.

"Yes, Johnny. Please don't fuss over me while Anna is here," she heard her reply.

She smiled at how well he took care of her.

She made her way into the living room as John came into the room from his mother's room.

"I got the rest of the stuff. It's in the hall," she said to him.

"Great. Thank you," he said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "I think I may go grab a quick shower if that's all right?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

He hung his hat and keys on the hook by the door and then went upstairs.

Anna took this opportunity to run into the kitchen to find a pen and paper and some tape.

Locating the items, she wrote a quick note then took the note and tape into the living room. She took his hat off the hook, laid it in the chair flipped upside down, and then took the key out of her pocket. She wrapped the note around the key and taped it to the inside of his hat. She quickly put the hat back on the hook, and made her way back into the kitchen. She decided to take it upon herself to make breakfast for the three of them. He deserved it after how many times he made her food. She investigated the contents of the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs and some sausage she found there. She placed the items on the counter top next to the stove and then started filling the coffee pot. She got the coffee going when Sharon walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Anna."

"Good morning Sharon, did you sleep well?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"I did thank you. Are you making breakfast?"

"I am. I just got the coffee going and I was going to fix sausage and eggs if that's okay."

"Sounds lovely dear. May I show you a trick of the trade with the eggs?" Sharon asked as she walked towards the stove.

"Yes, please do."

John had finished his shower and made his way down the stairs. He could smell the breakfast food all through the house. He stopped before stepping into the kitchen. His momma and Anna were both standing at the stove and she was giving Anna tips on how to make the best fried eggs. John smiled and entered the kitchen.

"Both of my girls working together. Now this is a nice picture."

"We work together a lot Johnny when Anna visits before you get home. You're just not here to see it."

Anna chuckled and gave him a shy look.

"It smells delicious regardless," he said as he poured his coffee. "Can I help?"

"You can help by having a seat at the table. It's high time I cook for you," Anna replied.

"Nonsense, I enjoy cooking for you," he said, taking a seat.

Once the cooking was done, they sat down and had breakfast together.

"So, Johnny made hobo sacks for the both of you. How did you like it?" Sharon asked as she looked at Anna.

"To be honest I didn't know what that was until he explained it, but the flavor was wonderful."

"It's just something we came up with. I don't think anyone would normally call them that."

"I also had the pleasure of meeting Bonnie and Clyde. I didn't know he had a secret stable," Anna said before sipping her coffee.

"Oh yes, John's two babies," Sharon chuckled, "He takes care of those two like they were his own."

"Hey, they are part of this family too," John said in defense.

"Of course they are. I wouldn't think otherwise," Sharon said with a quick wink towards Anna, "And the lessons? Did you pick it up Anna?"

"Yes, I think I managed to do all right for not having done anything like that before," she replied somewhat shyly.

"Oh yes, she was definitely a quick leaner," John said, giving Anna a knowing look.

Anna tired to keep herself from blushing as she looked down at her plate, focusing on what bite to take next.

"Johnny is a wonderful teacher, so I have no doubt you can now lasso. He was something in his day, my Johnny. I'll have to pull out some videos of him at some of his competitions so you can see for yourself."

"I don't think Anna would be interested in watching those momma," John said in hopes she would agree.

"I would love to watch them!" Anna said with a brilliant smile.

"Then let's plan on a day where you come over and we'll pull them all out," Sharon said excitedly and then sipped her coffee.

John's eyes shifted back and forth between the two women who were talking like he wasn't in the room.

"That would be lovely," Anna said as she thought of a younger John on the back of a bull, muscles flexing and contracting, the slight sheen of sweat glistening in the sun as he rode the horses with natural ease.

"John we would like your input on whether or not your past should be displayed on screen," John said in a mock feminine tone, grimacing at the thought of anyone seeing him compete.

"Johnny, don't get all sour faced. It is a nice compliment Anna would want to watch, and it's been a long time since I've watched them myself."

"Just make sure I have a full chore or errand list that day," John replied.

When they had finished eating and cleaning up, Anna spoke, "I guess I should head home. I have several chores to do before the work week starts tomorrow."

"Would you like for me to come help you?" He asked.

"No no, you've got plenty to do here. Call me later?"

"I will."

She leaned in for a hug and as they embraced she kissed him solidly, allowing the thoughts of last night to roam through her mind. How in the world she got blessed with a romantic, soppy man she didn't know, but she was know than thankful for all of his loving efforts.

They broke the kiss and they both walked into the living room.

"Bye Sharon. I'll keep in mind what you said about the eggs the next time I make them."

"Glad I could help. Bye Anna talk to you soon."

John saw Anna to the door. They made their goodbyes and he watched until she pulled out of the driveway. He closed the door and turned to his momma, "Okay, I'm going to make sure the horses have food and water then I'm going to wash my truck. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just help me turn on my shows and I'll be set." His momma used to read a lot more than she watched TV but her eye site stole that joy away from her. The words were usually too small for her to read so she took up watching TV instead.

He turned on her show and made sure her glasses and the remote were on the table next to her. He turned around and walked to the hook where his stuff was hanging. He put the keys in his pocket and then took his hat off the hook. He was about to put it on when he noticed something in the top of it. A folded up, taped piece of paper was there. He held the hat to his chest and stepped out onto the front porch. Now that he was alone, he brought the hat away from his chest and pulled out the folded paper. He sat the hat on the porch railing and unfolded the paper finding the key. He held the key in one hand as he read the note.

 _ **I thought it only fair you should have a key too, since you already have the key to my heart.**_

 _ **Always Yours,**_

 _ **Anna**_

He read the note more than once and then opened his hand to look at the key. It's funny how a piece of metal can hold so much meaning. No one had ever showed him this much trust other than his mother and Rob. Sure he had given her a key to his home but that was different. She was without fault, but her giving him a key meant more to him then just being able to get into her place without knocking. He took out his keys and slid Anna's key onto his key ring. He already had which key was hers memorized among the other ones. With a heartfelt smile, he placed the keys back inside his pocket and stuck the folded up note in his shirt pocket.

* * *

The following week went by and Anna was inside her office on a Friday. She decided to take a half day today and surprise John at work. She had wanted to see where he worked and take the tour of the farm but she hadn't been able to because her lunch break wasn't long enough. It was nearing her time to leave when Gwen popped in.

"You're not going to back out on me are you?" Gwen asked pointedly.

"No. I'm actually excited for our girls weekend," she said in defense.

"Good because it's going to be loads of fun!" Gwen smiled brightly.

Gwen had come up with the idea of a girls weekend, and Anna agreed to go. She felt having a weekend away and being able to let her hair down would be good for her. She told John about it earlier in the week and he fully encouraged her to go. She felt a little guilty about going because the weekends were usually their time, but he had been insistent.

Gwen continued, "What's with the box?"

"You know I'm taking a half day today, and I'm going to Grantham Farms to take these cookies to John," she said, pointing at the box.

"He must be something special if you're baking for him," she said in a friendly, teasing tone.

"He's more than worth it," Anna smiled.

"All right, I will text you some details tonight about tomorrow. It's almost noon go on and leave no one will mind."

"Thanks Gwen."

She shut down her laptop and quickly organized her desk. She picked up the box of cookies and headed out.

She soon arrived at Grantham Farms, and couldn't wait to surprise John. She got out of her car and started walking towards the office entrance. She opened the door and stepped inside, and noticed Sybil at the reception desk.

"Hey, Anna. What are you doing here?" Sybil asked kindly.

"Hi, Sybil. I came to tour the farm and surprise John in the process." She lifted the cookies a little.

"How kind of you. We'll radio him," Sybil replied.

"I didn't know you worked here. You didn't mention it before."

"I only work here part time while I'm in nursing school. Papa thinks we need to know a sense of responsibility and all that."

Just then Robert spotted Anna in the reception area. He bounded over towards her.

"Anna! How great to see you. What brings you here?"

"I took a half day from work. Thought I'd tour the farm and surprise John. If he isn't too busy of course," she knew Robert was John's boss first and friend second.

"Well, if he is busy, I'll just make someone else take over his duties while you're here," he said with a big smile.

"Thank you, Robert," she replied sweetly.

Robert walked over to Sybil's desk, picked up the radio, and pressed in the button to talk

"Bates you're needed in reception," Robert said with a wink towards Anna.

A few seconds pasted before they got a response.

"Rob, did you just say reception?" They could hear the confusion in his voice.

They all chuckled.

Robert pushed down the button to reply.

"Yes, reception. You are needed here as soon as possible," he said with mock urgency.

"Okay, I'm headed that way now." He still sounded perplexed.

Robert put the radio down and looked back at Anna. "You'll enjoy the tour I hope. I'll have John take you out on the gator since there's a lot of walking to do if you go by foot."

"On the gator?" Anna raised one brow.

"It's a utility vehicle."

"Right," she replied, feeling stupid.

In the next moment, John was walking through the office area into reception. "Rob, what is..." He stopped talking when he noticed Anna standing next to Sybil's desk.

A wide smile spread across his face. "Hello." He came to stand by her.

"Hello to you too," she replied sweetly.

"What brings you here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I decided to take a half day and surprise you."

"And a nice surprise it is too," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, enough of the mushy stuff. Bates, I'm handing your duties off to Molesley so you can take Anna on a tour of the place."

He then handed him keys to the gator. "Use the gator."

"Yes, sir," he replied.

"Have fun Anna. Talk to you soon," Robert said as he left reception.

"Don't be afraid to sneak some fruit when you're in the orchard. We all do it," Sybil whispered to Anna.

Anna chuckled, "I'll see what I can do."

"Ready for your private tour Miss Smith?"

"I am Mr. Bates," she picked up the box from the desk and they began to walk.

"Let me drop this clipboard into my office real quick."

"You have your own office? You didn't tell me," she said as he opened the door.

"I don't get to use it much. Only when I'm doing paperwork. What's in the box?"

She laid the box down on his desk. "Open it."

He laid the clipboard down and opened the box. "Chocolate chip cookies. Anna, you shouldn't have."

"And why not? My handsome man deserves a treat from time to time, especially when it's his favorite," she said, coming closer to wrap her arms around his middle.

He grabbed a cookie and said, "Thank you for making them then," he took a bite, "Wow. Anna you made these?"

"That is the recipe I asked your mother for, but yes I baked them," she said as she dropped her arms from his middle.

He finished the cookie and picked up another one because you can't eat just one.

"We better get going before I eat this whole box," he said before taking a bite of the second cookie.

They walked out of his office, and he closed the door. They walked out of the office area and through a door to the outside.

John led them to the loading area where the gator was located, helped Anna inside the vehicle, and then got in himself.

"So, would you like to see the orchard or the dairy first?" He asked as he placed the keys into the ignition.

"Let's see the orchard first."

"As you wish my lady." He then put the vehicle into motion.

He drove out into the orchard and showed her what grows where and the details of planting and picking. Anna took in all the information and listened carefully. There was a lot more to this than she had realized and this was only half the farm. They waved as they passed William and Tom, and John did stop a couple of times to allow Anna to sample some of the fruits available. Finishing up with the orchard, he drove them over to the cattle barn. He parked them outside the barn, and they went in.

"We have right at one hundred head of cattle. Most are lined up in stalls in here," John said. Anna looked at the rows of cows.

"We do things differently here than most other farms. We have a pasture behind the barn and we allow the cattle to go graze and do whatever they may want to then bring them in here when it's time for milking."

"Well, it's nice they aren't stuck in here all day," she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Let's walk on through and I'll introduce you to Hoss." He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked the length of the barn until they got to the end. Anna's eyes were wide as saucers as she looked at the massive bull. He bull rammed the gate as they came closer, and Anna hid herself behind John.

"Hoss, that's not how we act when a lady is present," he said to the bull.

"He is huge!" Anna said, peeking around his torso.

"A huge baby more like," John chuckled, "Hoss helps us keep our cattle count up."

"You mean you have baby cows here too?" She asked as her eyes tinkled at the thought of seeing the little ones.

"We do yes. It's getting close to their feeding time. Would you like to feed one?"

She smiled brightly, "Yes."

Leaving Hoss to his temper tantrum, John led them over to the other side of the barn where the calves were and started to prepare a bottle.

"Oh my goodness! Look how cute they are!" Anna cooed over the calves.

John chuckled and brought the bottle over. "Just step inside the gate and sit on that stool over there then feed one of them with this bottle."

She took the bottle and stepped inside. Sitting down, one of the calves made their way over to her. She petted and talked to the calf as she held up the bottle. The calf began feeding from the bottle and Anna shrieked with delight. John watched from the gate as she fed the calf. She really did look in her element, and he hoped one day she would follow her dream to work with animals.

"You ate so good. Yes, you did. It's all gone now little one," Anna said as the calf finished feeding. She petted a couple of the others and made her way back out of the gate.

"You looked like a natural feeding that calf," he said, rinsing the bottle out.

"She did all the work. I just held the bottle."

They said goodbye to the baby cows and made their way out of the barn. They continued to the other less interesting parts of the farm just to briefly show her, and then ended up back at the loading area to park the gator.

"Thank you for the wonderful tour. I need to head home to finish packing. Gwen is supposed to be texting me with details sometime this evening."

John came to stand in front of her. "What time are you two heading out tomorrow?"

"I think about five. It's only a twenty minute drive or so to get there, but Gwen insisted on staying overnight. I'm driving down myself because Gwen has something to do earlier in the day and will be coming from a different direction. I'll call you when I know more details."

"I'll miss you," he said as he delicately placed his arms around her waist.

"I'll miss you too," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. They came together for a kiss that was far too brief and then broke their embrace.

They made their goodbyes, and she left Grantham Farms.

John made his way back to the office area and knocked on Robert's office door.

"Come in." He heard Robert say.

He opened the door and asked, "Any plans tomorrow?"

"Cora is planning on maxing out my credit card tomorrow and leaving me at home so no," he replied indignantly.

"Want to come by and watch the Rangers game? It starts at five tomorrow."

"Yeah sure. I'll be there."

"Great," he replied and closed the door.

* * *

 **Thank you as always for reading along as this story builds!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:** I'm adding a trigger warning to this chapter for violence and language. _

**_Disclaimer:_** _Same 1-13._

* * *

Anna checked into the hotel and placed her things in the room her and Gwen were going to share for the night. The clock on the bedside table read 5:45. She was going to meet Gwen at the Wild Horse, a new dance club, at six, so she quickly collected her things and left the hotel room. She arrived at the Wild Horse and parked her car. She went inside and found a seat at the bar. It was a nice dance club, and for it only being six o'clock it was already filling up inside. She ordered herself a drink and waited for Gwen to show up. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out. It was a message from Gwen.

 **Omg. I'm stuck in traffic. It may be a car accident. I'll get there as soon as I can. G**

She replied instantly.

 **It's okay don't rush. I'm here. See you soon. A**

She put her phone back in her pocket and sipped on her drink. She turned around in her seat and took in her surroundings. Everything was fresh, new, and impeccably clean. She knew unfortunately it wouldn't stay this way for long. It was when she turned her attention to the dance floor itself, as the music blared through the room, she noticed a man staring at her. The man stepped forward, and Anna immediately recognized who it was. He was headed right towards her, and before she could get away he was already right beside her.

"Hello, Anna. How lovely to see you again," he said.

"Mr. Green," she replied stoically.

"Came out for a night of dancing did you?" He asked in a tone dripping with charm.

"I was just about to head home actually," she lied.

He leaned in so no one else could hear him, "I know you came in alone. Now it's time we have a little fun."

"No thank you," she said as she tried to stand up.

He grabbed her wrist with his hand, "You will dance with me Anna, or I will harm you."

She sat there frozen with wide eyes. Her body feeling numb yet heavy as the threat sank in.

"Now let's move away from the bar and have fun," He said, keeping his hand on her wrist as he led them to the dance floor.

He put his hands on her hips, "It's not a proper dance unless you place your hands on my shoulders." _  
_

Inwardly cursing the slow song, her arms felt incredibly heavy and shaky as she reluctantly touched his shoulders with her hands.

He spoke, "I bet old Bates can't make you feel this good." He lowered his hands to her backside.

Anna flinched and immediately tried to back away, "He makes me feel wonderful."

He grabbed her even more firmly as she tried to back up, "Well he isn't here is he and now it's my turn to show you what real fun is."

Anna knew she had to come up with something to get herself out of the situation. It was hard to focus on a plan when the feel of his hands on her was making her stomach churn. Trying to calm herself down, she attempted to think of a way out.

 _Think Anna think!_

After a moment, she had an idea and decided to play along with him.

"You know you're right. We should continue dancing," she lied through her teeth.

"See I knew you'd come around Anna. You're a very clever girl," he said.

 _Let's hope I am._

"May I go pick us a song? I'll just step over to the DJ booth and take a look," she said, pretending to sound sweet and innocent.

He looked her in the eyes, "If you make a run for it. I will catch you." He then lifted his shirt just slightly and revealed a knife he had there. He quickly pulled the shirt back down.

Anna's heart rate sped up as she saw the knife, and tried her best to keep all the color from draining from her face.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said as she gave him the most forced smile of her life.

She walked over to the DJ booth and asked to look at a book of songs. She took the book and pretended to look through the pages. She looked up periodically to see when he wasn't looking. He turned his head to speak to someone and she reached for her cellphone. As quickly as possible, she opened the message app, typed out a text, and pushed send. She shoved the phone back into her pocket and looked to make sure he hadn't seen her. It didn't seem he had, and he was now looking at her again. She picked a song she hated, gave her request to the DJ, and dragged herself back over to him.

* * *

"Oh come on that was a strike!" Robert blurted out.

"I think the pitch was to the outside," Sharon rebutted.

"You two must disagree on almost every pitch don't you?" John asked, shaking his head.

"Our team has gotten bad calls all night," Robert replied while throwing his hands in the air.

Just then John's phone buzzed and lit up on the coffee table. He picked it up and noticed it was Anna. He opened the message.

 **HELP**

His blood ran ice cold as he read the single word. Help. Capital letters. Nothing else said. He immediately jumped up from his seat.

"Bates it's just a game," Robert said.

"It's Anna," he said as he stared a hole into his phone. "She just sent me a text saying help."

"Isn't she with her friend Gwen?" Sharon asked.

"Yes she is." He closed the text and hoped he saved her number.

He found her number and called Gwen.

He put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Gwen. It's John. Are you with Anna?" He asked urgently.

"No I'm not. I'm stuck in traffic because of a car accident. Why? What's going on?"

"I think she's in trouble," John said with a shaky breath.

"We were meeting at the Wild Horse. She sent me a text earlier saying she was there."

"Thanks Gwen. I need to go." He hung up and pushed the phone into his pocket.

"The Wild Horse isn't that in Luling?" Robert asked.

"Yes."

"You don't think she's in danger do you Johnny?" Sharon asked with a worried look.

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell going to find out," he said as he made his way toward the stairs.

"I'm coming with you," Robert said following him.

John bounded up the stairs and went into the spare bedroom. He opened the closet and entered the combination to his gun safe. Opening it, he took two loaded revolvers out and closed the safe. He handed one to Robert and said, "May not need them but I don't want to find out the hard way."

John tucked the gun in the back of his jeans and pulled his shirt over to cover it. Robert followed suit.

"We'll find her, and she'll be okay," Robert tried to reassure.

"Something bad is going on. She would never send a text like that if she weren't in danger. We're wasting time let's go."

They came back downstairs and he addressed his mother.

"We're going to Luling to help Anna. Keep the house phone by you in case we need you."

"Please be careful the both of you."

He kissed her cheek. "We will. I promise."

John grabbed his hat and keys by the front door, and they left the house.

They got inside the truck. John started up the engine with a loud rev and put the truck into drive.

* * *

They danced for a while before the song she picked came on.

"You picked a nice song," he said.

"It's one of my favorites," she lied.

"It could always be like this Anna. You and me."

Anna remained silent.

"You are much too pretty to be with that old man."

Anna clinched her jaw. She was getting to the brink of not being able to go along with this anymore.

"You could never be the kind of man John Bates is."

He pulled her tighter into him. "I guess I'll just have to show you what kind of man I am."

 _Gwen. John. Someone. Please show up!_

He then touched the back of her head and began to pull her head forward. Realizing he was intending on kissing her, she jerked her head back. There was no way she was just going to let him kiss her.

He gave her an evil glare, "You know you wanna kiss me Anna."

She was now completely done with playing along.

"No I don't!" She shouted and ripped herself away from him.

This brought attention to them from some others.

She turned to walk away when he pressed himself to her back. He smiled to make the others not be suspicious as he pressed the knife into her back.

"If you make another scene I will stab you. Don't make me stab such a sexy body as yours baby," He murmured into her ear.

Her resolve was beginning to break. Tears were filling the backs of her eyes. She wanted so desperately to scream for help. There were people all around but he had the knife pressed in between their bodies so no one could see.

"I'm done with dancing. Let's go outside," he whispered against her neck.

Her skin crawled and she felt as if she may be sick. All she knew was she couldn't allow him to get her alone.

"We haven't been here very long. Let's dance some more," she said, praying he would agree.

"I know what you want Anna, and he can't give it to you like I can," he said as he pushed his back to hers to make them walk.

Her mind was reeling, and she wasn't sure if she was physically shaking or if it was just her insides feeling that way. She was struggling to come up with something. She did the only thing she could think of and that was to call his bluff about stabbing her.

She tried to move herself away from the tip of the blade just slightly. When she did, he pushed the tip of the blade into her back. Her face winced as the blade made it into her flesh.

He whispered angrily, "Now look what you've made me do. I'll have to teach you a lesson."

He pushed them towards the door. Anna went numb. She knew what was coming. She knew either she was going to be badly hurt or... She couldn't bring herself to think about what was going to happen next.

He opened the door and pushed them outside. Anna didn't know what else to do so she started begging.

"Mr. Green you don't have to do this. Please let me go."

"Too late for that now Anna," he sneered.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

He put his other hand over her mouth and pushed the blade a little more. Anna could feel the blood tickling down her back as he continued to push them forward. He looked around to see if anyone heard her then he turned the corner to the dance club.

John and Robert parked at the Wild Horse and got out of the truck.

"I think we need to split up," Robert said as they ran towards the entrance.

Just then they heard a ladies voice screaming loudly before the screaming suddenly stopped.

They stopped running.

"Shit that was Anna. She's not inside she's out here somewhere."

Robert replied, "I'm going to go around the other way and call the cops at the same time. Now go!"

John took off running which was making his bad knee protest as Robert ran around the other way. John was looking anywhere he could as he ran past the entrance to the club.

All Anna could think about at the moment was John as Green had her pushed up against the wall. She was just hoping it would be over with soon so she could deal with the shame of it all. He sliced open her shirt with the knife and was telling her something but all she could hear was her own mind screaming. He had his hand over her mouth as he slid the knife down the valley of her breasts until the tip of the blade laid on the top of her bra.

John looked down the side of the building and saw Anna being held up against the wall, but couldn't see the face of the man holding her there. He quietly made his way down the alley way and stopped before he could be seen. He took a silent breath and then pulled the revolver from behind his back and brought it in front of him.

"I suggest you let the lady go," John said in a stern tone.

This startled the man and he grabbed Anna from the wall, putting her in front of him like a human shield. He was holding a hand over her mouth and had a knife pointed towards her side. John then saw who the man was. His vision blurred with rage. _Green_.

"Well if it isn't hop along to ruin yet another fucking moment," he spat.

"Let her go," John said with a stone cold face.

"I don't think I will. Your slut here seems to enjoy my company. In fact, she was just begging for me to spread her legs before you showed up."

John locked eyes with Anna and all he could see was fear. He noticed her rigid posture and how her hands were trembling. He saw her shirt ripped open and how frantic her breathing was. He grew even angrier as he looked back at Green. It was one thing to make fun of him, and try to discredit his past. But now he had crossed a line no man should ever cross. He was threatening and harming Anna. _His_ Anna and that was an unforgivable offense.

John pulled back the trigger on the gun.

"You don't have the balls to shoot me Bates," Green said mockingly.

"He may not but I do," Robert said from behind Green as he pulled his trigger back.

Green looked behind him and then looked back at John. Laughing manically, he said, "So you needed to bring a sidekick. Couldn't hold your own."

John took a step forward.

Green stuck the blade just a tad into Anna's side. She winced in pain, and she was failing at holding back her tears. She was trying hard to just focus on John's face and imagine she was in his protective arms instead of in the clutches of this vile creature.

John noticed Anna wince in pain and his mind switched off any regard to restraint or reason.

"Come any closer either of you and I will stab her," Green said as he stared down John.

John was going to do it. He was going to kill him, and he placed his index finger on the trigger. John was on the verge of shooting him when they heard sirens.

"YOU CALLED THE FUCKING COPS?!" Green yelled.

Green brought his arm back to slam the knife into Anna's side as Robert shot him in the leg. He cried out in pain and dropped the knife. John ran towards him and crashed his fist into his face making him fall to the ground. John got on top of him and holding him down he said, "You will pay for this you fucking bastard. I will personally end you if I ever see you anywhere near her again. Do you hear me you worthless piece of shit?!" He punched him in the face again before allowing him to response, and then slammed his head into the pavement knocking him unconscious.

"Over here!" Robert yelled, trying to get the cops attention.

John stood back up as he caught his breath and went straight to Anna.

The police came rushing down the alley way.

Robert spoke, "This sorry asshole attacked that woman and tried to sexually assault her."

A police officer went over to Anna. "Are you okay miss?"

Anna pulled her shirt tighter together and shook her head before breaking down in sobs.

John wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she cried. He was on the verge of crying himself.

The officer spoke, "It looks like she needs medical attention. We'll get her to the hospital for examination, and after she is back home we will come for a statement."

"She'll be at my home. I can give you any information you need," John said to the officer.

John was answering questions and giving the officer information when another officer picked up Green and took him over to the ambulance.

Robert came over when the officer was done asking John questions and gave his statement.

"Okay, let's get going," the officer said.

"My stuff is at the hotel and my car is here," Anna whispered.

"I'll drive your car back Anna, and I'll come back for your truck John with Matthew later," Robert said.

She barely nodded and with a trembling hand took the keys out of her pocket, handing them to him. John took his truck key off his key ring and handed it over with a grateful nod.

"I'll call Gwen and let her know what's going on and to get your things okay?" John said softly as they began walking towards the police cruiser.

* * *

After Anna received her stitches and was bandaged, they were back at John's house. Sharon hugged both of them as they came through the door, and then excused herself so she wouldn't cry in front of them.

John helped Anna over to the couch and she sat down. He took a seat on the coffee table in front of her.

"What can I get for you?" He asked gently.

"I could drink some water," she replied quietly.

He immediately got up and walked into the kitchen.

He brought the water back and she took a few sips when the doorbell rang.

"They sure didn't waste any time did they?" John said in an annoyed tone.

He opened the front door and a police officer was standing there.

"Hello, Mr. Bates. I'm Sergeant Willis. I'm here to collect statements from you and a Miss Smith."

"Please come in." John moved to allow the officer through.

John closed the door, and with a slight limp, led the officer into the living room.

"Hello, Miss Smith. I'm Sergeant Willis. I will be collecting your statement."

Anna nodded her head.

John took a seat next to Anna on the couch as Sergeant Willis sat in the armchair his mother usually used.

"First of all I would like to say we have questioned Green, and investigated his past. It seems this isn't his first attempt to assault a woman. The other time was years ago, but this shows a pattern in his behavior. Next, I'm assuming you'd like to know how he knew where you were Miss Smith."

Anna looked at him confused, "I just thought he was there and saw me come in."

"It turns out Mr. Green was stalking your Facebook page. It wasn't private so he knew when and where you were if you posted it on there. It seems you put on your Facebook you and a Gwen Dawson would be at the Wild Horse earlier this evening."

Anna looked down at her hands feeling incredibly stupid. "I...I didn't even think."

John instantly consoled her, "You didn't know."

"I'm deleting it as soon as we're done here," Anna replied bitterly.

"Now Miss Smith could you please tell me in your words what happened this evening?" Sergeant Willis asked politely.

Anna went into detail about what happened, who was involved, where, when, and how. The officer also got John's statement and what his involvement was.

"Thank you both. Now, we are keeping a guard with Mr. Green at the hospital until he is released and from there he will be going to jail until trial."

Anna and John were both relieved to hear that.

"I am sorry for any discomfort or trauma you may have been put through today Miss Smith. Please let the police department know if we can be of further service."

"Thank you, Sergeant," Anna said.

John got to his feet. "Thank you."

He shook the officer's hand and saw him out. He returned and sat back down next to Anna. She was staring blankly at the TV in front of them. John didn't know what to do or say to make any of this any better. She had been through a lot in a few hours. He was just so thankful she had thought to send that text. He couldn't bring himself to think what would have happened if she hadn't. She sniffled a little and then started crying again. He put his arm around her shoulder as she laid her head against his chest. He just sat there caressing her back as she broke down. Truth be told, he was just as upset as she was. He was beyond angry and filled with bitterness, but he needed to be stronger than that right now. Anna needed him to be strong. She finally started to calm back down and raised her head back up.

"I'm sorry," she said with a shaky breath.

Whatever it was he thought she was going to say it wasn't that.

"Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for," he stated softly.

"I went along with him John. I didn't know what else to do," she confessed.

He knew she was being cryptic, so he pushed for more information. "What did you go along with Anna?"

Her lip quivered as she spoke, "He told me he would harm me if I didn't dance with him, so I went along with it so he wouldn't. I shouldn't have done it. I think it only made him angrier when I tried to get him away from me. It's all my fault."

John had a pained look on his face as he said, "This wasn't your fault Anna."

He cupped her face with his hands and continued, "You are without fault. You were so brave to send a text for help. I thank God that you did. I should have gotten there sooner."

"I feel so ashamed."

"Ashamed? There is no shame in this. You did nothing wrong."

"If you and Robert hadn't showed up he was going to..." Her voice wobbled.

"I know," John said almost in a whisper.

"Thank you for coming John," she said as she put her head back on his chest.

"I should have protected you."

"You did John," she said sincerely, "And now you've hurt yourself to help me."

"I used to the knee issues. It's only swollen. Some ice and an anti-inflammatory will make it all better."

She nodded her head against his chest and curled an arm around his middle.

"I love you so much sweetie. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," he said as he kissed the crown of her head.

"I love you too John."

"John?" she whispered after a brief pause.

"Yes?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked shyly.

"Of course you can. I was hoping you would."

Just then the doorbell rang and Anna jumped.

"You stay here. I'll go see who it is."

He opened the door and Gwen was standing there with red, puffy eyes and Anna's bag. John didn't say a word and let her in.

She immediately started apologizing to John.

"I'm so sorry John."

"Gwen, you couldn't help it. It's okay," John offered.

"Is she still here?" She asked quietly.

John nodded and pointed to the living room.

Gwen stepped into the living room. Anna saw her and slowly stood herself up.

"No Anna don't stand up for me. Please sit back down."

Anna walked across the room and tightly embraced Gwen.

"I'm so so sorry Anna. I should have been there," Gwen said as she hugged her back.

"It's okay Gwen. I'm all right."

They broke their embrace.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay and to bring your stuff."

"Thank you."

"I'll get going now so you can rest please please call if you need me for anything," Gwen said with a sympathetic face.

"I will Gwen. Thank you for coming by."

John opened the front door, made his goodbye to Gwen, and closed it back.

"That was nice of her," John stated.

"Yes it was."

"How about you take one of these pain pills the doctor prescribed, and then we'll get you ready for bed?"

Anna nodded her agreement.

After she took the pill, she climbed the stairs.

John quickly followed after her with her bag. He placed it in his bedroom.

"I'll leave your bag over here in case you need anything. I'm going to check on momma then be back up okay?"

"Okay. Thank you," she replied.

Anna took a moment to realize this was the first time she had been in John's room. She allowed herself another sob as the thought of being in his room for the first time should be a happy one, but here she was crying, upset, and spoiling the moment for herself. His room was neat and tidy with very few objects in the room. His dresser had a wrist watch and a bottle of cologne sitting on top, and he had some kind of generic photo print canvas on one of the walls. His comforter was gray and black striped and a single chair sat in the corner. It was very much a bachelor bedroom. She looked at his nightstand and he had the standard phone charging cable, a book, a pair of reading glasses which intrigued her, and then finally she saw a framed 4x6 photograph of them on the table. She picked up the frame, and noticed they were at the Mexican restaurant from their first date. This brought a small smile to her face as she gently placed it back down on the table. She desperately needed a shower to wash off what she could of the horrible day, so she opened her suitcase, took out a few items, and made her way into the bathroom.

Back downstairs, John softly knocked on his momma's door.

"Come in." He heard her say.

He opened the door and found his momma sitting up in bed. He sat on the edge of the bed facing her.

"Oh Johnny. Is she really okay?" Sharon asked in an upset tone.

"She's shaken up a bit, and she has a couple flesh wounds but they aren't serious. She just took a pain pill and will be staying here tonight."

"I was scared out of my mind while you and Robert where out," she admitted.

"I know you were, but I promised we'd be okay," he said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Make sure Anna has everything she needs. I'm so thankful she's going to be okay."

"I am too. Do you need anything?"

"No Johnny but thank you. I'm going to try to sleep some."

"Alright then." He stood and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Momma."

"Goodnight, Son."

He closed the door to her room and made his way back upstairs. He slowly went back into his room as Anna was coming out of the bathroom.

"I hope you don't mind. It just looked way more comfortable then what I had packed," she said as she looked at the shirt she was wearing.

John smiled at her, his Grantham Farms t-shirt coming to her knees.

"I don't mind at all. Do you need new bandages?" He asked.

Anna nodded and John left the room to get the bandages the hospital gave them. Coming back into the room, Anna was still standing in the same spot as John tried his best not to limp in front of her.

He must have failed at the attempt because Anna said, "You need to get off your feet. Your knee needs to rest."

"I'll rest as soon as we have you all settled," he said with a soft smile, "Would you like help putting the new ones on?"

"Yes, please," she replied and turned her back to him, lifting up the t-shirt enough so he could apply the new ones.

Once she bandages were in place, He went over to the bed and pulled back the covers. She sat down slowly and then laid down. He pulled the covers back over her.

He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and walked back across the room.

"Are you not coming to bed?"

"I am in a few minutes. Now close your eyes and try to rest."

She closed her eyes and it wasn't long until her breathing began to even out.

He prepared himself for bed and took the anti-inflammatory for his knee. It was just a touch sore, nothing he couldn't handle. He switched off the bathroom light and sat in the chair in the corner of his room. He let out a long sigh and dragged a hand across his face. He probably wouldn't sleep much that night, but it didn't matter. He wanted to make sure he was there if Anna needed him in the night. He would eventually lie in bed beside her being mindful of her wounds, and hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

 **Next Time: John tries to blame himself, Anna finds out more about Mr. Green, Robert has some news, and there will be another trip to their field.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:** Same 1-14._

* * *

The next morning John was buzzing around in the kitchen. The smell of a dark roast brew was lingering through the kitchen as John removed some toast from the toaster, placing it on a plate to be buttered. He had woken up at his usual time which was early for most people's standards. He hadn't slept well, if any, but he was determined to see to Anna's needs just as if he had slept blissfully.

"Is she still asleep?" Sharon whispered as she came into the kitchen.

"Yes. I'm fixing toast so I won't wake her up."

Sharon nodded in agreement and took a seat at the table.

He poured his momma's coffee onto her favorite mug and placed it in front of her on the table. He went back to the counter and buttered a couple pieces of toast and placed those in front of her as well.

"Thank you Johnny," she whispered.

He gave her a wink back.

"Morning."

They both turned their heads and noticed Anna standing there fully dressed.

"Good morning, sweetie. How are you feeling?" John asked kindly as he cautiously stepped a few steps closer to where she was standing.

"Fine. I think I'd like to go home now."

He was taken aback some by her words not expecting her to want to go home so soon.

"Anna, are you sure? I could make you some breakfast," he offered.

"I think I just need to be alone for a while," she said quietly, keeping her eyes fixed on some area of the kitchen floor.

"Take her home Johnny. Robert dropped her car at her house. He said the keys were in the mailbox," Sharon said, knowing Anna needed some time to figure all of this out for herself.

John was torn for a few seconds. It felt kind of like a metaphorical between a rock and a hard place. He wanted to hear what his mother and Anna were saying but also wanted to argue the fact she should stay. Of course John relented and finally spoke again.

"Let me go get your bag."

"It's by the front door," Anna said with a blank expression on her face.

His heart somewhat fell in his chest at the fact she had already packed up everything and placed it by the door. Was she really that eager to get away from there? Away from him?

"Okay, I'm grabbing my keys now."

He grabbed his keys, and Anna turned and walked to the door without saying a word to Sharon.

He opened the door and she went outside. He picked up her bag and closed the door behind him. He helped her up into the truck and put her bag in the bed of the truck. He started the engine and Anna just stared straight ahead. He put the truck into drive and started down the road. John would casually glance out of the corner of his eye to look at Anna. She seemed distance and didn't appear as though talking was anything she would care to do for a while.

They made it to her place, and he closed the truck door after getting out. He rounded the back end and reached for her bag. Placing it on the ground, he opened Anna's door and offered his hand to her. Without looking at him, she took his hand and got down out of the truck. Closing it back, he picked up her bag and walked her to the front door.

"I'm going to go get your keys from the mailbox," he told her as he placed the bag down again.

He walked the short distance and got the keys. He came back and unlocked her front door for her. She stepped inside and he followed her in. He placed the bag in the hall and shifted his weight nervously for a moment as he looked at her.

She finally spoke. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anything else I can do for you?"

She shook her head in reply and wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Okay, please put your phone on the charger in case you need me," he said, feeling as though everything about him leaving was wrong.

She nodded.

He waited in silence for a few moments to see if maybe she would change her mind. When he realized she wasn't going to he spoke again.

"I'm going now. I love you," he said softly.

"Love you," she said in a whisper.

He closed the door on his way out. She heard him get into his truck and drive away.

Making her way into the living room, she took the pastel crochet blanket from the back on the armchair and lay down on the couch. She balled up the blanket and turning on her side she laid her head on the blanket. Her mum had made her this blanket when she was just a child. It was one of the few items she had kept with her throughout her life. Anna felt a mixture of emotions as the silence of the room engulfed her. It was times like this when she wasn't sure how to do or what to do that she used the blanket. It was probably silly for her to still have a security blanket (which most would refer to it as that) but it helped her feel closer to her mum. She couldn't count the number of times she wished she could speak to her and this was one of those times. She could feel her emotions once again coming to the surface, and she allowed the tears to seep into the blanket. She told herself everything would be okay after she had some time to sort everything out.

* * *

When John arrived back at his home his mood had changed. He opened the front door and slammed it behind him.

"Johnny? Is that you?" Sharon asked.

"Yes," he replied irritably.

He strode through the house and up the stairs to his bedroom. Coming to stand in front of his chest of drawers, he opened one of the lower drawers and reached his hand up under the clothes until he found what he was looking for. Retrieving the items, he placed them in the back pocket of his jeans and closer the drawer. He descended the stairs again and as he passed the living room he spoke hurriedly to his mother.

"I think I need some air. I'll be back later," he said and left the house.

Sharon heaved a sigh after the door had closed. Although her eye site was bad, her ears worked perfectly well. She knew her son well, and the tone in which he used in the short time being back in the house told her everything she needed to know. John had always had the habit of blaming himself for when things went wrong or if he thought they had went wrong. That was why he had stayed so long with Vera. He felt it was somehow his fault his marriage was a disaster, so he would allow Vera to continue to manipulate him just so she could have her way. Sharon had tried to make John see the deterioration of his marriage was not completely on him. Vera was the one at the helm of its fall out. She was relieved when her son was finally free of her.

John drove to what he now called their field and put the truck into park. Getting out of the truck, he walked to the back, lowered the tailgate, and sat himself near the edge. He pulled the cigarette pack and lighter out of his back pocket he had retrieved from his room and lit one. It was a habit he rarely indulged in. He hadn't had one since he had met Anna but with everything that had happened in a short period of time he felt the need for it.

As he took a drag off the cigarette, he felt his thoughts slipping into the place he hadn't allowed himself to wander to in years. He had come a long way from his former self. It had taken a great deal of effort to change his life, but now he could feel the telltale sensations of his temper flaring.

He threw his hat behind him and aggressively ran one hand through his hair.

 _You introduced them. You are the reason he even knew her name! If he didn't have her name then he wouldn't have been able to find her on Facebook!_

He flicked the ash off to the side, and placed it to his lips again.

 _You were the one who insisted she go. She asked you if she should stay!_

His knuckles on his left hand turned white as he held onto the edge of the tailgate. He could tell his face was flushed from the heat he felt radiating off his skin.

 _You've always got to screw up don't you? She didn't even feel safe enough to stay with you today. Why weren't you there sooner?  
_

His anger and bitterness quickly turned into grief and regret. He suddenly felt overwhelmed at the thought of Anna being harmed both physically and emotionally. He stubbed out the cigarette on the tailgate and continued to brood about his shortcomings.

* * *

A couple of days later John still had not heard from Anna. He had called, left messages, sent texts, and had even thought about just showing up at her house, but he thought maybe she didn't want him or anyone else around her. He had even called her workplace to see if she had went to work, and they had told him she wasn't in. His own job performance was severely lacking. He couldn't seem to concentrate on anything other than Anna. He was attempting going over some paperwork when Robert came through the doorway.

"What are you having for lunch today?" Robert asked.

"My usual," he said without looking up.

"Well instead of that do you want to go grab lunch? I'll buy." Robert offered.

John knew Robert didn't offer to buy lunch unless he had something he wanted to talk about.

"Alright, just let me finish this then we'll go," John said, looking up from the form he was filling out.

A half hour later they were sitting inside a steakhouse not too far from the farm. They ordered their food and Robert said, "So, I wanted to ask how Anna's been doing."

John wished he knew.

"She's been quiet."

"She just needs some time. She'll come around," Robert said assuredly.

"I'm sure," John replied halfheartedly. "Thank you for coming with me again."

"You've already thanked me plenty. You would do the same if Cora was in the same situation."

It was true. He would.

Silence reigned for a few minutes as John didn't know what else to say, and Robert didn't really know how to begin.

John took a bite of his roll as Robert stated, "Sybil's pregnant."

John about choked on the roll as Robert spoke those words.

"Pregnant?" John said with a look of disbelief as he attempted to keep his coughing spell suppressed.

"I know. I about had a heart attack right in the middle of the living room. It's that Tom Branson who got her pregnant," he said bitterly.

John thought Tom had been unusually quiet, and now he knew why.

"Tom is a good guy. He'll do right by Sybil and the baby," John said, trying to calm Robert down.

"He damn well better."

Their food came to the table and then Robert spoke again.

"I'm going to be a grandfather. Robert Crawley age forty nine a grandfather," he said as he stabbed his steak with his fork.

"How does Cora feel about it?" John said as he sipped his water.

"Oh she is just over the moon excited."

"It'll work out Rob. Sybil will be a great mom." John tried to cheer him up.

"Yes, out of all my daughters Sybil is the most nurturing."

They continued talking about Sybil and then veered off onto other topics. John was trying his best to be supportive and attentive to his friend, but trying to not think of Anna was like trying not to breathe. Robert paid the bill, and they made their way back to work.

John was in the loading area when he spotted Tom. John walked past him and Tom said, "Hey John."

"Hello, Tom," John replied as continued to walk. He knew Tom would tell him when he was ready. He didn't feel it was his place to bring it up.

He was checking on some deliveries when his message tone went off. He took his phone out of this pocket and opened the message app.

 **I love you.  
**

The text wasn't long or detailed, but it was more than enough. Those three little words lifted the burden he had been carrying around at least somewhat. He knew by sending this she was telling him she was okay. He typed out his reply and sent it.

 **I love you too, sweetie. I'm here whenever you need me.  
**

He stared at the screen for a few seconds and then slid the phone back in his pocket.

* * *

The following Saturday Anna heard her doorbell ring. She furrowed her brow and stood up from the couch. Making it to the door, she barely opened it to see who was on the other side.

"Miss Smith, its Sergeant Willis."

She opened the door a little more to confirm it was indeed the sergeant.

"Hello, Sergeant."

"May I come in?"

She opened the door fully and let him in. They walked into the living room and sat down.

"Miss Smith, I have some news in regards to Mr. Green."

Anna just looked at him expectantly, her fingers nervously fidgeting with each other.

"Mr. Green was successful in taking his life last night."

Her eyes widened, and her throat felt suddenly constricted. Had he just said what she thought he said? It took her a bit before she could even form a reply.

"I thought there was a guard?" she asked in a wavering voice.

"There was a guard outside of the room and when the guard went to use the facilities he killed himself. I will save you from the details of how it happened Miss Smith."

She remained speechless.

"I didn't come to upset you. I felt you needed to know there won't be a trial."

Anna got caught up in her thoughts. This was way too much to handle on her own. She finally realized she looked like she was miles away and replied to the sergeant.

"Yes, thank you."

"Please call if you need us."

They stood up and she let the officer out.

She could feel herself breaking down all over again. She was stupid to think she could handle this alone. She had been trying to cope with this for a week now by herself, and she didn't want to anymore. She ran to her room where her phone was charging. She picked up the phone and pushed John's name on the contact list. In two rings, he picked up.

"Anna?"

She was already sobbing.

"John. I thought I could and then he came by and.. I can't," she sobbed.

"It's okay. I'm coming right now."

She hung up and lay on her bed face down.

Not even five minutes later, John was pulling up to her house. He pushed all his dark thoughts and insecurities away, and walked to the door, using his key to get in. He strode into the living room and she wasn't there, so he went down the hall to her bedroom. She was lying face down on the bed. He felt his heart clench in his chest as he saw her shoulders shaking from her sobbing. He slowly walked into the room.

"Anna, I'm here," he said gently.

She turned on her side, and he went to the bed to lie next to her. He propped himself up on his elbow and wiped away a few tears.

"What happened?" He asked as he studied her tear stained face.

"He came and I can't believe... I shouldn't..." she stammered, trying to form complete sentences.

He put his hand gently on hers. "Anna take some deep breaths."

She did as he said. She took a few deep breaths and it helped her calm down.

When he saw she seemed calmer, he asked, "Can you try to tell me again?"

"Sergeant Willis. He came here a little bit ago."

"And what did he say?" He felt a little tense as he asked.

"He said. He said Mr. Green killed himself at the hospital overnight," she choked out.

He couldn't believe it, but also felt unashamedly relieved.

"But how? Wasn't there a guard?"

"That's what I said and he said he did it when the guard stepped away for a little while. He wanted to tell me there wouldn't be a trial."

He didn't know how to respond, so he laid his head down next to hers and placed an arm around her waist, being careful of her wounds.

They lay like that for a while then she spoke.

"Please forgive me John," she said through her tears.

"For what sweetie."

"For sending you away. I shouldn't have done that and it was foolish of me to think I could figure this out alone. I just couldn't take it anymore after Sergeant Willis left."

"You are not foolish. I am the one who needs forgiveness. I am the reason he even knew who you were."

He rubbed her side gently as he let guilt wash over him. If only he was there sooner maybe she wouldn't have been hurt at all, and of course Green would take his own life instead of facing what he did. He vowed to himself that nothing bad would ever happen to her again.

"Well, he's gone now," Anna said solemnly.

John soothingly rubbed her back and nodded in reply.

"This week has been horrible," she confessed as she wrapped her arm tightly around his middle. "I don't know what came over me. It was so much worse without you with me."

John felt instantly lighter and heavier at her words. It was nice to know she still felt the same for him, but at the same time he hated the thought of her going through all of this alone.

"Maybe you needed the time alone without realizing it."

She shook her head and then looked him in the eyes, "I missed you."

Giving her a soft, loving smile, he replied, "I've missed you too."

"I was so rude to your mother. Please tell her I'm sorry," she said suddenly.

"Anna she understands you went through a lot. She isn't mad at you. She loves you."

"I feel like a mess," she said attempting to smooth her hair.

He brushed her hair back and looked into her eyes, "You look beautiful."

She gave him a small smile.

"Would you like me to call your boss and get you some more time off?"

"No. I should go to work. I've already been out a week, and it will help me think of something else."

"If you change your mind please tell me," he said seriously but gently.

"I will."

She shifted herself even closer to him and her breathing evened out. John laid there as he watched her drift off to sleep. He would stay there as long as he needed to. As she slept he was trying to think of something to get her mind off what happened. She wanted to go to work so they couldn't do much during the week. An idea came to him that maybe they could take a weekend away somewhere. It was July so maybe the coast. He would have to have someone look after his momma but he'd figure that out. He wouldn't go much further with his thoughts until he could ask Anna if she even wanted to do something like that. A couple hours later she stirred.

Fluttering her eyes open, she saw John's caring eyes looking at her.

"How long was I out?"

"A couple hours."

"What? I'm sorry John."

"Please stop apologizing. It was nice laying here with you," he smiled and continued, "Have you eaten? I can make lunch if you want."

"I'm not very hungry. Can we just stay here for a while?"

He kissed her forehead and replied, "We can stay here as long as you like."

They stayed that way for a few hours more before they got up. John ended up making her dinner and making sure she had everything she needed. Anna eventually sent John back home so he could make sure Sharon was alright. Anna already felt some better after being with John all day, and she hoped throwing herself into her work would help ease her mind.

* * *

A couple weeks had passed since the day Anna found out about Mr. Green's actions, and John still hadn't mentioned getting away for a weekend. He talked himself out of it. He thought it would trigger memories for her since her attack happened on a weekend away. He had an idea, but it was simple. He would need to text her to see if she'd like to come over. After he finished his morning rounds, he took out his phone and sent her a message.

 **How is your day going?  
**

 **Great and yours?  
**

 **Going well. Are you busy with Gwen tonight? I know sometimes you are on Fridays.  
**

 **No. We don't have any plans for this weekend.  
**

 **Would you like to come over tonight? Say 7?  
**

 **Yes, I will be there Mr. Bates.  
**

 **Glad to hear it Miss Smith.**

* * *

Anna used her key to unlock John's front door and stepped inside. She closed the door and walked into the living room where Sharon was sitting in her armchair.

"Hello, Anna dear," Sharon said with a smile.

"Hi, Sharon."

Anna walked over to her, gave her a hug, and Sharon reciprocated the action. Sharon and Anna had talked a couple of times since finding out. Anna was relieved and thankful to have Sharon to talk to. She was very understanding and encouraging, and they both seemed to have an even stronger bond after their chats, as Sharon always called them.

They broke the embrace, and Anna took a seat on the couch.

"Johnny is fixing us a light dinner tonight. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. I'm thankful to be asked to dinner."

Sharon gave her a look and said, "You've been coming over here regularly for over three months now. You are no longer a guest."

Anna hadn't really thought about that. It was almost August. She and John had been seeing each other since the end of April. She smiled to herself at that realization. Just then, John came into the room.

"Hello", he said, giving Anna a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello to you too," she replied with a bright smile.

"Dinner is ready my ladies," he said as he waved his hand toward the dining room.

They all sat at the table and discussed their days as they ate. Anna talked about Mr. Brogan giving her the okay to increase some of the employees pay, and telling those employees was the highlight of her day. John talked about Tom and Sybil, but told them to keep it under their hats until Tom or Sybil brought it up. They finished their meal and cleaned up when John spoke to Anna.

"We're having dessert outside tonight," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Are we now," she replied with a grin.

"Yes, we are. I'll let momma know where we'll be then I'll grab the stuff."

Her curiosity peaked when he came back into the kitchen with a couple of bags, a blanket, and two metal skewers.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

She went to open the front door for him and closed it behind them. Opening the truck door, he put the stuff on the seat in between them and then went to her side to help her in the truck. Before he offered his hand he asked, "Are you still healing okay?"

"Yes, here look."

She lifted the back of her shirt and he could see a thin pink line where the stitches were still present.

"It's looking much better," he commented and she put her shirt back down.

He then helped her into the truck and circled around to get in himself. She looked over, peeking in the bags.

"No peeking, Miss Smith."

She pouted, "You're no fun."

"You won't say that once you know what's inside," he said with one brow raised.

She chuckled as they drove. He took them back out to their field. She looked out the window to see the hay bales pushed flat together next to the fire pit and wood already placed there. He grabbed the items and got out of the truck. She got out as well as he placed the stuff near the hay bales. He spread out the blanket in front of the bales and then went to work on lighting the fire.

"So, I'm guessing dessert needs a fire then," she said as she watched the wood catch fire.

"Indeed it does."

Once the fire was going he motioned for her to sit on the blanket, and he did as well. He started to take items out of one of the bags. He laid out graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate bars on the blanket. He also laid the metal skewers in between them. Anna was staring at the items on the blanket as he said, "We're having s'mores."

She looked up at him and smiled, "I've never had a s'more."

"Well, you are tonight," he said as his smile made his eyes crinkle.

He opened each package and placed two marshmallows on her skewer before placing two on his own. The look on Anna's face was priceless. He was content with his decision to keep it simple, and he loved how excited she got over the tiniest of things.

"Now, we'll hover them above the fire until the marshmallows turn brown then we'll build the s'more."

Anna tucked her knees up to her chest and looked at the fire. They placed the skewers over the flames. John instructed Anna on when he thought she should turn her skewer to get her marshmallows an even golden brown. He kept his eyes focused as the small pieces of white fluff began to change colors.

"Alright, you're almost ready. Get your chocolate on the graham cracker so you can place marshmallows on top."

She got it ready and then he told her to take them away from the fire. She was sliding her marshmallows off the skewer when she noticed his was on fire.

"John! Yours are on fire!" she said as she broke into a fit of giggles.

He quickly pulled them from the fire and blew them out. They were completely black.

"I was so busy making sure you had perfect marshmallows that I burnt mine," he laughed at his own self, "Good thing I don't mind them burnt."

He fixed his s'more with the crunchy black marshmallows, and they both took a bite of their s'mores.

"Wow, who would have thought this would taste so good," she said as she chewed. "How is your crunchy s'more?"

His eyes shifted to hers, and he noticed a playful grin etched across her face.

"Here take a bite of mine. I feel bad yours is burnt," Anna said as she placed her s'more near his mouth.

John leaned in and took a big bite.

"Hey! I said a bite not the whole thing!" Anna said as she looked at the little bit of s'more she had left.

John gave her a mischievous wink, and Anna just smiled and shook her head at him.

"We'll just have to make another one," he said after swallowing.

"So, you said you've never had s'mores. You didn't have things like s'mores in London?" He asked out of curiosity as he placed new marshmallows on his skewer after handing Anna hers.

"No. We have things like biscuits and tea cakes. The food here is altogether better."

"Well, at least that's one perk to living here."

Anna lifted her skewer from the flames and turned her head to seek out his gaze. When John met her gaze, she replied, "The food is not my favorite part of living here."

John smiled, and Anna sealed her meaning with a kiss.

After they finished their s'mores, he leaned back against the hay bale and asked, "Would you like for me to read to you?"

She looked at him and said, "You brought a book out here with you?"

He pulled a book from the other bag, "I did."

She looked at the book, "I didn't know you liked poetry."

"Just another surprise for you," he said with a smirk.

She beamed at his words and came to sit in between his legs with the back of her head lying on his chest.

"I take that as a yes?" He teased.

"Yes, it would be lovely."

He opened the book and began reading in a low, velvety tone by the firelight.

 ** _"i carry your heart with me (i carry it in_**  
 ** _my heart) i am never without it (anywhere_**  
 ** _i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done_**  
 ** _by only me is your doing, my darling)_**  
 ** _i fear_**  
 ** _no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) i want_**  
 ** _no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)_**  
 ** _and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_**  
 ** _and whatever a sun will always sing is you_**

 ** _here is the deepest secret nobody knows_**  
 ** _(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_**  
 ** _and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows_**  
 ** _higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)_**  
 ** _and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_**

 ** _i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)"_**

She listened attentively as he read each poem, accenting certain words with a change in volume. He always knew what to do or what to say to make her feel better. It was times like these when it was just the two of them doing nothing in particular that she liked best. He had never read to her before but now she found she loved it. It was so soothing to hear him speak. After a while, he stopped reading and put the book to the side. The fire was burning low as the night lingered on. She moved so her legs were over one of his, and she was cradled up against him. She put her arms around his middle and breathed in his scent. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They shared some gentle kisses and whispered sweet nothings as the fire began putting itself out. They didn't go any further in their intimacy that night. They didn't need to. They were sharing a moment that went beyond physical intimacy. They would stay there long after the fire went dim.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I treated the whole Green situation in the way I wished it had gone. The whole long draw out Green story line just irked me.**

 **Poem by e.e. cummings - i carry your heart with me  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N:_** _There is still a lot I want to cram into this story, so I have no idea how many chapters it will take to reach it's completion. I hope this doesn't deter anyone from reading! ;) Happy Tuesday!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _same 1-15._

* * *

Three weeks later John and Anna had been invited to a pool party at the Crawley's. It was supposed to be an end of summer party, but it wasn't hardly the end of summer yet and in Texas the heat lingered well into the fall. Anna drove to John's in the early afternoon. The weather couldn't be better for a day by the pool. The sky was bright blue and cloudless, and the sun was giving off just the right amount of warmth. Parking in her usual spot, she made her way to the front door and knocked. A moment later John was opening the door still fully dressed in his usual clothes.

"Are you not planning on swimming?" She asked with a smirk as she looked him up and down.

"Yes, I plan swimming, but I don't plan on wearing my bathing suit until I have to."

She snickered, "Okay then. Ready to go?"

"Just let me grab my things and let momma know I'm leaving."

John moved away from the doorway, and Anna stepped inside. She made her way into the living room where Sharon was resting comfortably in her armchair.

"Hi Sharon," Anna said cheerfully as she entered the room.

"Anna, hello. Looks like you're ready for a fun filled day," Sharon said as she kindly smiled at Anna.

Anna had a hot pink tank top over her bathing suit top and a pair of blue jean shorts over her bottoms. Her hair flowed freely down her back and her white sandals had a few shimmery places along the top.

"This is a treat for me Sharon. I haven't been swimming in well over two years. You should come along with us," Anna said in an encouraging tone.

John came into the room with his beach towel laying over his left shoulder and a bag containing his swim wear in his right hand.

"I think those days are behind me," Sharon said with a sad smile.

"What days?" John asked.

"I told Sharon she should come along with us," Anna said then turned to look back at Sharon, "You wouldn't have to swim. It's going to be a beautiful day."

"As much as I appreciate the offer and I really do believe me. I think I'd rather stay here for today," Sharon replied quietly.

"Well, maybe next time then," Anna said politely.

Sharon nodded her head and John said, "Well, if you're sure you want to stay then Anna and I will head out. Please call my cell if you need me for anything."

John walked over to his mother and leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek.

"I will. Now, go have a wonderful time."

John and Anna both left after that and made their way towards the oak tree.

When they made it to the vehicles, Anna opened her car door and noticed John had stopped walking.

She looked at him over the car door, "Did you forget something?"

"No, why are you getting in your car?" He asked, looking confused.

"Because I'm driving us to Robert's that's why."

His eyes widened as he spoke, "You may endanger your life by driving this, but now you're expecting me to endanger mine."

She rolled her eyes good naturedly at his comment and replied with a pointed look, "I have never driven us anywhere. It's time you rode with me."

"Will I even fit in there?" he asked as he rounded the car to the passenger side, peeking in through the window.

She chuckled, "We're going to find out. Now, if you'll please find your seat Mr. Bates."

She proceeded to sit down in the driver's seat and closed the door. With an exasperated sigh, John relented and attempted to get inside the car. He placed his bag and towel in the back and used the lever under the passenger seat to push the seat as far back as it would go. He then bent down and crammed himself into the car.

"We should just take the truck," he said, closing the door.

"Nope," she replied with a grin as she started the car.

John made quick work of putting his seat belt on, and Anna followed suit by fastening her belt as well.

She put the car into reverse, backed up, and then put it into drive. As she eased down the driveway, she decided to mess with him a little. She pressed on the brakes a little abruptly.

"Anna, this car is going to kill us," he said in panicked tone, gripping the handle on his door.

Anna busted out laughing, "I was just messing with you."

He looked at her with one brow raised, "We'll see who's messing with who later."

"I look forward to finding out," she said back in a way that made John wish they didn't have to go anywhere right now.

They made it to Robert's without breaking down, and walked up to the front door. John rang the doorbell and then stepped back. A moment later Robert answered the door.

"There they are! Come on in! Everyone is almost here," he said as he ushered them inside.

Robert had on a bright orange Hawaiian shirt with lime green checkered swimming trunks. He also had a huge dollop of sunscreen on his nose.

"Someone really needs to dress him," John said as they walked in.

Anna held back a giggle and turned her face upward to whisper. "I can't wait to see your swim trunks."

John's cheeks flushed at her words. Sometimes he was surprised at how bold Anna was, but it was one of the countless qualities he loved about her.

As they walked into the living room, Mary, Matthew, Edith, and Cora were sitting around the TV.

Mary looked relieved as she noticed them and said, "Anna, finally someone to talk to."

Matthew and Edith gave her a look as she got up to go over to Anna.

"Let's have them change first before we begin talking so we can make our way outside. Refreshments are already waiting," Cora said as she watched Mary.

"Fine." Mary relented, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Anna you can take the hall bath and John take the upstairs one."

They gave each other a shy smile then went their separate ways to go change.

"Aren't they so cute together?" Cora asked Mary as she came to stand beside her daughter.

"I wouldn't classify John as cute, but Anna most certainly is," Mary replied with a slight shrug of one shoulder.

"Oh, Mary," Cora scolded.

"Y'all go on outside. I'll wait for them," Robert said as he shooed his family outside.

The others went outside and a few minutes later John came down the stairs.

"I told the others to go ahead outside," Robert said as he was applying another heavy coat of sunscreen to his face.

"You can head out too. I'll wait for Anna."

"Okay, brother," Robert said and then made his way outside.

John stood there feeling uncomfortable in the amount of clothes he had on. A t-shirt, swim trunks, and flip flops were definitely not his usual clothes. He felt a man of his age should do everything he could to remain dressed as much as possible, although Anna disagreed with his theory. Anna came out from the bathroom then and John felt floored. He felt a sudden tingling and a flutter in the pit of his stomach as he gazed at her. She had on a navy blue bikini with white daisies printed all over it. Her hair was still down but pushed back from the sunglasses on her head. He thought the cold pool water sounded good right about then. He couldn't come up with any words so Anna spoke first.

"Look at you, you're looking handsome Mr. Bates," she said flirtatiously, "Those trunks definitely enhance those muscular calves of yours."

"There are no words to describe how beautiful you look right now," he said as he swallowed the lump that had quickly formed in his throat.

"We better get outside before they send a search party," she said, flashing him a smile over her shoulder.

He could only nod and grin like a fool as they both walked outside.

They placed their towels and bags on a couple of lounge chairs by the pool. Anna reached into her bag and took out some sunscreen. She turned to John and asked, "Would you mind getting my back and shoulders?"

"It would be my pleasure. _"  
_

He took the lotion and squeezed some into his hand. Placing the lotion bottle down on the chair, he then rubbed the lotion over her shoulders and back practically giving her a massage in the process. He had a look of pure focus on his face as he was trying to complete the task without embarrassing himself. He completed the task, and then Anna finished with the rest of her body. After she finished she turned to him.

"Would you like to use some?" she offered, holding the bottle up with one hand.

"I work outside for a living. I'll be okay."

"Okay," she replied and then put the sunscreen back into her bag.

"Anna are you coming in?" Mary asked from the pool.

"Coming," she replied in a sing song voice.

Anna took off her flip flops and laid her sunglasses on the chair. Making her way to the edge of the pool, she jumped in head first. When she resurfaced, she said, "Cold! So Cold!"

John shifted from foot to foot feeling uneasy about undressing further in front of everyone. Robert came up behind him in only his trunks.

"I'll push you in if I have to."

"Although I'd like to see you try that won't be necessary," John quipped back.

Anna was talking to Mary when she noticed out of the corner of her eye John taking off his shirt. Her eyes locked onto him and everything else faded away as his shirt trailed up his torso, slowly but surely revealing his tone upper body. He was now standing only in his blue, gray, and black striped trunks, and Anna had to suppress a moan from coming out of her. He radiated manliness as he stood their bare chested with his hands on his hips. The water wasn't so cold anymore. John came to the side of the pool and sat down on the edge, putting his legs in. He grimaced at how cold the water was. Just then, Robert came flying into the pool doing a cannonball and splashed John with his entrance.

John wiped his face and combed back his now damp hair with his fingers.

"Might as well just get in now," Anna said with a laugh.

John slowly made his way fully into the pool, frowning as he did. He floated around for a minute when Tom and Sybil made their way outside.

"Yay! You've made it. Now everyone is here," Cora said.

"Hey everyone," Sybil said, sitting her things down.

Tom gave a small smile and waved.

It wasn't much longer they were in the pool as well, and Matthew suggested they play volleyball with the beach ball.

"Since it was my idea to play I think I should be a team captain," Matthew suggested.

"Fine. Then I'll be the other one," Robert said, puffing out his chest as he made his way to the other side of the pool.

"I'll take first pick," Matthew said then continued, "I pick Tom."

"Thanks a lot Matthew," Mary said irritably.

"It's bros before..." Matthew cut himself realizing his whisper to Tom wasn't quiet enough. Mary rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Okay, then I pick Bates," Robert said back.

"Well at least we know where the girls stand," Edith interjected.

"All right...I pick... Anna," said Matthew.

Anna gave John a pouting look as she swam to her side.

"Sybil," said Robert.

"Mary."

"Well, it's about time," said Mary as she swam to Matthew's side.

"Cora."

"Thanks dear," said Cora to Robert.

"Come on over, Edith." Matthew said, taking the ball in his hands.

"Thanks so much, Matthew," Edith said, rolling her eyes.

"Looks like its five to four, but no matter you'll need the extra player," Robert said as he talked smack.

"We'll see about that Robert," Matthew said back smugly.

Matthew tipped off and they began to play. They were going back and forth with hitting the ball until Tom slammed the ball into the water on the other side.

"Nice!" Matthew said as he gave Tom a high five.

They continued playing and Anna got the next point.

"Yes, Anna!" Tom called out.

Anna gave John an innocent face as he playfully squinted his eyes at her.

Robert scored next then Matthew. They continued on until the final score was ten to seven. Matthew's team won.

"Yes! Go Team!" Matthew said, giving his team mates high fives.

"It's only because you had an extra player," Robert said indignantly.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Matthew responded back.

"It's only a water volleyball game. You would think we were in an Olympic match with the way you two are bickering," Mary said as she reached for a pool noodle.

Anna swam over to John and curled her legs and arms around him.

Cheekily, she said, "You so just got beat by a girl."

"But look who I had on my team... Rob...Cora...and Sybil," he said in a whisper, defending himself.

Anna chuckled, "That is true, and I would have rather been on your team anyways."

John was very aware they were not the only two in the pool, but he still couldn't help himself. He leaned in close to her ear, "It was such a nice view from where I was standing though."

Anna swatted his shoulder playfully and grinned widely as she returned the favor by whispering in his ear, "Your strip show before getting into the pool was quite a view too."

"You naughty girl," John said not even in a whisper.

His breath hitched as Anna's arms went under the water and her hands came to roam over his chest.

Robert hopped out of the pool and went over to the outside bar, "Who wants a drink? Anna you want one?"

This brought both of them out of the little world they had created, and Anna unwrapped herself from John.

"I'll just have some water please," Anna replied, feeling more thirsty than she realized.

"You can have a drink Anna. It won't bother me," John said with a sincere look.

"I know, but water sounds like just the thing."

Turning his head to Robert, he said, "I've have a water too, Rob."

"All right two waters it is. Anyone else?"

They hung out in the water a little while longer before getting out. The ladies had congregated on the lounge chairs gossiping and sunbathing, and the guys were standing by the bar.

Tom approached John on the other end of the bar.

"Hey, boss man."

"How are you, Tom?"

"In truth, I've been a wreck. You see... I um... got Sybil pregnant." He leaned in so it wouldn't become a public conversation.

"I know."

Tom gave him a horrified look.

John continued, "Rob told me."

Tom looked down at the ground and said, "It wasn't something we had planned, but I'm going to do right by her and ask her to marry me."

"Don't worry I stuck up for you to Rob."

"Thanks John. I appreciate it," Tom replied as he looked John in the eye.

"It's no problem Tom. You're a good guy."

Tom clapped John on the shoulder and nodded his thanks before walking off.

* * *

Now that they were fully sun baked and water logged, John and Anna made their goodbyes. They made their way to Anna's so she could change before going back to his house.

Anna could hardly focus on driving as she looked at John's wet hair. He still had his t-shirt and trunks on and they were driving her wild. What she didn't know was that he was having the same thoughts. She didn't put her shirt back on over her bikini top, and her hair was still damp.

Anna closed the door after John walked inside. When she turned around John reached out for her and drew her closer to him. Anna's hands roamed up his body and into his hair as she kissed him urgently. He lifted her up and her legs curled tightly around his hips as his hands came to rest on her backside.

They had been slowly regaining their intimacy after her attack, and John had let Anna be the one to initiate whatever intimacy they would share. It hadn't taken long to get back to where they were, but it was in the back of both of their minds if things had of turned out differently this process would have taken much longer.

He pinned her up against the wall as the kiss grew in intensity. They both knew this wasn't going to last long this time. This was a moment that had been building all day. While still locked in the kiss, Anna reached up, untied her bikini top, and let it fall to the floor.

It was so easy for John to get lost in her when they were like this. Her kisses were more intoxicating than any liquor he had ever consumed. He slid one hand up along her side until his palm came to rest on her breast; massaging and feeling her harden from his touch.

He was rock hard as she rolled her hips into his pelvis. He removed his lips from hers and moaned into the side of her neck as she worked her hands down his torso.

The need for him was becoming too much, and she unwrapped her legs. He put her back down to the floor, and she held on firmly to his backside as she backed him up into the kitchen. She took off the rest of her clothes and lay back onto the kitchen table.

He didn't even ask if she really wanted to do this here. He just knew he needed her, and needed her now. He quickly removed his clothes and stood in between her bent legs at the edge of the table. She keened as he tested her readiness, and she was more than ready. He leaned over the table and placed a white hot kiss on her lips while his hands moved up and down her shapely thighs.

He began to kiss down her body, her neck, her breasts, her stomach. Anna withered and squirmed from the sensations coursing throughout her body, her eyes watching him trail open mouthed kisses down her naked form. He lightly kissed her center before he stood back up. Her dark blue eyes turned even darker as they locked with his, and he positioned himself close to the end of the table.

"Please, John," she whimpered.

He entered her then and grabbed onto her hips as he rocked at a steady pace. She gripped onto the edges of the table and let out a loud moan as he quickened his pace. He grunted and growled as he focused on hitting the right spot over and over again. She screwed her eyes shut as his name fell from her lips.

John lifted her hips off the table, allowing him to take her deeper. He knew he was getting close. Anna started to pant as she was quickly approaching her end, the build up more intense then she made ever experienced. He brought one of his hands to her center and rubbed with his thumb in time with his thrusts. He felt her clench around him and then she was falling over the edge. He followed right behind her, groaning as he felt his release. He stood there a minute to catch his breath, and then wiped his brow, breaking their connection. Anna sat up on the table and kissed him.

"Maybe we need to get a pool," she said after she broke the kiss.

"Or you could just walk around in a bikini all day."

She playfully slapped his arm, "Silly beggar."

He wasn't too sure what that meant, but he liked when she called him that.

She draped her arms around his middle and laid her head on his chest as they both tried to calm their breathing. After a few minutes, she unwrapped her arms.

"You're turning me into a racy man, Miss Smith," John murmured with a wicked grin.

"Am I?" she said back playfully, "Well, just so happens I need a racy man in my life."

"Well then, I am racy," John said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"You most differently are after having your way with me on the kitchen table, John Bates."

"How could I refuse a temptress like you?"

They smiled into another deep kiss.

After breaking apart, Anna got off the table and said, "I'll just go freshen up and change, then we'll go back to yours."

"Okay," John replied as he watched her walk towards the living room.

"Such as shame all the hot water in the shower being used for only me though," she said she as kept walking.

John didn't need any more convincing to follow her.

* * *

They made it back to John's house, and he unlocked the door to let them both inside. After closing the door, Anna made her way to the laundry room to quickly hang up John's towel and swim trunks. John made his way into the living room and saw his momma crying in her armchair.

He immediately asked as she came to her side, "Momma, what is wrong?"

Anna could hear Sharon crying as she came back into the hall and decided to stay put. She didn't feel right coming in on her when she seemed upset.

John bent down beside of his momma, taking her hand in his.

"Oh, Johnny. I'm okay. Don't worry about me," she replied, trying to dismiss him.

"Well, I am worried, and I would like for you to tell me what has you so upset."

"My eyes. They are getting worse," she cried.

If only he could give her his eye site he would. John couldn't quite understand why a woman like his mother would have to battle with losing her eye site. His mother was truly one of a kind even if for years he had lost sight of that fact.

He squeezed her hand lightly, and said lovingly, "I am right here to help you through this. I am not going anywhere."

"I just feel scared Johnny. I've never been this scared."

He knew it took a lot for her to admit her fear. She was always one to put others before herself, but now it was time for him to return all the kindness she had bestowed upon him and so many others. Her words still broke his heart, and he took a moment before he replied.

"I know it's scary, but you need to let me help you and Anna too."

Anna smiled as she heard his words from the hall.

"She can't see me like this. I don't want to look helpless."

"For now we'll keep it that way, but Anna wouldn't mind helping you. She loves you."

It was true. She did love her.

"I know Johnny. I know."

"Now, I'm going to go make you a nice cup of tea. Then how about we get you into bed, and I can read you some more of that book we've been working on."

Anna lifted a hand to her chest at how sweet this man truly was. What other man would take the time to hear his mother's concerns, support her, and then offer to read to her because she was unable to read to herself? It almost made her overwhelmed at how caring he was towards his mother.

John walked back into the hall and whispered, "Anna..."

She put her hand up to stop him.

"I'm going. I know your mother needs you," she stated quietly.

"I hate for you to leave, but she's having a bad night."

She gently caressed the side of his face and said, "It's okay John. I understand."

She gave him a quick kiss, and they made their goodbyes.

He went into the kitchen after Anna had left and made the tea. He took it into her bedroom and sat it down on the bedside table. He then went back to the living room and helped his momma to her feet. He led her down the hall and into her room. He sat her down on the bed and handed her the tea. She took a few sips before placing the cup down on the nightstand.

"Johnny."

"Yes?" John asked as he looked at her.

"Will you look in the top left hand drawer of my dresser and bring me the box there please."

He went to the dresser and opened the drawer. In the very back corner he found a small box, he took it out, closed the drawer, and brought it over. As he sat on the edge of the bed, he handed the box to his mother.

"Johnny, I want to give you what's in this box, and I hope one day you decide to use it. You have turned into a fine man, John, and I couldn't be more proud of you. But when Anna came into your life, I saw your light return."

She opened the box to reveal her engagement ring.

John looked at the ring and then to his momma.

"Momma, Anna and I have only been together a few months. I'm not going to jump into marriage like I did with Vera."

"I never said I wanted you to. You will know when the time is right, and I believe Anna is the one for you. I want you to have this in case I'm not around to give it to you when you ask for it," Sharon said sincerely yet seriously as she looked into her son's eyes.

"I don't want to hear you talk like that," John replied with furrowed brows.

"I know you don't, but I want you to keep it for now." She shifted the box towards him.

"This won't change my mind about waiting. I want to do things right this time."

"Just make sure when you do know that you ask. Don't let a girl like Anna slip away."

"I'm not planning on letting her slip away. Anna deserves to have everything done properly. I will keep the ring in my room for now."

Sharon didn't feel the need to press the subject anymore. Instead, she smiled and patted her son's leg.

He closed the box with a clack and put it into his front pocket.

"May we pick up where we left off last time?" he asked her as he showed her the book they had been reading.

"Yes, I can't wait to find out what happens."

He settled in next to his momma and read to her for a long while.

When they found a good stopping place, he said goodnight and made his way to his room. He took the small box out of his pocket, and held it in his hand for a moment. Marriage was something he never wanted to take lightly ever again, and if he did get married again he wanted to do it the right way. He placed the box inside his own dresser drawer and got ready for bed.

He was crawling under the sheets when his message tone went off. He picked up the phone and opened the message.

 **I hope your mother is okay. Just wanted to say goodnight.**

 **She is much better now. Goodnight, I love you. xox**

 **I'm glad. I love you too. xox**

With a smile, he placed the phone back down on the table and hoped his mind would settle enough to allow him to sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for R &R! :)**

 **Next Time: Sharon visits Anna's home and Anna may just need John to rescue her again (and no not in that way!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** _Fluff alert. I hope everyone is having a lovely weekend._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Same 1-16._

* * *

Anna looked at the clock on the wall of her office. 2:30pm. The time was going slowly because she had a lot to do after work, and she was somewhat nervous. She was cooking dinner tonight at her house. She had cooked several times for John but tonight was different. John had mentioned his mother would like to see her place before she couldn't anymore. She felt terrible that she hadn't offered before, but thought it would be an inconvenience for Sharon to have to make her way over to her place. She knew it was silly to get all worked up over having them over since she was at their home at least three nights a week sometimes more, but she still wanted Sharon to have a good experience and to look at anything she may want to. It pulled at Anna's heart strings to know Sharon's eyes were getting worse. It had been about a month ago since the night Sharon had been so upset, and John was spending more time with her as of late. It didn't bother her. If she were in the same situation, she'd be doing the same thing. She actually admired John for his sacrifice.

She was broken from her thoughts when Gwen stepped in to let her know her next interview was there. She took a deep breath and hoped the rest of the work day would fly by.

The rest of the day did indeed fly by and before she knew it she was in her kitchen. She had the bacon wrapped shrimp going for the appetizer, the shepherds pie in the oven on warm, and she made an apple tart from some of the apples John had brought her for dessert. She felt very accomplished as it had been a very long time since she went to such lengths to prepare dinner for someone. Just then the doorbell rang. She took off her apron, looked at herself in the hall mirror, and then opened the door. John was standing there holding his mother's hand.

"Good evenin' Miss Smith. I hope we aren't too early," John said as he tipped his hat to Anna.

Even though they had been together for months now, each time John appeared before her she could not help but to roam her eyes up and down his form. He had on a navy blue long-sleeved dress shirt, which Anna assumed he had bought recently because she hadn't seen it before, tucked into his dark jeans, and his customary brown leather hat and boots. She tried her best not to blush as his belt buckle twinkled from the light inside her home. Lord, he looked gorgeous, but he always looked incredibly handsome. Anna realized she was taking longer to reply than she should, so she stopped her obvious staring.

"Not at all, the bacon wrapped shrimp is almost done. Please come in." Anna moved to the side to let them through.

"Did you hear that? Bacon wrapped shrimp," John said, giving Anna a wink.

"Oh my, we're in for a treat," Sharon said with a touch of excitement in her voice.

"Indeed we are," John replied, flashing Anna a half smile which in turn made her knees feel like jelly.

They came inside and John hung his hat on Anna's coat rack. He then took his mother's light jacket and hung it up as well.

"If you both would like to have a seat in the living room. I'll bring in the shrimp," Anna said with a kind smile.

"Would you like for me to help you?" John asked sweetly as he watched to make sure his mother made it into the living room safely.

"No, you've worked hard all day. Sit down you need to be pampered sometimes too."

He didn't have to be told twice.

A moment later, Anna came back through with a plate full of bacon wrapped shrimp with toothpicks in them. She laid the plate down on the coffee table with some napkins, and she came back again with glasses of water.

"Anna dear this smells wonderful," Sharon gushed.

"Thank you Sharon. Let's hope it tastes as good as it smells."

John put a couple on a napkin and handed them to his mother, and then he took a couple for himself.

"This is delicious," Sharon said after finishing her first one.

John hummed his agreement, and picked up his second one.

"Thank you," Anna smiled as she took some for herself.

"Would you mind if I take a look around before we sit down for dinner?" Sharon asked.

"Absolutely not, in fact, why don't I show you around?"

"Oh, that would be lovely."

John beamed as Anna showed his mother around her home. He watched as she would give her details on some of the more personal stuff or have a story related to an item. It was almost comforting to see them interact that way, like the missing piece of the puzzle had been found. Once they were done they all headed into the kitchen. John helped Sharon to her seat, and then he began to set the table. Anna got the shepherds pie out of the oven and brought it to the table then got the water pitcher and sat it there too. Sharon blessed the food, and then they began filling their plates. Sharon complimented the food as did John, and they shared their usual conversations. While they ate, Anna looked at John with a knowing look. He looked at her back, and her cheeks flushed thinking about what they had done on this table. The thought rarely left her mind. She brushed her foot up against his leg under the table and he cleared his throat. He poured himself some more water and mouthed, "Just you wait."

Anna smiled as she took a bite of food and ran her foot down his leg this time.

Sharon broke them from their game.

"I can't believe how fast the summer went. Fall will soon be upon us," Sharon said.

"Are the falls and winters here pretty mild?" Anna asked because she didn't know.

"They usually are, but sometimes if we're lucky we'll get some snow in the winter. It doesn't last long, but it's still nice to watch," Sharon replied.

"That will be quite different for me. The winters can be harsh in England. It'll be nice to not have to dress like an Eskimo just to walk outside."

They all chuckled at Anna's words.

"I love Christmas time. It's probably my favorite time of year, and this community still does some small town traditions which is nice," Sharon said, finishing her food.

Anna got up to get the apple tart and brought it to the table.

"That does sound nice. I enjoy Christmas as well. Just something about it can make you feel so warm and happy," she said, cutting into the tart.

John was making mental notes as the ladies bantered.

"This tart looks like it took a lot of work," John stated.

"I'm actually familiar with making these, so it wasn't any trouble," Anna said as she flashed him a smile.

Anna served Sharon and John a piece and then took one of her own.

After dessert had been eaten Sharon said, "Anna you've completely outdone yourself. This meal was wonderful, and I thank you so much for showing me your home."

Anna felt truly touched.

"Thank you Sharon. It was my pleasure, and you are more than welcome to come here anytime you'd like."

Sharon stood up from her chair and Anna did too as they embraced.

While hugging, Sharon whispered into Anna's ear, "I've brought a surprise if you don't mind us staying a bit longer."

Anna pulled back and smirked at Sharon. She nodded without even knowing what the surprise was, and they broke their embrace.

Sharon and Anna both walked into the living room as John placed the remaining plates on the kitchen counter. John jumped when he heard Anna practically shriek with excitement. He came into the living room and saw his mother pulling out videos from the bag she had brought.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Anna said excitedly, and then turned on the TV.

As John came closer, he said, "Those aren't what I think they are are they?"

"Yes they are," Sharon said promptly.

John groaned his reply, "I thought I said I didn't want to be present for this?"

"Now Johnny, you should be proud of your accomplishments. I know I am," Sharon said as she took a seat in the armchair, putting on her glasses.

"I am too," Anna said after she put in the video. She came over to the couch with a bright smile and as she sat down she patted the seat next to her from John to join them.

John ran a hand through his hair with a sigh and rounded the couch to join her. After he was seated, Anna pushed play.

"Oh, this one is from the 1999 San Antonio semi-finals," Sharon said seriously, "Let's fast forward until we get to Johnny."

Anna did as Sharon asked and when John came onto the screen she re-winded a little so they could see the whole thing.

"Up next is John Bates from Maxwell, Texas," said the announcer before the crowd cheered loudly.

"Maxwell?" Anna asked.

"Yes, remember I told you I grew up the next county over, which is where my momma lived until she came to live with me," John explained.

"Oh yes, silly of me to forget. I just think of our home as here, so it caught me off guard," Anna said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

It wasn't lost on John she had said _our_ home, and he smiled to himself that the words seemed to come so easy from her.

"Oh, look at you John!" Anna said as she watched John mount on a big, caramel brown horse. John looked out the corner of his eyes as Anna kept watching, and her mouth seemed to hang open slightly while barely blinking.

"Bates will try to beat the fastest barrel racing time which is 30.2 seconds, if he does this will put him in the first place position," said the announcer.

"Let's go Johnny!" Sharon cheered and clapped.

Anna was leaning forward as she watched John line up to where he would race around the barrels. She took in how his flannel shirt gripped his upper arms, showing off how toned and muscular his arms were. His tight light denims hugging his thighs as he straddled his horse. Looking even closer, he had on a pair of black boots with the silver spurs. Anna felt a stirring in the pit of her stomach and her heart rate quicken as he took off his hat to address the crowd. Placing it back on his head, he tipped it to the officials to signal he was ready.

John looked to his mother who looked like she was right back there watching him in person, and then to Anna who looked like she was going to jump up and start screaming any second. He felt a bit embarrassed that they should both be reacting to him this way. He didn't deserve or need the praise, especially since he allowed himself to fall so far after his accident.

He was brought from his self-depreciation when Anna and Sharon started cheering as John led the horse around the arena.

"Oh my God, John GO!" Anna said as she threw her hands into the air.

"That's my boy!" Sharon hollered.

John sunk down into the cushion. It was going to be a long night.

"28.4 seconds. John Bates has moved into first place!" said the announcer as the crowd cheered louder.

Anna was on her feet then, "Woohoo! That's my man!"

John shifted his gaze up to look at Anna and he felt a small moment of pride from Anna's words. She sat back down and looked at him.

"You are amazing!" she said with the biggest smile.

"I don't know about all that," he replied shyly.

"Well, I do," Sharon interjected, "Anna put in the 2001 Oklahoma City video. It's my favorite one of John riding a bull."

Anna jumped up quickly, and when she found the video she eagerly put in it and pushed play.

Fast forwarding to John's segment, Anna's breath hitched and she had to bite her bottom lip to keep from making sounds that would be inappropriate to make in front of your boyfriend's mother.

John came into the arena to be introduced and announced. As he took off his black cowboy hat, Anna noticed his hair was longer then she had ever seen it. It made him look even more ruggedly handsome. This time he had on dark jeans and cornflower blue shirt. Anna was sitting there enjoying scanning over John's body when he said, "I had won that buckle I had on in this video only a few months before. I only wore it to intimidate the other guys."

"I bet it worked," Anna breathed.

"You'll have to wait and see," John said back.

"I was here for this one, Anna. That's probably why it's my favorite. Of course I had been to several of his competitions, but Johnny was simply outstanding this day," Sharon said proudly.

"There you go," Anna said, pointing to the John on the screen to the John sitting next to her.

This made John chuckle and he gently laid his arm around her shoulders.

The bull rammed the gate before John mounted on top of him.

Anna wanted to ask if he was ever scared or afraid but thought better of it. It would be stupid to ask that after he had incurred an injury from a bull that ended his career.

John mounted the bull and when he felt he had made all the adjustments he could make. He lifted his left hand up in the air as the signal to open the gate. The two men opened the gate and the bull came flying out into the arena. John held on tightly as the bull tried it's best to buck him off of him.

Anna clutched at John's shirt as she watched the gate open and the bull bucking. It seemed as though she was holding her breath as she watched.

John allowed himself to drift for a moment. He thought how different things would have been if Anna had been apart of his life during this time. He pictured his mother and Anna sitting together in the crowd, cheering, yelling, and grabbing hold of each other as he rode the bull. He imagined Anna running down to the arena after he had won and flinging herself into his arms. Vera had come to a few of his competitions, which usually was for a photo op. She wanted people to know she was the one married to John Bates. Funny how when he really needed someone that was when she decided John Bates wasn't so great anymore.

He was brought back out of his thoughts as both his mother and Anna responded to him being bucked off the bull. He looked over to Anna who had removed her hand from his shirt to over her mouth. He looked at the screen to see himself climbing the gate and jumping over it to the other side before the bull rammed the gate right after.

"That makes my heart race every time I watch it," said Sharon as she placed a hand to her chest.

"To see it in person must have been something," said Anna to Sharon.

"Oh, it was my dear. It was."

After watching a few other segments, Sharon said, "I think we better head home Johnny. An old woman like me can't stay out too late."

"I need to help Anna clean up then we'll go," John stated as he stood up.

"No, you need to go home and rest," Anna said as she collected the videos and placed them back into Sharon's bag.

"I can't just leave..."

"John, not this time. I've got it," Anna said, walking into the hall.

She grabbed his hat from the coat rack and handed it him. She then took Sharon's coat and helped her on with it.

Opening the door, Anna said, "Both of you be careful driving home, and thank you for sharing those with me. I loved every minute."

"Johnny drives a tad too slow when he has me in the car, and you're welcome. Have a good night Anna dear," Sharon said as she made her way outside.

John rolled his eyes, put on his hat, and leaned down next to Anna's ear, "Thank you for tonight. I'll call you before going to bed." He kissed her on the cheek and then stood up straight.

"You're welcome, and I'm looking forward to your call Mr. Bates."

He gave her a half smile and made his way outside. Anna watched from the door as John helped his mother in the truck and then got in himself. She gave a small wave as they drove out of sight.

She closed the door and walked back into the kitchen. She looked at the dishes but decided to sit a moment longer before she started. She propped one elbow up on the table and rested her chin in her hand. She released a deep breath as she thought. She had only been in Lockhart a total of six months, but her life had changed quite a bit since then. She knew she wouldn't have settled as well if she hadn't met John, and if she were honest with herself he was now the center of her life. He was the first thing on her mind in the morning, and the last thing she thought about before going to sleep. No one had ever invaded her thoughts like that before. It was getting hard to remember her life before he came into it, and frankly she didn't want to. For the first time in her life, she could picture marriage. John had showed her what true love felt like, and it felt like nothing she had experienced. She knew her feelings were growing to the point where she didn't want to live a life without him. She smiled to herself as she thought about being called Mrs. Bates. It would be an honor to be his wife. She broke herself from her daydreaming and stood back up to get to work. The dishes weren't going to clean themselves.

* * *

"I love you too. Goodnight Anna." John ended the call and laid his phone on the nightstand. He leaned his head back to rest on the headboard as he began to think. He had been stressed some about his mother. It was getting harder on the both of them as more of her eye site was weakening. He would do whatever it took however, and knew Anna would help out as well. She had been so great tonight, but she was always great, even though he had to sit through videos of his past. Deep inside he knew he wanted Anna to be his wife, but he was determined to go slow and make sure that would be something Anna would want. He didn't want to fail Anna as a husband. If the first time was anything to go by, he was a horrible husband. He couldn't bear to think he'd turn back into that person when he married again. He knew he wouldn't. How could he when he felt like the person he was supposed to be when he was around her? But still he wanted to wait for now. He picked up the novel he had been reading and read until tiredness overtook him.

* * *

The next morning Anna was scrambling to get out the door. Her usual five more minutes turned into twenty, therefore she was running late. She decided to forego breakfast and quickly grabbed her purse and work bag as she went out the door. She got into her car, started the engine, and made her way onto the road. She was about ten minutes into her commute when she felt her car jerk. She was alarmed for only a moment and then calmed back down. She drove a couple miles more when she felt her car jerking more and then the engine began to die. She pulled to the side of the road, and sat there not knowing what had just happened. She was already running late and now her car decided to die. She reached for her phone and knew she had to call John. _Oh he's just going to love getting this call._ She let out a long sigh and pushed his name on her contact list. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Good morning, I don't usually get a call from you while you're headed to work."

"I know, but I'm..." She really didn't want to say what she was about to say.

"Anna, are you okay?"

"Yes, but... I'm having car trouble." _Here we go._

"Are you now."

She could tell he was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"It's not funny John Bates. I'm already running late and now I'm stuck on the side of the road."

"I just wonder why that might be."

She was trying to keep her serious tone but was failing.

"John can you come help me or do I need to call a tow truck."

"I'll let Rob know what I'm doing then I'll be there as soon as I can. Text me your location."

"Thank you."

She ended the call and sent a text where she was. After she sent the text, she went to Gwen's name and sent her one as well.

 **Having car trouble. I'll be late. A**

 **Again? G**

 _Oh my God, not her too!  
_

 **Yes, again. The first time was before I even started. A  
**

 **Alright, see you when you get here.G**

Twenty minutes later, Anna saw John's truck pulling over behind her. She looked in the rear view mirror to see his face with a smug smile on it. He got out of his truck as she got out of her car. She walked to the back of it as he approached.

"This is a déjà vu moment," he said with a grin.

"The first time was only a flat tire so it doesn't count," she said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, it counts. Now, what seems to be the problem this time."

"I don't know the car started jerking and then the engine died."

"Of course it did because it's a..."

"Don't even finish that line, John."

He laughed because he knew he was right.

"Hand me your keys and I'll try to figure it out."

She handed him the keys and he got inside her car after pushing the seat back. He put the keys in the ignition and tried to start the car. The engine wouldn't turn over. He popped her hood, walked to the front, and opened the hood. He looked for a few minutes before he noticed a belt had cracked and came off. He took the belt out of the car.

"Looks like you've got a cracked belt."

"Will that take a lot to fix?"

"No, I can fix it, but I'll have to run to an auto part store to get a replacement belt."

"Alright, I'll wait here."

He put the hood back down and walked to the back of the car.

"Anna, we'll put on your caution lights and leave a note. I'm not going to let you stand here on the side of the road until I get back."

Caution lights on and note left, they were on their way to the store.

"You didn't get very far. Your car must not have wanted to go to work today either."

She shot him a look.

"Alright, I won't comment on it anymore," he said as he put one hand up in surrender.

"Thank you."

"You look beautiful this morning," he said, trying to change subject.

She blushed a little from the compliment. He could always say things to make her not be cross with him for long.

"You are looking pretty handsome yourself." He was in his work uniform, but she thought he looked ruggedly handsome in it.

They got to the store and John popped inside to get the belt. Not even five minutes later he was back in the truck and they drove back to the car. They pulled up behind the car and got out. He had brought a small tool box with him from work, and he brought it over as he worked with the belt. It didn't take him ten minutes to get the belt on the car. He got back into her car and attempted to start the engine. It fired right up. He left the engine running as he got back out of the car, and walked back over to Anna.

"All fixed, Miss Smith."

"How can I ever repay you Mr. Bates?" she said as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

He wrapped his arms around her waist before he replied, "No need to repay me. Just promise I'll see you sooner rather than later."

"You have a deal Mr. Bates," she said as she leaned up for a kiss.

They must have been kissing for longer than they thought as someone drove by them yelling, "Oh Yeah!"

They broke the kiss and chuckled.

"I guess that's our cue to move along," he said.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue again."

"I'll always come to your rescue. If I hadn't the first time, we may have never met."

She didn't want to think about if he hadn't stopped the first time.

"Well, I am ever so thankful you did," she replied honestly.

She gave him one more quick kiss, and then got into her car. He made sure she got back on the road before he turned his truck around and headed back to work.

* * *

 **I know complete fluffiness. I couldn't help myself.**

 **Thank you for R &R :) **


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Here is the next installment to the story. I hope you all have a wonderful weekend.  
_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Same 1-17._

* * *

November had arrived and the temperature was finally starting to cool off from the staggering heat of the summer. Anna was now able to wear light hoodies and jackets on the way to work and in the evenings. She would have been in full on winter gear if she were back home. Arriving home after work, she climbed the stairs to her bedroom and changed into some comfortable clothes. She then set to work on a few house chores she had been putting off, and after she completed those she decided to do the laundry. After gathering what needed to be washed, she climbed back down the stairs and went into the laundry room. She had just started the first load when she heard the doorbell ring. She came out of the laundry room and stopped by the hall mirror to make sure she didn't look like a complete mess and then she opened the door.

John was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" She asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Good evening to you too."

"Oh, you know what I meant. Get inside you must have come straight from work," she said, moving out of the way.

He removed his work hat and hung it up on the coat rack, "Yes, I did. Can we talk?"

Her heart rate quickened, and she gave him an unsure smile as she replied, "Yeah sure."

She walked in the living room and muted the TV. She took a seat on the couch, and he sat down next to her.

She turned to face him, "So, what would you like to talk about?"

"Our orders at work have increased heavily. Robert asked if I could take a long delivery tomorrow, but that would mean I wouldn't be back home until really late. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to the house tomorrow after work and staying until I got back," he said, feeling somewhat tense about asking her.

 _That's all he wanted to ask? Silly man._

Without a moment's hesitation she said, "Of course I will."

He relaxed a little, "Are you sure? Because I can tell Rob I can't do it if you can't be there."

She placed a hand on his forearm, "I'm sure. I enjoy spending time with your mother."

"Her eyes are weak as you know, so make sure she doesn't dismiss your help. She'll need it."

"John, I've got it. You can tell Robert you'll go," she reassured him and squeezed his forearm.

He let a smile come across his face, "Thank you sweetie. I owe you one."

"A kiss hello will be payment enough," she said with a little smile.

He leaned his upper body closer to hers and with a slow smile replied, "I think I can do better than just a kiss hello."

He brought his hand up to cup her cheek and then placed a solid kiss on her lips. She smiled into the kiss and relished the feel of the ever increasing intensity. She wouldn't let them get too caught up. She knew he would have to get home. They shared a few more kisses before she leaned back. When she broke the kiss, he groaned at the loss of contact.

"You'd better get home," she said as she ran her hand through his hair.

"I'll be waiting to resume this at a later date Miss Smith."

"I'm counting down already Mr. Bates," she said and then gave him one more chaste kiss.

They stood and he went to the claim his hat.

She opened the door for him, but before he walked out he spoke again, "Thank you again, Anna."

"You're welcome. I love you, now get going."

He smiled, "I love you too."

At that, he left her house and drove away.

She closed the door, and went to go pack an overnight bag in case she would need to spend the night.

* * *

The next morning Anna arrived at work and sat down at her desk. She was turning on her laptop when her message tone went off. She took the phone out of her purse and opened the message app.

 **I'm about to head out. See you tonight. xox  
**

 **Please be safe. I love you xox.  
**

 **I love you too, sweetie.  
**

She put the phone on her desk with a smile as Gwen came into her office.

"You've got a lot on the agenda today," Gwen said as she looked at the schedule book.

"No time like the present to get started," Anna sighed.

Gwen read off what was on the list as Anna was making reminders.

"I wanted to remind you I'm off at three today. I have a dentist appointment," Gwen said after she had told Anna everything on the to do list for the day.

"Let's hope that sweet tooth of yours won't give you away," Anna chuckled.

"Even if it does I'm not giving up my ice cream," Gwen declared before exiting Anna's office.

Anna smiled and then set to work on the tasks ahead of her.

* * *

The day hadn't gone too bad. She had tackled her to do list which consisted of reports, reviews, and updating several personnel files. It was nearing 4:30pm when her office phone rang. She pushed the speaker button on the phone and answered.

"Anna Smith."

"Anna! How are you?"

She recognized Mr. Brogan's upbeat and boisterous voice.

"Doing well Mr. Brogan. Isn't it a little late for you to still be at work?"

"Well yes, and that is why I'm calling. I need you on a conference call in five minutes. We are planning on opening a new location in Seattle, and they want you to fill them in on all our recruitment techniques and practices."

Anna's eyes immediately shifted to the clock. Surely it wouldn't take too long.

"Okay, what is the log in information."

She wrote down the information and hung up with Mr. Brogan. She put the phone back on speaker and dialed in to the conference call. She stated her name as she entered the call.

"Anna Smith."

"Great! Anna is dialed in so now we can begin gentlemen," said Mr. Brogan over the call.

They began talking about ideas for the new location, and Anna was constantly watching the clock. 4:50pm. She was starting to get nervous that she wouldn't be leaving the office at five, so she interjected as much information as she could so maybe the call wouldn't go over. It didn't seem to be working. The call did go over five. She began to pace in her office as her nerves were becoming on edge. Could she just cut off her boss and tell him she had to go? She decided to try.

"Well, I think that is all the input I have for this session."

Without missing a beat, Mr. Brogan replied, "Anna, please pull up last quarters reviews so we can go over the review process."

 _This isn't happening!_

She looked at the clock again. 5:50pm.

She pulled out everything she had and quickly went over the process. Once she was done she looked again at the clock. 6:20pm.

Now she was really starting to panic. She needed to be gone a long time ago. She finally heard Mr. Brogan say, "Thank you everyone for your time. Now go home and get some rest."

She quickly said, "You're Welcome. Goodbye."

She hung up the call, grabbed her things, and flew out her door.

It was half past seven when she pulled into John's driveway. She parked the car and practically ran to the front door. She used her key to open the door and closed it behind her. She strode into the living room and saw Sharon wasn't there, so she went down the hall to her room. She wasn't there either so she bounded back down the hallway and into the kitchen.

The world seemed to stop spinning and all the oxygen sucked out of the room as Anna took in the scene before her. Sharon was lying in the floor passed out. It took tremendous effort for Anna to move closer as it felt like her feet were cemented to the spot she stood. Once she had made it to Sharon's side, she bent down until both her knees were touching the kitchen floor. Gently, Anna laid a hand on her shoulder and that was when she noticed the pool of blood next to her head on the other side.

Hot tears came rolling down Anna's cheeks as she saw the blood was coming from Sharon's head.

 _Oh my God she must have hit her head on the counter!_

"Sharon," Anna said frantically, hoping Sharon would come to.

There was no movement that Anna could see other than the subtle breathing coming from Sharon.

"I'm calling for help Sharon. Please stay with me," she pleaded as she took out her phone.

She dialed 911.

"911 What is your emergency?"

"We're located at 1912 Willow Street. I have an elderly woman who has fallen and hit her head on the kitchen counter. She is losing blood."

Holding the phone proved to be quite difficult as she was beginning to shake from fear and anxiety.

"We're dispatching an ambulance now."

"Thank you," she squeaked out and had to use both hands to hang up.

"I am so sorry Sharon. So, so sorry," she sobbed as she looked at the kind, strong-willed woman.

Sharon had never been anything but kind to her. Sure Sharon could be a little stubborn and tell you like it is when needed, but those were qualities Anna loved about her. Her mind was spinning with all different kinds of emotions when John came to the forefront.

John. He was going to be so upset.

She knew she had to call him and hoped to speak to him before the ambulance arrived.

With both hands, she picked her phone back up and pushed his name on her contact list. It rang and went to voice mail.

 _Please John! Pick up! Please pick up!_

She dialed again.

* * *

John was on his way back from the delivery he had made. He still had a ways to go, but sometimes he liked long drives alone. He was merging onto a different interstate when he heard his phone ring. He didn't like to pick up the phone when driving the delivery truck, so he let it go to voicemail. He was on the new interstate when his phone rang again. He furrowed his brow and thought it may be something important so he pulled the truck over to the shoulder and put on his caution lights.

He took the phone out of his pocket. Two missed calls from Anna. He pushed her name on the contact list and put the phone on speaker.

"Hey."

"John!"

He instantly tensed.

"Anna? Anna what's wrong?"

He could hear her crying over the speaker, and his mind instantly turned dark with worry. He was still hours away.

He didn't have the chance to wonder for long because Anna spoke again.

"It's your mother. She's hurt. I came in and she was lying on the floor in the kitchen."

John felt confused and scared at the same time. It wasn't making sense to him. Why would she just now be finding her? Did she step out of the room and his mother fell? From the sound of Anna it seemed much more serious than that.

"Did you just get there?" he said as he looked at the clock on the dash. 7:35pm.

"My boss made me stay late."

She continued talking, but he couldn't hear her. His mind was already beginning to brood. He had asked her in person if she would be able to go there after work knowing his mother was of poor health. He felt this blood pressure rise, and his stomach sink at the same time.

He snapped back from his thoughts when Anna said, "An ambulance is pulling up right now. I'm going to ride to the hospital with her."

"I'll be there as soon as I can get there," he said mechanically.

He hung up the phone and pulled the truck back onto the interstate.

It was against John's nature to blame Anna for anything, but this time he was having a hard time not doing so. All he knew at that moment was he needed to get to the hospital he knew his mother would be taken to and quick, so he kept his caution lights on and sped down the interstate.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital, and the hospital staff immediately took Sharon back. One of the nurses approached Anna.

"Hello, I'm Penelope. I'll direct you to the waiting room."

Anna nodded and followed her to the waiting room.

Once she was there, the nurse left and Anna sunk down onto a cold, plastic chair. She closed her eyes and brought her hands up to cover them.

 _Please let her be okay. Please._

She thought about calling someone but who would she call? She could call Gwen, but she didn't even know Sharon and only knew John some. She could call Robert, but she didn't know if John would want the whole Crawley family waiting inside the waiting room. So, she sat there by herself until someone came to let her know what was happening. A couple hours later the nurse came into the waiting room. "I'm afraid she took a hard hit to her head. She's almost out of surgery and then she'll be in ICU. Are you related to Mrs. Bates?"

"I'm guessing being her son's girlfriend doesn't count."

"No, I'm sorry it doesn't. That will be all the information I can share you with."

The nurse went back through the door, and Anna felt more horrible than ever. John asked her to look after his mother and look where they were now. She knew he was going to be heartbroken. Tears were stinging the backs of her eyes again when Robert came running into the room. She looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Robert? But how?"

"John called me to say he'd be driving the truck here and would need some time off," he said as he tried to catch his breath.

He took his hat off and continued, "How is she?"

"All the nurse said was she's almost out of surgery and then she'll be put into ICU. They wouldn't tell me anything else."

He sat down next to her, "And how are you?"

A new onset of emotions came rushing out of her.

"It's all my fault," she said, sobbing.

Robert put an arm around her shoulder, "How is it your fault she fell?"

She cried and talked at the same time.

"I was supposed to look after her for John after work, but my boss made me go on a conference call. I got there a lot later then I should have and found her lying in the kitchen floor."

He tried to console her, "She could have fallen at any point during the day or just right before you got there."

"If I was on time maybe we wouldn't be here. John is going to be devastated," she replied shakily.

"It's all going to be okay. You'll see."

She wiped her tears and calmed herself down. Maybe it would be okay and Sharon would be alright.

Another hour passed with no update when John came bounding into the room with a face like thunder.

"Where is she?" Was all he said as he looked at the two of them.

"She may be in ICU by now," Anna said almost in a whisper, unable to meet his eyes.

He immediately turned and pushed open the door that lead to the nurse's station.

"He's never going to forgive me," she barely spoke the words.

"He just needs to calm down first then he'll be okay," Robert replied.

John went directly over to the station and started asking for information about his mother.

"Are you related to Mrs. Bates?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, I'm related. I'm her son John Bates."

"Oh, I saw you in Houston at a rodeo back in the day."

"Wonderful. Now can you please tell me what is happening," John replied irritably.

"Mrs. Bates seems to have fallen and when she did she hit the side of her head on what we were told to be the kitchen counter. She did hit hard so we had to open up a small part of her skull to allow room for the brain swelling to go down. There isn't a lot of swelling, but the surgeon did this as a precaution. She lost quite a bit of blood so we are giving her a transfusion. They transferred her to ICU half an hour ago."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, we only allow one visitor at a time while in ICU though."

"Don't worry. I'm the only one related to her," he replied coldly.

The nurse took him to her room. She opened the door, and they stepped inside. His momma was laying there with tubes and wires coming out of her, and her head was wrapped in bandages.

"I'll be right outside if you need me," she said as she stepped out.

He made his way over and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He gently placed his hand over hers.

His eyes were filling with tears as he spoke, "Hello momma, it's me Johnny. I'm here."

He tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat as he continued, "I never would have gone if I thought this would happen. I shouldn't have gone."

Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry you are going through this. I feel so angry and upset that you are here. I'm going to be here until you are able to go home. I know you wouldn't agree, but I need to be here."

He didn't know how long he sat there and talked. He felt maybe if he continued to talk she would wake up and be fine.

The doctor finally came through the door.

"Hello, Mr. Bates. I'm Doctor Clarkson."

John shook the doctor's hand and spoke, "Hello, John Bates."

"Mrs. Bates has suffered a head injury, but there are no other injuries on her body that we found other than minor bruising. It will take time for her to regain consciousness, and after she does wake up that is when we will see how she is really doing."

"So, we just wait," John replied as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes, that is what we do now."

With that, the doctor left the room.

He let the information sink in. They had to wait for her to wake up to see how far the damage really extended. He kind of felt like he was going to be sick, like someone had punched him in the gut. He needed some air. He quietly left his momma's room and pushed open the door into the waiting room area. He saw Anna and Robert spring to their feet as he approached.

Anna spoke first, "How is she?"

She reached for his hand as he came to them, but he rejected the offer.

"I have to wait until she wakes up to find out."

"Did they give you any idea how long that might be?" Robert asked sincerely.

"No. They didn't."

"John, I am so sorry." Anna tried to speak to him without falling apart.

He put his hand up in front of him and looked at the ground, "I can't hear that right now. I just can't."

"If I could only.." she tried to communicate with him, but he cut her off.

"If you could only what Anna? You should have been there."

"John.."

"I can't talk about this. I think it would be better if you go home Anna." His harsh tone sounded cold even to himself.

She knew she had messed up, and she knew it was all down to her.

"If that is what you want then I will," she replied sadly, hoping he didn't really mean it.

"It is what I want," he almost snapped back at her.

She flinched and attempted to clear her throat as she began to walk towards the exit.

"Anna, do you need a ride?" Robert called out to her.

She stopped and turned, "No thank you Robert." Then she began walking again until she was out of the room.

Once she was outside she sat on a bench and called Gwen.

"Gwen? It's Anna. Can you come pick me up?"

"No. I'm not okay. I'm at the hospital sitting outside. I'll explain when you get here."

Back inside, John was pacing in the waiting room.

"John, don't you think you were a little harsh on Anna just now?" Robert asked as he stood watching John pace.

Robert had been around long enough to see John's temper, and when it flared he could have a tongue like a razor. Most of those times had been when he was drunk, but it also came out when someone close to him was harmed.

He stopped and looked at Robert. "She told me she would be there."

"And she got held up at work like she has before."

"But this time Rob her staying at work resulted in my mother acquiring a head injury." He began to pace again.

"All I'm saying is Sharon could have fallen at any point during the day."

"And if Anna had of been there when she said she was going to be she would have found her sooner. Look, I can't focus on Anna right now. My mother is lying in ICU for God's sake."

"Fine. I'll drop it," Robert said as he threw his hands up in surrender.

Back outside, Gwen was pulling up. Anna got into the car.

"What is going on Anna?"

"Can we just get away from here and I'll tell you?"

They drove in silence back to Gwen's place. Once inside, they sat down and Gwen asked her again.

"Now can we talk about it?"

Anna busted into tears, "I've ruined everything Gwen."

"Ruined what?" Gwen asked as she furrowed her brow.

"Me and John. I was supposed to be taking care of his mother, and I left work really late. When I got to his house she was laying in the kitchen floor," she sobbed.

"Oh, Anna. I'm sure John will be okay once everything calms down," Gwen said reassuringly.

"I don't think so. His mother is so important to him, and he trusted me to be there for her. I don't think he'll ever forgive me."

"Well, if he doesn't he's an idiot. You didn't do it on purpose."

"I was freaking out at work when Mr. Brogan told me I had to be on a conference call near the time to leave. I tried to get out of it more than once. I should have just told him I had to go and left."

"And lose your job? Anna that is why you are here to begin with."

She replied bitterly, "So now I have my job and not the love of my life. I made a wonderful choice."

"Did John say he didn't want to see you anymore?"

"No, but that is where this is going to lead to."

"You don't know that. Just give it some time," Gwen said as she placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Now, we can't talk about this any further until we are both eating mint chocolate chip out of the tub."

Anna gave Gwen a small smile.

* * *

The next day Anna called into work. She had stayed at Gwen's and slept on the couch. Gwen still needed to go into work, so they got up early and she took Anna to John's so she could get her car.

Once dropped off, she gave a small wave to Gwen as she drove off. As Anna turned to look at John's home, this was the first time she felt uncomfortable being here. Now, it felt like she was invading on his privacy. She knew he hadn't been back home. She also knew what was still lying in his kitchen floor and decided the decent thing to do would be to clean it up.

She walked up to his front door and used her key to get in. _He'll probably want that back._ She went into the kitchen and there laid the small pool of blood. This couldn't be left for him to see. She grabbed some cleaning supplies from under the kitchen sink and started to clean. It didn't take her too long to finish up and she put the materials she used into a trash bag.

All cleaning supplies put away, she grabbed the trash bag and went outside. She locked the front door back and put the trash bag into her car. She was driving down the driveway when she stopped at his mailbox. Getting out of the car, she took the key with the strawberry key chain and placed it in the mailbox.

With unshed tears ready to fall, she took one last look at John's home before she got back in the car and drove off.


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N:_** _Hello wonderful readers! A lot goes on in this chapter, but believe me when I say even more is to come for these two. I hope you enjoy, and if you do let me know. :)_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Same 1-18._

* * *

Four days had passed since Sharon's fall, and John still hadn't left the hospital. He was pouring himself a cup of coffee in the waiting area when Robert came into the room with what looked like an overnight bag. John sat the cup down on the table nearest him as he watched Robert approach him.

"Since you will not leave the hospital, I took it upon myself to bring you some stuff," Robert said, holding the bag up as he spoke.

Robert walked a few steps to the left and sat the bad down on one of the plastic chairs unzipping it. John was standing beside him when he began listing what was inside.

"There is a change of clothes, toiletries since you haven't bathed in days, a couple of books, your phone charger, and some food since you can't seem to drag yourself over to the cafeteria."

John looked at the bag with a grateful grin which turned into a frown as he looked at Robert.

"But you didn't have a key. How did you get in?"

Robert turned to face John as he said, "I went by your house just to make sure everything was okay and to see to the horses. I decided to collect your mail and when I did I found this laying inside the mailbox."

Robert took the key with the strawberry key chain from his front pocket and held it up.

"I thought it may be a key to your home. I was right, so I let myself to pack this for you."

John stared blankly at the key dangling from Robert's hand for a few seconds before Robert pushed it towards him. It took extra effort for John to lift his arm and take the key. It felt wrong in his grasp, so he quickly crammed it into his front pocket.

"Thank you for checking in on things," John said in a hoarse voice, trying not to think about the key.

"You're welcome now please go change clothes and apply some of that deodorant before they make you leave the hospital."

* * *

It was six in the evening and Anna was already in her pajamas. It had been four days since she had last spoken to John, which had been the longest time they hadn't communicated since they got together. It felt like a strange emptiness to her, and she realized now more than ever that her life was exactly that without John. Empty. In the back of her mind, she was hoping he would have called or at least sent her a text about Sharon, but she knew she didn't deserve it. They wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for her carelessness. She sat on her couch and brought her knees up to her chest. She took her phone in hand and plugged in her ear buds. Ear buds in her ears, she opened up her music library. This had been her routine since she came back home. After work, she would come home put on her pajamas, sit on the couch, and listen to music. She didn't do much anything else. Her appetite was gone, and sleep didn't come easily now so she just sat and listened to music. She pushed shuffle on the phone and waited for a song to start playing.

 _"You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips, And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips, You're trying hard not to show it,(baby) ,But baby, baby I know it. You've lost that lovin' feelin', Whoa, that lovin' feelin', You've lost that lovin' feelin', Now it's gone...gone...gone...woah."_

Her raw emotions coursed through her veins as the lyrics bounced around within her head. It seemed anger was the most forthcoming emotion. Anger at herself, anger at Sharon being hurt physically and John being hurt mentally and emotionally, and anger at the whole damn situation. John was the best thing to ever happen to her, and now she wasn't sure whether or not they would continue their relationship. It was a torturous form of limbo to be in. _  
_

 _"Now there's no welcome look in your eyes when I reach for you, And now you're starting to criticize the things I do, It makes me just feel like crying (baby), 'Cause baby, something beautiful's dying."_

She brought her hands up to cover her eyes as anger turned into sorrow, and her sobs shook her body. Why did she have to screw up so royally? He would have never put work before her, so no wonder he was hurt. Even if it was unintentional she had put work not only before him but his mother. She needed to apologize to him even if he didn't want to see her anymore, and she also needed to apologize to Sharon.

* * *

Hospitals could seem like cold, unforgiving places at times when hope or life seem insurmountable. They could have a way of making one feel drained, anxious, desperate, irrational, and sorrowful. Sometimes though, hospitals were places where lives began, obstacles were overcome, and hopes renewed.

A nurse was taking Sharon's vitals when she noticed her flinch. She stopped her movements and waited to see if it happened again. She saw her eyes shift under her eyelids and decided to try to get her to respond, "Mrs. Bates."

She waited and nothing happened, so she tried again, "Mrs. Bates, can you hear me?"

Sharon groaned.

"You are in the hospital Mrs. Bates but everything is alright. We are taking care of you."

Sharon swallowed hard with a grimace.

"I'm going to step out and get the doctor and your son, Mrs. Bates."

She left the room and paged doctor Clarkson and then made her way into the waiting room. John and Robert immediately stood as they saw her come into the room.

"She's beginning to wake up. I have paged doctor Clarkson."

"Already? That's a good sign isn't it?" John asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"It is sooner than we expected, but we won't know more until she's been wake for some time."

Robert put his hand on John's shoulder, "I think this is where you go speak to her now."

"Right."

John started walking towards the ICU. His palms became clammy from nerves, so he wiped them on his jeans as he walked. Reaching his mother's door, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself for what he may find on the other side. He didn't even know if his mother would remember him. What if her memory had been affected? Opening his eyes, he stood up taller and told himself he had to be strong no matter what he may find.

In the next moment, he opened the door and stepped inside. He walked softly over to his mother's bedside. Her face was expressionless, but John could see her eyes shifting under her eyelids.

"Momma, can you hear me?" he asked in a soothing tone as he leaned over the bed.

She lifted her fingers slightly in response to his question.

"I'm right here, Momma. And as soon as you are better we'll go home."

She swallowed again and tried to speak.

John leaned over more and whispered, "It's alright Momma. You don't have to try to speak."

Sharon barely whispered, "Water."

Doctor Clarkson came into the room at that moment.

"She's asking for water," John said urgently as his eyes followed the doctor.

"That's good to hear. Let's try to get her to drink some," the doctor said as he grabbed a cup, poured water into it, and added a straw.

He walked over to the other side of the bed. "Hello Mrs. Bates, I'm doctor Clarkson. I'm going to be placing a straw near your mouth so you can drink."

He held the straw and gently pressed it up against her lips. Sharon opened her mouth slightly and took a drink from the straw.

"You're doing great momma," John beamed as he watched her drink from the straw, hoping this was a good sign.

The doctor sat the cup down on the bedside table and then put his hand in Sharon's.

"Mrs. Bates if you can hear me now. Please squeeze my hand."

The doctor felt a light squeeze on his hand.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you to try to open your eyes. Can you try to do that for me?"

Her brow furrowed as she slowly opened her eyes. She closed them right back from the light blindly her.

"Thank you. That is a lot accomplished in one day. I'll give my orders to the nurse, and I'll check on you again soon."

John pulled the doctor to the side, "So, does it look promising?"

"So far yes, she was very responsive for having just woken up, but time will tell Mr. Bates."

"Yes, Thank you."

The doctor left and John went back over to his momma and gently took her hand in his.

Sharon cleared her throat and then spoke in a hoarse whisper, "Johnny?"

John could not help the smile that overtook his face. She knew who he was, and John felt some relief from that fact.

"Yes. It's me," he answered back in a voice full of emotion.

She slightly nodded and soon drifted back to sleep.

He watched her sleep for a while as worry continued to cloud his mind. It was hard to watch her look so helpless. His mother was one of the strongest people he had ever met, and he wasn't just saying that because she was indeed his mother. It was a simple fact. From the age of six, it had just been the two of them, and she did everything within her power to make sure John had the childhood he deserved. When it came to the point of John wanting to learn to trick ride, Sharon made sure he wasn't denied the opportunity. She took on extra side jobs, which for a few years she was able to keep hidden from John, to make sure he never missed a private lesson or group camp. She was the kind of woman who worked herself tirelessly, but always made time to lend a hand or ear when needed or a shoulder to lean on. John still regretted that for a number of years he had forgotten how much his mother had sacrificed for him, and how much she loved and supported him no matter what he did or didn't do. Even when it came to marrying Vera, she had been supportive, but that didn't mean she didn't try everything she could think of to try to get John to see Vera for who she really was and not the fake version she flaunted in front of him. Sometimes it was easy to blame everything on Vera, but John knew when it came to his own relationship with his mother that he was to blame as well. And of course it was his mother who opened up her home without hesitation when John's marriage had ended.

After some time, John leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his mother's cheek before stepping back out of her room.

"Is she awake?" Robert asked as John walked in his direction.

"She was. She moved some and spoke a little. The doctor said that was a good sign but we still had a ways to go."

"Sharon was always a fighter. She's going to get through this."

John gave a lopsided smile and then said ,"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I own the place. I think I can be away from the farm as long as I like. I put Molesley in charge, and besides you've got to be bored just sitting here by yourself all day and night. Have you been in touch with Anna?"

"No," he said, crossing his arms.

"Okay, just thought I'd ask."

John sat down and they talked about anything other than his mother and Anna. A couple hours went by when a shift nurse came into the waiting area.

"Mrs. Bates is asking for you John."

"Thank you," he said as he jumped up and started walking towards her room.

He went inside and went straight to the bed. Her eyes were open this time. He smiled as she looked at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he took her hand.

"It feels like I have a horrible headache, but other than that I'm alright. The nurse said I shouldn't move my head much."

John nodded, "You are doing so well. I'm thankful you're recovering so quickly." He couldn't quite believe it himself.

"How long have I been here?" she asked frailly.

"Almost five days."

She cleared her throat, "You've been here all this time." It was a statement not a question.

"I have. I know you don't agree I had to be here, but I haven't been by myself the whole time. Robert is here now."

"What about Anna?" she asked as she shifted her eyes to look into John's.

John clenched his jaw and then spoke, "Anna isn't here."

"You sent her home to rest. I'm glad," she said, barely patting his hand as her eyes closed.

"Momma, Anna isn't here because I asked her not to be. She's why you're in the hospital."

Sharon opened her eyes and stared at him, "That's nonsense. I'm the reason I'm in the hospital."

"You remember what happened?" John asked with a confused face.

"It's fuzzy but I do remember going into the kitchen by myself and tripping over my own feet. Everything went black after that and now I'm here."

"Anna was supposed to come stay with you after she got off work, and if she had maybe you wouldn't be here."

"So, she didn't come to the house?"

"She did come just later than she said she'd be there."

"I'm sure she wasn't late on purpose. Anna isn't like that. You of all people should know this. So, you've kept her away this whole time?"

John could hear his mother's distinct tone rising to his ears. It was a tone that said, "I love you son, but you're being an idiot."

"I'm not here to argue. You need your rest. I'll check back in a little while please try to rest."

He left her then and went back to the waiting room. Robert stood up when he entered. "I'm going to head to the house, brother. Cora is expecting me for dinner soon. She sends her love. Her and the girls."

"Thanks for coming by Rob and for the bag."

They gave each other a brief hug and Robert made his way out of the hospital.

* * *

Twenty four hours later John was told that Sharon would be moving out of ICU and into a regular room since she had been awake for a full day. This made John feel more relieved and more hopeful his mother would indeed be okay, although he still had lingering thoughts of doubt. He had a long time overnight to think about his momma's words. She said that Anna didn't show up late on purpose, and if he were being honest with himself he knew Anna wouldn't be capable of doing something like that on purpose either. She probably despised him now anyways after the way he had completely shut her out. He didn't even give her a chance to explain what had happened and allowed his temper to control his actions and words. The key was burning in his pocket. He thought for sure the key ring was searing a strawberry shaped imprint into his upper thigh through his faded jeans. His mind took him deep into thought as he could visualize Anna throwing the key into the mailbox with the look of relief on her face. Relief to be free of him. He didn't allow himself to travel too far down that path as his thought process shifted. She probably felt he didn't trust her anymore. He ran an agitated hand through his hair and turned to unzip his overnight bag. He reached inside and took out a book. He needed to escape his thoughts and his mixed feelings if only for a little while.

* * *

Anna was packing up her things to leave work when her phone rang. She took the phone out of her purse, and the screen said **Robert Crawley**.

She put the phone on speaker and answered, "Hello."

"Anna. It's Robert. I know you haven't gotten an update on Sharon so that's why I'm calling."

Anna was shocked yet relieved he called.

"No, I haven't heard anything. How is she?" she asked quickly as though if she didn't she wouldn't get all the information she was dying to know.

"She's been awake for over twenty four hours, and they moved her to a regular room earlier today. She's in room 204."

"Thank you Robert for letting me know, but I don't know if John would want me to visit," she replied with a heavy heart as she leaned against her desk.

"Well, if he doesn't then I'm sure Sharon would love a visitor. I'm sure seeing you would do her some good."

"Maybe. Thank you for updating me Robert."

"You're welcome. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone with a deep sigh and closed her eyes to try to figure out what to do. Maybe Robert was right. Maybe this was her opportunity to at least apologize to Sharon. Even if John was there she could just go speak to Sharon and then go. After a few more seconds of contemplating, She opened her eyes and stood up straight. She could do this. In the next moment, she threw her phone in her purse and left the office.

The next thing she knew she had a small bouquet of flowers in one hand and her other hand was pushing the door open to the wing Sharon's room was located. She came upon the waiting area, and John was sitting there one leg crossed over the other reading. She swallowed hard as she willed the knot forming there to disappear. She was about half way through the room when he looked up slowly and noticed her. She kept on going however, knowing if she stopped she wouldn't end up making it to Sharon's room.

John put down the book with a quick thud and had to think a minute if he really just saw Anna walk across the room. He got to his feet and went down the hall. When he got to his mother's room, he saw the door was cracked. He leaned up against the wall near the door and waited to see if he heard anything.

"Hi Sharon," Anna said as she walked towards the bed slowly and cautiously.

"Anna dear, how are you?" Sharon said as she turned her head slightly.

"I should be asking you that. How are you feeling?"

"I'm on the road to recovery. I'll be okay."

Anna laid the flowers on the bedside table and tears sprang to her eyes. She just couldn't seem to hold back an apology anymore, so she started with the apology first.

"I am so so sorry Sharon. I never wanted any harm to come to you. It's all my fault," she said as she held Sharon's hand in the gentlest way she knew how.

"It wasn't your fault. It was my own. I tripped up my own self."

"I feel like I'll never be able to apologize enough. I should have been there sooner."

"Anna, I know you didn't show up late on purpose, and I also know if you had to stay late it was because you were made to. Even if you were there when I fell I would have ended up in here anyways. I wish both you and Johnny would stop fretting over me."

Sharon's words made her smile faintly and made her feel slightly better, "I'm so glad you are feeling better. You are looking well."

"At least that's something," Sharon chuckled. "I probably look down right horrible."

"Don't be silly. You look beautiful," Anna said with a kind smile.

John was still listening to their conversation outside the door, and he felt his resolve beginning to break.

"Did Johnny call to update you?"

"Robert called me actually and said you might like a visitor."

"I see, and he'd be right."

John lowered his head. _You are such an asshole. She had to find out about your mother through Rob. You idiot.  
_

"I just really want you to know that I would switch places with you in a heartbeat, and I love you Sharon. Please forgive me," Anna said as tears streamed down her face.

John's eyes were beginning to fill as he heard Anna say she loved his mother.

"Anna you always have my forgiveness, but I don't blame you. An old woman like me with my eyes was bound to fall at some point. It could have happened anytime, and I love you too Anna. You're a wonderful person, and I don't want you to forget that."

John wiped his eyes and knew his momma's words were true.

Anna gave her a small smile and wiped her tears. "I won't Sharon. Well, I just wanted to stop by and see you. Please call me if I can do anything at all."

"I will Anna. Thank you for coming dear."

Anna squeezed Sharon's hand before heading towards the door.

John quickly made his way back to the waiting area before Anna came out of the room.

Anna came into the waiting area and saw John standing in the middle of the room. His hands were shoved deep into his front pockets and his eyes seemed to be red ringed. Had he been crying? She continued to walk as she spoke, "I'm going now. I can get updates through Robert."

He called out her name as she passed him up.

She continued to walk towards the exit but stopped and turned her upper body to look at him.

"Your mother needs you. I don't think this is a proper place or time to talk do you?"

He didn't like the way that sounded and stood there watching her with a expression he knew was full of mixed emotions as she turned away from him and walked out of the waiting area.

He drew a hand down his face with one of his hands. He was starting to form a headache from everything that was going on around him. Watching Anna literally walk away from him was messing him up more than he thought it would. After sometime of staring at the direction Anna had left, he finally removed himself from the waiting room and went down the hall towards his mother.

Sharon opened her eyes as she heard John enter. He didn't say a word as he placed a chair near her bedside and sat down.

"I'm guessing you saw Anna then," Sharon said as she looked at her son's demeanor.

"I did. We didn't talk really before she left," he said as he offered his mother a small, forced smile.

"And is that how you want things to be? You two not speaking to each other?"

John thought about the question but the answer had come to him instantly.

"No, but I'm afraid the damage has been done. My temper got in the way again."

Sharon shifted her head carefully to look more fully at her son before saying, "Johnny, when I spoke with Anna a few minutes ago I could see how much she is hurting as well. She loves you John. I could tell it in the way she looked when I mentioned you. I could see in her eyes how devoted and faithful she is not only to you but to me. She didn't hurt me directly. It was an accident. A mistake. People make mistakes. I made one by being stubborn and falling over," she paused for a second so her words to sink in and then continued.

"Also, the thought of you two being mad at each other over me isn't helping me any to be truthful. You need to go see her and make things right between you two. Now."

John gave her an unsure expression as he said, "I can't leave you here alone."

"I'm not alone. There are nurses and doctors everywhere. I'll be fine during the time you're gone, and I'll probably sleep most of it. Go to her John."

John's mind was now swimming with what he should do. Should he leave? Should he give Anna more time? Would she want to talk?

Sharon knew he was brooding over the options so she interrupted his thoughts, "She won't turn you away."

"How are you so sure?" John asked with sad eyes.

"Trust your old mother, Johnny," Sharon replied with a twinkle in her eye.

John stood from the chair with a grin and leaned over to place a quick peek on his mother's cheek before saying, "If you need me at all for any reason. You call me or have the hospital call me. Do you want me to see if Robert can come?"

"No, I want some time to myself. I'll call if I need you. I promise," Sharon said as she started shooing him out of the room.

John nodded and with a laden heart he left his mother's room. He stopped in the waiting room to collect his bag and then made his way out of the hospital and into the parking lot. He was walking around looking for his car when it dawned on him he didn't have a vehicle there. He had driven the delivery truck here which Robert had collected and took back to the farm.

John took out his phone, called a taxi service, and within ten minutes he was on his way to Anna's.

* * *

Anna was curled up on the couch about to place her ear buds in her ears when she heard the doorbell ring. With a huff, she laid her phone and ear buds down on a side table and thought it was probably Gwen at the door.

Unlocking the door and pulling it open, Anna's mouth gaped open some as she saw John standing on her doorstep.

"John?"

"Anna I know I don't have any right to ask, but may I come in?" he asked carefully.

Without honestly knowing how to reply, Anna didn't say a word as she moved from the doorway to allow him to come inside. She noticed he had a bag in his hand and as she closed the door she watched the taxi drive off.

"You took a taxi here?" she asked as she turned to see him placing the bag on the floor.

"I didn't have my car at the hospital."

"Yes, of course," she replied nervously.

"May we sit in the living room?" John asked politely.

"Yes, how rude of me," she replied as she walked into the other room.

The tension in the air was unfamiliar to them both, and the awkwardness was something both of them wished wasn't present. They sat on the couch with one cushion in between them.

"Is your mother alright to be left alone?" she asked sincerely.

A faint smile came across John's face, "Yes, she said she would call if she needed me for anything. This was too important."

"What was?"

"This. Us. I couldn't go any longer without telling you how sorry I am Anna."

Anna couldn't believe it. He came here to apologize to her?

"If anyone needs to apologize it should be me," she said as she stood up and began to walk the room. Her nerves getting the better of her.

"Why would you be apologizing to me John? I'm the one who put work before you and your mother whom you love dearly. I should have been there like you said," she said with a raised voice with emotion.

John stood up and walked towards her. She wrapped her arms around her middle as he gently placed his hands on her upper arms.

"Please, If you want to end things just make it quick," she said, unable to make eye contact with him.

John brought his right hand up under her chin and with one finger lifted her face so he could look into her eyes, "I don't want to end things."

"Well, you should want to what I did was horrible," she almost shouted as tears began to build.

John put his hand up to stop her from continuing.

"Anna please. I need to say this. I should not have shut you out, and if anything I blamed myself more then I blamed you. I was angry with myself that I decided to take the delivery when I knew how bad she was. You offered to help me which I am thankful for, and I know you could never do anything to hurt anyone on purpose. I know you didn't want my mother to get hurt, and I am such an idiot for not updating you on her recovery. I know she could have fallen at anytime and her falling was not your fault. I regret not having you with me while waiting to see if she would recover. Please forgive me for pushing you away. I don't want to lose you Anna."

Anna took in everything John just said. He didn't want to end things. He was asking for her forgiveness although she didn't know why. She finally spoke.

"I'm sorry John. I feel I need to explain in detail what happened but please know I would never want your mother to be hurt."

"I know that," he said as he took a step closer.

"I should have told Mr. Brogan to bugger off," Anna said angrily to herself.

John's brows rose at her language and he pulled her closer to him.

"I know you were put in a difficult position, but that wouldn't have been the answer either."

"I just hope you can learn to trust me again," she said in a wavering voice.

"I will always trust you, and the fact my mother fell won't change that. I've been stupid, Anna. I love you and I need you."

She came even closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too. I'm sorry John. I'm so sorry. I would never intentionally hurt you or Sharon. I love her too much."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tight as unshed tears glistened in his eyes, "I know you do, and I'll never doubt it again. I'm sorry too, sweetie. It's been torture not seeing or speaking to you."

John pulled away from the embrace and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the key by the strawberry key chain and held it out towards Anna.

"Please, take this back."

Anna looked at the key then shifted her gaze to him.

"How did you get it? Have you been home?"

"No, Rob gave it to me. He found it while he collected my mail. You are always welcome in my home Anna, please take the key back."

She reached forward slowly and took the key.

"Now, if you don't have any other plans I would very much like for you to come back to the hospital with me."

She gave him a small smile, "I would like that too."

* * *

 **Lyrics By: The Righteous Brothers- You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** _Again, I'm not a medical professional. I hope this seems at least somewhat believable. Here is the next installment :)_

 **Disclaimer:** _Same 1-19._

* * *

It was the week before the Thanksgiving holiday, and Sharon was to be discharged from the hospital in less than twenty four hours. John was relieved she was finally getting to go home. It would finally put his mind at ease knowing she was back in the comfort and protection of his home. It wasn't that he thought she was unsafe here, but as the saying goes 'there's no place like home'.

Things between John and Anna had improved as they shared time together at the hospital. Anna had come after work every evening to the hospital like clockwork and spent the whole weekend there. Anna went over everything with John and in the end he fully understood and accepted the situation she was put in. John in turn explained his feelings and made his apologizes. Anna had even told him she'd quit her job if he wanted her to so she could help more with Sharon, but John wouldn't hear of it. They would come up with a game plan which included Anna not leaving her job, which she had worked incredibly hard for.

Anna had sent John home for a little bit so he could shower and change clothes. She knew he'd like to look and feel clean when they took Sharon home. Anna had already requested the next day off so she could be with them on the day of her release. Of course John told her she didn't have to do that, but she insisted. She wanted to be there to help him get her home, and make sure she was comfortable and adjusted well. She was opening a packet of potato chips when her message tone went off. She took the phone out of her pocket and saw a missed message from Gwen.

 **Hope everything goes well tomorrow. Let me know if I can help. Love ya. G**

Anna smiled at the message and was thankful to have a friend like Gwen. She replied back.

 **Thanks. I will let you know how it goes. Love ya too. A**

She put the phone back into her pocket and began eating her chips. Just then John came into the room. Her breath hitched as he sauntered over towards her. _My God the man can enter a room like nobody's business._ It looked like he decided to get a little dressed up for the occasion. He had on a light gray button down shirt tucked into his dark Levi's, and he had on his dress black hat and boots.

John gave her a wicked grin as he noticed her staring. It seemed she was holding a chip halfway to the path of her mouth and stopped midway when he entered the waiting area.

He sat on the seat next to her and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"You are looking dangerously handsome," she said as she turned her head towards him.

"I'm glad you think so Miss Smith," he replied in a low, gravel like tone.

She needed to take her mind off the fact his voice was making her insides flutter. There wasn't anything that could be done with those feelings now, so she placed the chip into her mouth.

She shifted her pack of chips towards him,"Chip?"

He put his hand in the bag and took one out. "Thanks. Would you like to go home to freshen up now?"

"I went this morning when you were passed out in your mother's room. It was good to see you finally resting."

"Well, I will rest a whole lot better in the morning."

She patted his leg, "Yes, you will."

It was getting to be dinner time and John and Anna made their way to Sharon's room to eat with her. Sharon was sitting up in bed as her dinner arrived. She smiled as John and Anna entered.

"There are my two favorite people."

John leaned over and kissed his momma on the cheek. "Hello, momma. We've come to eat dinner with you."

They pulled up two chairs and sat beside the bed. Anna pulled out a pack of M&Ms and a Moon Pie. She handed John the Moon Pie.

Sharon squinted and saw what they were eating.

"That's not dinner. You'll both starve to death. Go get yourselves some real food," she said as she shook her carton of milk.

"This is real food for tonight. Tomorrow night I'll make something delicious and guess what next week is Thanksgiving," John said and then took a bite of the Moon Pie.

"Oh yes, I'll have to show Anna how to make my famous cornbread dressing."

"We'll see about you being in the kitchen but you can show her if she decides to have Thanksgiving dinner with us," John said as he gave Anna a wink.

"All right. I get your point. Why wouldn't she? Anna is part of our family as far as I'm concerned," Sharon replied.

If it was up to Sharon, Anna would already be an official Bates instead of an honorary one, but it wasn't her decision to make. John and Anna would have to come to the realization they were made for each other themselves.

"Of course I'll be there. It'll be my first American Thanksgiving!" Anna said brightly.

A nurse came then to check Sharon's blood sugar before she started to eat.

"Hello, Mrs. Bates. I'm just dropping in to check your blood sugar."

She pricked her finger and put the stick into the meter.

"It seems your blood sugar is running low again. I'm going to go get you an orange juice," the nurse said.

"I have been quite thirsty so that's all right with me," Sharon replied.

The nurse marked that in her chart and went to grab the juice.

"Doesn't John look handsome today, Sharon?" Anna said as she caressed John's knee.

Sharon looked over at John,"Yes, he does, but my Johnny has always been handsome."

John's cheeks flushed at little at the change in conversation.

"I bet. I'll have to see some baby pictures of John sometime," Anna said, giving John a smirk.

"Oh, I have tons of them. They should be in a box in my closet."

"Thanks, momma," John said as he rolled his eyes.

Anna giggled now that she knew where to find them.

The nurse came back in with the juice and sat it on Sharon's tray.

"There we are. Now, how long have you been feeling thirsty Mrs. Bates?"

"For a few days, but I've been known to get like that before. Also feel light headed sometimes before meals."

"Okay, enjoy your dinner. We'll be back later after the doctor is updated." And with that the nurse left.

They all sat and talked as Sharon ate her food. A few minutes after she had finished dinner doctor Clarkson came in.

"Good evening, I hope the dinner was decent," he tried to joke.

"It was thank you doctor," Sharon replied.

"Now you're scheduled discharge time is set for 8AM. Your head injury is completely healed and we have not found anything else with that injury to be concerned about. We have been tracking your blood sugar though since you are diabetic. It has been running low, but has been coming up after you eat. The nurse said you had been feeling thirsty. Are you feeling that way now?"

"No, I'm fine for now, but then I did just eat and drink."

"Are you feeling light headed now?"

"No."

"We'll keep an eye on your blood sugar until your discharge time. Do you have any questions Mrs. Bates?"

"I don't believe so."

"Okay, well I will see you in the morning before you leave. Goodnight everyone," the doctor said as he made his way out of the room.

In unison they said,"Goodnight doctor."

"We should probably let you get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day," John said as he stood up.

"I am feeling rather tired. Thank you both so much for being here with me when you can, and sweet Robert and Cora."

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else," John said before he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Sharon. I hope you sleep well," Anna said and then made her way to Sharon for a hug.

Breaking the embrace, Sharon looked at both of them as she said, "Goodnight both of you. I love you both."

"We love you too," John said back sincerely.

* * *

It was 3:00 in the morning. Anna was sleeping against John's shoulder and John was sleeping with his head leaned back against the wall when a night shift nurse came into the waiting area. She stood in front of them, "Mr. Bates."

John jumped at hearing his name then stood up when he realized it was a nurse. Anna was awake now too as she felt John stand up.

"Yes. Is everything okay?" He said in a hoarse voice from sleeping.

"I'm afraid your mother has gone into a diabetic coma," the nurse reported.

"What? No, she's leaving in the morning." He couldn't be hearing what he was hearing. Diabetic coma? Surely he was having some sort of horrible dream.

"Her blood sugar bottomed out and she is now comatose. The nursing staff have been trying to regulate her medication but it didn't seem to help."

John's demeanor was beginning to change as Anna stood up beside him.

"No, I don't believe you," he said as he brought a hand up to the back of his neck, rubbing it aggressively.

Anna remained silent but put her hand on John's back.

"I wouldn't be telling you this Mr. Bates if it weren't the truth."

John's muscles began to tense up, and he could feel his blood pressure rising. It wasn't making sense to him. She was supposed to have been taken good care of here.

"She was fine! Her head was completely healed and she was going home in a few hours!"

"The doctor will be with you as soon as he can to explain further. I'm sorry that is all the information I have for now." At that the nurse walked back down the hall.

"No. No! This can't be happening," John said as he felt his chest tightening.

"We need to see what the doctor says," Anna said, trying to say anything to make him calmer.

He began to flail nervously, "This isn't what was supposed to happen. A coma? Hasn't she been through enough? I can't believe... I just don't understand!"

Anna put both her hands on either side of his face and looked into his eyes, "I need you to please calm down until we know the details. We will figure this out together. We don't need you ending up in here as well from a heart attack. Breath, sweetie."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

As he continued to take deep breaths, Anna kept reassuring him.

"I'm right here. It's going to be okay."

"She was supposed to be going home," he said in a pained whisper.

Anna put her arms around his shoulders and drew him in close.

"She very well could still be going home. This is just a set back."

She lightly stroked the back of his neck as he hugged her tight around her middle.

"What would I do without you," he whispered into her hair.

"You're not going to have to find out John. I'm not going anywhere," she said soothingly as she felt him relax a little more into her embrace.

They stood that way for a while in silence as matching tear trails made their way down their faces. Anna would have stood there with her arms around him for as long as he needed, and did so until it seemed John had collected himself.

"I think we should go see her. Maybe us being there will help her come back out of it."

Anna pulled back and entwined one of her hands with his. "Yes, let's go see her."

They made their way down the hall and walked into Sharon's room. They stood beside her bed and Anna placed her other hand on John's forearm as she continued to hold his hand.

"She just looks like she's sleeping," John said in a whisper as he tenderly looked at his mother.

Anna squeezed his forearm gently, "We can sit right here until the doctor comes by."

They sat down in the chairs they had occupied just hours previously and waited.

Half an hour later doctor Clarkson came in the room.

"Hello, sorry to keep you waiting. I wasn't on call tonight, so I had to come from home. The nurses have updated me on Mrs. Bates."

John stood and said,"Thank you for coming. I am confused though about what happened."

The doctor was examining Sharon as he spoke, "We have been monitoring Mrs. Bates blood sugar during her time here. It was running low most of the time, but after meals would regulate. We've been adjusting her medication to compensate, and most of the time did not give it to her since it was so low. Keep in mind this is unrelated to the head injury. Her blood sugar could have bottomed out at any time and it got so low that she went into diabetic coma. The nurse had put in her chart that she had been thirsty for a few days, so we kept a stricter watch and I know she was already losing her eye sight because of this. Is that correct?"

John just stood there, trying to process everything the doctor was saying.

Anna answered for him,"Yes, that is correct."

"Her diabetes has become severe, and so we must now rely on her body to pull her out."

"And what if that doesn't happen?" John asked mechanically as his face went blank.

"Diabetic coma can be fatal. It depends on each individual what the outcome is. We will be monitoring her closely during this time."

"Thank you doctor," Anna replied.

The doctor gave a nod and made his way back out of the room.

John slowly sat back down, put his elbows on his knees, and laid his forehead in his hands.

Anna ran her hand soothingly up and down his back as she spoke, "She's strong. She can fight this."

"You're right about her being strong. She was always the strong one," he whispered.

"No she _is_ the strong one, but you are strong too John. Look at all you do for her. It takes a strong man to do all that."

"She was looking forward to going home."

Anna knew that more words weren't going to help him right now. She started to rub gentle circles on his lower back and placed a gentle kiss on the side of his shoulder. They sat that way for a long while until John leaned back in the chair and went into a restless sleep. Anna did not dare fall asleep as well. Her heart was breaking as she looked at the scene before her. She too had hoped Sharon would be going home today. John was finally smiling again for the first time in weeks, and then this happened. She was also thankful Robert had been so understanding, and allowed John to take as much time as he needed.

Anna was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Sharon's heart rate monitor flat line. She immediately stood up and ran towards the door, but hospital staff were already coming through the door with a crash cart. They asked John to move and he went towards the door where Anna was. Anna pulled John to her with his body facing away from Sharon. They embraced each other tightly and John couldn't hold it back anymore. Crying he asked, "She's not going to make it is she?"

"Clear!"

Anna knew what it was like to lose those closest to you, but she had never experienced it in person. She was completely terrified of what was happening around her, but her instinct to protect John was much greater than any fear she may have.

Anna hugged him even tighter and replied, "They are working to save her right now sweetie. Just hold on to me okay?"

John closed his eyes and silently cried as he heard the hospital staff in the background. He was telling himself inwardly to wake up. He wanted to wake up to find himself at his home with Anna waking up lazily beside him where he knew she truly belonged. Both of them throwing on matching cliché robes with their initials on them and going down stairs to his mother happily buzzing around the kitchen. Her face breaking into a smile as she shuffled them further into the kitchen to try out the new recipe she had been working on.

But John wasn't going to wake up.

The sound of her flat lining was deafening in both of their ears, and Anna had tears welling up in her own eyes. She couldn't be the one to break down right now. She had to be the strong one. She blinked the tears away, and focused everything she had on John. The sounds in the background came to a terrifying halt, and they no longer heard the monitor flat lining. Anna could feel John had stopped breathing as the sounds stopped.

John released his grip on Anna and slowly turned around.

"We're sorry Mr. Bates. She's gone."

John just stared blankly at the man who just apologized. He hadn't fully heard him. All he could hear was the silence.

"Time of death 7:32AM."

The man went over to Anna. "We'll leave for a few minutes then we'll be back to clean her up."

Anna nodded and said, "Thank you."

They cleared out the cart and equipment and left the room. John was standing in a daze, more like complete shock, as his gaze found his mother.

Anna placed a hand on his lower back as she was unable to find the words to help. She knew from experience that when you lost a parent nothing really could help but time.

"God, Anna," John choked out as he began openly sobbing.

He realized just how hard he was crying so he apologized through his tears.

"It's okay, John."

Anna held him then as tight and as fiercely as she ever had. She somehow found the strength to keep most of her tears at bay and whispered loving and consoling words to him as he allowed his grief to overtake him.

"She was going home," he said softly over and over again against Anna's shoulder almost as if those words would bring her back if he said them enough.

After an undetermined amount of time, John released his tight grip on Anna and shakily walked over to sit next to his mother on the bed.

With tears running down his face he said, "I'm so sorry momma. I should have done more. I should have been a better son, and I wish I hadn't taken for granted for so many years what a wonderful mother I had."

Anna placed a hand on his shoulder as he spoke again to his mother, "You were there for me when no one else was, and even when I didn't know you were. I miss you already and I love you so much."

John placed his hand over Anna's on his shoulder, "She loved you too."

Anna was trying so hard not to break down at John's words but was beginning to fail at the attempt. The loss of Sharon was hitting her hard as well.

Anna held back a sob as she replied, "I love her and you so very much."

"I wish she'd wake up and fuss at me one more time."

Anna thought it was a good thing he was talking like that.

"She'll be haunting you don't you worry about that."

John gave a breathy laugh, "That she will."

Just then one of the hospital staff came back in the room.

"Could I have a few more minutes?" John asked.

The staff nodded and exited the room and Anna said, "I'll step out too. Take all the time you need. I'll make sure no one bothers you."

John gave her a watery, heart breaking nod as Anna made her way to say goodbye to Sharon.

"Thank you for being kind to me right from the very beginning Sharon. I have learned so much from you, and you have raised the best son in the whole world. A kind, loving, supportive, loyal, and dedicated son. I love you and will see you again," Anna said with true emotion and then placed a quick kiss to her cheek.

Turning to look at John, he said, "You have no idea how much your words mean to me."

She then kissed his cheek lightly and said, "You know they are true."

Backing away, John watched as Anna left the room and closed the door.

* * *

It was the day after Sharon's funeral which also happened to be Thanksgiving day. Sharon's burial service had been a small private service in Maxwell; the county John grew up in. The Crawleys were of course in attendance, John's colleagues, Gwen, and some of John's extended family. John had been quiet and broody since his mother's death and Anna gave him the time and space he needed. She had been coming over to his house daily to make sure he was okay and that the horses had food and water. She had gotten to know Bonnie and Clyde a lot better over the last month, and they seemed to trust her a lot more now since she'd been taking care of them. On the evenings that John needed to be alone or was with Robert, Gwen had come over to Anna's to talk or just listen, and Anna appreciated her friendship during that time.

She pulled onto John's gravel driveway with a car load of food. John told her he didn't want to do anything big for Thanksgiving and even turned Robert down when he invited them to come to his house. She wasn't going to push him into doing anything he didn't want to do, so she decided she'd make a small Thanksgiving meal for the two of them. She noticed his truck wasn't in the driveway when she pulled into her normal spot. She got out of the car and carried the bags to the front door. Sitting the bags down, she unlocked the front door and took the bags into the kitchen. She put the food away for later, and thought about where he might be. It was ten in the morning. She stood there a minute before it dawned on her where he was. She walked back out the front door and closed it behind her. She had walked for a good while until she got to the edge of the field they usually shared. There was John in the middle of the field sitting on the tailgate of his truck staring blankly at the open field. He hadn't seen her yet, and Anna could barely hear music playing from the truck.

 _"I hear the train a comin', It's rollin' 'round the bend, And I ain't seen the sunshine, Since, I don't know when, I'm stuck in Folsom Prison, And time keeps draggin' on, But that train, keeps a-rollin', On down to San Antone."_

 _Johnny Cash. Well, at least that's a step up from the George Jones Greatest Hits he had on repeat a few days ago._

 _"When I was just a baby,_ _My Mama told me, "Son, Always be a good boy, Don't ever play with guns, ", But I shot a man in Reno, Just to watch him die, When I hear that whistle blowin', I hang my head and cry."_

She felt like she was invading on his privacy by just standing there so she started to walk his way. She got about half way when he noticed her walking towards him. She tipped her hat when he looked at her and it made him twitch a quick but forced smile.

"Hey you," she said as she came to stand in between his legs.

He released a deep breath and replied, "Hey."

She took off his hat and sat it down on the tailgate then brushed her hand through his hair, "I just wanted to come check on you, but I see Johnny Cash is keeping you company."

He gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just came out here to clear my head."

"Well, I've brought things over so I can make us Thanksgiving dinner. I'm going to head back and start on it."

He entwined his fingers with hers on one hand before saying, "She would have loved to have shown you how to make her Thanksgiving."

"That's what I plan on making. I found her recipe box," Anna said with a smile as she softly caressed the left side of his face.

"How is it that you can cheer me up even when I don't want to be cheered up."

"Maybe that's one of my talents Mr. Bates," she said with caring eyes. "Now, I will leave you here to brood some more but don't brood all day. You'll be expected for dinner."

"I'll be back soon. I promise."

She gave him a small kiss on the lips and then turned away to walk back to his house.

John had indeed been brooding. He felt like he didn't know what to do with himself now. For a long time, all he knew was work and taking care of his momma. Even before she moved in he was over there constantly taking care of her. He didn't mind it at all of course. He appreciated that time with her and now that she was gone he missed it. When Anna came into his life was when his life changed. He suddenly had a new purpose other than being just an employee and a son.

His mother's words kept playing in his mind about not waiting too long to ask Anna to marry him, and even now he was putting off the idea. Now it would seem like a desperate act, but he knew he didn't want to be alone either. In a couple of weeks they would have been together for seven months and in the grand scheme of things that wasn't a long time. He knew what he wanted to ask her over dinner, and since she was practically over everyday anyways he was hoping she'd agree. He hopped off the tailgate and took the keys out of the ignition before the truck battery went dead. He put the keys into his pocket and hopped back on the tailgate, laying down this time with his legs dangling off the end. He'd be out there a few more hours before he came back inside.

* * *

It was two o'clock and John made his way through the front door. As he approached the kitchen he could hear Anna humming a song he didn't recognize. He peeked his head around the corner to see Anna staring intently at a recipe card she had picked up from the ones she had laid out. He smiled as he watched her pick up a mixing bowl and noticed she had on one of his mother's aprons. It was a white chef's apron with autumn leaves and pumpkins on it, and it was tied tightly around her since she had a petite frame.

He allowed his eyes to drift away from her for a moment and saw just how organized she had everything. It looked to be set up in small stations. It warmed his heart Anna wanted to do this for them. He knew his momma would want them to celebrate the day even though she couldn't be there to celebrate it with them, and they would do just that.

"Something smells wonderful," he said, making himself known as he walked into the kitchen.

Anna started a little from his voice.

"I was so focused I didn't even here you come in," she replied as she raised a hand to her chest.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said as he came to stand beside her.

"How is it going in here?"

"Well, turkey is in the oven, and I've already made the cranberry sauce and pumpkin pie. They are in the fridge. The green bean casserole and yams just need to be put into the oven once the turkey is done. I also made deviled eggs. Is that a normal thing to have at holidays here?"

"Ahhh, deviled eggs. Yes, deviled eggs are a staple at any holiday gathering," he said, cocking an eyebrow and giving her a knowing look.

Anna chuckled, "Good thing I made them then. I guess all I have left is the dressing which I'm making now and then get the rolls going after everything is out of the oven."

He tenderly placed one hand on her waist and said, "Thank you for this. I appreciate it more than you know."

"I enjoy making this for us. Now, if you'd like to help you can start chopping that celery over there so I can add it to the dressing."

They worked together to finish up the dinner. Both were doing their best to keep their topics light as they worked. The turkey came out not too much later then all the other things that needed to be heated went it. Soon the rolls were popped into the oven and Anna started setting the dining room table. She had a nice cornucopia sitting in the middle and placed the finished dishes around it. She went back and grabbed two wine glasses and sat them on the counter. Reaching in the fridge, she brought out a bottle of cranberry juice and poured the juice into the glasses. She took those through as John was getting the rolls out of the oven.

Anna freshened herself up quickly and took off the apron before coming back into the dining room. John pulled out her chair for her and when she was seated he sat down as well.

"Do you usually make toasts on Thanksgiving?" Anna asked.

"Momma would usually say a prayer, but we can make it our tradition to make a toast," John smiled.

Anna smiled back and they both lifted their wine glasses filled with cranberry juice.

"To my wonderful mother who could not be with us today and to the love of my life for making such a lovely meal. I am so thankful for you and all that I have."

She had to blink a couple of times to keep tears from forming.

"I'm very thankful for you as well. I love you."

"And I love you."

She leaned over towards him and he met her halfway for a loving kiss. When they pulled back, they clinked their glasses together and both took a sip from their glass.

"We better dig in we've got a lot to eat," John said, scanning the table trying to decide what to pick first.

"I know. I may have gone overboard."

"No, I like Thanksgiving leftovers. Turkey sandwiches and all that."

They were making their way through their meal when John felt he should bring up what he had been thinking about all morning. He placed his fork down and wiped his mouth with his napkin before saying, "So, there was something I wanted to talk to you about, or I guess ask you rather."

She also put down her fork and gave him her attention.

"I've been thinking that maybe we should um... move in together. I mean you're here most of the time now anyways, and I should have asked a long time ago. I know it may seem like a spur of the moment decision but believe me..."

"I would love to," she said before he could talk himself out of it.

She had thought for just a moment that he was about to propose, but this was nice too.

"Really? I only want you to if you really want to."

She put her hand on top of his, "I really want to."

John's smile was so big his eyes crinkled at the sides.

"I'll tell Mrs. Lane that I'll be moving out soon, and get my things moved over here."

"If it's too much trouble Anna."

"Why would it be trouble when I have a strong man like you to help me move?"

"I'm guessing it wouldn't be."

"You've guessed right Mr. Bates."

* * *

Later that evening John and Anna were curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace. Anna turned around some so she could see John better and adjusted the oversized quilt they were using. He smiled at her as he ran his fingertips through her hair.

"Did you enjoy your first Thanksgiving?" he asked softly.

"I enjoyed sharing it with you and thinking of Sharon today," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

He hummed his agreement and then she said, "What's your favorite Thanksgiving memory?"

"My Thanksgivings used to be crazy when I was a kid. It took weeks of planning for the food and the space to hold everyone. All of my cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents would all meet together."

"Oh my."

"Yeah, but it was nice to have everyone there. I hadn't seen a lot of them in a long time until yesterday of course," he sighed before continuing.

"Your family was wonderful. Your cousin Larry and his family were so sweet. It's a shame they live in Florida and couldn't stay for a while, but anyways I interrupted you."

"I got an updated phone number for Larry. Maybe he wouldn't mind us visiting one day, but yes my favorite Thanksgiving. It would have to be the year all of us teenagers got into some trouble."

Anna raised her head to look at him with a quizzical look.

"It wasn't bad. We were just being pretty ungrateful, so our parents decided to teach us a lesson on thankfulness. Instead of having our Thanksgiving dinner with the family, the family all packed up and went to volunteer at a local food ministry. The ministry was more than happy to have our help and our parents may sure we worked the whole day."

John laughed as he continued, "You should have seen momma. She made sure that I understood that not everyone has everything handed to them. Not that I was born with a silver spoon or anything but I did have everything I needed. I was in line serving food, gravy actually, to those less fortunate than me, and it really did teach me a lesson. I also talked to several people who impacted me. I will never forget it and that is why it is my favorite Thanksgiving."

"I bet Sharon did mean business."

"Oh, she did. I didn't dare leave that line unless I needed the bathroom or took my own lunch break."

They both chuckled.

"That sounds like a very memorable Thanksgiving."

"Yes, and now I'll have this one to add to my favorites," he replied and dipped his head to place a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Anna sighed contentedly as she lowered her head and nuzzled into his neck.

"You're sure you won't mind having me around all the time?" she asked quietly.

"I should be the one asking you that," he said bluntly before continuing softly, "This has been our home for a long time in my eyes. I just haven't been thinking clearly."

They laid there an hour more talking about their future before retiring to what would be soon their bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N2:** _I hope you all are okay after this one. This has been planned out since the beginning :(_

 **Lyrics by: Johnny Cash- Folsom Prison Blues**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** _Hello! I hope everyone had a decent Monday, and if not I hope this next chapter lifts your spirits. This last section of the chapter is most definitely M. If you have the time, reviews are more than welcome. Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Thank goodness your rental house came furnished," John said as he brought a box through the doorway.

"This isn't all my things. I have to stay at the house through the end of the week."

"Like I said I'm thankful it came furnished."

She shot him a playful look and he smirked.

It had been two weeks since they agreed Anna should move in. Mrs. Lane, the lady Anna rented the house from, had been very kind and didn't fine her for breaking her one year lease since she had been a good tenant. They both felt like this was the right step, although Anna was more then ready to take a step even further. She knew he had a rough marriage the first go around and his mothers passing was still fresh for both of them, so she would be patient and bear anything until they were both ready. She was actually really excited about moving in with John. She had always admired his farmhouse and not going home to a cold bed every night sounded wonderful. She couldn't wait to fall asleep next to him and awake up next to him everyday. It just seemed right to do so.

"Whatever is in that box weighs a ton," he said as he arched his back, "What's in it?"

"Shoes."

"There must be enough shoes in there to supply everyone in Lockhart with a pair," he said as he pointed at the box.

"Don't be silly. I need those, and I have to arrange them in the closet so the box needs to go upstairs."

John huffed and bent over to pick the box back up and lugged it up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Anna made her way into the kitchen to make some tea. She put the kettle on the stove and was placing two mugs on the counter when John entered.

"We may have to knock down a wall to make more closet space."

Anna chuckled, "I'll go through my things and donate what I don't want."

"I've been needing to do the same and now I have a good reason to. Are you making tea?"

"I am. I thought you might like some after your hard work."

"And you'd be right. No one can make tea like you."

"Charmer. Now go on through to the living room. I'll bring it in when it's done."

She leaned up, gave him a quick kiss, and then he retreated to the living room. She could hear him turn on the TV as she placed a tea bag in each cup. Just then her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She took out the phone and answered it.

"Hello," she said in a whisper.

"It's Robert is this a bad time?" He said through the phone.

"No but John is just in the other room."

"Are we still on for Saturday? Because I need to order the food today."

"Yes, I'll get him there."

"Great. See you then."

"Bye Robert."

She hung up the phone as the kettle began to whistle and put the phone back into her pocket. Robert had suggested late last week that they should throw a surprise birthday party for John. At first Anna didn't know if it would be a good idea, but then thought it'd be good for him. It would be nice for him to be surrounded by those who loved and cared for him, and also would give him the opportunity to have some fun. Robert was renting out a saloon for the party. She didn't even know saloons still existed, but Robert managed to find an old western style saloon and booked it. Anna's only job was to get John there and make him come inside. Robert had everything else covered. Somehow she felt like she had the harder end of the deal.

She picked up the mugs and made her way into the living room. Taking her seat on the couch next to John, she handed him a mug before saying, "I haven't even ask how you are today. We've been too busy moving my things."

John took a long sip of his tea and then replied, "I still can't help thinking about it, but you being here has helped me more than you know. No one else can help me the way you do."

"Not even Robert?" she said with a teasing smile.

"Rob helps me in a completely different way, and he had a strong relationship with my mother as well."

"Of course he did."

They both sipped on their tea before Anna changed subjects.

"Someone I know has a birthday coming up," Anna said in a sing song voice.

John groaned making Anna giggle.

* * *

Saturday morning came and, much to the surprise of John, Anna was up and dressed at 8AM. He knew she was excited, but to be up at 8AM on a Saturday was a big deal. She was heading first thing to officially turn in her keys to the rental house, and then would be making her way back. While she was gone, he got into the shower and let his mind drift as the water showered down on him. _Forty seven._ That was how old he was today. He groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face. It had taken forty seven years to come to the point of some kind of normalcy in his life. His life as a professional rider certainly wouldn't be considered normal especially considering who he was tied to at that time. Then he went through the period of recovering which at the time he hoped wouldn't become the normal, and now he had an honest job and shared his life with an honest woman. He thought about his mother, and how happy she would be to know Anna had moved in. They would have been double trouble for him he knew, but he would have relished in it. Her words and reminders were never far from his thoughts. After he shut the water off and toweled off, he got out of the shower and put on a t-shirt and faded pair of jeans. He applied his deodorant and ran a comb through his hair before going back downstairs.

He heard the front door open and saw Anna coming through the door with two big bags. She closed the door and beamed when she saw him there staring at her with a smirk on his face. She strode over and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Good morning birthday boy!"

"Thank you and good morning to you too. You're in a cheerful mood this morning."

"Well that's partly because it's your birthday and partly due to last night," she winked and smiled at him.

John briefly thought about an encore performance but shook himself from the thoughts as he looked at the bags in her hands.

"What do you have there?"

"I stopped by Patmores and got your favorite breakfast items. Mrs. Patmore made it herself on the house and told me to tell you happy birthday."

"That was very thoughtful of you and Mrs. Patmore."

"Let's get into the kitchen and eat this before it goes cold."

They walked into the kitchen, and Anna began pulling out the breakfast food from the bags. There was thick cut, apple wood smoked bacon, scrambled eggs with cheese, sausage links, hash browns, biscuits and sawmill gravy, and buckwheat pancakes. She was setting the table when he said, "Now that is a lot of food. It looks delicious though, and it's all my favorites."

"We can have leftovers if it's too much. Please sit I'll grab the orange juice."

She filled their glasses as John started to fill his plate.

"So, is there anything you'd like to do today?" She asked, knowing she'd have to have him at the saloon by six.

"I thought we might take Bonnie and Clyde out for a while. They need to good walk, and then just hang out around here unless you had something in mind."

 _I certainly do._

"I think a ride sounds lovely, and yes I do have something in mind. We have reservations at six." It wasn't technically a lie. The place was reserved, but it wasn't just the two of them.

"And may I ask where you are taking us?" He asked before taking a sip of his juice.

"No you may not. You'll find out when we get there," she replied in a sassy tone.

"Pardon me for asking, Miss Smith," he said back with some sass of his own.

Anna gave him a playful smack on the arm before handing him the plate of bacon.

They finished up their breakfast as the clock was ticking closer to ten. Anna cleared the table and pushed John out of the kitchen telling him he wasn't cleaning on his birthday. He relented and went upstairs to get ready for their ride. He threw on a blue plaid shirt over the t-shirt he had on then slipped on his socks and boots. He was about to leave when Anna entered.

"That was fast."

"There wasn't many dishes, and the leftovers went in the fridge just fine," she said as she went to the closet. She was already dressed in a light pink sweater but grabbed a jacket just in case the wind got cool on their ride.

"Are you ready?" She asked, slipping on her coat.

"Just need to grab my coat then we'll head out."

They made their way back downstairs and John stopped by the front door to collect his hat and keys. He handed Anna her hat as well and she put it on. He opened the door and they made their way to the stable. The air was a little cool, but it had a crisp feel to it that opened up their lungs. As they approached the stable, they could hear Bonnie and Clyde getting excited. They went inside and petted the both of them before they brought them out of their stalls and brushed them down. The horses moved their heads appreciatively as they brushed each of them.

"Clyde has turned into a big baby when he's around you," John said as he finished with his brushing.

"I don't think so. He just trusts me a lot more now," she replied as she too finished brushing.

John put the saddle and reins on Bonnie and then did the same for Clyde. He came over to help Anna mount up then mounted himself. He clicked his tongue and Bonnie began to move. Anna followed suit and they began their ride.

"Would you like to see the whole property today? I haven't shown you the whole thing yet."

"Yes, I'd like that."

They rode on as they explored the areas of the property Anna hadn't yet seen. It was a beautiful December day, and Anna was thankful for it. He took them along the back edge of the property when they came upon a small area of what looked like pine trees. He pulled on the reins to stop Bonnie and she did the same with Clyde.

"This is where I always get my Christmas tree. When I bought the property I noticed these growing back here, so every year since I just come back here and cut one down. I'll probably come out here Monday after work and cut one of them."

"What a wonderful surprise. John Bates has his own Christmas tree patch," she said with a smile as she shook her head in disbelief.

"You live here now, so it's yours as well," he said and then clicked his tongue to make Bonnie continue.

"Who would have thought. Anna Smith having her own Christmas tree patch," she said, correcting herself.

John chuckled and they rode on past the pine tree patch.

It was nearing one o'clock when they put the horses back into their stalls and made sure they had food and water. They walked back to the house hand in hand. She was keeping track in her head on what time they'd need to start getting ready. The saloon was a longer drive then she had originally thought, so they would need to be leaving the house by four thirty. John hung up their hats, coats, and his keys when they got back inside and took a seat on the couch. Anna took the seat next to him and said, "We'll need to leave the house by four thirty if we are to make the reservation on time. So, in a couple of hours we need to start getting ready."

John put his arm on the back of the couch and replied, "Sounds good. For now I'd very much like to sit here and spend some quality time with my sweetie."

She knew exactly what _quality time_ meant, but she wanted to hold off a little bit more so she could give him his gift.

"As lovely as that sounds, it's time for me to give you your birthday present."

"You've done more than enough already plus whatever you have planned tonight."

"Nothing is ever enough when it comes to you," she replied and then stood up to go get his gift.

She was gone only a moment and walked back into the living room, sitting back down next to him. She handed him a flat, wide rectangle box wrapped in cowboy print wrapping paper. He chuckled when he saw the paper.

"I thought it was cute," she replied.

"That it is."

"Go ahead," she motioned for him to open the box.

He unwrapped the box and lifted the lid. It took him a moment to process what was inside. His eyes crinkled as he smiled at the silver belt buckle inside. It was engraved _**J & A**_ and underneath that it read _**Est. 2016**_. It was perfect. He ran his hand along the engraving and the neatly done detail work on the buckle before looking to Anna.

"I noticed you didn't have any personal buckles, so I had this one made. I hope it's not too cheesy."

He looked back at the buckle and continued to smile. It wasn't cheesy at all.

"It isn't cheesy. No one has ever given me such a personal gift before. I love it, and I thank you for picking it out for me."

It was the truth. No one had ever given him such a personal gift like this. He would wear it for years to come.

"I was a little nervous you may not like it, but I'm glad you do."

"I most certainly do, and now about that quality time," he said as he sat the box on the coffee table.

Anna smiled brightly as John leaned over and captured her lips with his before pushing her down on the couch.

* * *

It was three thirty when they finally started getting dressed for their night out. John was fumbling through the closet when he asked, "Anna is this a place where I would need to wear a suit or can I just dress up normally?"

She laughed at his comment and replied, "No, you won't need a suit."

He came out of the closet holding up two shirts. "Which of these would look better?"

"Definitely the dark green one. It brings out the color in your eyes."

With a focused look on his face he turned and went back into the closet. Anna thought it was endearing that he was so focused on looking his best. She on the other hand knew exactly what she was wearing, which was a rarity. As he continued perusing the closet, she changed into her dress. It was a black lace, long sleeved dress, with a neck line that dipped down. After the dress was on, she made her way to the dresser and opened her jewelry box. She took out the necklace Sharon had given her for her birthday, put it on, and matched it with a set of pearl earrings. She grabbed her makeup bag from the dresser and turned to make her way to the bathroom when John emerged from the closet. She stopped in her tracks as he stood there with his hands holding his belt on either side of the belt buckle she'd given him. He was radiating strength as he looked at her with those piercing hazel eyes. He did indeed put the dark green dress shirt on, and he had the shirt tucked into his backside hugging Levi's with his black hat and boots. The silver of the buckle shined bright against his outfit, and Anna could feel herself holding back a moan at the sight of their initials engraved there.

"Will I do?" He asked as he stood before her.

"You will more then do. You look gorgeous," she breathed.

He stepped closer and embraced her. "As do you. That necklace looks lovely on you."

"I thought it'd be nice to wear it as a tribute to her today."

"It is very nice. Thank you."

She gave him a small peck on the lips and smiled at him softly.

"I better finish up so I don't make us late."

He pulled back from her and let her finish. It wasn't too much longer she had her hair and makeup done and slipped on her black high heels. She grabbed her black dress coat from the closet and they were ready to go.

She stopped suddenly and said, "You go on down. I'm just going to put on some perfume then I'll join you."

He left the room and Anna went over to her phone to send Robert a text.

 **We're about to leave now. A**

She got an immediate reply.

 **We'll be on the look out. See you two soon. R**

She put the phone into her purse, sprayed some perfume, and descended the stairs.

When they were on the road, Anna was giving John directions to their destination. She was hoping she could get him to go into the saloon, but she didn't think he would rebuff anything she had planned. She was also hoping he'd have a good time, and was feeling a little nervous about it as they got close. She told him to pull onto the next road and that's when the saloon came into view. He gave a curious look as she told him where to park. He put the truck into park and asked, "A saloon? How did you know about this place?"

Her heart rate quickened and she came up with something.

"I do my research Mr. Bates."

"And this is where we are spending the evening?"

"Yes, it is. Now stop asking so many questions we need to get inside."

He gave her a skeptical look and got out of the truck. She got out of the truck herself and rounded the truck to the other side. She put her hand in the crook of his elbow and smiled. He gave a curious smile back as she began to walk them to the entrance. There was no sound coming from inside and Anna hoped Robert had someone still on the look out. John opened the door for them and when they both stepped inside everyone yelled, "Happy Birthday!"

John's eyes widened and he felt a little overwhelmed but only for a moment. Anna beamed up at him as he looked at all the people there. He saw the whole Crawley family, Matthew, Tom, Joe and Phyllis, Gwen, Ethel, William, some people in the back he couldn't make out yet, and even Daisy and Mrs. Patmore were there. Robert approached them and said, "Happy Birthday, brother! It's time to get this party started in your honor."

"So, you two worked together on this didn't you," John said as he looked at Robert.

"We may have," Anna replied before Robert could. "You deserved a nice party."

"That's right you did. So, we had a BBQ place cater for tonight. Let's eat first then we'll continue on with the night," Robert said as he pointed to the table with all the food.

John smiled which made Anna feel better. She knew it was going to be a good night.

They walked towards the buffet table as the others came up and wished John a happy birthday. He answered them back kindly and even joked around with a couple of the guys he worked with. Gwen and Mary gravitated towards Anna and they talked some while adding food to their plates. The saloon had a full service bar and Robert had already taken advantage of what it had to offer so had some of the other guests. They sat down and began to eat. John, Anna, Gwen, Mary, Matthew, and William had ended up at one of the tables, chatting and laughing about anything and everything. They were getting close to finishing with their dinner when Cora brought out a huge cookie cake. She laid it on an empty table and said, "A little birdie told me that you like chocolate chip cookies John, so we got you a cookie cake."

John shifted his eyes over to Anna and she beamed at her efforts.

"Now, please come cut into it so we can get it served, "Cora said, holding a knife.

John stood up and went over to the cake. He cut into it and everyone clapped and whistled. He blushed a little when he made his way to sit back down.

Just then Robert, who was feeling happy by now, came up to the stage in the middle of the saloon and took over the microphone.

"Hello ladies and gents, thank you for coming to my brother John's birthday get together. I've known John a long time and he's my best friend, and that's why we have to sing this song before we can kick the party up a notch."

Dread came over John at those words. Surely, he didn't mean what he thought he meant.

"John and I used to train together back in the day and after a long day of training we'd sometimes go to a saloon just like this."

 _Dammit._

"We were dared to sing this song one night, but ever since then it's been our song," Robert continued.

Anna chuckled, "I didn't know you two had a song."

"That's not something a man usually announces," John said under his breath.

"John come on up and join me."

"I don't think we need to do this Rob," John called out.

Anna nudged him, "Oh come on. Don't let him down."

"John, I know you want to sing it. Now come on," Robert said as he got the track ready.

John groaned and slowly lifted himself from the seat. Anna had a smile on her face that could split her face in two as he walked towards the stage. Everyone clapped and whistled as John came to stand next to Robert on stage,

"Now before we begin. This is a duet and for some reason I ended up with the ladies part," Robert said as he eyed John.

"That was because I had a better riding time than you that day," John replied, taking a microphone in hand as everyone laughed.

"Right. Here we go!"

He pushed play on the track and the music started up. John started singing first.

 _"Baby when I met you there was peace unknown, I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb, I was soft inside, There was something going on."_

Then Robert joined in with him.

 _"You do something to me that I can't explain, Hold me closer and I feel no pain, Every beat of my heart, We got something going on."_

 _"Tender love is blind, It requires a dedication, All this love we feel, Needs no conversation."_

Robert was belting out the next part as John put his hand over his eyes.

 _"We can ride it together, ah-ha, Making love with each other, ah-ha."_

Anna was laughing so hard a tear escaped her eye as she watched these two manly cowboys sing this song to each other. She saw Tom stand up and yell, "Oh Yeah!".

Others were clapping and wolf whistling as they sang.

 _"Islands in the stream, That is what we are, No one in between, How can we be wrong, Sail away with me, To another world, And we rely on each other, ah-ha, From one lover to another, ah-ha."_

John began to loosen up as Robert took over the next verse, and they even turned to each other to sing the next part.

 _"But that won't happen to us, And we got no doubt, Too deep in love and we got no way out, And the message is clear, This could be the year for the real thing."_

Then John turned back to the audience and looked Anna in the eyes as they sang the next part. He rolled his hips on the last two lines and Anna felt her skin flush at his movement.

 _"No more will you cry, Baby, I will hurt you never, We start and end as one, In love forever, We can ride it together, ah-ha, Making love with each other, ah-ha."_

They continued singing the chorus until the song faded out. John placed the mic back on the stand as the audience went wild. Everyone was clapping and hollering.

John took his seat back next to Anna and she said, "You and Robert make a fantastic couple."

"I haven't done that with him since I've stopped drinking. You try doing that sober with Robert," he chuckled.

"It was great. You all should sing together more often."

"Are you feeling alright sweetie?"

She smacked him playfully on the arm.

Laughing, she replied, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

"Now, we'll open up the floor for some dancing," Robert announced and made his way off the stage.

One of the saloon employees came up on the stage to take over the music and soon others were getting up to dance.

"Come on Anna! You haven't learned this one yet!" Gwen said as she made her way to the floor.

"There are several lines dance aren't there?" Anna asked John.

He just smiled and nodded as she stood up and made her way over.

"Anna do you know this one?" Mary asked, as she got in line.

"Nope, but here goes nothing."

They were doing the cupid shuffle and Anna took off her shoes and threw them out of the way. John felt a stirring as he watched her remove her shoes and begin to move.

Joe came over and sat next to John. John briefly nodded to him as he put his focus back on Anna.

"Just wanted to say happy birthday. This is a nice party isn't it?" Joe asked politely.

"Thank you. Yes it is," he replied without looking at him.

Joe laid down a card on the table and John looked down. He felt like he was being rude, so he turned to look at him.

"Phyllis and I got you a little something."

John picked up the card. "Thank you Joe."

He opened the card and there was a fifty dollar gift card inside to a local restaurant chain.

"You didn't have to do so much Joe, but Anna and I will put this to good use. I'll have to go thank Phyllis in a minute after she's done dancing," he said, and laid the card back down on the table.

"Speaking of dancing that Anna sure can move for not knowing these dances very well."

John felt jealously run threw him at his words. He knew he didn't necessarily mean anything inappropriate by them and he was married, but John still didn't want any other guys checking Anna out especially after her encounter with Green. He played it cool.

"Yes, she has picked up the dances well."

Joe excused himself and John went to go get a couple pieces of the cookie cake because you couldn't just have one. A new song started up and he recognized it as one Anna already knew. He took his cake and made his way back to the table as Robert plopped himself down next to him.

"Having fun, brother?"

"Thank you for the party Rob. I am having fun," he said and then took a bite of the cookie cake.

"So, how are things going with Anna moving in?"

"She officially turned in her keys to the rental house this morning, so she's living at my place full time now."

"I'm happy for you you know. You deserve each other," Robert replied.

"Yeah, I just can't imagine myself without her."

"Well, there is a way for you to not have to be without her," Robert said nonchalantly.

"I will. One day Rob. I will."

"You'd better. You'd be the world's biggest moron if you didn't."

John chuckled. "Thanks for the advice."

Tom made his way to the table then.

"Hey fellas."

"Hello, Tom."

"Happy birthday, again. I wanted to invite you to our wedding if Robert hadn't already," Tom said.

"He hasn't. When are you getting married?"

"I hadn't had the chance to bring it up yet," Robert huffed.

"It's New Year's weekend. We're getting married that Saturday the 31st."

"That's less than a month," John replied.

"I know, but most of the people we know are off for the holiday, and we are getting married in Galveston. The gulf is always warm even in the winter. We're all staying at this ritzy resort and the outside area will be where the reception is. It'd be a chance to do a four day weekend type of thing."

John liked the sound of that.

"It better be ritzy for how much I'm paying for it," Robert blurted out.

"I will talk it over with Anna. I'm sure she'll want to go," John replied.

"Great. Just let me know Monday at work." And with that Tom walked away.

Anna made her way over to the table then and said, "May I ask the birthday boy for a dance?"

John replied, "Yes and he accepts."

He stood up and they walked over to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spoke softly, "Thank you for saving me. I haven't had a moments peace sent you came over here."

She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and replied, "They were just being sociable. It doesn't hurt to be sociable in return."

"Why should I be social when I have you?"

She gave him a small smile and he spoke again, "Tom and Sybil are getting married on the 31st of this month."

"Wow, that's kind of short notice."

"It is, but he invited us to come. He said most people would be off for New Years so it'd be like a four day weekend deal. Would you like to go?"

"I would love to and you know we haven't been on a getaway together yet. I think it'd be fun."

"It's going to be in Galveston, which is on the gulf at some ritzy resort."

"Oooo... Even better," she replied with a coy smile.

They stayed silent for a moment and she spoke again, "Are you having a good birthday?"

"I'm having a great birthday thanks to you and well I guess Rob or as he whispered to me just a little bit ago 'the other island in my stream'.

Anna laughed which in turn made John laugh.

He tighten his hold just a tad and said, "I love you." He wish he could come up with something better to show her how much he appreciated and loved her, but it really was as simple as that.

"I love you too," she replied and laid her head on his shoulder. He in turn laid his cheek on the crown of her head.

They continued to sway to the music when John noticed the other song was already finished.

"Looks like they are playing more then one slow song this time."

Without moving from her position she replied, "Yeah, I told them to play a few in a row."

He didn't reply. He only smiled and continued to sway with this beautiful woman in his arms. He had felt a bit sad today without his momma here on his birthday, but Anna had made his day better than he could have imagined. In fact, she made everyday that way, and he was already looking forward to the many things that lay ahead. The last slow song ended and Anna raised her head to look at him.

"I'm ready to head out of here are you?" John asked.

"I am pretty tired. It's been a long day."

"I'll go make our goodbyes to Robert and Cora."

As he said goodbye to the Crawleys, Anna thanked Gwen and Ethel for coming. She made her way towards the door and collected both of their coats. John joined her a moment later. He helped her on with her coat, put his on, and then they made their way out of the saloon.

* * *

They made it back home and walked upstairs to what was now their bedroom even though Anna hadn't had the chance yet to put her personal touch on the room.

"You go ahead and get ready for bed. I'm going to go grab my pajamas and unwind for a minute," Anna said as she took her jewelry off.

"Okay, I won't take long," John said as he made his way towards the bathroom.

Anna immediately went inside the closet when the bathroom door closed and pulled out a navy blue (John's favorite color) nightdress she had hidden in there. It was made of silk, had lace trim along the bottom, and stopped at her upper thigh. She quickly undressed and put the silk garment on. She then made her way to the hall bath to make sure she looked okay, and then made her way back into the bedroom and positioned herself at the end of the bed. She tried out a few poses before she settled on one that she thought made her look more desirable. She saw the light in the bathroom flick off and the door opened. John was looking at the floor thinking about something then looked up and saw Anna with bedroom eyes posed at the end of the bed.

"You have one more gift, Mr. Bates."

John swallowed hard as he took the sight of her in. She looked gorgeous in that navy blue silk. He made his way over to her and she said, "Do you like what you see?"

Her tone of voice was already driving him crazy as he replied, "God, yes."

"I remember someone saying whatever the birthday girl wants birthday girl gets, but you see tonight is whatever birthday boy wants birthday boy gets."

He bit back a groan at the anticipation of what was about to happen.

Anna stood up to stand right in front of him.

"So, tell me birthday boy what is it you want."

He couldn't even think what it was he wanted. All he knew was this woman would be the death of him. He knew he must have been taking a while to respond when Anna spoke again.

"Would you like for me to kiss you?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"Yes." That was all he could get out.

She snaked her hands to the back of his head and caressed his lips with hers. Anna could already feel John responding to her touch and it spurred her on even more. She ran her hands through his hair as he placed his hands on her hips. She deepened the kiss and slid one hand down from his hair to his chest.

She broke the kiss and asked, "Would you like me to take your shirt off?"

John only nodded as he lifted his arms to assist her with the removal of the shirt. He was enjoying the game they were playing. Anna had always been vocal in their love making but her asking him questions and putting him in charge was turning him on like he couldn't believe.

She slowly slid his shirt up his torso and over his head. She threw the shirt and asked, "What does birthday boy want now?"

"Kiss me again," he replied breathlessly.

She brought her hands to his chest and combed her fingers through his chest hair as she kissed him again. John took more control as he worked his mouth against hers in a heated embrace. Anna worked her hands down his torso then back up to his shoulders, while laying hot kiss after hot kiss on his lips. She tore herself away from his lips and moved to his neck, placing open mouthed kisses in a trail. When she made her way back up his neck, she whispered into his ear, "And now?"

"Take off my pants," he whispered back.

Anna was so relieved he was willing to go along. She thought he might think it was awkward, but in truth it was working for her just as much as it seemed to be working for him. She was thoroughly enjoying hearing him say what he wanted.

She stepped back only a little and slid her fingertips to the inside of the elastic of his pajama pants and slowly slid them down. He moved to step out of them completely then came right back to her.

"Would he like to go to the bed?" She asked, referring of course to the birthday boy.

John nodded and Anna backed him up until the back of his knees touched the bed. She pushed his shoulders until he was seated on the bed. Anna was standing in between his legs as John spoke first this time.

"Take this off," he said as he played with the lace trim.

Anna gave a coy smile. She was glad he was starting to be vocal.

She did as he commanded. She stepped back and ever so slowly inched the silk gown up her body. She kept her eyes on him as his eyes followed the gown. The gown made it up to her lower belly and his eyes got darker as he noticed she didn't have any underwear on. She continued to pull it up and the rest of her body became revealed. She tossed the gown to the floor and stepped back in between his legs.

Anna laid her hands on his shoulders and placed a searing kiss on his lips. His hands found their way to her bottom and massaged there gently as their tongues tangled together. She pulled back and John reached a hand towards her center. Anna backed away before saying, "Tonight is about you not me."

"But what if that is what the birthday boy wants?" He asked coyly, giving her a devilish grin.

"I can't decline then."

John stood up and laid Anna down on the edge of the bed. He got down on his knees at the foot of the bed with a minor protest from his knee and spread her legs with his hands. Anna knew what he was about to do. They'd only done this a couple of times before but it felt amazing when it happened. John placed a couple of fingers inside of her finding a slick moisture already present there. He removed his fingers and lightly kissed her center. Her hips bucked from his touch as she moaned. John then slid his tongue over her center and began lapping at her in a rhythmic motion. Anna was clutching onto the comforter as he moved his tongue inside her. He was moving his tongue excruciatingly slow as Anna reached her climax. She let out a shuddering moan as the intensity of her pleasure overtook her. John pulled back from her center and kissed the insides of her thighs as she came back to earth. When she finally regained some control, she lifted herself up and off the bed. She motioned for John to stand as well. As he stood up, Anna asked, "Would birthday boy like a turn?"

"You don't have to Anna.."

"At! That wasn't the question."

She played with the elastic on his boxers and slid them down his body. He stepped out of them and Anna took him in her hand and asked the question again, "What would you like for me to do for you John?"

She began to stroke him before he could even reply. How it could be possible for this flawless human being to be standing here asking him exactly what he wanted. He didn't know.

He whispered, "Take me in your mouth."

Now she had him back. She stopped stroking him and sat him on the edge of the bed this time. She got down on her knees and took him fully into her mouth. He groaned loudly as he watched her take him. Her mouth was warm and wet and he gently put his hands in her hair. She began to move up and down his shaft, gently sucking as she did. He closed his eyes as he took in the sensations her mouth was bringing.

She worked her way up to his tip and rolled her tongue in circles there while still keeping him in her mouth. "Anna," he moaned, "My God Anna that feels so good." He groaned as she slowly slid her mouth back down. She picked up her pace and squeezed his thighs as she did. It wasn't too long until he asked her to stop. "Anna, this feels amazing but I need you." Anna understood and was needing him just as desperately, so she stopped her ministrations. She stood back up and said, "You can take me anyway you want John." He bit back a moan at her words. He knew which way he wanted to make love tonight, so he said, "I'd like to make love to you from behind."

Anna gave him a Cheshire Cat grin and rounded the bed. She climbed onto the bed and got onto her hands and knees. John crawled onto the bed from the foot of it and settled in behind her. He leaned over and massaged one of her breasts as he laid kisses on her back. She moaned his name as he switched sides and massaged the other. Anna could feel her desire burning again and she pleaded, "Please." John moved back from her upper body and placed his hands on her hips. He aligned them and then slowly entered her.

Anna yelled out as he began to move inside of her. She pushed herself back to take him deeper as he pulled her hips to meet his. From this position, John got a view of her deliciously arched back and her firm backside. He took one hand away from her hips to caress her bottom as he increased his rhythm, making Anna throw her head back with a gasp.

He loved her so much for being so open with him. She was always so confident in the bedroom which in turn made him confident as well. There was always an overwhelming sense of mutual love and respect when they were intimate, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

John leaned further over her so he could thrust deeper, and Anna keened at the change of depth. His hot, labored breathing was on her neck, driving her closer to her end. His thrusts were becoming harder and more erratic so he reached a hand around and massaged her center at time with his thrusts. He rubbed a few times before she was over the edge. Anna cried out and he continued to thrust into her. A few seconds later he joined her over the edge and moaned her name as he came. John stilled his movements as he caught his breath. He kissed her back a few times before breaking their connection and laying down on the bed. Anna lowered herself to the bed and curled up next to John laying on her side.

"That was best pajamas I've seen you in," John said as he calmed down.

"So you liked your last gift then."

"That is an understatement. This is the best birthday of my entire life."

"Glad to hear it." She chuckled. "We better get some rest. We have Christmas decorating to do tomorrow."

"Yes we do." He turned on his side and looked her in the eyes as he placed an arm around her middle. "I do love you so very much. You know that don't you?"

"I do, and I love you more than anything."

They smiled at each other and shared a soft, gentle kiss before turning out the lamp.

Anna snuggled into the crook of his neck and allowed sleep overtake her.

John knew she was asleep as her breathing evened out and whispered, "I'll ask you soon. I promise." He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Lyrics By: Kenny Rogers Feat. Dolly Parton- Islands in the Stream**


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:** Hello everyone! The next chapter has finally arrived. I hope you enjoy some Banna Christmas in September. :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Same 1-21._

* * *

The next morning arrived all too soon, as Anna stretched out languidly on the bed. She blinked her eyes open when she realized she stretched out without touching the solid warmth she had grown accustomed to occupying the space beside her. John's side of the bed was empty. The sheets were cold as she ran her hand over them meaning he'd been gone for some time. With a huff, she got out of bed and walked in the nude across the room to gather some clothes and slipped into the shower. She yawned as the warm water began soaking her skin, helping to make her come alive. An easy smile came to her as she looked at both their body washes and shampoos in the same shower rack. It was such a simple thing, yet it made her feel happy and content to see the domesticity of it all. Living with someone was a new thing for Anna. The only other people she had lived with were adult figures when she was younger, and Jane came to stay with her once or twice. She had wanted it though when he asked. She was ready to share a space with him, and the thought of finding out even more about him excited her.

Shower finished, she toweled off, slipped on a simple matching underwear set, put on a red long sleeve shirt, just to get into the festive mood, and a pair of black lounge pants. Her hair was quickly thrown up into a messy bun before she walked out of the bathroom and over to the closed bedroom door. A note was taped to the door.

 _ **Good Morning, Sweetie. I've dutifully remembered your weekend rule, so I've gone to cut down our Christmas tree. Be back soon. xox**_

She smiled at the note, and took it with her as she descended the stairs. Looking around, she saw he wasn't back yet so she made her way into the kitchen. She put the note on the fridge with a blue button magnet and opened up a cabinet. A few days prior she had bought a few things just for this time of year. She took out a tin hot chocolate mix, a box of candy canes, and a tin of festive short bread cookies. Laying the items on the counter, she put water on to boil when the front door opened with a loud noise. She immediately went towards the front door to see what the sound was and relaxed when she saw John bringing in the tree. He got it through the doorway with a groan and carried it into the living room.

Anna couldn't help but completely stare while biting her lower lip. Seeing John man handle a large fresh pine tree through the door made her pulse race. A strand of hair had fallen to his forehead, peeking from under his hat, and his jeans were a bit dirty from him chopping the tree down. He looked handsomely rugged and Anna found she needed to lean against the wall for a minute. He bent over when he got the tree placed in the tree stand to tighten the screws at the base, giving Anna a picture perfect view of his firm behind. She subconsciously pulled at the collar of her shirt, searching for a bit of cool air from the front door still being open to cool her down. It was amazing what could impact her in ways she didn't even know.

He stepped back once the tree was secure and put his hands on his hips to catch his breath for a moment. Anna watched as he lifted his hat to wipe his brow and then placed the hat right back.

Anna went over to him when she realized she had done enough staring and said, "Let me take your coat and you sit down. That couldn't have been easy to do by yourself. You should have let me help."

She took his coat from his shoulders as he replied breathlessly, "It wasn't that bad. It took me a little longer because I had to make sure it was clean before I brought it in, and besides I didn't have the heart to wake you."

Giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek, she then hung his coat up and closed the front door before coming back into the living room.

"Thank you for your hard work. The tree you picked is beautiful. Now, please stay here and relax, I'll be right back."

John plopped down and leaned his head back against the couch as Anna made her way into the kitchen. He did indeed want the tree to be beautiful. That's why he took so long, he wanted the right tree, but he didn't have to voice those thoughts aloud.

Anna was already making her way back into the room, and laid a tray down on the coffee table. There were two big mugs of hot chocolate with candy canes looped around the rim and a plate of the shortbread cookies.

"What better way to start Christmas decorating than with hot chocolate and cookies?" Anna asked with a smile on her lips.

She sat down next to him, and he replied, "I know for a fact there isn't."

Anna smiled even wider and leaned over to kiss him solidly before handing him one of the cups. Taking one herself, she stirred the candy cane around in the hot drink and then took a sip.

John took a sip of his and hummed his appreciation as Anna snuggled in close to him.

"This is nice," he said as he brought an arm over her shoulders.

Anna gave a contented sigh as she breathed him in. The smell of pine hung heavily on his clothes.

"I'll go clean up after we finish this. I don't want to get everything dirty as we decorate," John said before bringing the large mug to his lips.

"There's no rush. We have all day," she replied with a contented sigh, wanting the smell of pine to linger on him a little longer.

They drank their hot chocolate and ate a few cookies, enjoying the peaceful time they were sharing before decorating began. After John had cleaned up, they made their way to the attic to bring down the decorations he had stored there.

Anna enjoyed looking through his decorations and cooed when she found an ornament with a school aged picture of John on it. John was busy untangling the tree lights as she found the tree skirt and some garland to hang on the fireplace. They were working well when Anna felt it was a little too quiet and saw John was a little down in the mouth. He was probably thinking about his mother. It was hard losing someone close to you, but it was usually very hard when it was during the holidays.

She sneaked out of the living room and went to grab her phone dock. Bringing it back into the room, she scrolled through her music library and found a Christmas playlist she had made. She put the phone on the dock and "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" came through the speaker. A small smile found its way onto John's lips as Anna pranced her way over to him while singing the words. It was like she could read his mind, and knew he was brooding over his momma's absence. She picked up part of the string of lights and began helping him place them on the tree. Her energy was contagious and soon enough he was singing along to the Christmas songs as well. They arranged the ornaments on the tree to their liking. John picked up a couple with very careful hands, explaining those were his mother's favorites. He placed them on particular branches on the tree with unshed tears that wouldn't fall.

"Be right back," Anna said with a coy smile as she slightly brushed her fingertips along John's lower back. She hurried down the hall to the hall closet and made her way back with a shopping bag. John was curious as to what was inside but wasn't kept waiting long as she pulled out two stockings, one red and one green. His name was stitched across the top of the green one and hers on the red. She smiled and said, "Do you like them? I had them made with our names on them."

"More than like. These are great," he said before he looked for the stocking hooks in a box.

Finding them, he took the stockings from Anna and placed them on either side of the fireplace. He stepped back and put his arm around her waist as they looked at the stockings.

"They look so nice," Anna said as she leaned into him.

"They really do."

"Oh, one more thing," she said as pulled a sprig of mistletoe from the bag.

He looked at the mistletoe and said in surprise, "Mistletoe? I haven't seen any in years."

"What a shame. We'll have to put this one to good use then."

He brought her in closer, "When you're right. You're right." She held up the mistletoe and their lips met in a sweet kiss, full of all the love they had for one another.

They broke apart and John said, "I think this may be my new favorite Christmas tradition."

She smacked his arm playfully.

"Silly beggar."

He smiled a smile that made his eyes crinkle, and they continued on with their decorating.

* * *

It was the following Friday after their decorating, and that meant it was the annual Lockhart Christmas tree lighting in the town park. John had asked Anna if she'd like to go, and she instantly replied yes. She loved Christmas and wanted to be a part of any Christmas traditions she could.

Her day at work was almost done. It had been a busy week, but it usually was when it got closer to the holidays. Everyone was trying to get everything done before they took their time off. Anna was fortunate that Mr. Brogan was a generous man, and allowed his employees to have two weeks off for Christmas and the New Year. Only one more week to go until she was off for a while.

"This week has dragged on forever," Gwen complained as she entered Anna's office with her arms folded in front of her.

"It has felt that way," Anna replied as she clicked save on a spreadsheet and leaned back in her chair.

"Ethel is taking me to some kind of alternative Christmas music type show tonight. I'm pretty sure she only wanted me to go to help her pick up guys."

Anna chuckled, "You're probably right."

"You got anything going on?"

"John and I are going to the Christmas tree lighting in Lockhart. It should be fun."

"Oh yeah, I've heard they do that, but I haven't been. I better get back to filing. My inbox is still overflowing," Gwen said with a groan.

Soon the work day was done and Anna was packed up to leave. She and Gwen walked out of the building together and wished each other a good weekend before getting into their vehicles.

Anna arrived home some time later. She looked at the clock on the wall and noted John wouldn't be home for another forty five minutes. The tree lighting wouldn't happen until eight, so they would have some time to kill before they left. She decided to change real quick into the clothes she would wear for their outing and then make them some dinner. Looking in the cabinets, she had enough ingredients to make a chicken casserole. Comfort food always tasted good in the winter time, so she set to work on making it.

Once she had completed the dish, she popped it into the oven, and sat down at the kitchen table with a magazine. She got to the What's Hot and What's Not section of the magazine when she heard the front door unlock. Anna laid the magazine down and immediately headed to the door. John closed the door and turned around only to have Anna already wrapping her arms around his middle. Before he could greet her she pressed her lips against his. She pulled back and said, "Hello, I've missed you today."

Breathless, he replied, "Hello, I've missed you too, and may I say what a nice welcome home that was. Something smells great."

Anna released her hold on him and then responded, "I thought we could eat dinner before we go since it doesn't start until eight. It'll still be a few minutes until it's done. Go ahead and get changed, and by the time you're back down it should be ready."

"Sounds good," he said as he removed his coat and work hat, hanging them up before making his way up the stairs.

Before long they had finished up with dinner and cleaned the kitchen up. They then grabbed their coats and made their way to town. John parked the truck near the park, and they got out, closing the doors of the tuck behind them. Several others were already there enjoying the mild winter night.

Anna looked up at John with excitement present in her gaze. She reached for his hand and hand in hand they began to walk to the park. They approached the area where the tree was to be lit when a group of carolers came near the tree.

Anna pointed towards the carolers.

"Look! Carolers!" she said enthusiastically.

John looked to where she pointed and saw the carolers. "Ahhh, yes."

"Do you not like caroling, Mr. Bates?" she asked with a twitch of a smile.

"I do now, but when I was a boy. My momma signed me up to be part of them."

"Awww... I bet you looked so cute!" she replied as she squeezed his hand.

She could just picture a young John all dressed up with a song book in his hands. A soft boyish grin with rosy cheeks which would be rosy due to embarrassment more than the cold. His chestnut hair combed just so, and his beautiful voice singing as the town looked upon them and the tree.

"I think my momma enjoyed seeing me embarrassed."

"I think it's lovely. I would sign up our children too." Anna blushed as soon as she realized she just mentioned children. The words just came out of her without hesitation.

She tried to back track.

"I'm sorry. We haven't even talked about anything like that, and I'm not assuming we would have.."

He cut off her rambling gently, "Anna, if there were anyone in the world that I would want children with it would be you, and no we haven't talked about it but that doesn't mean we can't talk about it."

Anna gave him a teary smile and before she could reply the carolers began to sing. John stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they listened to the singing. She felt so peaceful in that moment with the singing, other townspeople singing along, and John's arms securely around her. Coming to Texas had indeed been the best decision of her life. She knew she had come here to start a new life, but she had never expected to find a man like John. He completed and healed her in a way she didn't know she needed. She almost felt guilty being this happy, and sure they had had a few bumps in the road. But they had pushed through those so far. The only thing she wished for now was to be called Mrs. John Bates, but she knew in time he would ask. Wouldn't he? She knew he loved her. She knew it in all the things he didn't say, the way he touched her so gently and lovingly, and when he searched out her eyes before he said the three little words. It was kind of silly to feel like she was doubting him. She didn't. It was more like she was ready to spend the rest of her life with him and hoped in time he would want that too.

The carolers stopped after they finished their song and someone started a countdown. John whispered into her ear as everyone was counting down,"3, 2,1."

The giant Christmas tree lit up and the audience Ooo'ed and Awww'ed. Anna felt mesmerized by the tree. The multi-colored lights shone brightly against the night sky. The ornaments glistened against the steady glow. It was simply beautiful, and it felt like the community was one big family as they looked upon the shimmering tree. The carolers began to sing a different carol as John spoke into her ear, "What do you think?"

"I think it is beautiful. I love how this community does little things like this to bring everyone together."

"This is your community now too for however long you want it to be," John murmured softly.

Anna leaned back into John, melting into him. She loved the simplicity of their current environment. Nothing seemed rushed. John tighten his grip around her as the carolers began singing "O Come All Ye Faithful", and he too began singing the words quietly.

Anna impulsively wanted to question him about how he knew the words, but she guessed most people knew the words to religious Christmas songs whether they were religious or not, and he was a former caroler himself. Instead, she closed her eyes and listened as John's soothing voice filled her ears. She could have stayed in that moment forever.

When the song ended, Anna turned in his arms and hugged him tightly to herself.

"Hey Mr. Bates!"

John and Anna turned their heads as they stepped out of each others embrace and saw William and Daisy headed their way.

"Hello, William. You can call me John you know."

"It's out of habit I guess. Hey, Anna. How are you?" William asked politely.

"I'm great William and hello Daisy."

"Hello," Daisy said quietly.

"Daisy and I are going steady now. We actually started talking at your birthday party," William said with a grin.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations you two," Anna replied with a bright smile.

"Thank you. Having a nice time? The tree is beautiful isn't it?" said William.

"We are having a great time. This is my first time seeing the tree," Anna said.

"That's right. I keep forgetting you're not from here even with the accent," William said with a smile and chuckle.

Anna laughed, "Well, at least I'm starting to blend in."

"You're one of us now," Daisy said happily.

"Looks like there is no turning back for you, Anna," John chuckled as he winked at Anna. Anna gave him a knowing smile in return.

"Well, we don't want to keep you. Just came over to say hello," William said.

"We're glad you did. See you Monday morning. It was good seeing you Daisy," John said as he tipped his hat at the girl.

Daisy replied, "Good to see you both. Come by the restaurant sometime for a chat Anna."

"I'll be sure to do that."

They waved as they turned to leave and John and Anna waved back.

"Well, aren't they just adorable," Anna said as she entwined her fingers with his.

"William is a good young man. I hope they are happy together."

Anna gave him a soft smile, and they began to walk around the park.

* * *

It was now Christmas morning and Anna fluttered her eyes open. She smiled to herself realizing it was Christmas morning. She turned herself around in bed to be faced with John's back. How could he still be sleeping when it was Christmas? Any other morning he'd be wide awake by now. She couldn't stand being in bed for another moment as the excitement of the day was building inside of her. She reached over and gently shook John's shoulder and whispered, "John."

He stirred a little so she tried again this time running a hand over his hip.

"John."

He squinted his eyes open and said gruffly, "Anna? What time is it?"

"Six thirty."

He closed his eyes and then replied in a mumble, "Six thirty? It's Sunday. Why are you awake?"

She brought her hand to his lower belly as she still attempted to wake him up.

"It's Christmas morning, Mr. Bates. I'm far too excited to go back to sleep," she said, playing innocent.

"Alright, I'm up," he replied as he rolled onto his back.

"I can tell," she said as she looked at the tent that had formed in the sheets.

"It's your fault. I simply can't resist you," he growled.

"Can't you now? Well, I can't very well resist you either in that state."

She leaned over and kissed him fully and deeply. Maybe she could stay in bed a while longer.

A couple of hours later they made their way downstairs. Anna went directly over to the TV and put a Christmas movie on low volume for background noise. She then sat herself down in front of the Christmas tree. John smiled as he watched her excitement. He loved it when she got worked up like this, and truth be told he got more excited about things as well when she was like this. He came over and sat down next to her. She looked under the tree to find which gift she wanted him to open first, and then placed the gift in his lap.

"You want me to go first?" he asked.

Anna gave him a smile brighter than the lights on the tree and nodded.

He unwrapped the box. It was a new pocket knife.

"This is great. The one I'm using is on its last leg," he said as he opened the new blade and closed it.

"Yes, I know," she replied, knowing too well his knife was almost sharpened down to the nub.

"I will be carrying this one, and putting the other one in retirement," he responded with a grin as he sat it off to the side.

"Okay... what could be under there for you... Hmm.."

He could see the anticipation on her face growing, and he was loving every second of it. He brought a gift bag from under the tree and sat it in front of her.

She took the tissue paper out of the bag and looked inside. It was a smooth, tan leather tote bag style purse. She squealed with delight when she took it out of the bag.

"John! I love it!"

"You've been looking at that purse for weeks. I knew I had to get it."

She placed it over her shoulder, and then said, "It is so nice."

"You deserve nice things, and so much more."

They continued with their gift giving. John received a new book of poetry, a sweater, and a truck cleaning kit he'd been looking at but wouldn't buy himself. Anna had no clue why so she bought it for him. She received new perfume, the newest season of Yorkshire Place, and a pair of panda bear earbuds she had been eyeing.

Anna had one more gift to give John, so she reached to the back of the tree and pulled out a box wrapped in shiny gold paper with a delicate red bow.

"This is nicely wrapped," he said as he took the gift in his hands.

"It's not every day you get to wrap gifts. Might as well make them look nice," she smiled.

He gently unwrapped the box and lifted the lid. He felt tears stinging the backs of his eyes as he looked at what was inside. It was an 8x10 photo of him, Anna, and his momma at Anna's place the night they came over for dinner. Anna had placed the photo in a decorative white picture frame. He took the picture out of the box and slid his thumb over his momma's cheek through the glass. A single tear escaped his eyes as he looked at the picture.

Anna wiped away his tear softly with her thumb and said, "I thought she deserved a special place on the mantel with the both of us."

He carefully placed the photo back in the box and sat it on the floor.

He brought a hand up to the side of Ann's face and cupped her cheek.

"Thank you for this Anna. I don't know why it is you show me kindness at every turn, but I'm beyond thankful that you do. I love you, sweetie."

She would never tire of hearing him speak like that.

She gave him a teary smile and replied, "I love you too, John. So much."

He took her in an all encompassing embrace, cradling her with a gentle strength.

"I still miss her. I wish she could have been here today," he said into her hair before pulling back and taking her hands in his.

"She is. As long as we make her a part of our day, she will always be with us."

He looked down at their joined hands as he rasped, "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his temple. "We should get that photo in its rightful place."

"We will. You still have one more gift to open."

Anna looked confused and peered under the tree to see it empty.

John chuckled, "Go look in your stocking."

Her eyes widened. Could it be? Her heart rate quickened as she stood up and strode over to the stocking. She reached her hand inside and felt a small box. _Don't be disappointed if it's not._ She took the small box in her hand and pulled it out. Taking her place again on the floor, she lifted the lid. It was a pair of princess cut diamond earrings. They were truly stunning.

"Oh, John," she said as she looked at them. She was trying so hard not to let herself be disappointed. She just received a very expensive pair of diamond earrings for goodness sake. In her heart though, she wished the diamonds were on a band instead.

"Do you like them?" he asked carefully.

"Oh, yes. They are stunning. You shouldn't have spent so much."

"Nothing is too expensive when it comes to you. Try them out."

She gave a smile and placed the studs one at a time in her ears. She turned her head so he could get a good look.

"They look beautiful on you," he said sincerely.

"Thank you. I feel like I need to run out and spend some more on you."

"Nonsense. You gave me a gift that's worth more than money," he smiled.

He stood up then, took the picture, and placed it on the mantel.

"Looks great there," Anna said as she stood by him.

"It sure does," he said as he turned to face her. "Have you had a merry Christmas so far?"

Anna brushed her thoughts of disappointment out of her mind and replied with a smile, "Yes, it's been very merry."

"Good."

* * *

After a light lunch, John and Anna had bundled themselves up and made the walk to the stable. They had brought Bonnie and Clyde their Christmas gifts which were a few apples and carrots for each of them. They took their time feeding the horses and tending to them before making their way back to the house.

Walking hand in hand, Anna said, "What's the biggest snow you've ever seen here?"

"Hmm... probably two to three inches but it usually always melts within the same day or the next."

"Well, that's a shame. Snow is so beautiful to watch and look at."

"If it were snowing right now, what would you be doing?" John asked out of curiosity.

"Probably throwing snow balls at you."

John stopped walking and feigned shock which made Anna start laughing.

"Oh, you find that funny do you?" he asked before tickling her sides.

She stepped out of his reach and still laughing said, "I change my mind. Snow angels."

"Likely story, Miss Smith. I'll remember that whenever it snows a good amount again," he said with narrowed eyes and a twitch of a smile.

"Though I would totally own you in a snow ball fight," she said cheekily as she started walking towards the house again leaving John behind her.

John's lips upturned into a full smile. He couldn't love Anna Smith more if he tried.

He caught up with her and grabbed her from behind, circling his arms around her waist. She giggled when he nuzzled into her neck.

"We'll see about that," he murmured before laying a kiss to the crown of her head.

"You still want a stew for Christmas dinner?"

"Yeah, beef stew sounds perfect. We don't need a huge meal, and cooking the rest of the day away seems silly," John said as he dropped his arms from around Anna.

"Beef stew it is then," Anna replied as she entwined their fingers on one hand and continued their walk back to the house.

After John placed the lid on the beef stew to let it simmer until dinner time, Anna's ringtone filled the room. She picked up her phone from the kitchen table and noticed it was her auntie Paula. She answered the call.

"Hello."

"Happy Christmas to you too, auntie Paula. What? Oh, yes. Hold on."

Anna covered the phone with her hand as she quietly said to John, "She wants me to put it on speaker so she can talk to both of us."

John walked over and nodded it would be okay, although this would be his first time speaking to Anna's aunt.

Anna placed the phone on speaker before saying, "Okay, you're on speaker."

"Hello, John," John heard Anna's aunt say in a thick English accent.

"Hello..." John suddenly didn't know what to call her.

"You can call me auntie Paula."

"Then hello, auntie Paula," John replied as raised his eyebrows and Anna covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh.

"I just wanted to ring to wish you both a Happy Christmas. I hope you got my card in the post."

"We did. Thank you for the gift card. We'll put it to good use," said Anna.

"Yes, thank you," said John.

"You're most welcome, and your card was lovely. Thank you for the spa certificate. I can't wait to use it."

"I'm glad you like it. Everything going well?" Anna replied.

"Perfectly. John, would you mind taking a picture of the two of you sometime today? I'd love to have one printed out to have at home."

"Yes, no problem," John said.

"Brilliant. Well, I won't keep you. Have a marvelous rest of the day, and ring me sometime soon."

"We will. Talk to you soon," Anna replied.

"Nice speaking with you," John said.

"Same to you John. Goodbye."

Anna hung up the call.

* * *

That night John and Anna found themselves curled up on the couch. The fireplace was going, beef stew had been ladled into big bowls, and they had a Christmas movie playing. They ate in companionable silence as they watched the screen. The whole day had been wonderful, and even now as they sat together enjoying simple pleasures it was more than perfect.

When they had finished, John laid the bowls on the side table as Anna snuggled close to him. Her head was lying on his shoulder as his arm circled around her lower back. It wasn't long until John could hear Anna's slow even breathing. He chanced a look down and over to see Anna's eyes closed and her mouth open slightly. He smiled.

This Christmas had meant a lot to him and at the same time had been hard. Anna was always his source of light that he could reach out to and he was more than thankful for that this Christmas. He watched her for a few more minutes, taking in her natural beauty and noticing how peaceful she looked. He turned his head and continued watching the movie.

" _What is it you want, Mary? What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey. That's a pretty good idea. I'll give you the moon, Mary."_

 _"I'll take it. Then what?"_

 _"Well, then you can swallow it, and it'll all dissolve, see... and the moonbeams would shoot out of your fingers and your toes and the ends of your hair... am I talking too much?"_

John couldn't help but smile at the lines in the movie he had seen dozens of times. The words rang differently this time though. That's where he was now to the point where he would attempt to lasso the moon if Anna were to ask for it though she didn't need the moon's light. She was already filled with moonbeams, helping him and guiding him to be a better man and to be the kind of man she needed him to be. John knew that with Anna by his side his life would always be a wonderful one.

* * *

 **Movie Quote from "It's a Wonderful Life"**


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:**_ _Hello, wonderful readers! Here is the next installment of this story. I hope you enjoy and have a lovely weekend. If you know what a weekend is of course ;)._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Same 1-22._

* * *

"Anna! We're going to be late," John called upstairs as he looked at the wall clock for the second time in the last five minutes. Both of them had been excited that they would be leaving for a few days. It had been a long time since he had been to the coast, and Anna of course had never been to any coastline in America. The thought of them walking hand in hand along the shore was enough to make John even more eager to get going.

"I'm coming." John heard Anna say from their bedroom.

Anna appeared at the top of the stairs a few seconds later with her makeup case and began descending the stairs. She had taken time to double check they had everything before making her way down the stairs.

"We're going to have to figure out how all this luggage is going to fit in the truck. I guess we'll have to use the bed," he said as he stared at the unnecessary amount of luggage sitting by the front door. They were going to be gone four days, but you would have thought they were going away for four months.

"We can take the car," Anna responded with a small shrug as she looked to the luggage by the door then back at him.

John gave her a look as his hands came to his hips.

"You can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"By the time we get me in the car we lose a lot of space. There won't be enough room for all this plus us."

The image of John being crammed into her car with luggage filling both the trunk and the backseat came to her mind. It would indeed be a tight fit.

She relented, "You're right. Let's just hope it doesn't rain before we get there."

"The news said it was supposed to be beautiful and warm in Galveston this weekend."

"Great, I can't wait until we are there," Anna replied as she took John's hat from the hook on the wall and placed it on his head, giving him a sweet smile as she did.

"Then we'll make the most of our days there," he said as he picked up two pieces of luggage.

They got the truck loaded down, and John went back inside the house to make sure all the windows and doors were locked. A few days prior he had made arrangements for William to come check in on Bonnie and Clyde, so they were good to go.

He got into the truck and started up the engine. It was about a three to three an a half hour drive to the gulf, so it wasn't too long of a trip. They got onto the road and were on their way.

John had done a lot of thinking since Christmas. He was finally going to ask Anna to be his wife. The thought of asking Anna to be his wife both thrilled and filled him with nerves at the same time. It wasn't that he had reservations about him and Anna, quite the opposite. They hadn't quite been in each others lives a year yet, but whoever said there was a line of time to cross before one knew that they couldn't be without the other? He had tried to go without Anna during the aftermath of his mother's fall, which he now realized was foolish on his part. Hindsight was always 20/20. Those few days apart from her seemed like an eternity, so he knew it wasn't possible to continue on the path of life without her being with him every step of the way. Most of all though, he loved her. Love, feelings, emotions, those were things he had almost grown despondent to if it hadn't been for his mother. For him to say he loved anyone, it wasn't a small deal. He had never been one to say the words freely unless he truly meant them. He of course said the words to his mother and on the occasion to Robert, who would usually be the one to say the words first and he would reply in kind. The words had been spoken to his ex-wife, but that was all it ever was, words. Maybe at the very beginning there had been some feeling or emotion present in the words but it was only a wishful thought. He wanted Anna _feel_ be loved, cherished, and supported. He needed Anna to have everything her heart desired, and he wanted to be the man to give her those things. He didn't know what day or where exactly, but the question would be asked before they got back. He packed his momma's ring in his suitcase, and hoped that Anna wouldn't find it. They had agreed to make the most of out their time on the coast, and that was exactly what he planned on doing.

Anna was flipping through some CD's in a case she had brought along. He could only imagine what she had planned on making them listen to. She picked one from the case and slid it into the player.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and she gave him a mischievous grin. She skipped the CD to a particular track and waited for the music to start.

 _"An old man turned ninety-eight, He won the lottery and died the next day, It's a black fly in your Chardonnay, It's a death row pardon two minutes too late, And isn't it ironic... don't you think."_

John grimaced at her choice, as she belted out the lyrics.

 _"It's like rain on your wedding day, It's a free ride when you've already paid, It's the good advice that you just didn't take, Who would've thought... it figures."_

The truth was he would listen to just about anything as long as she enjoyed it. She was a good singer too, which helped out the song choice. He kept his eyes on the road, but his mind kept drifting to the ring burning a hole through the suitcase. He knew she would say yes. Surely, she would. He would respect and support her choice if she declined, but would she? He broke himself from the thoughts before he drove himself crazy.

"We're listening to my favorite album next time," he said over the song blasting through the speakers, attempting his best to clear his mind.

"I brought it as well," she replied as she flashed the U2 CD from the case, wiggling her eyebrows a bit when she did.

John could only smile at her thoughtfulness.

Their drive came to an end when they reached the resort. They both looked out the windshield to see a modern, elegant building. John pulled up to the curb, and a grinning valet opened the door for Anna. A couple of bell boys retrieved all of their luggage, and John handed the valet the keys to the truck, taking a ticket in return. John reached for his wallet to tip the man, but before he could he said, "No thank you, sir. All gratuities have been paid by Mr. Crawley."

John took his hand away from his wallet and went over to where Anna was standing.

"May I ask your last name sir?" asked one of the bell boys.

"Bates."

"Thank you, sir. If you and Mrs. Bates would follow me, I'll take you to your room."

They both brushed off the comment. John because of what he was going to ask, and Anna because she liked the mistake. They simply gave each other a small smile as they began walking.

They were escorted into the resort, and it was indeed upscale. There were large floral arrangements, expensive abstract decor, a huge staircase in the middle of the lobby, and plenty of plush couches and armchairs to rest on.

One of the bell boys rolled their luggage onto an elevator located to the right of the lobby, and they entered in as well.

"Your room is located on the third floor. I have your room passes here, and will be servicing your floor during your stay. My name is Derek please let me know if you need anything while here."

The elevator dinged, and they got off. Derek opened their room with a slide of the card and placed the luggage inside. He then handed over the room key cards.

"Thank you so much, Derek. You've been a big help," Anna said politely.

"You're welcome ma'am. Mr. Crawley has requested you both attend the rehearsal dinner. It's at five o'clock outside on the patio area."

And with that he excused himself and closed the door behind him.

The room was huge compared to a standard sized hotel room, and John was thinking this wedding must have cost Robert and arm and a leg. There was a contemporary style king sized to one side of the room, and the other a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall with a large black leather couch sitting in front of it. There was a small kitchenette in the room as well with what looked like complimentary beverages and snacks.

"I have never been in a place like this!" Anna said excitedly, buzzing around the room to take it all in.

John watched as Anna inspected the room, silently chuckling to himself when he heard her gasp at something she found to be amazing.

"Neither have I. We better get changed though because it's four o'clock now."

They were getting changed as John asked, "Do you think I'll need to wear the jacket?"

"For tonight yes. Sybil said jackets wouldn't be required tomorrow, and you can wear your hat tonight but not at the ceremony."

"Well, that is very specific," he said as he unzipped his suit bag.

"Have to go by the bride's rules," she said with a smirk as she stepped into the bathroom.

John put on his dress shirt and dress slacks. He slipped on his thin dress socks and a pair of dress shoes. He then pulled the black neck tie out of the bag and hung it around his neck.

"Hey Anna?"

"Yeah?" she called from the bathroom.

"Can you help me out with this tie? I don't wear them enough to make it look right."

"Coming."

She came out of the bathroom in a gorgeous form fitting red dress.

"Did you know there is a huge whirlpool tub in that bathroom?" she said, pointing behind her.

"I do now," he smirked. "You look absolutely gorgeous, if I may say so."

She blushed a bit from his compliment. "Thank you. You're going to look way too tempting in your suit. I've only seen you suited up once." _At your mother's funeral._

She worked on his tie, made it straight, then flipped his collar down.

"You will have to behave yourself, Miss Smith," he said as he grabbed his suit jacket, giving her a devilish grin.

"I think it will be you who needs to behave, Mr. Bates."

She slipped on the black wedged sandals she had by the bed and picked up the diamond earrings she had placed on the night stand. Placing them securely in her ears, she then went back into the bathroom to check her hair and makeup one last time.

John buttoned the jacket and placed his black hat on his head. He sprayed some cologne and was all set.

Anna came back into the room.

"Okay. Are we ready?"

She stopped to look at him in his suit and tie and a heat rushed to lower belly. If there was one thing Anna had learned at lightening speed, it was John Bates needed to wear suits more often. No one filled one out the way he did.

"You're already losing," John said simply though his face held a slight hint of smugness.

She stopped her staring and looking him in the eye replied, "Well, did you look at yourself? It's no wonder."

He chuckled softly, reddening a touch from her praise. He never thought he was much to look at, but if Anna approved then he wasn't going to argue.

"Time to go get bombarded," he said, offering his arm as he gazed at her lovingly.

Anna shook her head, tucked her hand into he crook of his arm, and they made their way down to the outside patio area.

When they reached the outside it was still quite warm. They noticed to one side a large pool with a few hot tubs surrounding it, and the other half already had a large white tent up which would end up being for the rehearsal dinner and the reception. There was a dance floor and bar area as well.

They walked closer, and Tom noticed them first.

"Boss man! Anna! You made it!" Tom said in his usual upbeat, joyful manner.

"We wouldn't miss it Tom," Anna replied with a soft giggle. It still amused her Tom called John boss man.

John shook Tom's hand as he greeted him. "Hello, Tom. Congratulations, again."

Tom shook John's hand with vigor before they both dropped their hands.

"Thank you. Tomorrow will be a very happy day for Sybil and me. We are both so glad you are here to celebrate with us."

"A very happy day indeed. If you need us to do anything for either of you let don't hesitate to ask," Anna replied in kind.

"Everyone is taking their seats. I believe your at Robert's table. Please come on over," Tom said as he began walking towards the tent.

"Bates! Anna!" Robert called out jovially as he saw them approaching.

"Hello, Rob," John replied.

"You're both right over here."

"I think I'm going to say a word to Sybil real quick," Anna said to John. He nodded and went to sit down at Robert's table.

"This place is beautiful Rob. Thank you for again for the invite," John said.

"No need to thank me. Sybil liked it so that's all that matters to me. It's hard to believe she's getting married tomorrow," Robert replied. His last comment taking on a different tone.

"Hello John!" Cora said as she made her way to the table.

"Hello, Cora. How are you?" John said as he stood to greet Cora, giving her a peck on the cheek before taking his seat again.

"Nervous. I can't believe Sybil is getting married tomorrow."

"She'll be a beautiful bride," John replied graciously to the mother of the bride.

"Thank you, John," Cora replied sweetly as she sat down next to Robert.

Anna made her way back over and took her place next to John after greeting both Cora and Robert.

"And how was the bride?"

"She had several people talking to her, so I just said a quick word."

John nodded and Robert stood up and went over to the microphone at the back of the tent to announce they were ready to begin.

"May I have your attention please. If everyone would take their seats we'll begin our dinner. I know it's customary to do the rehearsal first then eat, but we are doing the opposite this evening. Thank you all for coming, and let's celebrate this happy occasion."

After some applause, Robert made his way back to the table, and Mary and Matthew joined the table.

"Hello, Anna. Bates," said Mary.

"Hello, Hello," said Matthew.

They all conversed back and forth about anything and everything. The meal was delicious and everything went off without a hitch. After the meal was done, they rehearsed a couple of times and then everyone was free for the evening. It was nearing nine o'clock when Anna said, "Do you think anyone would miss us if we slipped away?"

"Nah, everyone will be headed to bed to rest for tomorrow," John replied.

"Not everyone will be going to sleep," she said in a low voice.

"You're a naughty girl talking like that."

"Am I? Maybe I'll have to show you how naughty I am."

He silently took her by the hand, and they made their way back to their room. Sleep would be the last thing on their minds that night.

* * *

The next morning the phone in their room began to ring, filling the room with a loud, annoying sound. John groaned at the noise and reached over to answer it.

"Hello," he said in a voice heavy with sleep as he brought the receiver to his ear.

"Bates? Are you still in bed? It's eight o'clock."

"Good morning to you too Rob, and yes I am."

Anna stirred at the sound of his voice and fluttered her eyes open.

"Well, I wanted to ask you and Anna to join Cora and me for breakfast in half an hour."

John really wanted to say no to the offer. Nothing sounded better then lying in bed all morning and ordering room service, but couldn't find it in him to decline on his best friends daughter's wedding day.

"We'll meet you on the patio."

"Great. Bye brother."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone with a barely audible huff and pulled the sheets back from him to stand up.

"What did Robert want?" Anna asked as she watched John stand.

"He wants us to meet him and Cora for breakfast in thirty minutes. I couldn't tell him no. It's a big day for him."

Anna gave a small groan but agreed. With only a bit of reluctance, she got herself up as well, and met John in the middle of the room. She gave him a kiss before saying, "Good morning."

"Good morning," he replied, giving her hip a soft squeeze.

"I can't believe it's New Years eve. It feels odd without it being freezing cold."

"I think they are doing fireworks on the beach at midnight tonight. We could watch them as we ring in the New Year."

"That would be great. You, me, the dark, wide open sea, and fireworks," Anna replied as her fingertips trailed down his sides, making him shiver.

He knew it wouldn't take much more for them to completely forget about their new breakfast obligation, so he gave her a quick kiss and stepped back.

"I would like nothing better, but we better get a move on for now."

They quickly freshened themselves up, got changed into some casual clothes, and made their way down to the outside patio. The air was already warming up and the breeze was gently blowing as they saw Robert and Cora at a table.

"Good morning," Cora said as they reached the table.

"Good morning. Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day," John said as he kissed Cora on the cheek.

Robert stood and kissed Anna on the cheek. "Yes, it does. Would any of you like a drink?"

"I think a mimosa sounds wonderful," Cora replied.

"Would you like one as well Anna?" Robert asked.

John could tell she didn't know how to answer. She usually declined out of respect for him, although he didn't care in the slightest if she had a drink when she wanted one. He decided to reassure her.

"We're on a getaway you deserve to treat yourself."

She gave a small smile. "Okay, I'll have one as well."

Robert and John made their way to the bar as Anna took her seat next to Cora.

"Weddings always excite me. I can't wait until we attend yours and John's."

"I don't know if that is in the cards for us."

Oh God, did she really just say that? She hadn't intended on saying it. It just came tumbling out of her mouth without really thinking about it.

Cora looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Anna looked off for a moment, trying to gather herself. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be honest with her feelings, though she hadn't pictured having this type of conversation, especially not here and not on Sybil's wedding day.

"I'm not sure if that's what John wants. We're living together, so I guess that's enough for now. It hasn't even been that long either," she replied casually.

"Anna, I'm sure John wants to marry you. You're everything to him," Cora said with empathy and concern present in her tone.

Anna twisted her hands in her lap before replying, "I know. It was silly to say. Forget I said anything."

They stopped talking as the guys made it back to the table. They ordered their breakfast and enjoyed the morning weather for a bit. After they had finished Robert said, "Now remember the ceremony is at six down on the beach."

"We won't forget Rob. The both of you still have a lot to do," John said.

"Yes, we do. Let's go Robert," Cora insisted.

"All right. All right. See you guys later."

When Robert and Cora were out of ear shot, Cora began to speak, "I had an interesting conversation with Anna while you guys were at the bar."

"Really? What about?" Robert replied.

"I told her I liked weddings, and I couldn't wait to go to hers and John's."

"Well, that's nice. I can't wait to go either. God knows John needs some permanent happiness."

"But that's the thing Robert. She said she didn't think marriage was in the cards for them."

Robert about fell over his feet as he stopped abruptly, and almost too loudly said, "She's not breaking things off with him as she?"

"No, she feels that John doesn't want to get married," Cora whispered hastily, gripping Robert at his elbow.

Robert had an annoyed look on his face.

"I told him to ask her a long time ago, and that he was a moron if he didn't."

"Well, Anna seemed a little upset about it. She told me to forget she said anything, but I felt like she really did feel that way. I guess they have never talked about it."

"I'll have a talk with him."

"Please, talk to him in a way where he won't take it out on Anna," Cora said with sad eyes.

"Believe me Cora. It won't be Anna he takes it out on. He'll take it out on himself."

* * *

"Damn tie!" John hissed as he tried to tie his light blue necktie.

Anna giggled, "You should have asked me to help you like you did yesterday. Here."

She fixed the tie and smoothed it down. "All better."

"Thanks. I don't look silly do I?"

He was wearing a white clean pressed dress shirt. His waistcoat and trousers were both light grey and his dress shoes had been highly polished.

"No, not at all. I picked out that tie to go with my dress," she commented lightly as she slid his tie clip into place.

Her light blue strapless dress did indeed match the tie.

"I can't believe I have to wear dress shoes on the beach and no hat. My hair is going to look horrible by the end of the ceremony."

"John, stop complaining. Your hair will be find if you put some product in it, and those are the only shoes that will work."

"Easy for you to say, you get to wear sandals."

She chuckled at how agitated he was. His face looked so adorable when he was pouting.

"Now, now that's not my fault. Let's finish up or we'll be late."

They made their way outside when Mary immediately came over to Anna.

"Thank God, someone I'm not related to. Anna come over here for a minute."

Anna gave John a sympathetic look and made her way over to Mary.

John made his way over to the bar area where most of the guys were hanging out until time for the ceremony.

"Dammit, John. Are you trying to show the rest of us up?" Matthew said loudly, making the other guys turn to look at him as he approached.

"I'm flattered," John quipped back at Matthew, trying to keep his true embarrassment unnoticed although he did look gorgeous in the light grey and blue.

John came to stand next to Robert who looked the picture perfect father of the bride.

"Have a minute?" Robert asked as he stood up straighter, looking John in the face.

"Sure," John replied, thinking Robert was feeling nervous about what was going to happen.

Robert walked to the other side of the bar where there weren't as many people and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"So, Cora and Anna had a chat this morning while we were getting drinks at breakfast," Robert began seriously.

"Don't women usually chat?" John asked as he placed his hands into his pockets.

"Yes, but this conversation was a little different from normal chit chat."

"What do you mean?" John looked confused.

Robert spoke more quietly, "Long story short brother, Anna thinks you don't want to marry her."

John furrowed his brow and he back muscles tensed. His mind flooded instantly with horrible thoughts and images. It wasn't making sense that Robert would be saying this to him.

"What? Why?" John replied as others words escaped him.

"Cora said she was looking forward to going to yours and Anna's wedding one day, and Anna told her she doesn't know if that's something you want."

John felt his mouth go dry and his heart ripping in two. His head spun for a brief moment as he words were already burying themselves inside of him.

"Rob, I was planning on asking her before we went back home. I have the ring here with me and everything."

"Well, I don't know about that now," Robert replied kindly as he placed a hand on John's shoulder.

"I'm an idiot," John muttered as he brought one hand across his clean shaven face.

"Moron is the correct word if I remember correctly," Robert replied.

"Thanks Rob," John scowled back.

"I just thought you should know what was said. I don't think Anna meant any harm. It was just a conversation that came up."

"Of course she didn't mean any harm. I'm the one doing the harm."

"Don't take it out on yourself. Just decide on what you're going to do next. I better get going. We're starting soon."

With that Robert left him and went over to where he'd be bringing Sybil out.

John leaned one hand against the bar. Anna felt like he didn't want to marry her. That was the biggest incorrect notion he could think of. He wanted to marry Anna more then anything. He needed to marry her. He wondered how long she had felt this way. What a jerk he had been to wait so long. His momma would be spitting mad if she knew how Anna was feeling. He needed to propose sooner rather then later, but now he wasn't sure what to do.

He was pulled from his brooding when everyone was making their way to be seated on the beach. He walked towards the steps that led down to the sand as Anna met him there. She gave him a smile.

"Ready?" she asked.

John nodded and Anna took his arm as they walked down the steps. They found a couple of seats and sat down. John couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. _You're so stupid. She might not even want to get married now._ She noticed his staring and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm always okay as long as I'm with you." He was trying to tell her everything he wanted to say but couldn't at the moment.

"I feel the same," she replied with a soft smile and squeezed his forearm gently.

He relaxed but only a little at her words. Before they could continue talking the ceremony began.

Tom made his way up the aisle and stood next the pastor. His face was priceless as he stood there waiting for his bride. The waves were lapping in a gentle rhythm in the background and everything felt so peaceful as the string quartet began to play. Anna thought beach weddings were so intimate and soothing, and she thought it was a perfect setting for Sybil and Tom. The pastor lifted his hands for everyone to stand, and soon enough Robert and Sybil were making their way down the aisle. John looked down to see Anna smiling as she watched them make their way to the front. They were asked to be seated, and the ceremony began. As the ceremony continued, Anna looked over to him and gave him a quick smile. She could easily see them up there promising their lives to one another. It would be a dream come true for her really.

The ceremony ended, and the newlyweds walked down the aisle and to the reception area. Everyone else followed them to the tent, and the festivities started. Everyone was mingling when Matthew took over the mic.

"Alright, it's time for the bouquet toss. All you single ladies head onto the dance floor."

John watched as Anna headed onto the floor. He saw Sybil turn around and the group of ladies were ready to try to catch. Sybil tossed in into the air and it landed right in Anna's hands. She seemed shocked to have caught it, and then a picture was taken of Sybil and Anna with the bouquet. She looked his way with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. He felt disgusted with himself. She should have a look of happiness and excitement but no. She had a look of 'I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable because I caught it' or maybe he was just thinking that way.

"It's the fellas turn. All you single gents make your way to the floor," Matthew announced.

John made his way to the floor. Maybe if he caught it he could look like he was beyond excited. It wouldn't be hard because he was that excited about having Anna as his wife. He got in the group of guys, and Tom turned around. He flicked the garter backwards, and John reached out for it. Kieran, Tom's brother caught the garter. _Shit._ John walked off the floor, and over to Anna who had placed the bouquet on the table.

The rest of the reception traditions followed. Speeches were given, cake was served, and then the first dance and father daughter dance. The dance floor was now open to everyone, and John went over to the DJ to request a specific song. One that conveyed what he wanted to say. The DJ said he would play it after the one that was currently playing, so John walked back over to where Anna was sitting.

"May I have the next dance?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied with an easy smile which John was thankful to see. "It has been a wonderful wedding hasn't it?"

"It has. I wish Tom and Sybil a lifetime of happiness."

John heard the song dying down, and he offered his hand to Anna. She took it without hesitation and stood up.

"How do you know the next song is a slow one?"

"I just have a feeling."

They walked over to the floor and indeed a slow song started up. He wrapped his arms around her waist securely as she slipped her arms around his neck. He leaned the side of his head against hers so he could be close to her ear. They swayed side to side and when the lyrics started he sang the words to her.

 _"I never had no one, I could count on, I've been let down so many times, I was tired of hurtin', So tired of searchin', 'Til you walked into my life, It was a feelin' I'd never known, And for the first time I didn't feel alone."_

 _"You're more than a lover, There could never be another, To make me feel the way you do, Oh we just get closer, I fall in love all over, Everytime I look at you, I don't know where I'd be, Without you here with me, Life with you makes perfect sense, You're my best friend, You're my best friend, oh yeah."_

Anna let his soothing voice take her completely over as he sang to her. She felt the lyrics were written about them. He truly was her best friend, her lover, and so so so much more.

 _"You stand by me, And you believe in me, Like nobody ever has, When my world goes crazy, You're right there to save me, You make me see how much I have, And I still tremble, When we touch, And oh the look in your eyes, When we make love."  
_

She lifted her head to look at him. She got lost in his eyes, and she didn't really care to be found. It was one of those breath taking moments where everything seemed to fade away but them. The depth of love and devotion she found in his beautiful hazel eyes made her heart ache. There was a mist forming not only in his eyes but her own as well. The emotions he could make her feel just from him looking at her both scared her and amazed her. It scared her how much she needed him to look at her like that every day for the rest of her life and amazed her that she should be the one to see the depth of his soul. It was insane of her to think that John would never want to share his life with her when he was laying himself completely bare in public to her with everyone else being none the wiser.

Much to her dislike the song ended, but they stayed there for a few seconds more. She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, and then they left the dance floor.

The evening continued on and Anna ended up getting dragged out onto the beach for some kind of game. John took this opportunity to sneak away. He went inside and took the elevator to the third floor. Entering their room he went over to his suitcase, took it over to the bed, and opened it. He unzipped an inside zipper and took out the small velvet black box. He held the box in one hand and opened it. He gazed at the ring for a moment then closed the lid. He breathed in and out deeply as he felt the weight of the box in his hand. He wanted to propose. He wanted to so badly but was beginning to think better of it. Did he want the proposal to be laced with apologies and tears that weren't the happy kind? He also didn't want Anna to think he was only proposing because she had said something to Cora. With a sad sigh, he slowly placed the velvet box back into hiding in his suitcase, put the suitcase back in it's place, and made his way back outside.

It had been dark for a while when he arrived back outside. A lot of the wedding guests had either left or made their way out on the beach somewhere. John stood at the edge of the patio area watching Anna as she played whatever it was she was playing with most of the Crawley family, Tom and Sybil excluded, they had left over an hour ago. The only form of light now being the outside lights and the moon. After a while, the game ended and Anna came over to him.

"You should have came down and joined with us."

"Not in these shoes," he chuckled.

"Well, we could keep our shoes over there, and maybe take a walk on the beach?"

"Yes, let's do that."

They left their shoes at the stand where the resort handed out fresh towels. John took a couple of the towels, and they walked towards the beach.

"Just in case we want to sit down," he said, pointing to the towels.

"Good thinking."

They walked along the beach hand in hand not really saying much as the bright moonlight began to dance upon the water. They were letting the breeze and the sound of the waves take over. The salt air felt cleansing and the soft sand felt restoring as they slowly made their way along the shore. They came to a part of the beach that was for the most part secluded when John asked, "Would you like to stay here for a while?"

"Looks like a good spot."

John laid out the towels and slowly John sat down, spreading his legs so Anna could sit in front of him. She did so and leaned her back against his chest. John laced their fingers together and placed a loving kiss to her temple. He could feel Anna sigh contentedly when his lips left her skin.

John allowed his mind to drift as he thought about where they were. This would have been a perfect opportunity. The moonlight, the tide, and not to mention there would literally be fireworks going off soon, but as he thought about it maybe it wasn't perfect. Not for them anyways.

"This is enough to lull me to sleep," Anna said, breaking the silence and his thoughts.

"I don't mind if you do."

"The fireworks won't be long now," she said as she unlaced their hands and turned so her legs draped over one of his legs.

"Kiss me," Anna said just above a whisper as she watched the moonlight reflect in his eyes.

God, he more than wanted to kiss her. He needed to.

Without a verbal reply, he buried one of his hands into her silky tresses before closing the gap between them.

When they pulled back, they heard people around them begin to count down and they joined in.

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1! Happy New Year!"

They kissed each other again as fireworks began shooting up into the night sky. John had no doubt in his mind this would definitely be a new year and a new life for the both of them.

* * *

 **Lyrics By: Alanis Morrissette- Ironic, Tim McGraw- My Best Friend  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** _Hello wonderful readers! I decided to update this story instead of lamenting over America's election. Thank you for all your reviews. For the guest wondering about Auntie Paula, she's still over in the UK. I haven't forgotten about her, but you'll have to wait to see when she comes into the story more ;). I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and if you do let me know. X_

 **Disclaimer:** _Same 1-23._

* * *

"Now that was a nice way to wake up," John said as he stroked Anna's back in slow circles, allowing time for their bodies to cool down. He had had the welcome surprise of Anna waking up first and coaxing him awake with kisses. The kisses turned more heated when he came to the realization of what Anna's intentions were, and he was more than happy to oblige.

"Only nice?" Anna teased as she stretched languidly.

"Whatever word I picked it wouldn't do it justice."

She pulled the covers up over them and then said, "Are we expected to be anywhere today?"

"Not that I know of. I'm sure today is ours to do as we wish."

"How about we rent a couple of chairs and an umbrella? We could relax on the beach for a while then see what else we may want to do."

"It's only going to reach 75 degrees today, so it will feel cool, and the water will be cold."

"Well, how about we go dolphin watching? We could wear proper clothes that way and get to ride on a boat," she said as she lifted her head to look at him.

"You know, I've never done that before. I think I saw some brochures for it in the lobby."

"So, is that a yes?" she asked with anticipation present in her tone.

She was unable to suppress a giggle as a cheeky smirk grew across John's face.

"Yes, it is. Let's go grab some breakfast then we'll look into it."

She smiled and kissed him deeply before getting out of bed. She walked over to her suitcase in the nude, and when she started to bend over she noticed John staring at her.

"See something you like?"

"This is a lot better than watching dolphins."

"John," she tried to chide but ended up laughing.

"What? That is a compliment. Have you looked at yourself lately?"

"I'm just going to go take a long, lonesome shower," she said with a pout as she entered the bathroom, making sure to sway a little more than necessary.

"The minx," John thought to himself as his heart rate seemed to beat in time with the sway of her hips.

John had to make sure she did not feel lonely in the shower, so he got up and walked into the bathroom.

Anna squealed with delight as he picked her up and put them both into the shower.

After the long shower, they both got dressed and went down for breakfast. They decided to eat inside since the morning air was somewhat cool, and as they found a table they saw Robert and Cora leaving.

"You two are having a late breakfast this morning," said Cora as she adjusted her purse strap on her shoulder.

"It's usual to sleep in on long weekends," John replied with a small shrug.

"What are you two up to today?" asked Robert, half hoping it would be something that would interest him as well.

"We may go dolphin watching," Anna said with a hint of excitement as she looked to Robert and Cora.

Having no interest, Robert replied, "Oh yeah?"

"That sounds like fun. I hope you enjoy," said Cora.

"Thanks," John answered.

"Catch y'all later," Robert said as he and Cora made their way inside.

John and Anna made their goodbyes in unison.

They sat down at a table then. They ordered their food, and then John placed a couple of brochures on the table for them to look over. They made up their minds which boat company to go with and shortly after the food came.

As they ate, John said, "Have I told you I love you lately?"

"Not in the last hour."

"Well, I love you very much," he said as he leaned over to kiss her and stole a slice of her bacon in the process.

Anna laughed, "You didn't have to go through all that just to steal my bacon."

"It made me feel better about myself as I stole it," he said and then took a bite of the bacon.

"I used to get spankings for being bad," she said casually.

"I've been very very bad," he replied as he placed a hand on her thigh.

"We'll have to see to a proper punishment later."

"God, I hope that's a promise."

She took his hand off her thigh.

"Silly beggar. Now eat up, or we'll be late."

They finished their meal and drove to the marina were the dolphin watching tour would be leaving. Anna got out of the truck and zipped up her hoodie, and John came around doing the same with his jacket. They walked hand in hand inside the small building and paid for their tickets. It wasn't too much longer before they were called out to the boat dock to load up. They waited their turn as others made their way onto the boat, and when it was their turn they made their way to the front. Taking a seat along the edge, they looked out at the bay in front of them.

"I'm glad this doesn't go out into the actual ocean," John said as he looked around.

"I hope there are quite a few dolphins to look at, and aren't the waves mostly calm in the gulf?"

He looked back at her and then replied, "Yes, but you can still feel the difference once you're out there."

"So, you get sea sickness then." It was a statement not a question.

"Not every time. Today should be fine."

She slid her hand around his lower back and leaned her head on his shoulder. He reciprocated by wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She sighed contently then said, "We should have taken a getaway a long time ago. It's so nice being here with you."

John remembered exactly why he didn't mention it before, but didn't want to bring up any of those memories. His current thoughts drifted from those memories to his present situation. He had been holding himself together better than he thought he would. It also seemed Anna's demeanor had improved since they rang in the new year, but it didn't keep him from thinking about the ring back at the hotel hidden away. Had he missed his opportunity? Should he have just done it anyways despite what had been said?

 _Just done it anyways? What a horrible way to think of it._

His mind continued to drift, and he convinced himself he had done the right thing in waiting. He needed time to plan, time to think over a proposal worthy enough for Anna. This would be his one and only time proposing so it needed to be something special, something meaningful. An off the cuff, impromptu proposal just wouldn't do, not for his Anna.

"Has it been nice for you?" Anna said after some time, breaking John of his overactive thinking.

"It has been very nice, but the next one needs to be much longer," he replied the latter huskily in her ear. _A honeymoon._

Anna lifted her head to look at him. "I like the way you think, Mr. Bates."

They were brought out of their moment when the captain of the boat started going over safety rules and guidelines. Once all of that was over, the boat began to move. It was picking up speed, and when they got to a certain area the captain was slowing the boat down and made an announcement to look to the left. John and Anna turned to look to the left and saw some dolphin fins cutting the top of the water.

"Oh my God! There they are!" Anna said as she pointed in their direction as she held onto John's upper arm.

The dolphins must have been in a friendly mood that day because some came up out of the water and jumped.

"Look at that," John said as he took out his phone and stood up.

"Anna turn around, and I'll get a picture of you with the dolphins in the background."

When she turned around towards John a couple of dolphins came up out of the water and clapped their fins. John took several pictures to try to get a good one. He couldn't believe how active the dolphins were being.

The boat made a circle around the dolphins and then Anna said, "Your turn!"

John handed her the phone and he looked towards Anna as he sat down. She stood there with the phone and waited for the dolphins to do something. The waters were quiet for a moment until a dolphin came right up to the boat behind John.

As she was taking pictures, she said, "It's right behind you!"

When John went to look behind him the dolphin made a loud almost laughing sound, and the whole boat busted out laughing.

Anna almost dropped the phone she was laughing so hard. She had to grip it with both hands as she laughed at the dolphin and John.

John went over to Anna and said, "That dolphin laughed literally in my face."

"I know!" she said still laughing.

He laughed at his own self, and they sat back down to watch the dolphins. The boat sped back up and went to another area of the bay. When it began to slow down it looked like a small family of three dolphins were swimming along together.

"Awww... they are so adorable," Anna cooed as she watched them.

"They are aren't they," John agreed as we looked at the dolphins and then to Anna.

"They are a small dolphin family," Anna smiled as she looked at John.

"Small, large, either way is perfect," he replied before bringing Anna's back closer to his chest, encircling her waist with one of his arms.

Anna inwardly sighed at John's words. Did he mean he wouldn't mind if they had a small or large family? She felt he did mean it that way especially with his hand now resting on her abdomen. She didn't allow herself to lose herself in trying to decipher the crypt words. She brought herself back to the present and simply enjoyed the time they were spending together.

The tour lasted a half hour more and then the boat docked back at the marina. They got off the boat, and made their way back to the truck.

"That was so worth it, and we'll have to frame the picture of the dolphin laughing at you," she said as they reached the truck.

"Can't we just keep that in some private family photo album hidden somewhere?" he suggested with a cringe.

"We'll see," she said with smirk.

The rest of the afternoon they strolled hand in hand along the boardwalk. They checked out the various knick knack and boutique shops that dotted the path and purchased a small box of salt water taffy John had insisted on. They took plenty of time to simply stop and take in the gulf and it's beauty, leaning on the boardwalk railing, watching as the sea gulls flew high and dipped down into the water.

When the evening rolled around, they were back at the hotel. Looking at the menu posted outside the restaurant, they had decided to have dinner in the hotel. They made their way to their room to change and freshen up from their day of exploring. Anna peeked into the bathroom as John was combing his hair.

"Ready when you are."

John turned his head to look at Anna and said, "Go on down. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."

"Don't take too long," she said back with a smile.

John smiled in reply as he watched Anna disappear and heard the door to the room open then close.

Anna made her way to the lobby and over to the restaurant. She got lost in her thoughts, thinking about the wonderful time they've had and feeling a little sad they would be leaving the next day. She was brought out of her thoughts when she realized John had walked over to her.

"You seemed miles away," John said as he stood in front of her.

"I was just thinking of the wonderful time I've had here with you. It's hard to believe we'll be leaving tomorrow," she replied.

"We still have the whole evening and tomorrow morning. Let's make the best of it," he replied with a half smile, offering his arm.

A smile lit up Anna's face when she slipped her hand around his arm, and they walked into the restaurant.

They were seated towards the back. It was a less crowded area which they were both thankful for. They ordered their drinks and food before they relaxed into each others company.

John entwined their fingers along the table top before saying, "So you've enjoyed this place so far?"

Anna caressed the outer part of John's hand with her thumb as she replied, "I've loved it. How about you?"

"I'm happy to be with you no matter where, but yes this place is certainly beautiful."

She looked down to her lap, keeping a small smile on her face so as not to appear anything but content. She wanted to ask him if he truly was happy, but she didn't want their conversation to turn into John wondering why she would ask such a question. She was determined to keep those thoughts to herself and enjoy the rest of the time they had at this beautiful place.

Their dinner had went well. The conversation was light and flowing and the food was delicious. When they had finished John paid the bill, and they made their way back to their room. At the door, John used the key card to open it and pushed it open to allow Anna to step through first.

"John!"

John heard Anna gasp as she stepped further into the room.

"What is it?" John asked, knowing what she found but asked anyways.

Anna turned to look at him as she pointed to the bed.

"There are white, fluffy robes here and a long stem red rose," she said with eyes full of excitement.

John observed the bed and noticed Derek had propped up the rose right in the middle of the pillows.

 _Good man._

"My, what a treat for a very deserving, beautiful lady," John said as Anna touched one of the robes.

"They are so soft. Thank you for this wonderful surprise," she said as she looked to him.

"You're welcome but that's not all of it," John replied as a smirk quickly formed on his face, widening into a bigger smile as he saw Anna's eyes widen.

Anna looked around the room then, trying to see what else she may not have seen. When she didn't see anything, she walked across the room and opened the bathroom door. There were tea lights dotted around the whirlpool tub, red roses petals floating on top of the water, and next to the tub appeared to be some champagne chilling.

John appeared behind her a minute later with his hands behind his back.

"Do you like it?" he rasped.

"I do but how?" she replied.

"I just had to send Derek a text before we left from dinner," John replied with a smile in his voice.

Anna turned to look at him as she replied, "Sneaky. We can't very well let that warm water to go waste."

"I would have to agree," he stated as he brought a champagne glass and a can of coke from behind his back.

"You didn't have to get the champagne you know," she said as her hands found their way to his sides.

"Of course I did," he simply said before leaning down, pressing his lips to hers.

Pulling back he said in a mock demanding tone, "Now, into your bath Miss Smith."

"You mean our bath," she corrected with a chuckle.

After they had quickly shed their clothing, they were both now sitting in the warm water with Anna's back against John's front. John had poured Anna her drink and opened his own as they began to relax.

"Do you mind if I turn on the jets?" Anna asked as she stared at the button she needed to push to turn them on.

"No, the jets sound nice."

She leaned up and pushed the button. Within a few seconds, the jets turned on and began moving the water. She leaned back and rested her head on John's shoulder.

They both hummed their appreciation of the jets as John pressed a quick kiss to Anna's temple. He then plucked a rose petal from the now churning water and took it between his thumb and index finger before dragging it slowly up and down her arm. They stayed silent for a while, simply allowing the sound of the water fill the room as John ran the rose petal along her body. Anna had closed her eyes with a contented sigh and placed a kiss to his jawline as he teased the petal over her. It was getting hard for Anna to keep track of all the times he had been so thoughtful towards her, and she really didn't want to try. She felt so loved and secure in his arms like she could fall completely apart but remain intact as long as his arms were holding her together. She was deeply in love with him and knew the depth would only grow deeper as time went on.

John dropped the petal back to the water when he reached for his drink. This in turn made Anna open her eyes and reach for hers as well, enjoying the bubbles as they invaded her mouth.

"How is it?" John asked as he sat his drink back down, breaking their comfortable silence.

She took another sip before saying, "You most certainly didn't go cheap."

John chuckled as his free hand slid back under the water to her hip, squeezing lightly. Anna sat her glass back down and nuzzled into John's neck as his hands roamed over her. His hands were so gentle yet commanding, a mixture that always drove her wild because she had never been quite sure how she could feel both things at the same time. She placed feather light kisses along his neck as his hands moved increasing higher, making her skin tingle. She moaned when both his hands palmed her breasts which were barely out of the water. It wasn't long until their lips came together, and John moved one of his hands low into the water.

The feeling of his hands upon her, his lips caressing hers, and him now pressed up against her lower back was making her desire for him build rapidly.

"I didn't forget about you stealing my bacon you know," she said above a whisper as she pulled back from his lips.

"I don't blame you. What I did was really bad," he replied in a low tone.

After Anna whispered a racy statement back to him, Anna turned off the jets. They toweled off as quickly as they could before they both made their way towards the bed. The rest of their stay would be enjoyable indeed.

* * *

The next day arrived all too soon, and they were now back in Lockhart.

As Anna unpacked her things, she reflected fondly about the long weekend they had shared. It had been a wonderful distraction from her every day routine, and the extra time spent with John was priceless. She felt the time away had done them good and brought them even closer as a couple.

"All unpacked," stated John as he stepped out of the closet and into the bedroom.

"I'm almost done," Anna said with a sigh as she hung up a dress on a hanger and laid it down on the bed.

"Hey," John said as he placed his warm hands on her shoulders. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine just missing the coast already. It was a wonderful weekend."

"Here's a thought. You still have the rest of the evening. Why don't you call up Gwen and Ethel and see if they are available to go out?"

"But what will you do?" she asked immediately, making John chuckle.

"I'll be able to keep myself busy for a few hours."

"Well, okay. I'll call real quick and see if they are available."

John lowered his hands and replied, "I'll finish unpacking for you. I believe your phone is downstairs."

"Thank you," she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek before making her way out of the room.

John proceeded with finishing unpacking Anna's things. When Anna got on the phone he could here bits of the conversation and it seemed Gwen was available. John had hoped that would be the case because he had planning to do and wanted to get started as soon as possible.

He was zipping up Anna's now empty case when she came back into the room.

"They are both free. We're going shopping in Austin and then to dinner."

"Great," John said enthusiastically, offering her a beautiful smile.

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet and took out his credit card.

He held it out towards Anna saying, "Take my credit card and purchase whatever you may want."

Anna looked at the credit card and then looked at John with hesitation.

"I can't take your credit card. It wouldn't be right."

John stepped closer as he said, "Why wouldn't it? I want my sweetie to have a wonderful time with her friends and to buy herself some nice things. Nothing wrong with that."

Anna felt her legs turn to jelly from John's velvety tone and close proximity. His thoughtfulness made her a tad light headed.

"You know if it were anyone else I would say you were looking for a reason to get me out of the house," Anna replied with one eyebrow raised sky high.

Inwardly, John thought he had been found out. He always wanted to treat Anna no matter what the circumstances were, but this time he did indeed want the house to himself to think and more importantly to plan.

Thinking quickly he said, "Well, good thing it is me then. Now, please take it and have a good time."

Anna reached out and took the card. She slipped it into her front pocket before circling John's waist with her hands.

"You are spoiling me you know," she said as she looked up to him.

Looking down, he replied, "Not near enough."

They leaned in for a quick kiss and then Anna was stepping back from him.

"I'll call you when I'm on the way home."

"Okay. Tell Gwen and Ethel hello for me."

"I will. Love you," she said as she reached the door frame and turned around.

"Love you too, sweetie," he replied with a soft smile before she left.

When John saw Anna driving away, he removed himself from the front window and began to collect the things he would need to do his research. With laptop, pad of paper, pen, and glass of water now on the coffee table, he opened up a search engine and thought about what to look for.

"It needs to be special yet not too extravagant. Simple but not too simple," he said to himself out loud.

He leaned back first to see what his own mind could come up with.

"Maybe over dinner at somewhere we haven't been? No, that's too plain," he groaned into his hands as he ran them over his face.

John had never really proposed before. Yes, he was married before but that marriage just happened. They just decided to skip the whole engagement period and went straight to the court house. This time however, John wanted it to be a proposal Anna would never forget, but just needed to figure out what would be perfect for both of them.

 _Sporting event? People propose at those all the time. No... horrible idea. No. God, John.  
_

He leaned forward then and typed proposal ideas into the search engine. When he did tons of websites pulled up with ideas on the perfect proposal. He clicked on one and began reading.

"Sky diving proposal? How the hell would she even hear it or get the ring on her? Isn't the point of a proposal to get married and not die before you can?" he said as he laughed at how crazy that sounded.

He backed out of that one and clicked on another. This one mentioned doing a choreographed dance in front of an audience then propose when it was done.

 _Do people honestly do this kind of thing?_

He searched on trying to come up with an idea. After a few more websites, he decided to take a break and clear his mind. He stepped outside onto the front porch and breathed in the cool fresh air. He knew he was over thinking it but at the same time it was highly important to him to get it right. His conversation with Robert kept lingering about in his head. In truth, he and Anna had never talked about marriage. They had discussed his former one but as far as them getting married they hadn't. He supposed it was normal to discuss such things when you've been in a relationship for nine months, but John had never wanted to jinx it. He didn't want to rush himself and he certainly didn't want to rush Anna, but John knew he couldn't be without her. He couldn't picture himself living out the rest of his life with anyone but her so why wait? They were already living together, so being married would only bound their commitment to each other, and John was now ready to make that commitment.

He looked around his front yard and smiled when he could picture Anna planting spring flowers by the porch and humming a melodic tune. His eyes shifted over to the tire swing hanging in the old oak tree and could picture their son or daughter laughing and playing as they tired to see how high they could fly. He could see himself trying to put together a swing set for their child and the one on the way, but taking hours to complete it because his child needed another push on the tire swing. It was a beautiful vision to imagine, and John could see no brighter future for him then the one playing out in his thoughts.

With a deep breath, he turned and went back inside. He sat himself back down on the couch and continued his research. A few things ended up being scribbled down on the pad of paper, but John wasn't sure on any of them. He took a drink from his glass and clicked on a different page. He read a few lines before sitting the glass back down and creased his brow to read the information in more detail.

Suddenly, an idea sprang into his mind. He wouldn't be doing what this website suggested, but it did give him the avenue he needed to come up with his own. He clapped his hands together and grinned as he took up the pad of paper and began writing down exactly what he planned on doing. He thought it was a perfect idea, and hoped Anna would appreciate the effort.

Looking at the clock, he realized he'd been researching and jotting down his ideas for over five hours. He honestly thought it would have taken him more than one day to come us with a plan, but he was glad to have even more time to get it accomplished.

His phone rang then making him jump out of his thoughts, and he took it in his hand from the coffee table and answered it.

"Hello you," he said before placing the phone on speaker.

"Hey," he could hear Anna say before hearing, "Hey John!"

John chuckled, "Hello ladies."

"I'm just calling to say I'm on the way home. We had a great time."

"Yeah, Anna bought something that would make a cowboy blush," Ethel said into the phone.

"Ethel!" exclaimed Anna.

John was already blushing and he hadn't even seen what she had bought. His throat seemed tighter than it had a moment ago so he cleared it.

"Anyways, I'll see you soon," Anna said happily.

"Okay. Drive safe."

"Bye."

"Bye."

John ended the call and placed the phone back on the table. Yes, he needed to ask this woman to be his wife as soon as he plan would allow.

When Anna arrived home, John had put away all the things he had out. His jotted down details were hidden securely. He was reclined on the couch watching some old sitcom when Anna came into the room with a couple of bags and a big smile. She sat the bags down and then sat herself next to John on the couch.

"Hey, did you have a good time?" he asked with a lazy smile.

"I did. Thank you for suggesting it."

"No problem. What did you buy yourself?" he asked as he looked over to the bags.

"Well..." Anna said as a small smile crept onto her features. "I bought one thing for myself and one thing for you."

John felt his skin heat up and his eyes snapped back to hers.

"Give me twenty minutes and you can see what I purchased," she said as she leaned into him whispering, "just for you."

John bit back a groan and watched her intently as she gathered the bags and made her way upstairs.

It was going to be a long twenty minutes.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N:**_ _Apologies for the long delay on this update. I had other stories to complete, so this one got up on the back burner. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you are still following along, I thank you for reading and for all the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Same 1-24._

* * *

It had taken three weeks for John to complete his proposal plan which was actually incredibly fast considering what was laying on his desk in front of him. It hadn't been easy to keep the plan hidden from Anna, but with Robert in on what he had planned on doing, Robert had allowed him to work on it quite a bit while at work. He had poured himself into it in hopes it would make Anna see this was it for him that she was the only one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He still couldn't believe he had actually come up with this idea, and he was hoping it would go off without a hitch.

"Is that it?" Robert asked as he looked into John's office.

John smiled, "It is. I can't believe it's done."

Robert stepped into the office then and looked at John's desk.

"If she doesn't say yes after this then I don't know what would. Heck, this makes me wanna marry you. You popping the question today?"

John nodded and chuckled. "Anna won't be home until almost seven tonight. Her company is having a late meeting so tonight will be perfect."

"Well, I'm happy for you brother," Robert proclaimed as John stood, and he really was happy for him. He knew first hand John had always lacked having true happiness in his life, and he felt if anyone deserved to be happy it was him.

John embraced Robert with a couple slaps on the back and replied, "Thanks, Rob. I'm feeling nervous."

Releasing the embrace, Robert said, "I'd be concerned if you weren't, but I don't think you have anything to worry about. Do you need to take today off?"

"No, I need to keep busy. Being at home will just make my nervous energy worse," John said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Okay, You better call me over the weekend to let me know how it went," Robert stated half serious half teasing.

"You know I will," John responded with a smile as Robert left his office.

He sat back down, releasing a deep breath as he did, hoping the hands on the clock would tick by quickly.

* * *

Parking by the oak tree, Anna sighed deeply as she collected her keys and handbag. It had been a long day. The meeting had been a routine one, going over simple policies and procedures, but with Anna being the head of her department it was always mandatory for her to attend. The sun was just beginning to disappear behind the farmhouse as Anna got herself out of the car and walked her way up the gravel path towards the house. She looked back behind her as she continued walking to realize John's truck wasn't there. Finding it only slightly odd, she figured he may have had to work late himself or went out to get something for a bit. Climbing the stairs to the front porch, she noticed a pink box leaning up against the door. Coming closer, she noticed a folded up note taped to the front of the box with her name scrawled in an all too familiar hand. Tucking her handbag under her arm, she bent over and picked it up. She dangled her keys in her hand until she found the house key, turning it in the lock until she heard a click. With a turn of the knob, she walked inside and gently closed the door behind her. With a few steps she was in the living room, laying her handbag down on the armchair and placing her keys inside. Sitting herself down on the couch, she pulled the note from the box as she laid the box in her lap.

Unfolding it, it read.

 _ **Sweetie,**_

 _ **Welcome home. I know you've had a long day, so I'm hoping to make it better.**_

 _ **Please follow the following steps.**_

 _ **1\. Go upstairs and get dressed**_

 _ **2\. Open the box**_

 _ **3\. Trust me & know I love you so very much  
**_

 _ **Only Yours,**_

 _ **John**_

Anna felt her heart beat speed up from the note, wondering what John was up to. She quickly began reading the note again as her excitement and anticipation steadily climbed. She folded the note back up after reading it twice and took the box in hand before holding it to her chest. Rising to her feet, she made her way quickly to the staircase and climbed the stairs with a soft giggle.

Coming through the doorway of their bedroom, Anna saw an outfit neatly placed on their bed. She strode over, laid the box on the bed, and looked at what John had picked out for her.

Her brown leather hat with light blue trim was there next to a pair of skinny jeans. The teal and white checkered shirt she had worn the night they shared their first dance was folded nicely to the right side of the jeans. She wondered why he had specifically picked this out as she looked to the floor to see her boots standing upright next to the bed.

Without overthinking it, she did as the note said and quickly changed into the clothes. She took the time to freshen her hair and makeup before sitting down on the bed. She gazed at the box for a moment wondering what could possibly be inside. He must have wanted her to open it with no one around which made her even more curious. She had no idea what to expect when she opened the box, but her heart was now racing at whatever may be inside.

Unable to keep herself in suspense any longer, she opened the lid to the box and laid it to the side.

As her eyes adjusted to what was inside she saw a hardback book laying on top of pink tissue paper. The cover was cream in color and the maroon colored title read _The Land of Lockhart._ There was a old farmhouse and a big oak tree on the cover which looked very similar to the front of their home. She grazed the cover gently with her fingertips before taking it out of the box and holding it in both hands. The book was on the thick side and looked to be freshly printed and unopened. Looking over the drawings on the front again, it appeared the house and the tree had been hand drawn before being printed onto the cover.

Ever so carefully, Anna used her left hand to open the cover. The book made a faint cracking sound as the cover bent back for the first time. It sent a thrill through her that she should be the first to read it though she wasn't sure why yet. The first page was simple. It had the title of the book and towards the bottom it mentioned the author who was listed as John Bates. An audible gasp escaped her as she saw John's name in print. Had he been working on a book without her knowledge? Surely by now she would have known if he had been working on a novel or story of some kind. Anna flipped the cover back to look at it again and said the title aloud.

" _The Land of Lockhart."_

With wide eyes she couldn't keep herself from going to the next page to see what John had written.

 _ **Once upon a time in a land far far way there was a cowboy who lived in the kingdom of Lockhart...**_

Her mouth dropped open as she read the whole first page. Her hands were slightly trembling as she came to realize this story John had written was about them. John Bates, the sweetest man on earth, had taken the time to write a tale about them. Her eyes shifted from the words on the page to the page next to it. There was a picture of John on the page with "The Cowboy" printed underneath. He looked so beautiful in the picture. Anna knew she hadn't seen that one of him before and wondered if he had had it made just for the book. The thought of him going to such lengths made her chest ache with love for him. She had lingered on the first page for a long time, simply taking in the first page and his picture. When the suspense got to her, she turned the page.

 _ **Though the cowboy had a castle, a chariot, and enough gold to consider a blessing. The cowboy thought as though something had always been missing. He had had fame and fortune in his long past but those things simply did not last. The cowboy was searching for something meaningful and true, no longer wanted his feelings to be downcast and blue...**_

Finishing the rest of the page, she looked to the right page to see drawings of the farmhouse, John's truck, and the Grantham Farms logo. "The castle, the chariot, and the gold," she said aloud to herself as she shook her head with a grin and turned the page.

 _ **As his chariot rolled towards the town that awaits, there seemed to be a meeting of the fates. A fair haired lady looked laden with worry and the cowboy pulled the chariot reins with a fury.**_

Anna felt a tear slip from her eye and roll down her cheek as she read John describing their first encounter. His words were sweet and tender, and she felt overwhelmed for a moment. She laid the book down on the bed before wiping her eyes with the back of her hands not wanting her fingertips to stain the pages. She sniffed back the remaining tears and proceeded to take the book back into her hands. Turning the page, she saw a picture of herself. She recognized the picture. It was one of the ones John had taken of her at the strawberry festival while they sat under the trees for their picnic. Under her picture were the words "The Fair Lady". After looking a few seconds longer, she began to read the next page.

 _ **The town had gathered to perform their ritual dances...**_

Anna laughed out loud at the words through her teary eyes. She could just see John trying to come up with words for line dancing. She laughed even more at him trying to describe himself feeling like a lurker in the corner, but held a hand to her chest as he described the beauty and grace of the fair lady.

She read page after page, looking at pictures and drawings as she went. John had put in the strawberry festival, the meteor shower, the lasso lessons, and all of their other wonderful memories. She would have never imagined reading about herself in a fairy tale let alone in a fairy tale created by her John.

Coming closer to the end of the book, she started reading the next page.

 _ **When the time had come the cowboy knew he had to try. There were feelings he could not deny. It was a question you see or maybe a plea he needed to ask the fair lady. So, he left her a lighted path with no need for a map to where his heart burned brightly for her.**_

When she had finished, Anna noticed the next page was blank. She turned the page to notice the next few were also blank. Flipping back to the last page with words, she read the last sentence again. _So, he left her a lighted path with no need for a map to where his heart burned brightly for her._

Adrenaline coursed through her veins as the realization of what this could mean came to her. A question needed to be asked. Would it be the question? The one she had been yearning for him to ask? She carefully closed the book, held it close to her chest, and made her way hurriedly downstairs. Walking quickly across the room, she opened the front door, stepping out onto the front porch as she closed the door behind her. Walking down the porch steps, she noticed a single LED votive candle lit up on the gravel drive. She watched the electric flame flicker against the ever darkening sky before pulling herself from her staring to see where the path may take her. Looking to her left, she noticed another candle flicking just before the tree line.

She smiled a smile big enough to break her face in two, and with the book held tightly she began her walk along the lighted path. As she walked she allowed herself to picture herself in the fairy tale. The fair lady walking ever closer to the cowboy's burning heart. The anticipation was almost too great as her feet continued to carry her but soon the field started coming into view.

She almost stumbled when she noticed the path lead to more candles outlined to form a large heart. In the center of the heart was a roaring fire, and in front of the fire was John. She knew he had noticed her when a smile crept onto his face. He was dressed in his maroon shirt, dark jeans, and brown hat and boots. It was the same outfit he'd worn that same night as well. The only difference was he was wearing the belt buckle with their initials.

She felt as though she was floating, her feet no longer registering her movement, as she came closer to him. Her vision tunneled. She was only able to see the man before her who was standing in front of a fiery blaze. She stopped when she was standing just outside the tip of the heart.

"Hello, please come inside my heart," John said tenderly, and he realized he meant the words both figuratively and literally.

Anna stepped over the candles and stopped walking when she was in front of John.

"How was the book?" John asked as he looked to the book and then back to her. She could tell he was nervous by his facial features and the slight shift of his weight from foot to foot.

Shifting the book in her hands, she replied breathlessly as she looked him in the eyes, "It's the most amazing story I've ever read."

His eyes crinkled as his smile widened. "I think so too."

"The story didn't have an ending though. How do we know if they lived happily ever after?"

John took a step forward, gently grabbed the book from Anna's grasp, and laid it gently on the ground beside them. When he stood back up, he reached for her hands. Taking them in his, he said, "I was hoping we could find out together."

Anna's eyes began glistening with tears and she wanted so badly to launch herself into his arms and kiss him, but she knew she couldn't, not yet.

John kissed the back of her knuckles before releasing her hands and dipping down slowly onto his good knee. Anna brought a hand up to her mouth to help keep herself from sobbing. Everything in this moment was perfect. The way they were dressed, the book, the path, the heart made of candles, the fire which symbolized his burning love for her, and the love of her life down on one knee about to ask her a question she already knew the answer to.

John looked up at her with all the love and adoration he had and began speaking.

"I never thought I would find true love. True love seemed like an impossible dream, like something you would read in a fairy tale."

They shared a smile as Anna lowered her hand before he continued, "I never thought I could be apart of something so consuming so powerful. I never thought I could feel as alive as I do whenever I'm with you. You came to me literally from a different land Anna, and out of all the places in the world for you to end up you ended up here. I'm so thankful you did because I don't know what I would do without you. My life turned into a fairy tale as soon as I saw you standing on the side of the road and you turned to look at me with your ocean blue eyes."

A few tears slipped from Anna's eyes as she listened to this utterly sweet and adorable man, and she noticed his eyes were glistening as well.

"My love for you burns so deep this fire behind me doesn't even come close to replicating it. I love you more than anyone in the world, and I would very much like to live happily ever after with you if you'll have me."

John reached into his pocket and pulled out the black, velvet box. With shaky hands, he opened the box to display the ring. It had a white gold band and a solitary marquis cut diamond.

Anna felt the air leave her lungs and everything around them began to fade as she stared at the shimmering ring nestled securely in the small box. She noticed John's hands were shaking slightly which made her heart swell even bigger. This was how a proposal was supposed to feel, like nothing else in the entire world mattered at that moment but the two of them.

"Anna May Smith, Will you marry me?" John asked so sincerely Anna had to take a deep breath to keep from openly sobbing.

Instead, she started nodding her head and smiling. Her throat was so constricted by emotion she found it hard to even get out the one word she needed to say.

"Yeah?" John asked as his voice broke.

Finding her voice, Anna said with overflowing joy, "Yes! Yes John, I'll marry you!"

With a teary smile, John took the ring from the box, closed it and put it back into his pocket, and then reached for Anna's left hand.

She lifted it up for him to take, and slowly he slid the ring onto her ring finger until it was in place. He was surprised to see it was a perfect fit and kissed where he had just placed the ring reverently before standing himself up.

John picked Anna up off the ground and kissed her passionately not caring when he felt a single tear trickle down his cheek. When the need for air was too much, he lowered her back down.

"I love you so very much," Anna said as she locked her arms around John's neck.

Holding her close, John replied, "I love you so very much too, sweetie."

They stayed that way for a minute before breaking the embrace.

"I can pull the truck over and we can enjoy the fire for a while if you'd like?" John suggested.

"I would love to."

With only a smile in reply, John walked the short distance to the truck and pulled it over so the bed was facing the fire. Anna could see the bed was filled with quilts, blankets, and pillows, making her chuckle softly.

John closed the truck door with a thud once he was outside the truck. Coming to the back, he lowered the tailgate.

Anna picked up the book and walked to where John was standing.

"Ladies first," John rasped before helping Anna up into the back of the truck.

He climbed up next and slipped his boots off, laying them to the side of the tailgate, before turning to Anna and taking hers off as well.

"Much better," John said as he burrowed himself into the pillows and blankets next to Anna who was already lying down.

Anna immediately tangled their legs as they turned on their sides and removed their hats before pulling over the quilts to cover them.

In the next moment her lips were on his. Their kisses were fueled by love, adoration, and the fact they both wanted to spent their lives together. Both were trying to let the other know just how much love they had for the other. Pulling back, Anna said, "That was the most romantic proposal ever."

With a shy smile, John replied as he held her close, "I went out on a limb with the book."

"I love the book," she responded as she brought her left hand to lay in the small space between them. John noticed her carefully studying the ring, taking in the smallest of details.

"It was my mother's," he said just above a whisper.

"Just when I thought I couldn't love the ring anymore," she replied as her eyes shifted back to his.

John couldn't help but press his lips to hers once more.

"We're getting married," Anna breathed onto his lips before pulling back with the brightest smile John had ever seen on her.

"We are," John replied with disbelieved amazement in his tone.

Anna May Smith, a princess from a far away land, had agreed to become his wife, his partner in life.

They stayed locked in each others embrace as each took turns smiling and tearing up. Their conversation was light, hopeful, and filled with dreams which would soon become reality until Anna's stomach made a loud rumble.

With a laugh, John said, "Hungry?"

"Well, we didn't very well get to eat dinner did we?" Anna countered back with a bit of sass.

"No we didn't that's why I brought dinner out here."

John reached to the back corner of the truck bed and pulled over a small cooler.

"You are one amazing man, Mr. Bates," Anna said as John opened the cooler and handed Anna the sandwich he had made to her liking before taking his own.

They propped themselves up on their elbows facing each other as they ate. The moment was simple, loving, and so very much them.

As Anna washed down the last of her food with the lightly sweeten tea John had packed for them, she placed her trash back into the cooler and looked to John who had just finished up as well.

"How did you remember all the things you put into the book?"

"I could never forget any day that is spent with you."

Anna teared up again at his words because she knew he meant them. From the beginning, John had never been the typical man. His words were never empty and meaningless. His actions were never self seeking nor halfhearted. His intentions were always honorable.

These qualities and so many more made up the man Anna had fallen in love with and would continue to fall in love with for the rest of her life.

"I love you so completely, John."

"And I love you with all my heart, sweetie."

As the fire continued to burn inside the candle lit heart, John and Anna sank down into the pile of blankets to celebrate their new found status properly.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** _Thank you for the response to their proposal, and as always thank you for R &R :)._

 **Disclaimer:** _Same 1-25._

* * *

In the days following the proposal, Anna and John had begun spreading the news of their engagement. Both were more than excited to announce they would soon become man and wife. Robert and his family had been practically giddy with the news, noting it was about time the two of them become a permanent item. Gwen had lifted Anna off the ground and shrieked loudly, making everyone on Anna's work floor look in their direction. Anna had of course called her auntie and her friend Jane. Her auntie congratulated her modestly, but she could hear the underlying excitement in her auntie's voice. Jane had been almost emotional over the phone, telling Anna how happy she was for her.

They were both truly happy and having all their friends and loved ones being happy for them as well made it even better.

* * *

A few weeks later after work, Anna was in the kitchen preparing dinner. She had been feeling so content and domestic since the proposal that there seemed to be an electric buzz filling the air around her. She was pulled from her daydreaming as John came into view.

"Hello," he greeted warmly as he walked over to her.

She smiled at him fondly, "Hello. How was your day?"

"It was a slower day today which I'm thankful for from time or time."

She gave him a kiss then said, "Dinner will be ready soon if you want to go freshen up."

"Yes, I'm ready to get out of this uniform."

He left to go change and Anna checked on the food. Taking the lemon chicken and vegetables out of the oven, she sat it on the stove top to cool a bit before serving. She set the kitchen table, and took the water pitcher out of the fridge and placed it on the table as well. When she had done that, John came back into the room.

"What did you make?"

"Lemon chicken and I cooked the vegetables in with it," she said as she placed the dish on the table.

"It smells and looks wonderful. Thank you for cooking," he complimented sincerely as he sat down at the table.

"You work hard. You deserve a nice home cooked meal," she replied sweetly.

He smiled at her as she took his plate and served him his dinner, and then she served herself.

"So, Sybil must be close to having her baby," Anna noted.

"I think she's got a month or so until she's due."

"Wouldn't she be the cutest flower girl?" Anna cooed.

"Speaking of that, have you decided on the type of wedding you'd like to have? I know you said early June for the date, but we haven't decided on the details."

"I think I have, and if you don't agree then we'll pick something else."

John put down his fork and gave Anna his full attention by taking her hand in his.

"I think it'd be nice to get married here."

"I was thinking we would get married in Lockhart so that's no big deal," he replied as he kept his gaze upon her.

"No, I mean here in our field."

"So, you'd like an outdoor wedding here?" he asked, making sure he had it right.

"We've spent so much time there, and I don't know it just feels right to complete our happily ever after there."

John twitched a smile at her and gently squeezed her hand.

"That sounds perfect. You in a white dress, me looking like a fool."

Anna chuckled, "I want our attire to be simple."

"I would wear a burlap sack if it meant I could call you my wife," John stated seriously but with a grin attached.

"I love it when you talk dirty, Mr. Bates."

"Yes, I know," he replied before releasing her hand.

He picked his fork back up and then continued talking, "Let's nail down a date soon though. I'm assuming Jane and your aunt will have to make arrangements."

She sighed and looked at him. "You're right they will. We could do the first Saturday in June. It's near my birthday so maybe when we're old we won't forget the date."

"I don't care how old I get I won't forget that date."

Anna blushed as John gazed at her heatedly. "First Saturday in June it is then."

* * *

When the weekend came around, Mary had insisted on coming over with a large stack of bridal magazines and to discuss the wedding.

Anna, you would look stunning in this one," Mary said and then turned the bride magazine towards Anna.

"Isn't it a little much? I'm looking for something simple yet elegant."

Mary turned the magazine back to her and continued to flip through the pages.

"A June wedding should be nice , and you're having it in the evening?" Mary asked.

"Yes, it will be cooler then since it'll be outside."

"You know we're in the last week of February, you should really be out looking for dresses. What are you doing the rest of today?"

"I don't think we have any plans, but John should be back inside any minute. I'll ask him."

"Well, if you don't then we should go into Austin and take a look. There will be plenty of shops there, and maybe see if your friend Gwen wants to go."

"That doesn't sound like a bad plan."

As if Anna had summoned him, John came in through the back door and entered the room.

"Ladies," John said as he tipped his hat.

"Do we have any plans today?" Anna asked after she turned to look at him.

"Not that I know of."

"Mary suggested we go look at some wedding dresses in Austin."

He came over, kissed her forehead and then said, "I think that's a great idea. You ladies should go and have fun."

Anna beamed and turned back to Mary, "I'll call Gwen!"

John grinned to himself as he left the room. It made him feel good that she was excited about the wedding.

* * *

The three of them made it to Austin, and they were inside one of the bridal shops.

"Anna, you should definitely try this one!" Gwen said and then placed the dress on the hook in her dressing room.

Anna was way more excited then she let herself show, and it wasn't even about the dress. It was about the fact that she was getting closer and closer to being Mrs. John Bates.

"One more," Mary said as she hung it up.

"Alright, I think five is good for now. Let me try these on," Anna insisted and then closed the dressing room door.

She came out with the first one on and Mary said, "That one looks okay, but I'll need to see the others."

Gwen nodded her agreement, and Anna went back into the dressing room.

Once she had the next one on properly, she opened the dressing room door and stepped out for Mary and Gwen's advice.

"Too Edwardian," Mary stated.

"I say that one if a definite no," Gwen added with a sympathetic smile.

"I don't like it neither," Anna sighed before closing herself back up in the dressing room.

After she had tried all of them on, Anna didn't feel like any of those were really her.

"Let's try somewhere else," Gwen suggested.

They got in the car and drove to the next shop. When they walked to the entrance Anna saw a dress in the shop window. She went inside and immediately asked to try it on. The shop clerk brought out the dress in her size and she went into the dressing room.

When she came out of the dressing room, she was beaming from ear to ear. The dress was strapless and simple but elegant with its lace and bead work. It was even the right length which surprised all of them because of Anna's height.

Mary and Gwen stood there mouth's agape as she turned around in a circle in the dress.

"Anna, you better hope that dress doesn't cost a fortune because it won't last long once John sees it on you," Gwen exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Anna, you look gorgeous," Mary said with her eyes wide.

"This one is it I know it is. I didn't think I'd find it today, but I know I'll be sorry if I don't get this one today."

She looked at herself in the mirror and got teary. She couldn't believe it was really happening and hoped it wasn't all the dream.

She purchased the dress, and didn't cringe too bad as she handed her credit card over. It could have been a lot more, but really the price didn't matter.

They left the shop and after enjoying a nice lunch with her friends she made her way back home.

She made her way through the front door, trying to be quiet, but John heard her as soon as she came in. She had the dress bag draped over her arm as she closed the door.

John was leaning against the wall, smiling as he said, "So, you found one. That was fast."

"I'm not giving any details and you better not open this bag John Bates. It's bad luck if you do."

He threw his hands up in mock surrender, "I won't."

"I'm going to put this in the closet now."

She walked through the hall and up the stairs. John followed behind her.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked.

"I did. It was fun trying on the dresses, but I stopped trying on when I put this one on."

"I can't wait to see it."

After she hung up the dress, she stepped over to him and replied, "Well, you'll have to wait a little while longer."

"Too long in my opinion," he rasped in a velvety tone.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and then said, "What do you think about getting out for dinner tonight? It's been ages since we've eaten at Patmores."

"I think a trip into town with you sounds wonderful," he replied then placed his hands on her waist.

"We'll finish up a few things here then we'll head out around dinner time?"

"Sounds perfect."

He lowered his head and placed a kiss on her lips. She easily returned the kiss and then said, "We've work to do Mr. Bates."

He grinned as he watched her walk away.

* * *

John was waiting for Anna by the door so they could leave for dinner. Anna made her way downstairs and felt her face flush with heat at the sight of him. He always looked handsome, but whenever he wore the belt buckle with their initials it made her want to drag him right back into the bedroom.

He tipped his hat as she approached and said, "Ready to go to dinner Miss Smith?"

"God, there isn't a day when you're not incredibly hot."

He raised his brows and returned the compliment, "The same could be said of you."

"If we don't leave right now, we won't be making it to dinner," she said as she took his hand in hers.

He chuckled and they walked out to the truck. He closed her door once she was in and then got in himself.

Once on the road, he said, "So, it's my momma's birthday in a couple of days. I was going to stop by after work and lay some flowers for her."

"You can come home, and I'll go with you if you want me to."

He reached over and entwined his fingers with hers, "I would like that very much."

"Then we'll pick out some nice flowers and visit her," she offered and then gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"She would have loved to attend our wedding," John stated wistfully.

"She'll be with us in spirit. I have no doubt she'll play a part in our beautiful day," Anna replied softly.

John smiled as he kept his eyes on the road. "Yes, she will."

They made it into town and parked a little ways down from the drug store. Once inside, they took a seat at the far end of the counter.

"Mr. Bates, hello."

They turned to see who addressed him and saw William.

"Hello Anna, it's been a while. I got to congratulate Mr. Bates at work, but I would like to congratulate you as well."

Anna stood up and gave the polite, young man a brief embrace before replying, "That's so kind William. Thank you. How are you?"

"Doing great just waiting for Daisy to get off her shift."

"It's nice of you to wait on her," Anna said back.

"I think I see her clocking out. See you Monday boss."

"See you then," John replied.

As William walked away, Anna said as she sat back down, "He looks up to you you know."

He turned his head to look at her, "How do you know that?"

"I can tell by the way he interacts with you, and you are a good role model."

John's mind drifted to his past and all his mistakes for a moment. He didn't used to be a role model in his book.

"Maybe now, but I wasn't always."

"Well, all that matters is you are now. We better decide what we'd like to have before Alfred comes over here."

They placed their orders after Alfred walked over and then John said, "I forgot to tell you earlier. We received your aunts and Jane's RSVPs for the wedding."

"That was fast. I need to give them a call. They'll probably want to stay for a while since it's such a long trip."

"They can stay as long as they like. We will be in the Bahamas drinking from coconuts and kayaking."

Anna laughed, "Kayaking? You do surprise me."

"I saw this excursion for kayaking a river. It looks amazing."

"Then kayaking it is, but we should think about preparing rooms for them. I don't want to make them stay at a hotel."

"We'll make it work. I just hope I make a good impression."

There food came and then Anna replied, "You've spoken to both of them on the phone. They practically know you already."

"Talking on the phone is different than meeting someone in person."

"Even so they are going to love you and if they have a problem they can go back to England."

"You really need to look at the kayaking thing."

She shook her head and smiled. She was excited as well but enjoyed listening to him talk about it.

They both became silent as they ate and then Anna spoke again, "I'm having a bit of trouble though."

John wiped his hands and looked at her with a creased brow, "What kind of trouble?"

"Well, I still need to pick a maid of honor, and I don't know who to pick. I have Gwen here who has become my best friend since I moved, and then I have Jane who has known me my whole life. I just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

"What does your gut tell you to do?" he asked.

"My gut?"

"Yes, when you think about it who is the first person that comes to your mind."

She looked down a moment then looked back up at him and said, "Gwen."

"Then that is who you should pick."

"Is it really that simple?"

He placed a hand gently on her back and said, "What made you say Gwen?"

"I guess because I know my life is here, and that in the long run Gwen will be here and Jane and I will only ever be friends through the phone or email."

"That sounds like the best reason I can think of to ask Gwen."

She smiled at him and replied, "Thank you. I feel better about it now."

"Good. I don't want you to worry about anything. You can share it all with me and we'll figure it out together."

Anna looked down at her lap as she folded her hands there. She felt rather embarrassed that that wasn't all of it.

John immediately noticed her mood hadn't improved but instead had gotten worse. Had he said the wrong thing?

"Anna, I didn't mean to pressure you into a choice."

"You didn't," she sighed before lifting her eyes to meet his. "There's something else on my mind."

John's throat became tighter as he saw the sadness in Anna's eyes. He didn't want sadness related to their wedding in any shape or form.

"Please, tell me," John almost begged quietly.

"Well, of course my parents won't be attending, so I'm just kind of sad their is no one to give me away," she replied with a sad smile.

John instantly began inwardly chiding himself. He had been talking about his mother not being able to attend and didn't even take into consideration Anna would be feeling that loss just as much.

"Oh, Anna. Here I was going on about my mother. You should have stopped me."

"No, your mother was very special to me too. You can talk about her as much as you like," she moved further to the edge of the stool as John placed a hand to her lower back. "It's silly I know. I can very well walk down the aisle myself. I was just thinking of my parents is all."

"Of course you are thinking of them. How about your aunt? Would she give you away?"

"No, she's very traditional, but I feel better talking about it. In the end, it's only you I want to see there that day anyways."

They shared a small, loving smile before John spoke, "I'd do anything to make you happy you know."

"I do, and you hearing me out helps me so much. Thank you."

"Thank you for sharing. I love you," he murmured softly before kissing her temple.

"And I love you."

They went back to eating and when they finished they headed back home.

John was lying in bed reading a book when Anna came out of the bathroom. She was wearing one of his Rangers t-shirts and had her hair up in a messy bun. She climbed into bed and curled up close to him.

A minute or two later, Anna said, "You know I've been thinking."

John closed his book and laid it on the night stand. He turned himself to look at her.

"What it is you've been thinking?"

"I've just been thinking it'd be nice for us to work together."

"But how would we do that?"

She thought for a moment and then continued, "Its just we do have the money saved from the sell of your mother's house, and I was thinking a little down the line if we wanted to.."

"If we wanted to start a family," he said, finishing the sentence for her.

She gave a faint nod and replied, "I thought we may use that money and open up our own training facility, and we could have the children with us."

John didn't quite understand, so he asked, "What kind of training facility?"

"You could train people to trick and bull ride, and I'll see to the animals."

John had never really thought about that being an option before. His passion had always been riding, but he turned that passion off when he became injured. Could something like this work? What about Anna's work?

"I've never thought about it, but Anna I wouldn't want you to leave your job."

"I told you I wanted to work with animals and this way I can. We would have horses and bulls of course but maybe we could have a couple other kinds too. I think you would be a wonderful instructor. You certainly got me to lassoing in no time."

They both grinned at the thought of that evening.

"We would need to think about it. It would be some work and I'd have to tell Rob."

"It was just an idea. We don't have to jump into anything."

He caressed her arm, "I know, and we will think about it. How long have you thought this over?"

"Not long but I think we could be successful with it."

"Then we will look into it, but for right now I think it's time for sleep it's been an eventful day," he said as he laid himself down, pulling the covers over him.

She followed suit and turned on her side, "Remember no peeking into that bag."

John chuckled, "I would never."

"Mhm."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** _Sorry for the slow updates. I'm hoping to find more time to right in the next couple of months. I can't believe I started this story almost a year ago! Thank you for staying along with the story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

 **Disclaimer:** _Same 1-26._

* * *

A couple of weeks later, John was out in the Grantham Farms orchard with Robert making sure everything was starting to blossom as it was supposed to be. It had been a routine of theirs for a few years to check on the orchard together and work out any problems they may come across. It was also a good reason to get away from everyone else.

"How's the wedding coming along?" Robert asked after he parked the gator in the far corner of the orchard.

Robert and John exited the vehicle before John replied, "Coming along well. We have the location, Anna already has her dress, and the invitations have went out although we didn't invite that many people."

"Yes, I was glad to see mine in the mail," Robert stated.

"Like you wouldn't get one," John huffed.

"I was beginning to wonder," Robert teased back.

John shifted his weight before speaking again, "There was something I wanted to ask you since we are talking about the wedding."

"Yes."

John gave Robert a confused look. "Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll be your best man," Robert beamed.

John folded his arms in front of his chest. "And why would you think that would be what I was going to ask?"

"Well what else would it be?" Robert asked.

"I wanted to ask you two things actually."

"Alright, go ahead," Robert said seriously.

"I did want to ask you to be my best man."

"I knew it!" Robert almost yelled as he clapped John's shoulder. "Of course I will brother."

John couldn't imagine anyone other than this kind, larger than life man in front of him being his best man. They had been through a lot together, and John knew Robert understood how important this day was to him.

"How did I know you would accept?" John rolled his eyes in a teasing manner.

"Okay, that's settled. What's the other thing?" Robert asked impatiently.

John took a deep breath before asking his next question. He just had a feeling it would go to straight to his head, but asked anyways.

"Would you give Anna away?" John asked as he looked Robert in the eye.

John could tell Robert seemed taken aback at his question, but he wasn't left waiting too long for a response.

"Are you sure? There's no one in her family?" Robert asked sincerely.

John shook his head. "Her parents passed away when she was young as you know, and her aunt is too traditional to want to do it. She's brought it up to me a couple of times now, so I know it's something important to her."

"And she is okay with this?"

John exhaled, "I haven't asked her. I wanted to know your answer before I bring it up with her."

"So, I would just walk her down the aisle then join you?" Robert asked to clarify.

John nodded.

"Well, I would be honored to give Anna away as long as she agrees," Robert smiled.

John smiled, "Thank you, Rob."

"Thank you for giving me the privilege."

They began walking around checking on the fruit vines when conversation began again.

"So, when is her aunt and friend coming into town?"

John finished making a note on his clipboard as he responded, "A week before the wedding, and they'll stay until a week after."

"Excited about meeting them?"

"I guess so. I've talked to Paula and Jane several times, but I just hope everything runs smoothly when we're in the same space."

"Anna should be able to help with the cultural differences since she has adapted so well here. Most of the time I forget that she's only been here a year."

John smiled at the thought. A couple of weeks from now would be when he and Anna had met for the first time. It was hard to believe a year had already gone by, but he couldn't be more thankful for the wonderful year it had been. His whole life had completely changed within a years time, and he could not remember what his life had been like before her.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

John was always thankful when Springtime rolled back around. Their winters weren't unbearable with them living deep in the south, but Springtime meant he could go back to rolling his truck window down and allow the warm Spring air to fill his lungs. The simplicity was something he always reveled in as he propped up his arm on the truck door and turned up his radio. As he traveled home, his heart fluttered with an amazing sense of dejavu as he passed by the stretch of road Anna had had a flat tire on almost a year prior. He had to chuckle as he thought about a flat tire playing a hand in fate, and he couldn't be more grateful that the tire had decided to go flat that day. It was truly happening. In three months, Anna would be his wife. He breathed in deep and exhaled even deeper as he tried to wrap his head around how blessed he was. He didn't deserve her not by a long shot, but he couldn't be without her either. His heart was so full of love for her, and he knew that feeling would never diminish.

Arriving home, he walked along the gravel driveway and up the steps to the front porch. After unlocking the door, he stepped inside and closed it behind him. He dropped his wallet and keys onto the hall table before walking towards the living room. He was caught off guard as he heard what sounded like Anna being sick in the hall bath. He immediately strode towards the bathroom door and listened for a few seconds to make sure he had been correct. Sure enough, he heard Anna coughing and then the sound of the toilet flushing.

He gently knocked on the door before saying, "Sweetie, are you okay?"

It took a moment for him to receive a reply.

"Yeah."

The reply didn't sound confident to him. He needed to check on her, now.

"May I come in?" he asked as he placed his hand on the door knob.

"I look a mess," Anna said before John could hear her rinsing her mouth out.

"That couldn't possibly be true. I'm coming in."

He slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Anna was slouched over the sink wiping her mouth with a hand towel. John was alarmed at how pale she looked and was worried she might fall over. He came behind her and carefully touched her upper arm.

"How are you feeling?" John asked softly yet firmly.

"I've been feeling it coming on for a few days. I don't know if it's what I'm eating or if I'm getting a stomach bug," Anna replied shakily as she laid the towel onto the sink.

John reached his other hand up and placed the back of his hand across Anna's forehead. Her temperature seemed to be normal which he was glad. Lowering his hand, he stated, "Time to get you into bed."

"I don't think that is necessary, and I need to make dinner. You're probably starving."

John smiled as he replied, "Oh but don't you remember it's my night to cook. I can easily take care of the both of us tonight."

Anna staggered back into him. John held onto her as she replied, "I must have forgot."

John hummed and then responded, "Yes, so you see it's time for you to rest. I'll take care of everything."

Anna didn't have the strength to argue back so she replied, "Okay."

"Do you think you can help me get you to the bedroom?" John asked as he secured one arm around her waist the other taking her hand.

Anna nodded before they slowly made their way to their bedroom. Once inside, John sat Anna down on the side of the bed and set to work on collecting her pajamas. He picked out a Grantham Farms t-shirt and her rainbow polka dot pajama bottoms because they always made her feel better. Coming back to the bed, he helped Anna change clothes before tucking her into bed. When she appeared to be comfortable, he asked softly, "What do you need?"

"Just some sleep. Thank you, John," she whispered with her eyes closed.

"You're welcome," he whispered back and then placed a kiss into her hair.

He turned out the overhead light before walking over to the corner of their room. He switched on the lamp and sat down in the chair they kept there. He always felt so helpless when she didn't feel well, and since their room was upstairs he didn't like being somewhere in the house where he couldn't hear if she needed him.

He took his phone out of his pocket and opened up a web browser. He typed in his key words and began looking through information about running your own riding school or training facility as Anna had called it. They had been tossing the idea back and forth, and John felt with more time and preparation it was something they may be able to seriously accomplish. He already knew so many details. Where to purchase the horses, bulls, and other animals they decided to have. He knew how to care for the animals and would gladly show Anna how to do so. He felt as though people would want to send their children or even themselves to learn since he had been a well known rider. He wanted to have the whole plan in place though before acting on it.

A couple of hours ticked by and John noticed Anna beginning to stir. He laid down the book he had begun reading an hour ago and went to go check on her.

Her eyes were open when he made it to her bedside.

"Hi," John said kindly.

"Hi," she replied as her eyes met his.

"How are you feeling?"

Anna pushed the covers off of her and sat up. John sat down on the edge facing her.

"It may sound odd but I feel much better now."

"It doesn't sound odd. I'm glad you are feeling better."

"It has been the weirdest feeling. I feel dizzy and nauseous and then it'll go away, but other times I'll feel really tired. Today I was good most of the day at work, but by the time I got home I felt horrible."

John caressed the her cheek with the back of her hand not only as a caring sentiment but also to check her temperature again.

"Maybe you should see the doctor just to make sure everything is okay," John suggested seriously.

"Maybe. I'll see how I am the next couple of days and if it's no better then I will."

John nodded and asked, "Do you feel like coming downstairs for a while? I can make some soup, wrap you in a warm blanket, and watch the tv shows you have recorded."

Anna leaned forward and pressed a kiss to John's cheek. When she leaned back she said, "I would love that. Just let me go brush my teeth first."

"Do you need me to help you?"

"I think I'm okay."

John left Anna then and went back downstairs. Anna flipped on the bathroom light and stepped inside. Taking a look in the mirror, her hair was all over her head, her eyes looked slightly blood shot, and she knew her breath could probably kill. After applying toothpaste to her toothbrush, she began brushing her teeth. As she brushed she tried to think of when she began feeling off. It had been a couple of weeks at least, but this evening had been the worst so far. Maybe she would call the doctor tomorrow as John suggested just so she could know what was going on.

Placing the toothbrush back in it's holder, she ran a brush through her hair, and splashed some water on her face. When she was done, she flipped the bathroom light off and made her way downstairs. Stepping into the kitchen, she saw John standing at the stove stirring the soup. She strode over quietly and wrapped her arms around his middle from behind.

"Hey," John said as he felt Anna pressed up against him.

"That soup smells good," Anna complimented.

"It's only canned soup. I didn't want you to have to wait for me to prepare homemade."

"Canned soup sounds wonderful," Anna replied as she released her hold on him.

John turned down the temperature before turning and saying, "Let's get you to the living room. I believe there is a couch, blanket, and remote with your name on it."

Anna smiled which in turn made John smile, and they walked into the living room. Anna sat down on the couch as John collected the blanket and remote. He laid the remote on the end table beside her and then covered her in the blanket.

"I feel so spoiled," Anna chuckled.

"You should always feel that way," John insisted.

"Well, I do thanks to you," she replied.

"I'll be back with the soup."

Anna snuggled under the blanket as she turned on the tv. It wasn't long before John returned with soup in tow.

After taking hers and thanking him, John joined her on the couch. She had turned it onto some home improvement show which made her think of her next question.

"Have you thought anymore about the riding school?" she asked before lifting another spoonful of soup to her lips.

John turned his head as he said, "I have actually. I've been thinking of it a lot since you brought it up."

"Maybe we could start a notebook and plan out our ideas so we don't forget them," Anna suggested sweetly.

John chuckled, "You know I was thinking the same thing. I want to have a game plan in place before we take the plunge, and especially before I break the news to Rob."

Anna frowned at the way he said the last part. She wanted to see this plan through with John, but if he didn't want to leave Robert how could she find the heart to make him?

"If you don't want to leave Rob I'll understand."

John sat his now empty soup bowl on the coffee table before forming his reply.

"I will always be grateful to Rob for helping me get back on my feet after my accident, but if I had the choice of seeing you all day versus him I'd be crazy to turn it down. He'll be fine, and he's got plenty of good employees to keep the farm going.

He reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "I really want to take on this challenge with you, Anna."

Sitting her almost empty bowl down on the end table, she moved closer to John so their sides were touching. John placed an arm around her shoulders.

"We can face any challenge as long as we do it together. I'm glad you don't think it's silly."

John laughed, "Silly? I'm the one who feels silly for not thinking of it before now."

"I'll get us a nice notepad on my lunch break tomorrow so the planning can begin."

"That sounds wonderful."

A few seconds passed before John spoke again.

"Anna..."

Anna looked him in the eye waiting for him to continue.

"There was something I wanted to talk about or ask I guess."

"What is it?" she smiled.

"I know we've discussed a couple of times the matter of who will give you away on our wedding day, and I was wondering if I could make a suggestion."

Anna shifted a little to be able to look at him better. "Okay."

John took one of Anna's hands in his. He usually did it to comfort her but in truth holding her hand always calmed him.

"I was thinking Rob could give you away."

He held his breath after his words had been spoken. Anna's eyes were shifting back and forth imploring his to see if he was being serious.

"I don't know why he would agree to do that. I'm not family."

John swiped his thumb over the back of her hand as he replied, "But that's the thing, you are family to him. His family is my family and my family is his, so that would most certainly include you."

John felt his heart pound in his chest as he saw Anna's eyes misting over.

"So you really think he would say yes?" she asked as emotion settled in her tone.

"I know 100% he would say yes," John replied confidently.

"How can you be so sure?"

"We were working in the orchard today and I asked him if he would give you away and he said yes."

The transformation of Anna's facial features didn't help John's heart rate. He waited tentatively for her reply.

"You asked Robert if he'd give me away before you spoke with me?"

John almost visibly flinched and approached carefully as he responded, "You don't mind do you?"

With even more years gathering in her eyes, she proclaimed, "Of course I mind. In fact, I'd give you a smack if I didn't want to kiss you much I could burst."

She gave him a breath taking smile then which relaxed John. Without anymore words, John placed a hand to Anna's jawline and brought her in for a full kiss. His head swam as he pulled back.

"So, you're okay with Rob having that honor?" John asked to make positive she was okay with it.

"He's your best friend though. Shouldn't he be your best man?" Anna replied as she brought a hand up to lay on John's chest.

"He's going to do both. He'll walk you down the aisle then join me."

"You two thought this through didn't you. Thank you for thinking of me."

"I always think of you."

"And I you, so yes I'd be fine with Robert giving me away. He's been nothing but kind to me and I know he'll remain a life long friend of ours."

"I'm thankful that's one less thing for you to worry over."

* * *

The next day Anna had made it a point to call the doctor and make an appointment. She was lucky he was willing to stay and see her after she got off work. After leaving her office building and reaching her car, she tossed the leather bound notepad she had purchased on her lunch break onto the passenger seat before buckling herself in and driving away.

"I've never had two roles at a wedding before," Robert said as he puffed out his chest.

"You make it sound as if you'll be the most important person there," John replied only a tad annoyed.

"I know. Isn't it awesome?" Robert practically gasped in awe.

John could only chuckle and shake his head. Rob was truly his best friend and brother.

"Yes it's so awesome. Better get two boutonnieres to mark the significance."

Noticing John's tone, Robert replied, "No need to get snarky. I'm just excited is all."

John sighed and spoke less harshly. "I know, and I'm very thankful for all you're doing."

At the doctor's office, the doctor had examined Anna and asked a few questions.

"Any nausea or dizziness?"

"Yes, it's been off and on but yesterday it was pretty severe in the evening."

"How about your cycles are they regular?"

Anna thought for a moment. "They were usually very light since I was on birth control. My last one was six weeks ago."

"So you are no longer on the pill?"

"No, we decided I should stop using it, so we could start trying after we're married."

The doctor wrote a few notes on Anna's chart before closing it. He decided to go ahead and do a quick blood test on her while she was in the office. After the results of the test were complete, the doctor stepped back inside the examination room and shut the door.

He shuffled the paper around in his hand before looking up and addressing Anna.

"Well, Ms. Smith, I do believe it is safe to say you are pregnant."

Anna's eyes went wide. Did the doctor really just say she was pregnant?

"But I thought it took a while for the pill to work it's way out of the system or at least a while for ovulation to start back," Anna said out loud mainly to herself.

"For some it can take months and for others only a few days or weeks. Your blood work results confirm the pregnancy. I'm going to give you Doctor Johnson's information and refer you to him. He's a very experienced OB/GYN."

Anna's mind was spinning as she was trying her best to listen to the doctor. She was pregnant, and not only pregnant, she was pregnant with John's child. She could not help the smile that began to form on her face.

"Any other questions?" The doctor asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Any idea on a due date?"

"Set up an appointment with Doctor Johnson and they'll confirm a due date during your appointment."

After she collected the information, the doctor congratulated her as she left his office. Once she was inside her car, she couldn't help the rush of emotion that overtook her. It was true. Her and John had decided together for her to stop taking the pill and by the time they married maybe it would be easier to conceive. She never imagined it would happen so quickly after she stopped.

She laughed as she cried. She could just see John's face as she revealed to him she was carrying their child. Tears streamed down her face accompanied by a wide grin at the mental imagine of John wrapping her up in bubble wrap and not allowing her to move from the couch for the next several months. She stopped herself from picking up her cell phone and calling him. She was desperate to tell him, but this was something she needed to tell him in person.

Her right hand moved to lay on her stomach. There wasn't anything noticeable there, not yet, but she knew soon enough she would see the change in her body. She would see their child making its presence own, and she was going to be a mother. She always wanted to be one, but she didn't know if she'd ever find the right man to make that kind of decision with. Fate could not have picked a better father for her child.

She wiped her happy tears away and turned on the car. Looking on the clock on the dash, she only had a short amount of time until John would be making his way home. She could not wait to tell him their news.

Making it home, Anna scrambled to get inside the door. Quickly closing it behind her, she sat her things down on the hall table and then collected a pen from the kitchen. Picking the notebook back up as she came back through the hall, she went into the living room and sat the pen and notebook on the coffee table.

As her nerves began getting the best of her, she started to pace back and forth in the room. They really hadn't thought it would happen yet. They both thought they would have more time. Her anxiousness grew when she thought of the reason she bought the notebook in the first place. They were planning to change their lives. She paused her pacing and laughed. Their lives had already changed without any planning. Would he be okay with handling a career change plus a child? Maybe he would want to wait until their baby was here. She smiled as the word baby played in her mind. Surely she was just being silly. They were getting married after all, so being pregnant now wouldn't hinder anything.

She sat down and opened the leather cover. Taking the pen in her hand, she wrote in big print at the top of the page, _Ideas for Riding School_.

Thinking of what else she wanted to write on the page, she went a couple of lines down and wrote. _Buy a hat and boots to match daddy's_.

She was tempted to write more or maybe draw cute little boots on the page, but she refrained from doing so. The sentence only was enough. A happy giggle came from her as her eyes stayed on the word daddy. John was going to be a daddy, and she knew he would be the best one in the world.

Anna closed the notebook as she heard John's truck pull up. She rose to her feet and started pacing as she had only minutes before. It felt as though John was taking forever to come inside until he stepped inside and closed the door.

John looked to the living room to see Anna walking towards him. Her face had an expression he hadn't seen before.

As she hugged his middle, he returned the embrace and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yes, it just feels like forever since I've seen you last."

Both pulling back to look at the other, John replied, "A short period of time can sometimes feel that way."

"You have no idea," Anna said under her breath. "Let's go sit for a while. I want to show you something."

Her heart was pounding so hard she didn't know how John wasn't feeling it on his skin. She suddenly felt slightly light headed at the thought of revealing she was pregnant.

"Alright," John smiled with a slightly confused look. Anna seemed fidgety but yet thrilled at the same time, so he followed her to the couch and sat down next to her.

"So, what is it you want to show me?" John asked as he placed one hand on her knee.

Anna's smile was already breaking through as she replied, "Well, I told you yesterday that I was going to pick up a notebook so we could start planning our future."

John nodded.

Anna leaned forward and picked up the leather notebook before placing it in John's lap.

John didn't think a notebook was that big of a deal, but if Anna thought it was then he'd go along.

John's eyebrows raised as he responded, "Wow. This is a nice notebook."

"Just wait until you open it," Anna thought to herself.

"I didn't think just a plain pad of paper would do. Our dreams are worth more than that," Anna insisted.

John moved his hand over the leather cover as he replied, "That they are. Thank you for getting it. We'll have to fill it up."

Anna couldn't keep it from him any longer, so she said, "I've already written down the first thing we need to do."

John looked to Anna and smiled. He was so grateful she was so eager to work on this with him.

"Have you? Well, let's see what we need to do first then."

John opened the cover of the notebook and looked at the top.

"Ideas for Riding School," he said aloud then looked to Anna with a smile.

He looked back to the page and read the only other thing on the paper.

"Buy a hat and boots to match daddy's," John read aloud.

John's brow knit together for only seconds as he reread what was written. He then looked over to Anna who was smiling so brightly she was glowing. As he looked at her, he said again, "A hat and boots to match daddy's."

Anna nodded as she continued to smile.

"Oh, God," John gasped as the penny dropped for him. He quickly placed the notebook on the coffee table before taking both of Anna's hands in his.

"Anna, does this mean you are..." John tired to say as emotion became present on his features.

Anna only nodded again as she looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Yes," Anna said breathlessly.

"Really?" John said as his eyes gleamed with unshed tears.

"Really," Anna replied confidently. Her eyes were wide and sparkling with excitement.

"When did you find out?" John asked as he caressed the backs of her hands with his thumbs.

"I told you I would go see the doctor if I continued feeling ill, but I called today and made an appointment just to be sure. He said I wasn't ill, but that I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Anna," John voiced through his tightening throat.

"You're going to be a daddy, John," she announced happily.

John had to take it all in for a few seconds. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he couldn't care less. The love of his life was carrying their child, and he couldn't be more in love with her in at moment if he tried.

"Are you happy?" Anna asked quietly after John didn't respond.

John came back to the present and lifted one hand to softly caress the side of Anna's face.

"I am the happiest I have ever been."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** _Same 1-27._

* * *

The month of April had arrived, and John was still buzzing from the sentence Anna had written in the notebook only weeks prior. They had called and set up appointment dates with Dr. Johnson, and this afternoon would be their first one. They hadn't told anyone yet about the pregnancy because they wanted to make sure the first three months went okay before sharing their wonderful news.

Although most of the time in a great mood now with knowing the baby was coming, John had been a ball of nerves and different emotions. He had long ago dismissed the idea of him ever becoming a father. His professional career didn't exactly foster the nurturing environment a child needed, and after he was injured he wasn't in a position to be the kind of father he would need to be either, not that he had anyone to have a child with afterwards. After Anna had agreed to marry him, they had had a serious conversation about what was next for them, and what they both wanted in their marriage. The career change had been one of them, and they were both working on filling the notebook with their thoughts. The other had been their expectations for their future family. They had decided together for Anna to stop using birth control. She had been on it for so long they both thought it would take a while for her to get pregnant, and they both had wanted to start a family as soon as they were married. Neither had thought they would conceive so quickly, but John didn't mind at all. He was in love with the fact Anna was carrying their child.

"What's with you?" Robert said as John was smiling while checking on the cattle barn.

"What do you mean?" John replied as he lifted an empty bucket.

"You're walking around with a skip in your step and a smile on your face that's what," Robert stated as he lifted his large hat and wiped his brow.

"What's wrong with that?" John asked as he placed the bucket onto a work counter.

"Nothing. It's just odd to see you peppy. Would it have anything to do with why you're off this afternoon?" Robert asked as he placed his hat back on his head.

John decided to answer truthfully. "Yes."

"Some big wedding plans going on today?"

John hated to lie, but he had promised Anna not to say anything until they knew more.

"Something like that."

"Well, it's nice to see you excited about getting married. I'll just have to get used to seeing you smiling more often," Robert laughed.

"Yes, I suppose you will," John grinned.

When the afternoon arrived, John was pulling up to the doctor's office where he would be meeting Anna. After parking and stepping out of the truck, he closed the door as he saw Anna walking over to him. He smiled as she approached him.

"Hello," Anna said with a small smile.

"Hello," John replied.

"Are you ready?"

John breathed a short chuckle. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

With no other words, Anna took John by the hand and walked into the building. They were directed down a couple of different hallways until they came to Dr. Johnson's office. John opened the door, allowing Anna to step inside first before closing the door behind them. The receptionist kindly asked Anna to sign in and fill out some paperwork. She finished it quickly, turned it back in, and was now sitting next to John in the waiting area.

"Would you like me to stay out here or go in with you?" John asked quietly so the others in the room wouldn't hear.

"I want you to be apart of this as much as I am unless you feel uncomfortable coming with me," Anna said as she entwined their fingers on one hand.

In truth, John had no clue what to expect. It wasn't he felt uncomfortable, he felt out of his element.

"I want to be apart of this as much as you, too," he replied with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

"Anna Smith," said the nurse as she opened the door to the examination rooms.

Letting go of each others hand, they both stood up and began walking. Anna was feeling her anxiety making itself known. She wanted to get the visit over with and have a healthy report on the baby.

They were lead to a room, and Anna was instructed to undress and put on a paper gown. She was then to sit on the end of the examination table and wait for the doctor.

Anna did as was instructed and was now sitting on the end of the table. John was standing in front of her trying to erase the worry that had seemed to settle on her features.

"I can't believe I'm here with you right now," John said tenderly as he ran a hand up and down her arm.

"I'm just hoping everything is okay," Anna responded with big eyes.

John didn't need anymore words from her to know she was somewhat scared, but he found it incredibly endearing she was already protective of their child. He didn't know for sure if everything would be okay and that fact scared him as well, but he needed to reassure Anna.

"It will be."

"You really believe so?"

"I do," he rasped warmly, "with all my heart."

Anna showed him a small smile then, and he leaned forward and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. When he pulled back, the doctor knocked on the door and entered the room.

Closing the door back, the doctor said, "Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Johnson."

He shook both Anna and John's hands as they both greeted him as well.

The doctor sat down on his small rolling stool as he asked Anna to lay back. John moved himself to be beside Anna.

"Anna, if you'll please lay back, so I can fully examine you and your baby."

Anna laid back as she offered a twitch of a smile to John.

"And John would you be the father?" asked the doctor as he began his routine.

"Yes, I'm the father," John replied with pride evident in his tone.

"You can pull up that chair and sit next to Anna if you wish," the doctor mentioned as he nodded to the chair in the corner.

John walked over and collected the chair before sitting it down next to Anna and taking a seat. Anna then slipped her hand over to John, and he gladly took her hand in his.

The doctor worked efficiently and soon he was starting to give Anna and John information.

"Everything is looking as should be." He went into more details in regards to certain aspects of Anna's body and what to expect as the baby continued to grow. John and Anna were both listening intently and making mental notes on everything the doctor was sharing with them.

"You appear to be eight weeks along. I know it may be considered early, and we usually wait until the three month scan, but would you like to hear the heartbeat?" asked the doctor.

"We'll really be able to hear it?" John asked in amazement.

"By ultrasound, yes," replied the doctor.

John looked to Anna who was now holding onto his hand tighter. With a slight nod from each of them, Anna said, "Yes, we would like to."

The doctor turned on the machine needed to see and hear the baby before taking a bottle in his hand.

"This stuff will feel cold and slippery for a few seconds," the doctor informed before reaching under the paper gown. He squirted some of the bottle's contents onto Anna's lower belly and then applied the instrument needed to check on the baby.

John and Anna were both looking intently on the screen as the doctor moved the device around in search of the heartbeat. When a fast thumping sound came through he stopped his movements.

"Is that it?" Anna asked as her eyes glistened.

"That is the sound of your baby's heartbeat," the doctor said as he took measurements.

Anna looked to John who was awestruck by the sound. He was hearing his child's heartbeat for the first time. No, they were listening to their child's heartbeat for the first time. He had never heard anything so beautiful in his life.

"What do you think?" Anna whispered as a tear escaped her eye.

John looked to Anna and had a matching tear of his own rolling down his cheek.

"I think I've never loved anything more than you and our baby," he replied.

"If you'll look at the screen I'll show you the baby," the doctor said, gently breaking them from their moment.

They both instantly looked towards the screen.

"There he or she is," the doctor said as he pointed out a small dark area of the screen.

"Oh my God," Anna gasped as she looked to the screen to see the tiny human growing inside her.

"Would you like for me to print out a picture of the scan?" the doctor offered politely.

"Yes," they said in unison, making each other chuckle.

The doctor began finishing up, and told Anna she could sit up, as he wrote in Anna's chart he said, "Any questions before we are done?"

Anna briefly looked to John before she answered, "I don't believe so."

The doctor closed the chart and responded, "Alright. Please make sure to keep properly hydrated. Also, don't worry about giving into a craving or two," he tried to joke.

"Okay," Anna smiled.

"If you have any questions or concerns at anytime during your pregnancy please don't hesitate to contact me. All of my information and your next appointment date will be up front."

John stood to his feet then. "Thank you Doctor Johnson."

"It's my pleasure," he replied before handing the sonogram picture over to John.

"And congratulations to you, dad," he continued.

As John carefully studied the picture in his hand, the doctor said his congratulations to Anna and his goodbyes. When he left the room Anna quickly changed back into her clothes and then came to John's side and looked at the picture with him. She couldn't help but smile both at the picture and the look on John's face. It was true their lives were going to change, and with the look on his face she couldn't wait to start.

* * *

It was now late April and Anna was driving home from work in an awful thunderstorm. The weather had been shifty most of the day, but it seemed like the storm was taking a different turn now. She was driving slowly as she reached the Lockhart county limits. Her windshield wipers were going as fast as they could and still her line of vision wasn't more than barely visible. It wouldn't be too much longer until she made it home.

A big bolt of lightening cracked as it struck ground somewhere, and Anna jumped at the sound. She gripped the steering wheel until her chuckles turned white as she focused to see through the rain. This storm was going to last for a while and the wind was picking up speed. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the gray mailbox come into view. Pulling onto the gravel driveway, she decided to park as close to the porch as possible instead of her usual spot by the oak tree.

She opened her car door, slammed it shut, and ran up the stairs. She stood on the porch for a moment placing a subconscious hand to her abdomen as she got her bearings, and as she did a loud clap of thunder boomed above her head. Wincing at the sound, she unlocked the door and closed it behind her. She went straight to the bedroom to change out of her drenched clothes. It would do her no good to catch a chill in her state. Peeling the clothes from her body, she hung them up on the shower rod in the bathroom to allow them time to dry out. Once freed from the wet fabric, she took a clean towel and toweled herself off before slipping into some fresh, dry clothes. When she was finished lacing up her dry pair of shoes, she descended the stairs and made her way to the living room. Taking the TV remote in hand, Anna sat down on the couch and flipped the channel to the local weather.

* * *

"John!" Joe yelled across the loading area.

The heavy rain always made it hard to hear when it came barreling down on the tin roofs.

"Yeah?" John yelled back.

"We should get all the cattle in the barn. This storm isn't going to be letting up any time soon."

John nodded his agreement and replied, "I'll get Tom and William to help."

John ran out into the rain and over to the dairy. There he found Tom and William.

"Guys were going to bring in all the cattle. We'll need all of us to do it quickly."

The four of them went out to the pasture and herded the cattle. After some time, all the cows were in the barn.

They all stood there soaking wet as John radioed the office.

"Rob, what's the weather radar looking like?"

He got an immediate reply, "Bring all the guys into the office."

They all heard Robert's reply, and they made their way into the office area. Once inside, Robert said, "My God you all are soaking wet."

"We brought all the cattle in," Joe replied.

"Good thing you did. This storm is getting nasty," Robert said as he watched the radar on his computer screen.

"Tom, I think you better head home. We can't do much in this weather and Sybil might need you. Isn't she past due?" John said as he thought of his own pregnant wife at home.

"She is. The doctor is going to induce her next week if her water doesn't break before then."

"Alright, head home. It's close to quitting time anyways."

"Thanks boss man," he said as he clapped his shoulder.

"All of you probably should. There isn't anything we can do with the amount of time left," Robert added. "And yes Tom see to Sybil at once."

They could here the storm rumbling over them.

"Go ahead you guys. I'm just going to check a few things then I'll leave myself," John insisted.

The rest of the guys left and John went to check all the barn doors. When he came back Robert was on the phone.

"Cora, get flashlights and make your way to an interior room," Robert said at a raised volume.

"Do it now, Cora!" Robert yelled and then hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" John asked after Robert hung up.

"The Austin area is under a tornado warning, and we've just fallen into that warning."

This happened from time to time in their area, but nothing had ever gotten too serious. No one took the warnings lightly though. John took out his phone and called Anna.

"John," he heard her say through the phone.

"Anna, we're under a tornado warning."

She sounded anxious as she replied, "I know. I'm watching the weather right now."

"I need you to go to the laundry room and get the battery powered radio. There are also flashlights in there. Go to the hall closet and throw everything you can out of it. Take the radio and flashlights in with you and stay there."

John's nervousness must have been prevalent enough for Anna to hear it over the phone because he could hear her breathing become more shallow. It was then they both heard the tornado warning sirens going off.

"Oh my God, John! I hear sirens!" Anna exclaimed as tears started to well up.

"I do too. Go do as I said. I'm on my way," he replied seriously as he walked into his office and closed the door.

"I don't know if it's safe for you to come, John," she responded with fear.

"I'm not leaving you and the baby alone. I'm leaving work now," he said in a fierce whisper. They hadn't yet told anyone about the baby. Anna's next scan was only three days away, and then they would let everyone and their uncle know.

"John, please stay where you are," Anna pleaded.

"Anna we don't have time to argue, now please get to the closet and don't come out! Please do it now!"

Anna hung up with shaky hands and ran to the laundry room.

"Where the bloody hell are you?!" Anna exclaimed as she searched for the radio.

She shuffled a few things around until the radio came into her view. With an adrenaline filled gasp, she grabbed it and collected the flashlight. A violent clap of thunder rang out over head making her jump yet again. Wasting no more time, she made her way to the hall closet. She flung open the door and began throwing things out of it. She said thank you several times that the closet wasn't crammed full and therefore didn't take her long to clear it. Once it was, she brought her items inside and closed herself in the closet. The wind and rain sounded as though it would tear down part of the house. Anna had never experienced something so powerful which only made her worry about John even more.

She could hear the TV in the living room as the news anchor said, "Tornado warning had been issued for Lockhart county until 7PM. Please seek immediate shelter in an interior room on the lowest level of a building or in a basement."

Anna closed her eyes and pleaded, "Oh God please let everything be okay. Please."

With her back leaned up against the closet wall, she placed her hand on her belly and tried to take calming breaths. She needed to remain as calm as she could for the baby.

* * *

As John left his office he turned to Robert and said, "I'm leaving."

"We should both stay here," Robert replied with a stern look.

"I can't leave Anna alone. She's never been through this before."

Before Robert could reply John was already headed for the exit.

After battling the wind and rain, John made it to the truck and started it up. He had the windshield wipers going as fast as they could go as he made his way home. The storm was picking up in intensity the longer he drove. He turned on the radio and all he could here was the national weather service sending out warnings. He turned the radio back off and focused on the road that he could barely see. All he knew was he had to make it home to Anna and the baby. Nothing else mattered. Nothing.

The clouds above him looked angry and the wind had an eerie whipping sound to it. He only looked at the sky for a second before focusing his attention back on the road. His posture was rigged, and his grip was so powerful on the steering wheel he doubted anything could pry it off. He was sure he was sweating but there was no way to tell on his rain slicked skin.

He was finally on the main stretch of road that would end up taking him home when the winds shifted suddenly. His truck swerved to the right, and he turned the wheel to the left to keep it on the road. The gust had been strong and vicious, but he had been able to keep the truck on the road where it needed to be. He looked to his left when he saw a large, gray funnel cloud start to descend from the sky in the short distance. He was speechless as he watched it form. When it reached the ground, the wind speed coming off the funnel was too powerful. John's attempt to keep control of the truck was futile, and the truck was picked up and slammed into a tree on the passenger's side.

Anna heard the TV suddenly shut off, and thought the power must have went out. She turned on the flashlight and searched for a channel on the radio talking about the weather. When she did she heard, "There has been a confirmed tornado on the ground in Lockhart county."

The person of the radio continued talking, but Anna couldn't hear them. She looked at her phone and knew John should have been home by now. The storm rang out again shaking the house, and Anna called John's number. When he didn't pick up, she felt ill. She tried calling again thinking he may not have reached the phone in time but still no answer. She couldn't take it anymore. Here she was sitting in the bottom of a closet when John hadn't made it home yet. She stood herself up, put her phone in her pocket, and opened the closet door. It only took her a moment to grab her purse and keys, and then she was running against the wind out to her car. She started the car up and made her way down the drive. She knew it wasn't smart to get out at a time like this, especially while pregnant, but she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that something wasn't right. John would have either picked up, called her, or been home by now. The winds seemed to shift again and the thunder was getting further away. She drove carefully as she looked to see if she could see anything that may lead her to finding him. The rain was still pouring but not as bad as it had been earlier. She got down to where their road ended, and that was when she saw his truck slammed up against the tree.

She instantly became emotional and stopped breathing at the same time.

"Oh God, John," she choked out as she somehow managed to put the car into park and open the car door.

"John!" she yelled as she ran over to him through the gusting wind and rain.

Getting closer, she could see a gash on his forehead and was immediately thinking the worst.

"No, God please no!" she cried hysterically.

When she reached the truck, the door was locked.

She beat her palm upon the glass, "John! Can you hear me? Please, John."

"John!"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** _I apologize for leaving this hanging for as long as I have. A few more chapters and this story will wrap up. Thank you for embracing my out-of-the-box idea._

 **Disclaimer:** _Same 1-28._

* * *

The rain was incessantly pelting her already soaked clothes and skin. The wind was whispering harshly against her ears, and she could no longer feel the palm of her hand from beating it against the glass so powerfully. Her senses had seemed to vanish at an extremely alarming rate. She couldn't feel anything, and her own voice fell deaf against her ears.

But John. She was feeling every second of seeing him not move despite her efforts. All she could understand in that moment was him and everything he wasn't responding to.

"John," she cried for what felt like the hundredth time and once again nothing.

Anna managed to remove her hand from the window of the truck and knew she had to call for help. Making her way unsteadily back to her car, she sat down and called 911.

* * *

"Is their someone we can call to come be with you Miss?" asked a nurse as she approached Anna.

They had just brought John in for evaluation, and Anna couldn't think straight.

"I.. I don't know," Anna replied quietly.

"If you'd like to go home we could call and update you."

Was this woman mad?

"I'll not be going anywhere," Anna said firmly but not rudely.

"Well, if you think of anyone or need anything let me know. I'll just be inside that door," she said as she pointed to the door she was talking about.

Anna nodded her head and the nurse left.

When the EMTs had arrived, they said he had been knocked unconscious. Anna had been emotionally numb ever since they put him in the back of the ambulance. Seeing him strapped down on a gurney was enough to shatter her all over again. She followed them to the hospital, and now here she was waiting in the place she hated the most.

Nothing good had never happened to them here. They were here after Green attacked her, they almost broke up in this place, and they lost his mother here. She paced back and forth along the hard tile floor and tears overcame her again. Her clothes were still very much wet, but this time she couldn't care less. The only thing remotely keeping her sane at the moment was their baby. She knew it had been foolish to drive out in the storm and run out in the rain, but what if she hadn't? What if she had waited at home? Would John have made it? Was he going to make it now? The thoughts running through her mind where too much to handle, so she sat down on a chair and allowed the tears to silently slip from her eyes.

The TV in the room was reporting on the damage from the tornado. The news anchor said only one farm had been damaged and for now it was reported only one person had been injured from the storm. Only one, and it had to be John. Anna wasn't usually the one to be negative, but it was really hard not to be right now. She knew it was selfish to ask why it had to be him, but why? Hadn't he been through enough in his life? Hadn't they been through enough? Was the universe cruel enough to take John away from their baby? She shook her head, begging the thought to leave her. It wasn't going to end up that way. She had to believe it just would not end up that way.

She went to the restroom to try to gather herself and to attempt to squeeze some of the water out of her clothes. When she came back out, she sat back down and absentmindedly played with the engagement ring on her hand. Everything was just within reach. In a little over a month she would become John's wife. In a few more month's time they would be meeting their child, and all the while they would be planning their new path. This would now be added to that list and in fact it would be headed to the top of the list. John's health and recovery would be the most important thing. The only other thing of equal importance being the baby. If they had to push or alter their other plans then so be it.

She shivered slightly as the ventilation system kicked on, but she would stay and wait until she had some form of information on her sweet John.

* * *

A couple of hours ticked by without any word on John's condition. The news on the TV kept updating what damage had occurred and it reported that it was Yew Tree farm that had incurred some damage. She hadn't seen the tornado. It must not have lasted very long which she knew everyone in the county was thankful for, but she never thought a tornado would actually impact her life.

She stiffened as she saw a nurse opening a door and walking towards her. It felt like forever before the nurse began to speak.

"Are you related to John Bates, Miss?"

If this nurse thought she was going to keep her in the dark she better have another thought coming.

"I am his fiancée. He has no immediate relatives. I am his emergency contact."

"Very well. I'm glad to inform Mr. Bates' injuries are minor."

Anna let out the breath she was holding and was thankful she was still sitting down.

"He has a cut above his left eye, a few bruises on his abdomen, his left wrist is badly bruised, and it seems he has strained his right knee. He has had prior problems with that knee yes?"

"He severely injured it years ago," Anna replied.

"That may be why it strained so easily. He'll need to keep off of it as much as possible and more than likely use a walking aid for a while, but time and rest will help."

Anna felt herself breathe easier at his report, but she needed to make sure there wasn't anything else the nurse hadn't shared with her.

"So, there wasn't anything else that you found?"

"No, he's very fortunate. It seems he was far enough away from the funnel because if he weren't he would have been much worse."

"Can I see him?" Anna asked as she stood up shakily.

"You can. He's been placed into a regular room, and we'll keep him overnight for observation. The room is 102."

"Thank you," Anna said and started walking down the hall where the 100s would be located.

She told herself not to cry the whole walk to his room, but as her steps brought her closer to his door the more she felt the emotion welling up inside her. Maybe it was pregnancy hormones that were intensifying her feelings, but she felt as through her emotions were on a roller coaster ride in the short distance she had walked. When she reached the doorway, the door was open and Anna could see clearly into the room. She stood there with hands at her sides as she saw John laying in a raised hospital bed with his head titled back on a pillow. Seeing him laid up with a bandage over his forehead only reminded Anna of how much she hated it here.

She hadn't made a sound since she arrived at the doorway, but John lifted and turned his head towards the door as through he could sense her presence. She noticed his eyes turn sorrowful as he looked at her. Her response was to finally enter the room. Her steps were slow, calculated, and she was trying to keep her breath calm. When she reached his bedside, John hurriedly took one of her hands into his.

"John," Anna said as she choked back a sob. She just couldn't help the feelings pouring from her heart and in a way she felt as though her baby could feel the strong emotion too. Could the baby sense the all consuming love she held for their father?

He took her other hand is his and replied, "I'm okay. It's going to be alright."

She couldn't even find words to say to him, and her body shook a little from her emotions bubbling well over the surface.

"Oh, Anna," he said mournfully as he watched her.

Anna pulled her hands out of John's to be able to wipe her eyes.

"Your soaked to the bone," John discovered with a frown.

"I don't really care. All that matters right now is you."

"This wasn't supposed to happen this way. I'm so sorry for scaring you," John apologized openly.

For whatever reason, anger seemed to be the next emotion to bubble over.

"Why didn't you listen to me? If you had stayed at the farm..." she tried to finish but couldn't do it. She wasn't really upset at him for wanting to come be with her. She was angry that he had been the one to get injured as a result.

"I could not just sit at work. I needed to be with you and the baby. Please understand."

Anna covered her mouth for a few seconds, trying to calm herself, before replying, "But what if I had lost you."

Her reply was so innocent, so pure that John felt as though his heart was breaking. He couldn't stand the small distance between them anymore, so he shifted over best he could to allow Anna room to join him.

"Come here," John said above a whisper as he patted the open space.

"I'm completely wet," she sniffed.

"I don't really care," he replied, echoing her words.

Anna didn't need anymore convincing. The thought of his body heat helping her to warm up was too tempting. She climbed onto the bed and tucked herself into his side with her face buried in his neck. John used his arms to encircle her the best he could, needing her to know how sorry he was and to offer her some warmth.

"I'm here, sweetie. I'm not going anywhere. You must know I will always try to be with you no matter what happens even if it is a damned tornado."

"I'm sorry I sounded upset. I'm not angry with you, truly," Anna said as she lifted her head to look at him.

John nodded and gave her a small reassuring smile.

"How are you?" John asked as his hand slid from her back to her lower belly. "And the baby?"

A faint smile graced her features as she replied, "Here you are asking me how I am, and I haven't even asked you."

"It doesn't matter how I feel. It matters how the two of you are feeling," John stated as he searched her eyes to try to tell if something was wrong.

Anna felt her heart lift in her chest as John kept referencing to the baby. She was sure there wasn't another man on earth more attentive than John Bates.

"We are fine," she replied as her tears began to dry and a more genuine smile came to her lips.

"Are you sure?" John asked as his thumb caressed where their child was growing.

"Yes. How are you though?" Anna responded as she brought a hand up to his chest.

"I'm pretty sore especially in my leg, and I have quite a headache," he answered truthfully.

"I didn't even think. Let me stand back up," Anna said hastily as she made a move to stand.

John stopped her by gently grabbing her arm. "Please, I want to you stay."

His soft plea was enough for Anna to move back into her previous position, and she could tell John relaxed a bit more when she was back to being pressed against him.

John cleared his throat before he spoke again. "I only hope I'm healed up in time for the wedding."

Anna looked him in the eyes as she replied in a determined tone, "We aren't rushing your recovery. If we have to make changes in our plans then so be it."

John smirked at her tone. He loved she was a woman who when set on something was unstoppable.

"I don't really like the idea of us pushing the wedding back. I should be better in a month's time and if not I'm marrying you anyways."

"Let's not talk about that now. We will go over that bridge when we come to it, but I don't want to wait any longer to marry you either."

They smiled lovingly at each other and silence took over for a minute as they simply looked at each other.

"Was the truck pretty bad?" he asked, breaking the silence.

 _Of course he'd worry about the bloody truck._

"I wasn't exactly focused on the truck, but it looked like it took some damage on the side. They towed it to the garage."

He sighed deeply, and she said, "We'll get it repaired. I'm more focused on you for now."

"I saw Yew Tree farm took some damage, and I seem to be the only idiot driving in the middle of a tornado according to the news."

Anna fiddled with the white hospital sheet, looking down at it she replied, "You weren't the only one. When you didn't come home or pick up your phone I came looking for you."

Shocked, John adjusted himself to look at Anna fully. "You did what? Anna, the reason I was trying to make it home was so I could make sure you were safe not the other way around."

"I couldn't take it anymore. I knew something was wrong when you didn't pick up your phone."

The tears had decided to make a reappearance as she began thinking about what John had looked like when she found him. She didn't think the sight of John like that would ever completely leave her.

John was failing to come up with something to say in reply. His immediate feeling was one of anger that Anna hadn't listened to him and had put herself in danger, but that anger had quickly dissipated. It seemed they had both put themselves in harms way to protect the other, and John was trying to wrap his head around the idea this beautiful, kind soul had thrown caution to the wind to make sure he was okay.

"I was the one to find you," Anna almost whispered as she carefully tightened her hold on him, knowing he was sore.

Being brought back to the present, John said, "What?"

"I was the one to find you and call for help. For a few seconds I thought you were..." she tried to say but shook her head, "If I hadn't found you I don't know what might of happened."

John's facial expression turned into a pained one as he thought of Anna finding him. She must have been scared to death, and he hated that he had been the cause for her worry.

"Anna, I was coming to make sure you were okay. It wasn't supposed to be the other way around."

"No point in talking about it. I would do it again if I had to."

Their eyes met before Anna suddenly lifted her arm to cover a sneeze.

"Sorry," Anna apologized after she sneezed.

"I'm the one who is sorry for everything. You should go home."

"Go home to what? You're my home, and you are right here," Anna insisted.

John found it easy to get wrapped up in her words especially when she said things like she just had, but he was determined she should go and rest.

"I understand what you are saying because you are my home as well, but I mean I would like for you to go home to change clothes and rest."

John could see the apprehension on her face. He couldn't blame her for wanting to stay, but her being cold and wet wasn't acceptable to him.

He rubbed her shoulder with his right hand as he said, "It's getting late. How about we call Gwen and see if she'd be willing to stay with you tonight? It would make me happy to know you were home safe and warm."

Anna had to admit to herself that dry clothes and the warmth of their bed sounded wonderful except for the fact John wouldn't be joining her. The nurse had told her it was only for observation though, so one night shouldn't be so bad. She decided to give into John's wishes.

"Okay."

After her phone call with Gwen to confirm she would stay over for the night, Anna walked back over to John who was smiling at her.

"So Gwen agreed?" John asked.

"Yeah, she'll be at the house soon."

"Good. The hospital room phone number is right over there by the phone. Please put it in your phone and call me if you need me."

Anna giggled. "Silly beggar. You should be the one to call me if you need me."

With a few lingering goodbyes, Anna finally made her way away from John and began her journey home.

Anna felt more relieved than she thought she would when she saw Gwen's car parked in the driveway. She was thankful John had come up with the idea of having Gwen over. The thought of her being by herself right now wasn't a practical one.

"Anna," said Gwen as they both got out of their cars. Gwen immediately embraced Anna when she reached her.

"Thanks for coming Gwen," Anna said as they broke apart.

"I would have been at the hospital earlier as well if I had known," Gwen replied.

"I... I didn't call anyone. I was just in shock really."

Gwen nodded in understanding as she suggested, "Let's get inside and get you some dry clothes."

Gwen stopped on the way to the porch to collect her overnight bag and then they both entered the house. Gwen made sure the door was locked as Anna slowly laid her keys and purse on the hall table. Anna collected a cell phone from the outside pocket of her purse and turned.

"I'm just going to get this charging real quick."

"Okay. I'll just take my things to the guest room then make us some tea."

"That sounds great," Anna said before taking out another cell phone and made her way up the stairs.

Reaching the second floor, Anna walked down the hall to the bedroom. She came to her side of the bed first, plugging in her phone to charge. She then rounded the bed and sat down on John's side. Taking his phone, which was completely drained, she plugged it in to charge as well. It felt odd to be sitting on his side and plugging in his phone. It only made her think about him not being there even more. As her thoughts drifted to the events of that evening and the emotions wanted to present themselves again, her phone buzzed along the nightstand.

She quickly rounded the bed and answered the call without even paying attention to what number it may have been.

"Hello," she said shortly.

"Anna, it's me. Are you home?"

A small smile came across her face at hearing his voice.

"I am, and Gwen is here."

She could hear the audible sigh of relief that escaped John before he spoke again.

"I just wanted to make sure and to say goodnight."

"Goodnight, John. I'll see you tomorrow," she replied sweetly.

"Goodnight, sweetie. I love you."

Her eyes momentarily closed, savoring his words, before saying, "I love you, too."

After hanging up, she felt a little better. She would see him again in the matter of hours. She promptly began shedding her clothes and decided a quick warm shower would do the trick to warm her up.

Once the shower was done and she was freshened up, she went back downstairs to join Gwen who was in the kitchen.

"Oh, no. I forgot about you making tea," Anna gasped as she saw Gwen by the kettle.

"It's alright. When I heard the shower come on I waited until I heard it turn off to start. I just poured the water," Gwen said before picking up the mugs and bringing them over to the kitchen table.

With a grateful smile, Anna sat down at the table with Gwen.

"Thanks," Anna said as she picked up her mug by the handle.

"No problem at all. You know none of us drank this stuff until you brainwashed us into liking it," Gwen replied as she too picked up her mug.

"It's a lot better than the extremely sweet syrup you all call sweet tea," Anna quipped.

"Not everyone would take so kindly to those words," Gwen replied with a grin.

They were both silent for a time as each sipped on their hot drink until Anna sat down her mug and sneezed into the crook of her elbow.

"Bless you," Gwen said as her look became a concerned one.

"Thank you," Anna sniffed.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Anna sniffed again.

Gwen wasn't so sure, but decided to switch to a different topic for the time being.

"So, I didn't ask earlier. You said John was in the hospital. Is everything okay?"

Anna gave a sad smile and said, "John was caught up in the tornado."

"What?" Gwen gasped and leaned forward. "Oh my God. Is he okay? Do I need to take you back?"

"His injuries were minor considering what they could have been. They are keeping him overnight to keep an eye on him, but he should be coming home tomorrow."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that at least. I'll take you back tomorrow whenever you'd like me to."

* * *

The next morning, Gwen was roused awake by the sound of someone coughing. She blinked her eyes a few times to adjust to the morning light before throwing the covers from her body and rising. Upon hearing the coughing again, she went to Anna to check on her.

Anna's head felt as though is was busting, both of her nasal passages were fully blocked, and her throat felt like sandpaper. Her urge to cough was what had woken her up from her restless slumber, and she had been coughing on and off ever since. She knew she needed to get up and get ready so she could go be with John, but she felt achy every time she tired to lift herself up. She couldn't get sick, not now. She needed to be John's support and bring him home to look after him.

"Anna," she heard Gwen say as she stepped into her room. "I heard you coughing. Are you feeling sick?"

"I'm fine," Anna croaked out.

Gwen came to stand at Anna's bedside and said, "It doesn't sound like you're fine."

"Gwen, I need to get to the hospital," Anna practically whispered before another coughing spell took her over.

When it had subsided, Gwen reached out her hand and placed the back of it onto Anna's forehead. She was only slightly warm, and she knew she wasn't allowing Anna to go anywhere today.

"You're sick. You need to stay in bed," Gwen stated.

Anna tried to sniff but her nose was congested. Gwen handed her the tissue box that was sitting on the nightstand.

Anna plucked one from the box and wiped her nose. "I don't care if I'm sick. John needs me."

"I would think he would think differently if he saw you right now."

Suddenly, a phone began ringing. Anna's eyes widened as she thought it may be John trying to reach her. She was confused however when she saw Gwen picking up John's phone to answer it.

"Hello, this is Gwen."

"Gwen?" she heard Robert's voice say through the phone.

"Yes, hello Robert."

"How do you know who this is?"

"Your name popped up on the screen."

"Oh... well, can I speak to John?"

"He isn't here. He's in the hospital."

"He's what?"

Gwen had to hold the phone away from her ear from Robert shouting.

"I forgot to call him," Anna tried to say above a whisper.

Gwen nodded in understanding to Anna as she replied, "He was caught up in the tornado yesterday on the way home."

"That moron! I told him... He should have... I ought to..."

Gwen let Robert rumble to what appeared to be his own self until he spoke coherently again.

"He's in the hospital in town?"

"Yes."

"Any idea what room?"

"What room number is John in?" Gwen asked Anna.

"102," Anna coughed.

"102."

"Is Anna with you? Are you both with John?"

"Anna is with me, but we are at her house. Anna is not feeling well. Was there something you needed when you called?" Gwen asked kindly.

"I was... I was calling to tell John that I'm a grandfather."

"Oh, Congratulations!"

Anna looked expectantly at Gwen before Gwen shared what Robert had said.

"Robert is a grandfather!"

Anna smiled at that. She knew Robert had been sitting on the edge of the seat with excited nerves about seeing his grandchild even if he did act like he didn't like Tom.

"Sybil Ruth Branson. We'll call her Sybbie."

"Sybil Ruth is a beautiful name. Tell the proud parents and family our congratulations."

"Will do, Gwen. Just do me a favor and keep an eye on Anna. With John in the hospital, I know she'll try anything to get there."

"I've got it under control. Bye."

* * *

John felt the soreness more acutely the next day even if he didn't want to admit that to anyone including himself. He peered at the wall clock to see it was almost eight. He had the nagging urge to call Anna over the last hour or so, but he didn't want to wake her if she was still sleeping. He hoped that was the case. He wanted her to rest and allow all worry and stress to flee from her. Shifting his right leg some, he grimaced as the all too familiar pain ran through it. He had raised the hospital bed to a relaxed sitting position during his breakfast and had stayed that way since.

John was broken from his thoughts of Anna when a loud knock rapped upon his door.

As soon as he turned his head to look at it, Robert was making his way through the doorway and closed it behind him.

"Rob?" John asked as he squinted his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"You idiot," Robert said as he walked towards John.

John rolled his eyes. This was the last thing he needed.

"You are a complete moron."

"Yes, I'm beginning to understand how you feel about it," John said evenly.

"I bet the funnel looked wild in person though. Did it?" Robert asked with child like wonderment.

John just stared and Robert spoke again, "Never mind. Now I'm the idiot."

"Bates, how are you?" Robert asked as he promptly pulled up a chair and sat down side the hospital bed, changing the subject.

"How did you know I was here?"

John knew he hadn't called Robert yet to tell him what had happened. Maybe Anna had called?

"Well," Robert began with a foolish smile on his face, "I called your number this morning to tell you something, and Gwen picked up."

"Gwen?" John asked in confusion. He knew Gwen was with Anna, but why would Gwen be he one to answer his phone?

"Yes, Gwen. Do you want to know what I was calling about?"

The look on Robert's face suggested that if John didn't say yes that every second he would burst.

John put Gwen to the back of his mind for the moment and replied, "Yes."

"I'm a grandfather!" Robert exclaimed.

John's eyes crinkled as his smile formed. "Oh God, Rob. Congratulations, brother."

"Her name is Sybil Ruth. We'll call her Sybbie."

"It's very fitting that she should be named after her mother. I don't know what to say other than I'm so happy for you and Cora and Sybil and Tom of course."

"She's in the nursery ward. I'll have a nurse get you a wheelchair and we'll go see her."

"As much as I'd like to Rob, I think I should wait for Anna to get here. She'll want to see her as well."

Robert cleared his throat and shifted in his seat before saying, "I think Anna will be staying home today."

John's heart skipped a beat. Anna was going to stay home? Did she think him so incredibly stupid that she wouldn't come, or worse were her and the baby in some kind of trouble?

"Why? How do you know?" John asked quickly with a knit brow.

"I spoke to Gwen earlier like I said-"

"And what did she say?" John cut in.

"She answered because Anna wasn't feeling well," Robert said in the most un-alarming, casual way he could muster. It didn't seem to work.

"Rob, hand me the hospital phone," John commanded as he pointed to the corded phone on the table.

"John, I think it's just a cold. She'll be fine," Robert replied as he did as John asked.

"That may be true, but I'm calling anyways," John said as he sat the phone beside him.

His next thought was why Gwen hadn't called him to let him know. That was why she was there after all, to look after Anna.

The phone rang three times before Gwen picked up Anna's phone.

"Hello, this is Gwen."

"Gwen. It's John. Why didn't you call to tell me Anna wasn't feeling well? What is wrong?"

Robert gave him a wide eyed look at his tone. He then stood up an walked over to the window to look at the outside.

"Well, for one I've been seeing to her every need, and secondly because she told me not to call," Gwen said in defense of herself.

John took a breath to calm himself down. It hadn't been right of him to immediately jump down Gwen's throat.

"Look, I'm sorry Gwen. I appreciate you being there with Anna."

"That's better, and you're welcome. I'd do anything for her."

"I know," John sighed as his regret deepened, but he didn't stay focused on it long before getting back to what was most important.

"Please, tell me what's going on."

"I was going to call to let you know, but Anna said you may be resting and not to disturb you."

John inwardly chuckled. Sometimes they could cause each other a lot of grief simply because they were trying to do right by one another.

"I think she just has a head cold probably from being wet and cold for too long."

John's eyes closed momentarily then opened. Anna was now sick because of him.

"How is she now?"

"She's actually staring at me and keeps motioning for me to hand over the phone. She's too hoarse to be talking."

John let out a short breath of a laugh. He could just picture Anna demanding the phone.

"Anything else before she tells me she's fine?"

"Congestion, sneezing, she's feeling achy, and I think she's probably running a low grade fever."

"Fever?" John asked almost panic like. "Couldn't that hurt the baby?"

The words had come right out of his mouth without any regard to who he was talking to or who could hear him. He instantly noticed Robert had turned his upper body to look at him with his mouth open. Gwen had remained silent on the other end.

He had well and truly stepped in it. He had promised he wouldn't say a word to anyone, but his concern for Anna and the baby had caused his mind to think of nothing else.

At least Gwen and Robert found out at exactly the same time, he thought to himself.

Robert turned fully to keep looking at him in shock as John spoke again.

"Can I please speak to Anna now?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Hold on," Gwen stuttered.

He heard ruffling until Anna's hoarse voice came through.

"John," Anna whispered roughly.

"Oh, Anna. I'm so sorry you aren't feeling well."

"I'm fine."

John could not help the small smile that graced his lips. He knew she would down play her sickness.

"It doesn't sound like you are fine to me. If I had my phone with me I would just text you instead of having you talk."

"I'm coming soon."

"Oh no you're not," John heard Gwen say in the background. He would need to do something nice for Gwen as a thank you later.

"Gwen is right. Even if you did come the hospital staff would more than likely send you away while sick. Please stay home. I'll call when I'm being discharged."

He could tell she wasn't in the mood to try to argue by the way she said okay. He prepped himself for the next thing he was about to say.

"Also, I accidentally just informed Gwen and Robert about the baby. I wasn't thinking and it came out when Gwen said you might have a fever. I hope you're not too angry with me. "

It was silent for a few seconds before Anna's hoarse voice sounded again.

"I'm not angry at all."

He wanted to ask if she was sure plus several other questions, but he didn't want to keep her talking either. For now, he would take the answer he was given.

"Okay, I love you. I'll see you soon."

"Love you," Anna replied in a whisper.

Hanging up, a second didn't tick by before Robert was on him.

"You're going to be a father, and you didn't tell me? Here's me dying to tell you I'm a grandfather, but you didn't think enough to return the favor."

John lifted his hand to stop Robert from rambling.

"If you want to really know, after the initial shock and celebration with Anna, you were the first person I wanted to tell. It was an agreement between me and Anna not to tell anyone until after the first three months. She has her three month scan Monday, and we were going to tell everyone after that."

Robert walked back over and sat down as he replied, "So, you really wanted to tell me?"

John inwardly shook his head at his friend.

"Yes, it's been killing me not to tell you, but it's out now. I'm going to be a father, Rob."

Robert couldn't contain the amount of good news he had heard in one day. He raised to his feet and gave John a tight bro hug as a tear escaped his eye.

"Hell, here I am getting emotional over babies," he said before releasing his grip and sat back down. He felt a little less silly when he saw that John too was misty eyed.

"I'm so happy for you and Anna. John Bates is becoming a dad."

"Sounds like a dream doesn't it? I never thought I would have children, but now I can't wait for him or her to be here."

"You are just finally getting what you've deserved all along. They'll be wondering where I've disappeared to, so let's go see Miss Sybbie."

After John had received some assistance getting into a wheelchair, Robert pushed him along corridors until they stopped in front of two large windows which looked into where all the newborn babies were. Tom was standing there with his arms folded in front of his chest with a large grin.

"Tom," Robert said, breaking him of his private moment.

"Robert," Tom smiled and then noticed John.

"Boss man. Are you all right?"

"Yes, just a minor accident. I should be discharged later today. Robert insisted I come see your little girl."

Tom beamed as he pointed to where Sybbie was laying all swaddled up. "She's on the second row back third from the left."

John sat himself up straighter to get a good view and saw Robert's grandchild for the first time. She looked so calm, peaceful, and tiny. He smiled as he thought of how not too far in the future he would be looking at his own tiny creation.

"She's beautiful, Tom," John enthused.

"Thank you. It's hard to believe how much I love her already," Tom replied without taking his eyes off of her.

All three of them were trying to keep their composure as to not appear weak in front of the other, but each one of them had a different emotional feeling then they looked at the little miracle.

* * *

Later that evening, John was now home from the hospital. Robert hadn't given John an option and dropped him off at home. John had been quite relieved really that Robert insisted because he wasn't sure how else he would have made it home. To his dismay, Gwen informed him that Anna was upstairs in their room. He had been given a walking stick on his departure from the hospital, which he had thrown into the coat closet and replaced it with the one he used to use, a sturdy, wooden one. When Gwen had asked if he wanted her to stay his initial reaction was to say no, but he knew it wasn't wise. He was still very much sore, and his knee was still freshly strained. If an emergency happened he knew it would take him way too much time to get to Anna or to take her anywhere, so he asked Gwen if she would stay the night after he apologized again.

After their conversation, John sat himself down on the couch and stretched his right leg out in front of him. The last twenty four hours had been crazy. He was in an accident, Anna had gotten sick, Rob had become a grandfather, and he had told two people their secret. Before he could properly begin brooding, he saw Anna wrapped up in a blanket entering the room with Gwen following behind her with a tissue box.

John sat up straighter with a look of concern on his face.

"I couldn't stop her. She was adamant about coming down to see you," Gwen said before John could object.

Gwen sat the tissue box down on the coffee table then excused herself to the kitchen.

Without a word, Anna sat down on the couch next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. John circled his left arm around her shoulders.

"As much as I love seeing you, you should be upstairs resting," John murmured softly.

Anna gently shook her head without lifting it from his shoulder.

"Do you feel like you need to go to the doctor?"

Anna shook her head again.

"You would tell me if you felt you needed to right?"

Anna nodded her head this time.

"I'm so sorry Anna about everything," John said as he caressed her arm. "We wouldn't be going through any of this if I wasn't stupid, and I broke the promise of not telling anyone."

Anna did lift her head up after that. She sniffed before attempting to talk.

"It's okay, really. Gwen and I had a talk about the baby. I'm actually glad Gwen and Robert know, and I'd gladly have a cold for the rest of time as long as you're safe."

John had a little trouble hearing her, but had understood what she had said.

"What a pair we are," John smiled lovingly.

"I wouldn't have us any other way," Anna said before lowering her head back to John's shoulder.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N** : _Apologies for the long time between chapters. I hope most of you are still following along. We're getting closer to the end now with an epilogue to follow._

 **Disclaimer:** _Same 1-29._

* * *

Two weeks had past since the day John had ended up in the hospital. Anna had been well enough to go to the three month scan with John in attendance. He hadn't cared if he was in pain or not and used the cane to lean on heavily. They had both felt immense relief that everything with the baby was normal especially with her being on the tale end of a cold. John's bruising was diminishing as was his soreness; his head wound was healing nicely. His knee was taking the longest to heal which he knew it would. He was still using the cane to make sure he didn't strain it again or agitate it too much.

"I can't believe Auntie Paula and Jane will be here next week," Anna said in disbelief.

"That just means only two weeks until you are officially Mrs. Bates," John smirked as he circled her waist with his left arm, placing his hand to her lower back.

Anna's anxiousness melted away as John looked at her so adoringly.

"In that case, two weeks better fly by."

They shared a peck on the lips before John's anxiousness came to the forefront.

"I'm nervous about meeting them. Not that I haven't told you that before several times."

"You needn't be," Anna reassured.

"Hmm... your English aunt and friend coming to meet your Texan fiancé. I'm sure I'll be nothing what they expect."

"Whether you're what they expect or not, they'll love you because you're a good man, and the only man for me."

"I'm not so sure your aunt won't try to convince you to pull a 'Run Away Bride' moment on me."

Anna gave John a crazy look as she replied, "You watched 'Run Away Bride'?"

"Out of that you decided to ask me that?" John asked.

"I'm just surprised you've watched that is all."

"Nothing was on TV one day while Rob was over and-"

Anna laughed, "Oh my God, not only did you watch it, you watched it with Robert?"

John flinched. "Don't tell him I told you. I swore I would never tell."

Anna giggled for a few seconds more as did John before she calmed down.

"Anyways, my auntie can talk all she'd like, which I don't think she will, but I would never leave you at the altar John, never."

John didn't think he had ever seen Anna look so serious before. There was no doubt in his mind that she meant exactly what she had just said.

"That's good to hear future Mrs. Bates."

They shared a knowing smile before John spoke again.

"Do we plan on letting them know about the baby?"

Every time the word baby came from John it made Anna's insides flutter. This time had been no exception.

"Well, as I've said before she's quite traditional. Jane would probably be thrilled, but we can't tell her and not auntie."

"So you're saying it wouldn't be a good idea."

Anna disliked seeing John deflate somewhat. She decided Jane and her auntie would find out anyways because they had told several people about the baby. Well, John had told several people. Once he had the go ahead to share the news he couldn't seem to control himself, not that Anna minded. Mary had found out through her father, which annoyed Anna somewhat. She wanted to be the one to tell her, but Mary understood why her father had found out before her. Her father was John's best friend after all.

"I'm starting to show some, so I think we should tell her in person."

Anna smiled as she noticed John's eye brows shoot up in surprise.

"You want to tell her?" John asked to make sure he heard correctly.

"She's only here for the week of the wedding and the week after. We won't even be here for the second week."

After they found out they were expecting, they both decided they didn't want to chance being out of the country on their honeymoon, so they had booked a trip to the Florida panhandle instead.

"And what a glorious week that will be," John growled as his hand caressed her back.

Anna smirked, "Indeed, so let's tell her."

"Okay."

* * *

The rest of the week had flown by, and John and Anna had been busy with making sure the house was ready for their guests. The guest room had been cleaned and the bed freshly made. John's trophy room was the only other bedroom they had, so they rearranged a few things and boxed items up so it wouldn't be too overwhelming for their stay. John had insisted on it even though Anna argued they were only staying at their place for a week and then staying at a hotel in Galveston to stay on the coast the following week. He had even went through the trouble of purchasing a full sized bed to go in the room with new bedding.

John's knee was getting better with each day even though he still didn't trust himself without the use of the cane. He knew that slow and steady won the race from past experience. Maybe if he used it and took extra care up until the wedding, he wouldn't have to use it that day or for the length of their honeymoon.

The wedding plans were coming together nicely with the help of Gwen and Mary. Both had been over a few evenings to help with decorations, making plans for the small reception they planned on having outside like the ceremony, and making sure they had an appointment for dress fittings for Gwen, Mary, and Jane when she arrived. The boys John, Robert, Joe, and William would have their final fitting within the week as well. Anna had been pleased when John had mentioned William. She loved the relationship the two of them had. They had went back and forth on whether he should have chosen Tom instead of Joe, but John had worked with Joe ever since he started at Grantham Farms, and he also didn't feel right about Tom being in the wedding party if Sybil wasn't. So, Joe was added to the mix.

"I could have picked them up at the airport," John stated for the fourth time as he paced in half steps along the living room.

Anna felt exhausted just watching him.

"Come sit down. They insisted on getting a car during their time here. I could hardly tell them no."

Relenting, John sat down on the edge of the couch cushion with his forearms on his knees.

Anna reached a hand up and smoothed it back and forth across John's back.

"Everything looks amazing. The house, the outside, and even Bonnie and Clyde look like royalty after you pampered them so thoroughly."

"They deserved it. I think they are finally back to normal. The storm had them frightened for a while," John replied.

"Your expert care helped them like no one else could," Anna praised.

They were broken from their conversation when they heard a car driving up the gravel driveway. John was back on his feet almost instantly.

Anna hadn't admitted it aloud, but she was nervous as well. It's been over a year since she had seen either one of them, but she was excited to see her life long friend and auntie again.

"Should I go offer to get their luggage?" John asked quickly.

Anna noticed his grip tighten on his cane and said, "We don't want to pounce them. They can come to the door first."

John nodded and forced a small smile. Anna could see John's color again to change. She thought it adoringly sweet he wanted so much to please her friend and family. She had been overly nervous as well when she had met Sharon, but Sharon had quickly warmed up to her. Anna would be forever grateful for that.

Anna stood up as she too became too nervous to stay seated. She lifted herself to her tiptoes and pressed a warm kiss to John's cheek. As she pulled away, the doorbell rang.

"Here we go," Anna encouraged as she lead the way to the door.

When they reached the door John stood back a small ways to allow Anna to answer the door. Anna turned her head to give him one last smile before turning back and opening the door.

"Auntie Paula! Jane!" Anna greeted happily.

"Hello, darling," Auntie Paula greeted as she stepped forward, kissing Anna on one cheek and then the other.

"Anna," Jane said with a wide grin.

They both embraced each other and then broke apart.

"You look as wonderful as ever," Jane complimented.

"Go on. Look at you," Anna complimented right back.

"Please come in," Anna continued as she stepped to the side to allow them to enter.

When she closed the door, she came to stand with all of them and immediately introduced John.

"Auntie Paula, Jane, this is my soon-to-be husband, John Bates."

John moved his cane to his left hand and offered his right to Anna's aunt first.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Paula."

He was suddenly very unsure if he should have called her by her first name. Should he have said Ms. Smith or Auntie Paula?

"Likewise, John," she replied with a brief touch of her hand to his.

"It is very nice to meet you as well, Jane," John greeted as he offered his hand to her as well.

Jane warmly accepted the gesture and replied, "It's nice to finally meet the man Anna has spoken so much about."

John blushed as they both released each others hand.

"Jane, we'll need to go back out to get the cases," stated Paula.

"No need I'll get them," John offered.

Paula looked down to John's cane and said, "Would that be a good idea?"

"I insist," John replied before excusing himself to go outside.

"What?" Anna asked slightly confused as her auntie gave her a look.

"You neglected to tell me he was lame."

Anna almost went straight into full defense mode, but she had to remember this was how her auntie was. She was nothing if not direct.

"He isn't lame. We was in an accident that strained his knee."

Not receiving a response back, Anna suggested she give them a brief tour of the house so they would know where certain rooms were. They had been shown the bottom floor and made it into the kitchen as John joined them.

"All taken care of. I placed the luggage in the hall upstairs so you both can decide which room to take," John said as Anna was putting together a tea tray.

"Thank you, John. That's very kind," Jane answered before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Anna gave John a smile over her shoulder before he was spoken to again.

"Yes, thank you," Paula echoed as she too sat down.

"You're welcome," John replied before walking over to Anna to see what he could help with.

"What can I do?" he asked quietly over Anna's shoulder.

"You can go sit down. I'm bringing it over now."

Once they were gathered around the table and everyone had been served, conversation began.

"I'm surprised you have tea here," auntie Paula commented as she picked up an odd looking biscuit.

"We have tea and coffee here just like in England," Anna replied with a small smile.

"I never used to drink tea, well hot tea anyways. Anna changed my mind about it, and now I drink it more than coffee," John said.

The rest of the conversations would be light and casual as they all navigated how to act around each other.

That night John was just joining Anna in bed as he began quietly brooding over how the evening had went. He leaned back against the headboard and pulled the covers over him as a sigh escaped him.

"None of that please," Anna stated lightly before placing her book on the bedside table. She then turned back to look at him better.

John looked over to Anna who had slipped one hand into his.

"I can't tell how it went," John stated with a slight strain in his features.

"I believe it went well."

"How do you know that? She barely showed any emotion at all. Was I trying too hard?"

Anna caressed his hand as she replied, "Well, I have known her my whole life so there is that."

"Of course, I'm-" John tried to rush out an apology, but Anna didn't let him.

"And that's just how she is. She has never been an emotional person, and no you weren't trying too hard."

John breathed a little easier at Anna's reassurance.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" John asked, needing to change the subject.

"I am," Anna smiled. "It'll be nice to be out with the girls, and I'll be put at ease knowing their dresses are done. And how about you? Are you sure you want to tell Robert about our plans tomorrow?"

"I think the sooner he knows the better. I won't be leaving the farm until we are ready to open the school, but he'll probably need that long to adjust to the idea of me not being around all the time."

"You'll need just as much time as he will," Anna smirked. She knew it would be hard on John to not have his best friend always available, but she also knew this was something he wanted to do.

"Probably," John said sheepishly, "But as we've discussed and are now planning in the binder I'm more than ready."

"I know," Anna reassured, "Once we become man and wife we can put our planning into full swing."

"After the honeymoon though, "John commented as he looked directly into Anna's eyes.

"Yes, there would be no way I could possibly focus on planning when I'm away with you alone," she flirted.

"You can't flirt with me until after the wedding," John stated with a flail of his hand.

Anna laughed. "Why ever not?"

"Because your aunt and friend are right down the hall meaning I can't make love to you," he stated seriously.

"So, you're planning on holding out until the wedding then? I might find this to be a welcome challenge."

"Anna..." John warned.

"We'll see if you can truly hold out."

"Anna, wouldn't it be awkward if the people you've known your whole life heard us?"

"Maybe, but they'll be going back to England, and it'll be a very long time before we see them again," she purred.

"Well... yeah, they'll be going back, but still we can't while they are here," John replied as he squirmed a little.

"Okay, Mr. Bates," Anna simply said with a smile.

"Why do I not feel comforted by you agreeing," John stated as he watched Anna's mischievous smile.

"I have no idea," she said back before rolling over into a sleeping position.

* * *

"Bye, John. We'll try not to keep Anna out all evening, though that will probably be the case," said Mary as she walked out his front door.

"Thanks, Mary," John said flatly.

Anna chuckled. "Do you mind if we're out for a while?"

John cupped Anna's shoulder with his palm and replied, "Of course not. Today is all about you and the girls."

"Okay, I'll text you later."

"Have a wonderful time."

After sharing a kiss, Anna walked out the front door as well to join the others.

It wasn't long until they were all reaching the dress shop. Anna had brought hers along to make sure there was nothing else to be done to it and the other dresses were already inside waiting for them to arrive. Anna felt in her element with her family and friends around her. She felt emotional when she saw Mary, Gwen, and Jane in their dresses. They looked so beautiful in the iris purple color. She was also pleased to see her auntie seemed to be having a good time. Auntie Paula could have a very rough exterior, but Anna knew she could be a softy on the inside when it came to certain things. Anna had thought her auntie and John had started off okay and this morning at breakfast had been amicable. Jane had been the neutral third party who kept conversations light and humorous. She had taken some time to speak to Anna privately and truly wish her well. Anna was touched to have her life long friend's blessing on her future.

"So, will we do?" Gwen asked after they had taken the dresses off.

"More than that. You all looked stunning," Anna replied with a bright smile.

"It is a rather nice shade of purple," chimed in Auntie Paula.

"Thank you," said Anna.

"Now, your turn. Mary and Gwen have seen you in your dress, but Jane and I haven't," Auntie Paula continued.

Anna set off then to the dressing room where her dress was hanging. She wrangled her way into it before calling out for someone to help her with the back of it. Mary spoke up first and made her way into the dressing room. She was helping her with zipping it up but was having a hard time getting it to zip all the way.

Not wanting to alarm Anna too much, Mary said cautiously, "This zipper doesn't seem to want to go."

"What?" Anna asked as her brow furrowed.

Anna turned around to look at her back in the mirror and could see the small gap Mary was talking about.

As politely as Mary could ask, she said, "Anna, have you gained a little weight?"

Anna let Mary's question sink in before Anna began to smile. Yes, she may more than likely gained some weight and the reason for it was even better. The gap didn't look too big so hopefully it could be taken out a little.

"I guess I have," Anna stated.

"You're smiling about it," Mary said with a confused look, "If it were reverse, I'd be upset."

"Well, it isn't reverse, and I'm sure it's something that could be fixed. I'm not going to stress over it."

"Very well. Are you ready to show it off?" Mary said with a small smile.

Anna nodded before Mary exited the small room. Once she was back with the others, Anna came out to model her dress.

"Marvelous. Absolutely stunning," Jane enthused.

"Beautiful choice, my dear," said Paula.

Anna smiled at their praise and turned around to show them the back. It was then she got some criticism.

"Anna, it doesn't seem to fit. Are you planning on wearing it that way to your wedding?" asked Paula.

Turning back around, Anna said, "It just needs to be taken out a little. It'll be fine."

"I don't see why you didn't buy it in the correct size."

"I did, but it was a couple of months ago."

"I'm sure the nice ladies here will get it fixed," Gwen interjected.

"Of course they will," Jane added.

"How about we let Anna get out of her beautiful dress so we can get her bachelorette party started," Mary announced with a wink.

* * *

"There was something I wanted to bring up, Rob," John started.

John and Robert were sitting on his tailgate out in the field after they had planned out how to set up everything for the wedding. The truck had taken some damage during the accident. It wasn't back to its perfect condition, but it looked a lot better than it had.

"What is it?" Robert asked as he turned his head to look at John.

John looked down at the ground for a moment before taking in a breath and turned his head.

"It's about mine and Anna's future."

Robert's eyes went wide. "Bates, if you are thinking for one moment about calling this wedding off, I'll hog tie you and throw you in the river myself."

John released a loud, short laugh. "There will be no hog tying going on. I'd be the world's biggest idiot to call it off."

"Moron," Robert corrected.

John rolled his eyes. "Okay. Moron."

Satisfied with the correction, Robert gestured for John to continue.

"Anna and I have decided to open our own riding school. We've just started the planning, but I wanted to let you know what we were doing."

Robert sniffed in a quick breath and looked off into the field for a few seconds. After consideration, he looked back to John who looked torn.

"So, you'll be leaving the farm soon I guess," Robert said solemnly.

"I won't be until the school is ready to open. I thought it only right you give you plenty of notice."

John couldn't believe how much it hurt to tell his best friend he was leaving his employment, but in this case he knew the grass would truly be greener on the other side.

After his short pity party, Robert straightened up and spoke to John with more focus.

"Your own riding school, hm?" Robert said with a small proud smile coming to his lips.

John felt more relaxed when he saw Robert smile.

Showing one of his own, he replied, "Yeah, it's going to be right here."

John raised his hand and swept it across the expanse of the field in front of them.

"Here?" Robert asked in surprise following the path John's hand had made.

"We wouldn't have to purchase land. It's a perfect location with it being in walking distance to the house," John suggested.

"But your wedding location would be gone," Robert argued a little.

John exhaled, "The way I see it is our wedding vows will forever be the foundation of this place."

Robert laughed, "That is deep, brother."

John couldn't help but join in on the laughter. "It's Anna who's done this to me. I think much more deeply now."

"Cora makes me think deeply too because if I don't I'll end up in trouble somehow."

"Anyways," Robert continued, "I'm happy for you. I have no doubt your school will be a success. I may just sign Sybbie up when she's able."

"I think it'll be a few years at least before Sybbie can ride," John replied with crinkle eyes, "Thank you, Rob. It means a great deal to me that we have your support."

Robert clapped John on the shoulder. "You always have my support."

"And you have mine as well."

"I can't lie and say I won't miss you though," Robert said as he dropped his hand.

"It'll give us reason to visit each other more."

"You got that right," Robert smiled. "Now, how is it going with Anna's group?"

John was thankful for the change in subject. If they kept on talking as they were he knew he'd end up emotional.

"Anna's friend Jane has been great. I can see why her and Anna have been friends for a long time. Her aunt is sort of the stiff upper lip kind of person. She doesn't really show much emotion, but she's been pleasant."

"Well, that sounds a lot better than the way it could be."

John nodded in agreement before a short silence came over them. It was Robert who broke it.

"You said Anna didn't know about her party tonight?"

"That's right. She had no idea. I suppose they've already started," John said with a wicked smirk because he knew about it.

"You're in for your own surprise. It's time to go to our bachelor party," Robert announced jovially.

"What?" John asked.

"You heard me. Get in the truck. I'm driving," Robert answered as he hopped down and began walking.

"Is this necessary?" John called out as he hopped down gingerly.

"Yes! It is!" Robert yelled from inside the truck.

* * *

The next morning John and Anna were just waking up. Neither one had spoken very much the night before because they were too worn out from their parties. They briefly described what each of them did, asked how they were, and made their good nights.

John smiled lazily as Anna came more to life. He propped himself up and looked down at her.

"Good morning," he rasped warmly.

"Good morning," Anna replied in a voice gruff with sleep.

"I'm sorry we didn't talk much last night."

Anna cleared her throat and replied, "It's okay. We were both exhausted. I can't believe Robert took you guys to a karaoke bar."

Her faint giggle made John smile.

"I bet you can guess which song he insisted we sing," John said with annoyance in his tone.

"Would it have to do with islands?" Anna asked cheekily.

"Unfortunately," John groaned under his breath.

"I wish I had seen that again."

"Sweetie, when you say things like that you make me worry about you."

Anna playfully slapped John's chest. "Silly beggar."

"So," Anna began, "I think we should tell Jane and Auntie Paula our news this morning at breakfast. They were eyeing me last night when I didn't have a drink."

Knowing that Paula was straight laced, John was nervous about how she would take the news.

"Are you sure she'll be okay with it?" John asked as his hand gravitated to Anna's belly.

"Whether she is or not won't matter. She deserves to know she's going to be a great aunt. If she disapproves there isn't much she can do about it."

"You're right," John admitted.

Anna raised up to place a loving kiss on John's lips before she said, "You know some chocolate chip pancakes sound wonderful."

John chuckled. "Then chocolate chip pancakes you will have."

They didn't linger in bed for too much longer before John got himself up first to get ready for the day. When he had finished he made his way downstairs to start on breakfast so it would be ready by the time everyone came down.

Walking into the kitchen, John found Paula sitting at the table reading the morning newspaper and a mug sitting there.

"Good morning, Paula," John said announcing himself.

Paula quickly folded the newspaper. "Good morning, John. I hope you don't mind me reading this."

"Not at all. Did you sleep well?" John said as he pulled out the chair next to her and sat down.

"Unfortunately, no. Being out with all those younger women last night did me in. That comedy club was quite shocking if I'm to be honest."

John smiled, "I know Anna was thankful to spend that time with you and Jane."

Not wanting to get into emotions, Paula said, "I see you came down without your cane."

John looked down to his knee. "My knee is feeling better. I only needed it temporarily."

"Good."

Feeling a little awkward with the sudden silence, John started speaking again.

"So, are you enjoying your time here so far?"

Paula placed the newspaper on the table and answered, "It's certainly new territory for me, but I think I can handle it for a few more days."

John would take that as a yes.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Are you?" Paula started. "Are you glad we are here?"

John looked at Paula sincerely. "Of course. You and Jane are part of Anna's life. Nothing is more important to me than Anna and the things and people she loves."

They were interrupted then by Anna and Jane coming into the kitchen.

"I've never had chocolate chip pancakes," Jane said to Anna.

John heard what Jane said and said back, "Well, today you will. I'm starting them right now."

When they were at the table together after breakfast was finished, Anna decided to prompt the conversation about the baby.

"Auntie Paula, Jane, there is something that John and I would like to share with you."

John's hand found Anna's under the table giving it a loving squeeze.

"What might that be?" Jane asked excitedly.

"Yes?" said Paula.

"Well, you know how my dress was a little too tight..."

John's eyes shifted over to Anna. He hadn't been aware her dress no longer fit, but she didn't seem upset so he would let it go.

"And last night I didn't drink."

"I thought that was odd unless that is you are with child," Paula said.

Anna looked over to John. They both smiled at each other before Anna looked back at the both of them.

"That's right. We're having a baby," Anna beamed.

John couldn't help but beam himself. The sensation of telling people they were having a baby hadn't worn off, and he didn't think it would until the baby arrived. Then, he would have a different sensation of introducing people to their son or daughter. He got goose bumps just thinking about it.

"What? That's brilliant!" Jane said as she quickly pushed her seat back and came around to hug Anna.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Jane continued happily as she then hugged John.

Breaking their quick embrace, John said, "Thank you, Jane."

"Isn't that fantastic news, Paula?" Jane asked excitedly as she found her seat again.

Taking her napkin, she dabbed her eyes as she answered, "Yes."

Anna and John seemed to both release a breath of relief. Like Anna said it wouldn't have mattered either way, but Paula's simple word did in fact make all the difference in that moment.

"You okay Auntie Paula?" Anna asked as her own tears threatened at seeing her aunt's.

"I'm going to be a great auntie why wouldn't I be okay?"

From the very brief time John had spent in Paula's company, he knew this was her way of saying she was more than okay. She was excited.

No longer able to keep in her chair, Anna rounded the table and embraced her aunt.

"Thank you for not being upset about it," Anna said quietly as she embraced her.

When they broke apart, Paula kept hold of one of Anna's hands.

"My dear, I may be very traditional at times, but every child is a miracle."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** _I know I took way too long to update. I hope you enjoy though if you're still following._

 **Disclaimer:** _Same 1-30._

* * *

The night before the wedding arrived, and they had all just finished up with dinner.

"You know you can't stay here tonight, John," Paula stated.

"Yeah, it's back luck if you do," added Jane.

John's eyes scanned to look at all three women who seemed to be giving him the same look.

"Really?" John asked with hesitancy.

"Really," Anna answered.

"But where am I supposed to go?"

"I'm sure Robert and Cora won't mind you sleeping over," Anna answered.

"Can't I just sleep down here?" John suggested with hopeful eyes.

All three women shook their heads. It was very clear he was out numbered.

"Okay then. I'll go pack my things and call Rob," John relented before leaving the room.

"Looks like someone was beginning to pout," Paula said with a slight giggle.

"I'm just going to go help him pack," Anna said as she pointed in the direction she was headed.

When she reached the bedroom, John already had his suit bag laying across the bed and his overnight bag unzipped. She couldn't help but smile as he emerged from the closet with a scowl on his face holding his dress shoes.

"I don't like to see you frowning, Mr. Bates," Anna said as she came closer to him.

John dropped his shoes into his bag before turning to address her.

"I wouldn't be frowning if I wasn't being taken away from you."

"You aren't being taken away from me, silly. It's all part of the experience."

Anna's hands found John's chest. She began lightly pushing on it to make John walk diagonally backwards until his back was against the wall.

"And is this part of the experience?" John asked after his back met the cool drywall.

"I've been in awe of your will power this week. It's only fair I get a proper chance to fully test it," Anna purred.

John attempted to swallow the knot that had formed in his throat, but Anna's lips were on his before he could. There was no build up to this kiss. It was urgent, needy, and as it deepened John's will power suddenly felt less powerful. One of his hands palmed the curve of her hip as the other found it's way into her hair. It had been torturous for him to not be with her intimately especially when she had been extra flirty, but he had allowed himself to give in a bit because this was the last contact they would have before becoming man and wife.

A small moan escaped from the back of his throat as Anna used her hands to pull him down closer to her. His mind became muddled as she kissed his chin, jawline, and neck. God, she could be so fiery and passionate when she wanted to be. Although, he could be as well, which made their relationship even more special. He couldn't help his physical reaction. With Anna taking charge like she was he had no option but to respond in such a way. That was when Anna began slowing them down.

When she finally stepped back, she smiled wickedly. "Will that be enough to hold you over until tomorrow?"

"I could never have enough of you," John smirked.

With a bright eyes, Anna replied, "I'll help you finish packing."

* * *

"Good morning beautiful bride!" Gwen announced as she, Mary, and Jane walked into her bedroom.

Despite Anna not being a morning person, she smiled before she even opened her eyes.

"As we speak the field is being set up for the ceremony and reception. I made sure to check on the process myself," Mary stated.

Anna blinked her eyes open to see all three women beaming at her. Jane sat down a steaming mug of tea on the bedside table.

"Good morning," Anna said as she propped herself up.

"Now, you aren't to worry about a thing. We've got everything under control," Mary continued.

Anna chuckled, "What would I do without you all?"

"I honestly don't know," replied Mary.

Gwen rolled her eyes at Anna which made her chuckle again.

"What time is it?" Anna asked as she reached for her mug.

"It's after ten, so we have eight hours until you are expected at the bottom of the aisle," Jane said.

"Okay, so what's first?" asked Anna.

Mary began, " Well..."

* * *

John had been up before dawn. He wasn't a good sleeper at the best of times, but his excited energy about what was to come had made him rise early. He had been on Robert's back patio ever since taking in the warm breeze and simply enjoying the peacefulness. John had never thought he could or would commit himself to another person again. He had convinced himself he was bound to live alone. He had thought it would have been better that way because then he couldn't hurt anyone and no one could hurt him in return. For him, it would have been okay to live a life of solitude with friends for occasional socializing.

For a little over a year now, he no longer thought that way.

The opposite was now very much true. He now told himself he couldn't possibly live without Anna. It had been easy to decide to commit his life to her after he realized he was worthy enough to be called hers. A life of solitude no longer suited him. Instead, a life full of love, laughter, and family was a perfect fit for him. Yes, the new life he was about to begin was the life John had always wanted.

"There you are," Robert greeted as he closed the patio door behind him.

As Robert sat down in the chair next to John, he said, "I was in shock for a moment thinking you had slept in."

"I'd be in shock if I found myself sleeping in too," John smiled.

"So, big day today. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling happier than I've ever been."

"I'm glad to hear it. How about a late brunch before we start getting into full swing, hm?" Robert offered.

"Sounds great."

* * *

Later that day, Anna and the girls were putting on their finishing touches. The dresses had all came back to fit perfectly. Anna's dress now fit just like it had which was a relief to all. Anna had had a few bouts of tears during the day at the magnitude of what was coming. She couldn't wait to see him at the top of the aisle waiting for her.

"May I have a moment alone with Anna please?" asked Paula.

The other girls nodded politely and vacated the room. When it was just the two of them, Paula turned to Anna.

"As you know I'm not usually the best at showing my feelings, but I want you to know that your mum and dad would be truly proud of you my dear. Did I ever think you would come to Texas of all places and fall in love with a cowboy? No, I did not. But life takes us where it intends to. I believe you are meant to be here."

"Oh, Auntie," Anna said as tears threatened to appear again.

Paula took one of Anna's hands in hers and continued, "I want to give you my blessing on behalf of your parents. I believe John to be a good and decent man. I wish you both every happiness."

Anna came closer then and embraced her aunt. She couldn't have asked for anything more from her auntie than what she just gave her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you," Anna said while in the embrace.

"I love you, too," replied Paula in a poised manner.

Anna stepped back then with a glorious smile. Paula had a smile of her own.

"Now, I want to give you this," Paula said as she reached for the small box on the dresser.

Taking it in her hand, she reached it out for Anna to take. Once Anna had it in her hand, Paula spoke again.

"You have something new, and your garter is blue, so this is your something old, borrowed though you get to keep it."

With her curiosity piqued, Anna lifted the small lid to the box.

Inside was a silver barrette embellished with pearls and diamonds.

"Oh, my," Anna gasped.

"It was your mother's. She wore this on her wedding day. I've kept it for you to wear on yours."

A few tears did escape from her eyes on this grand gesture. She couldn't believe how thoughtful it was.

"It's beautiful."

"May I?" Paula asked as she motioned to put it in her hair.

"Yes, please," Anna encouraged.

Paula took the box and removed the barrette. She placed the box down on the dresser before they moved to the mirror. As Anna stood in front of it, she could see Gwen peeking inside the bedroom with a camera. She could only smile and was thankful someone had captured the moment so she could look back on it. Paula stood behind her and gently slipped the barrette into her hair, securing it with the clasp. Anna's hair was in a half up, half down style so the barrette looked lovely.

"There," Paula said when she was done.

Anna turned around and said, "Thank you so much for this gift and for everything."

"You're welcome, my darling."

They were broken from their moment when they heard a loud hello from downstairs.

"That must be Robert," Anna smiled.

"It's time to go then."

Paula left the room leaving Anna to herself for a moment. Anna turned back to look into the mirror with a smile. Out in the middle of their field right now was the center of her world waiting for her. When she had thought things weren't going to go as planned she would have gladly married John at the courthouse if it came down to it, but this small, intimate ceremony witnessed by those they loved most was what they had truly wanted. Knowing she couldn't wait much longer without making herself late and therefore making John unnecessarily worry, silly beggar, she checked herself over once more before making her way downstairs.

"Woah, John might not make it through." Anna heard Robert say as she made eye contact with him.

As she reached the bottom, she chuckled and said, "Hello, Robert."

Robert stepped closer and took one of Anna's hands into his.

"You look lovely," he began before looking around to make sure the others were still in the kitchen.

When he was they were in the clear, he continued, "I just want to say thank you for making my friend and my brother the happiest I have ever seen him. I truly feel the real John Bates is among us now, and that is something I could never repay you for. You both deserve all the good fortune headed your way."

With misty eyes, Anna replied, "Thank you for everything, including walking me down the aisle."

"It is my pleasure. I briefly met your aunt before you came down, and she seemed okay with me having the honor."

"That's a relief," Anna smiled, "I think we shouldn't keep John in suspense more than he already is."

"Knowing him he's brooding right now like a moron."

They both laughed because they knew it was probably true.

"There you are," Gwen stated excitedly as she carried in Anna's bouquet of wildflowers for her.

"Here you go," Gwen said as she handed them over to Anna.

"Looks like everything is a go," said Jane as the others came into the room.

"We'll head on over in the car ahead of you," said Mary.

Anna waved at her aunt and the girls as they left the house. They had decided for them to drive the short distance instead of walk so they would not ruin anything along the way.

"Your horse and buggy awaits," Robert said as he motioned for Anna to go ahead of him.

As Robert secured the door behind them, Anna was looking at Clyde positioned in front of a wooden wagon. Clyde's coat was shining brightly and he nodded happily when he saw Anna coming closer to him.

"Good evening, Clyde," Anna said as she placed one hand on his face. "Thank you for taking me."

Clyde huffed in response.

"Allow me," Robert suggested as he reached out a hand to help Anna up. She came to the side of the wagon and used Robert's hand to help her sit up front. Robert walked around to the other side and took the reins as he sat himself down.

"Ready?" Robert asked before signaling Clyde to move.

With a bright smile and excited eyes, Anna answered, "Ready."

At that, Robert signaled Clyde and they began moving towards the field.

* * *

"You okay?" William asked John as they were standing off to the side waiting for the girls and for Paula to be seated.

"Yeah, it's just hot outside still isn't it?" John asked as he pulled at his tie but not enough to pull it out of place.

"It's warm, but I think it might be your nerves. At least we're not in full suits," William responded.

"I'm glad of that," Joe piped in.

Anna had suggested the guys not do full suits but instead wear grey vests and long sleeve white shirts. They all were wearing jeans with John adorning his personalized belt buckle. The gentlemen had iris purple ties, while John's tie was white to match Anna's dress. There cowboy hats were a matching felt grey. The casual tone matched the style of wedding wonderfully.

"Everything looks great. They'll be here shortly," William encouraged as he slightly straightened John's white rose boutonniere.

John smirked at William's gentle pep talk. It was one of the reasons he held William in high regard. He was a good man, and he always had a kind word to say even if the person didn't always deserve it.

"Thanks, William," John replied.

John turned then to look out over the small ceremony area. They had a small number of guests already seated on the hay bales they had decided to use as seating. They were covered with a decorative cloth so no one would get hay all over their backside. The aisle was lined with mason jar lanterns. Purple rose petals were already all the way down the aisle because flower girl, Sybbie, was still much too young to throw them herself. She was in her mother's arms on the second row in her tiny flower girl dress. The arbor they would be married under was woven with branches, vines, and flowers. It was simple, and it was them.

They were all broken from their individual thoughts when they heard a car coming near. John's heart beat quickened as he knew this meant Anna wouldn't be too far behind. Everyone watched as the bridesmaids lined up at the end of the aisle, and that was the cue for the men to line up at the front.

When John had gotten into position he politely regarded pastor Travis who would be marrying them shortly. Even though he knew it was coming, John was caught off guard when the music began playing. The sound grew fainter as the beating of his heart seemed to get louder. He tired to focus as each one of the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle to to their place, but his eyes kept lingering to the back of the aisle waiting to glimpse her. His eyes briefly shifted to see Paula with tissue dabbing at the corner of her eye. John smiled as his eyes shifted away from her. She had ended up being a nice person even with the tight grip on her emotions most of the time. As Gwen reached the top of the aisle, she smiled at John before taking her place.

It was then they all heard the wagon approach, and everyone turned their heads before standing for the bride. John watched anxiously as Robert stepped down from the wagon and rounded it. As soon as Anna stood and he saw her stunning smile he felt all the breath he had leave his lungs. She was absolutely marvelous. He gulped as Robert helped her down from the wagon and assisted her to the bottom of the aisle. He simply could not keep his eyes off of her. There she was standing with his best friend looking the picture perfect bride. His throat tightened as emotion was trying to make itself known. He felt as though he was on air as his eyes locked with hers as she began to make her way toward him. She was focused so intently on him it felt as though he were being seared. It was pure alchemy, this. Them.

He was savoring every second of her, committing everything to memory. He took in the way she strode confidently. The nervous grip she had on her bouquet. The way her eyes sparkled which gave away her unshed tears. She was a mixture of the same intense emotions he was feeling. Her dress accentuated her beautiful form, and he couldn't help the silent joyful laugh at knowing their child was a part of this most glorious of days. Here she was looking stunning all the while he knew he stood there like a fool.

When she made it to the top of the aisle, the pastor had given Robert his cue on giving Anna away. Placing a sentimental kiss on her cheek, he handed Anna's hand over to John's. With a wide grin, Robert nodded to his best friend and then rounded to the other side to take his place beside John.

If John thought his heart was beating quickly before he had been mistaken. His heart rate had more than doubled now that Anna's hand was in his. He watched as Anna passed off her bouquet to Gwen and then placed her other hand in his free one. He took her hand gently yet firmly, allowing his thumbs to caress the smooth skin he found there.

She hadn't been able to take her eyes from him. She had been lost to his beautiful smile and loving gaze as soon as her eyes had met his. She knew family and friends surrounded her on either side, but they seemed a blur as she strode towards her John. Her forever was waiting for her and that fact was making her misty eyed as her steps grew nearer. He looked gorgeous, nervous, excited, and full of disbelief which were all the qualities familiar to him.

She thought briefly of just bolting to the front. The distance between them still too much even though it was slowly closing. Oh how much she had wanted to be all his and he all hers, and now her dreams where very much becoming a reality. They would be man and wife just as it always was meant to be.

The warmth coming from their hands ignited them as the pastor began. Through their mutual emotion vows were made and given, rings were placed on ring fingers, and a long awaited kiss was shared.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Robert began as everyone made it to the reception area.

After gaining the attention, Robert continued, "I would like to introduce for the first time anywhere Mr. and Mrs. John Bates!"

A roaring round of applause sounded as John and Anna walked into the area and the reception got into full swing.

The evening was going on without a hitch. The cake had been cut and the bouquet and garter had been thrown. Dances were shared. Robert made an embarrassing yet moving speech for the newlyweds. Gwen's hadn't been as embarrassing as Robert's but no less heart felt. It had truly been a wonderful evening.

"And what might you be doing over here alone, Mrs. Bates?" John rasped lowly from behind her as his arms encased her.

Anna sighed happily and leaned back into him, melting into his warm chest.

"I was just reflecting on how wonderful today has been."

John hummed his agreement. "Yes, but it isn't quite over yet. May I request a last dance from my beautiful wife?"

Anna turned her upper body and angled her head so she could kiss him, which John met readily.

"You may, and I accept," she answered with a loving smile.

They made their way to the part of the field they had created a dance floor on. The sun was low in the sky almost kissing the horizon as their bodies pressed together.

"How are you both?" John whispered into Anna's ear as they began to sway.

"Perfect," she sighed happily, allowing herself to get lost in his arms.

"Your aunt and Jane left earlier than I thought."

"They still haven't fully adjusted to the time change. They made their goodbyes though."

"I know. They were both very nice, and your aunt said maybe one day maybe we could go visit her."

"Would you like to do that one day?"

"Anything with you involved is on my bucket list."

Anna chuckled, "Silly beggar."

They drifted into silence then as they held each other. John was the one to break the peaceful silence.

"I can't believe I'm really here with my wife in my arms. I keep pinching myself," he confessed.

Sliding her hands to his chest, she replied, "Believe."

"You two are the only reason I believe in anything. Thank you for giving me everything I ever dreamed of Anna."

When their wedding had ended and the guests had all left, the new Mr. and Mrs. Bates basked in their new union in their home. A much awaited honeymoon was only a day away, but for now they would celebrate all they had promised and all they would share in their familiar space. In many ways, it should feel like they have crossed the finish line, but this would just be the beginning of the beautiful life John and Anna Bates would share.

* * *

A/N: An epilogue is to come, and then we'll be wrapping up this story.


	31. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** _Same 1-end._

* * *

"Time to get ready," John whispered as the morning light came to filter into the room.

Anna's long exhale and fidgeting as she began to wake warmed John's heart. He knew it wasn't possible to love her anymore than he already did, but somehow in this moment he loved her even more.

"Today's the big day," he murmured as his hand began rubbing circles onto her back.

He was pleased when her eyes fluttered open and a smile formed.

"Our big day," Anna voiced in a sleepy tone.

John nodded as his eyes crinkled.

"How long have you been awake?" Anna asked as she came more to life.

"Few hours."

"You silly man. You should have tried to rest more," Anna chided lightly.

"I was too excited to sleep, and our son had his demands as well."

She propped up onto her elbow, feeling guilty she hadn't even heard him.

"I didn't even hear him," Anna frowned.

John followed suit and propped up on his elbow as well.

"No worries. I was already awake when I heard him through the monitor, so he didn't fuss for long."

Feeling some better about the situation, Anna nodded before giving John a long, good morning kiss.

Pulling back, she said, "We had better try to get a head start before he makes himself known again."

Once they were up and going the morning quickly few by. They had gotten themselves ready as well as little Jack before breakfast. John and Anna savored the quiet, peaceful family time because they knew the rest of the day they wouldn't have any time to themselves.

"I hope we didn't forget anything," Anna mentioned after the kitchen had been cleaned.

John was holding Jack entertaining him with a pair of toy car keys as he replied, "Everything is perfect."

Anna smiled as she came closer to her two boys. She gave each of them a kiss of the cheek before saying, "It certainly is. Are we ready to get started?"

They walked hand in hand out the back door and over towards the field. John would have to release Anna's hand from time to time to make sure Jack didn't throw his cowboy hat down, which of course matched his daddy's.

When they reached their destination, they stopped and stood there with wide smiles. There before them was their new riding school.

"The sign makes it look so official doesn't it?" Anna said in awe.

"Yes," John said in reply, trying his best not to get emotional.

The sign for the school read, **Rose of Sharon Riding School.**

They had chosen to use his mother's name, and the rose of Sharon seemed to be the perfect fit. They had both missed her greatly and wished she could be here to see how far they had come. John had grieved the fact she hadn't been able to meet Jack, knowing how much his mother would have loved and cherished him. The school would always be a reminder for their son how important his grandmother was to their family.

For a while, John simply couldn't believe all they had built. They had a nice outside riding area, a small indoor facility, a large barn with horses, bulls, and other animals. Bonnie and Clyde had taken to their new stalls like a duck to water. It was more than he could have ever dreamed possible.

"Looks like Mrs. Patmore, Daisy, and Alfred almost have everything ready," Anna commented as she pointed to an area with a big tent providing shade for several tables.

"Shall we go take a look?" John offered.

Jack was the one to reply by clapping his hands and giggling.

"I guess that is a yes," John chuckled.

They were spotted coming to the tent first by Daisy who greeted them.

"Hey! How is everything looking?"

John and Anna had decided to provide food, music, pony rides, and small games for those who wished to come to the grand opening of their riding school. It was a good way for the whole community and other counties to know that they were a new business looking for eager students.

"It looks amazing," Anna complimented as she gave Daisy a hug.

"Oh, Anna, John, there you are," Mrs. Patmore said as she approached them.

"Hello, Mrs. Patmore, everything looks wonderful. Thank you for helping us out," John said warmly.

Mrs. Patmore had wanted to do this event on the house, but John had completely refused. He had paid Mrs. Patmore handsomely for her time, her team, and her talent.

"Nothing but the best for you three," Mrs. Patmore replied as she smiled and made faces at Jack who giggled in reply.

"Doesn't he look so cute in his little hat and boots," Daisy cooed.

"He looks like the spitting image of his father that's what he looks like," Mrs. Patmore noted.

Jack Bates had deep hazel eyes and dark hair. Anna had been completely thrilled for their son to look like his father.

"Bates!"

Everyone turned to see who had called out. It was Robert who had they whole Crawley family with him.

"We better get back to work. Everyone is starting to arrive," suggested Mrs. Patmore to Daisy.

They both set back to work as they were greeted by everyone. Anna was continuing her greetings and thank yous with the family as Robert spoke to John.

"I am so happy for you, brother. This place looks amazing. Sharon would be over the moon proud."

John smiled and replied, "Thank you, brother. It turned out better than I could ever imagine."

"The school? Oh, yes."

"Not only the school but life."

Jack decided to reach out to his uncle Robert in that moment and John handed him over.

"Yes, life took a complete turn for you, but it has been a pleasure to see it grow into this. You deserve every bit of it."

"Even this big guy," Robert continued as he bounced Jack up and down.

Jack reached up to try to grab Robert's ten gallon hat off his head, but Robert pulled back just in time.

"Woah there little man. I think this hat is too big for you yet."

Jack brought his tiny fist to his mouth and began gumming it. Robert looked to John and said, "Would you mind if I take him to look at the ponies?"

"Of course not," John replied before he lifted Jack's hat and placed a kiss to his head.

Putting the hat back in place, he instructed, "Be good for Uncle Robert, Son."

Jack's reply was a babble and the kicking of his legs.

Robert and Jack set off toward the ponies as John went to find Anna. She was talking with Gwen and Mary.

"Hello," John announced as he stepped into their circle.

"Hey John, everything looks so great. Congratulations on everything," Gwen greeted.

"Thank you," John replied back kindly.

"Even though the office isn't the same without Anna there," Gwen teased, looking at Anna.

"This place will be the talk of the town. You and Anna have out done yourselves," Mary complimented.

"We're just thankful it all came together as it did," John responded.

Over the next half hour more guests had arrived. Most people had found a seat as John and Anna made their way over to the music area to pick up the microphone.

Anna held John's hand as he took the microphone in the other getting everyone's attention.

"Hello, good afternoon," John began.

The crowd quieted down and looked in their direction as John spoke again.

"On behalf of my wife Anna, our son Jack who is sitting with his uncle," Robert raised the little guy into the air for recognition then lowered him back down, "and myself we would like to thank you for coming out to celebrate the grand opening of the Rose of Sharon Riding School. As many of you know, my mother Sharon passed so we named the school in her honor. Also, for those of you who don't know anything about my background. I am a former rodeo and trick rider. I will be the one training the younger and older alike in the moderate to advanced riding, alongside my other trainer, William Mason, who will be doing the introductory riding courses for those who have never ridden before."

Robert hadn't been too pleased about both John and William leaving the farm, but he quickly got over it as several people had showed interest in working at Grantham Farms.

"A lot of thought and care has went into creating what you see behind us here, and none of it would have been possible without my wife."

He squeezed her hand as he continued.

"This was truly her vision for us. She believed we would be able to make something as beautiful as this, and I'm thankful to her every day for believing we could make it happen. Anna will be a very important part of the school. She will be taking care of the animals we have living here and the day to day operations. We are both looking forward to meeting you and your families and want to see those who have a passion for riding succeed. Please enjoy the afternoon. We have food, games, pony rides. If any of you have any questions about the school, Anna and I would be more than glad to answer them for you. Thank you again for coming. We can't wait to be Lockhart's go to riding school."

John put down the microphone as applause rang out. He turned to Anna and whispered, "That is why you should have done the talking."

Anna smiled and shook her head. "You did wonderfully. I didn't need to say a word. Now, let's enjoy this day to it's fullest, Mr. Bates."

They did just that. Anna had taken Jack into her arms when he had become restless with Robert and made her rounds answering questions. John had taken several people through the indoor facility and the barn, giving all the information he could. The guests were enjoying the activities with their families, and some had even already asked to sign up for lessons.

When the day was winding down, John, Anna, and Jack had been asked to stand underneath the riding school sign for a picture. They held Jack in the middle between them and smiled proudly at all they had accomplished. It was a new path and challenge for the Bates family, but they would flourish in the months and years to come.

Later when the three of them were alone once more, John laid Jack down for a nap before turning back to Anna.

Backing her in his embrace, he said sincerely, "Thank you for today and every day."

"Thank you for changing my life, John Bates, in so many amazing ways."

A simple act of southern hospitality had changed the two of them forever, and they wouldn't have had it any other way.

 _The End_

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you so much for reading this very first fic of mine. It was fun to explore these characters in this setting._


End file.
